PUÑOS DE ACERO, CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL
by Abby Maddox
Summary: ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Terrence Backer aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir. Ama duro. Pelea más duro. En Maravilloso Desastre, Candice nos cuenta su versión pero cada historia tiene dos lados. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos azules de Terrence Backer.
1. LUCHA POR LO QUE AMAS

Incluso con el sudor en su frente y el salto en su respiración, no parecía enferma. Su piel no tenía el resplandor melocotón al que yo estaba acostumbrado, y sus ojos no eran tan brillantes, pero todavía era hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que jamás vería.

Su mano se dejó caer de la cama y su dedo tembló. Mis ojos se mueven desde sus frágiles y amarillentas uñas, a su delgado brazo, por su hombro huesudo, finalmente fijándome en sus ojos. Me estaba mirando, sus párpados abiertos en dos rendijas, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme saber que ella sabía que yo estaba ahí. Eso es lo que amaba de ella. Cuando me miraba, realmente me veía. No miraba más allá de mí a las otras docenas de cosas que necesitaba hacer con su día, o desconectarse de mis estúpidas historias. Ella escuchaba, y eso la hacía realmente feliz. Todos los demás parecían asentir sin escuchar, pero ella no. Ella jamás.

—Terrence—dijo, su voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta, y las esquinas de su boca se curvaron—. Ven aquí, bebé. Está bien. Ven.

Papá puso un par de dedos en mi nuca y me empujó hacia adelante mientras escuchaba a la enfermera. Papá la llamaba Becky. Llegó a la casa por primera vez hace unos días. Sus palabras eran suaves y sus ojos eran un poco amables, pero no me agradaba. No puedo explicarlo, pero que estuviera aquí me asustaba. Sabía que estaba aquí para ayudar, pero eso no era algo bueno, a pesar de que mi papá está de acuerdo con ella.

El empujoncito de papá me llevó varios pasos al frente, lo suficientemente cerca de mamá para que pudiera tocarme. Estiró sus largos y elegantes dedos y acarició mi brazo. —Está bien, Terry —susurró—. Mami quiere decirte algo.

Metí mi dedo pulgar en la boca y lo empujé alrededor de mi paladar, poniéndome inquieto. Asentir hizo que su pequeña sonrisa creciera, así que me aseguré de hacer más movimientos con mi cabeza mientras di un paso hacia su cara.

Usó lo que quedaba de su fuerza para deslizarse más cerca de mí, y luego tomó un respiro. —Lo que voy a pedirte será muy duro, hijo. Sé que lo puedes hacer, porque ahora eres un niño grande.

Asentí de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír, incluso si no lo decía en serio. Sonreír cuando se veía tan cansada e incómoda no se siente bien, pero ser valiente la hacía feliz. Así que fui valiente.

—Terrence, necesito que escuches lo que voy a decir, y aun más importante, necesito que lo recuerdes. Esto será muy difícil. He estado tratando de recordar cosas de cuando tenía tres años, y yo... —Su voz se desvaneció, el dolor fue muy fuerte por un momento.

—¿El dolor se está poniendo inmanejable, Eleonor? —dijo Becky, empujando una aguja en la intravenosa de mamá.

Después de unos momentos, mami se relajó. Tomó otro respiro y lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso por mami? ¿Puedes recordar lo que voy a decir? — Asentí de nuevo, y levantó una mano en mi mejilla. Su piel no era muy cálida, y sólo pudo mantener su mano por unos segundos antes de que se pusiera temblorosa y cayera sobre la cama—. En primer lugar, está bien estar triste. Está bien sentir cosas. Recuerda eso. Segundo, se un niño tanto como puedas: Juega, Terry, se inocente… Sus ojos le restan importancia—. Y tú y tus hermanos cuídense los unos a los otros, y a tu padre. Incluso cuando crezcan y se vayan a otro lugar, es importante volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi cabeza se balanceó de arriba abajo, desesperado por complacerla.

—Un día te enamorarás, hijo. No te conformes con cualquier persona. Elige a la chica que no sea fácil, una por la que tengas que luchar, y después nunca dejes de pelear. Nunca... —Tomó un suspiro profundo—, dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. Y nunca... —Frunció el ceño—, olvides que mami te ama.

Incluso si no puedes verme. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Siempre,_ siempre _te amaré.

Tomó una respiración entrecortada y luego tosió.

—De acuerdo —dijo Becky, pegando una cosa de aspecto gracioso en sus oídos. Mantuvo el otro extremo en el pecho de mami—. Hora de descansar.

—No hay tiempo —susurró mami.

Becky miró a mi papá. —Nos estamos acercando, señor Backer.

Probablemente debería traer al resto de los chicos para despedirse.

Los labios de papá hicieron una dura línea, y sacudió su cabeza. —No estoy listo. —Se atragantó.

—Nunca estarás listo para perder a tu esposa, Richard. Pero no quieres dejarla ir sin que los chicos le digan adiós.

Papá pensó por un minuto, se limpió la nariz con su manga, y luego asintió.

Salió con fuertes pisadas de la habitación, como si estuviera enojado.

Miré a mami, la observé tratando de respirar, y vi a Becky comprobando los números en la caja junto a ella. Toqué la muñeca de mamá. Los ojos de Becky parecían saber algo que yo no, y eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera enfermo.

—Sabes, Terrence —dijo Becky, inclinándose para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos—, la medicina que le estoy dando a tu mamá la hará dormir, pero a pesar de que está durmiendo, aun puede oírte. Todavía puedes decirle a mami que la amas y que la extrañarás, y ella escuchará todo lo que digas.

Miré a mami, pero rápidamente negué con mi cabeza. —No quiero perderla.

Becky puso su suave y cálida mano en mi hombro, justo como mami solía hacerlo cuando yo estaba enojado. —Tu mamá quiere estar aquí contigo. Quiere mucho eso. Pero Jesús la quiere con él en este momento.

Fruncí el ceño. —Yo la necesito más que Jesús.

Becky sonrió, y luego besó mi coronilla.

Papá tocó en la puerta y la abrió. Mis hermanos se agruparon alrededor de él en el pasillo, y Becky me condujo de la mano para unirme a ellos.

Los ojos de Trenton no dejaron la cama de mami, y Taylor y Tyler miraron a todos lado, excepto a la cama. Me hizo sentir mejor de alguna manera que todos parecían tan asustados como yo.

Thomas estaba de pie junto a mí, un poco más adelante, como la vez que me protegió cuando jugábamos en el patio delantero y los chicos del vecindario trataron de buscar pelea con Tyler. —No se ve bien —dijo Thomas.

Papá se aclaró la garganta. —Mamá ha estado muy enferma durante mucho tiempo, chicos, y es tiempo para ella... es momento de que ella... —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

Becky ofreció una pequeña y simpática sonrisa. —Su mamá no ha estado comiendo o tomando algo. Su cuerpo se está yendo. Esto será muy difícil, pero es un buen momento para que le digan a su madre que la aman, y la extrañarán, y eso está bien para que ella se vaya. Necesita saber que eso está bien.

Mis hermanos asintieron al unísono. Todos, excepto yo. No estaba bien. No quería que se fuera. No me importaba si Jesús la quería o no. Ella era mi mami. Él podría tomar a una mami mayor. Una que no tuviera niños pequeños que cuidar.

Traté de recordar todo lo que me dijo. Traté de pegarlo dentro de mi cabeza: Juega. Se inocente, Visita a papá. Pelea por lo que amas. Esa última cosa me molestaba. Amaba a mami, pero no sabía cómo luchar por ella.

Becky se inclinó hacia el oído de mi papá. Él negó con la cabeza, y después asintió hacia mis hermanos. —De acuerdo, chicos. Vamos a decir adiós, y luego tienes que meter a tus hermanos en la cama Thomas. No necesitan estar aquí para lo demás.

—Sí, papá —dijo Thomas. Sabía que estaba fingiendo una cara valiente. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes como los míos.

Thomas habló con ella por un rato, luego Taylor y Tyler le susurraron cosas en cada uno de sus oídos. Trenton lloró y la abrazó por mucho tiempo. Todos le dijeron que estaba bien para ella dejarnos. Todos menos yo. Mami no respondió a nada esta vez.

Thomas tiró de mi mano, sacándome de su dormitorio. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que estuvimos en el pasillo. Traté de pensar que ella sólo iba a dormir, pero mi cabeza se puso difusa. Thomas me cargó y me llevó por las escaleras. Sus pies subieron más rápido cuando los lamentos de papá llegaron a través de las paredes.

—¿Qué te dijo a ti? —preguntó Thomas, encendiendo el grifo de la bañera.

No respondí. Lo escuché preguntar, y recordé como ella me dijo que lo hiciera, pero mis lágrimas no funcionarían y mi boca tampoco.

Thomas me quitó la camisa sucia por encima de mi cabeza y mis pantalones cortos y luego bajó los calzoncillos entrenadores de Trent al suelo. —Es hora de entrar a la bañera, pequeño. —Me levantó del suelo y me sentó en el agua tibia, empapando la esponja y apretándola desde arriba de mi cabeza. No parpadeé. Ni siquiera traté de quitar el agua de mi cara, aun cuando odiaba eso.

—Ayer, mamá me dijo que cuidara de ti, de Trent, de los gemelos, y de papá. —

Thomas cruzó sus manos en el borde de la bañera y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas, mirándome—. Así que eso es lo que haré, Terry, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cuidar de ti.

Así que no te preocupes. Juntos, vamos a extrañar a mamá, pero no estés asustado.

Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien. Lo prometo.

Quería asentir, o abrazarlo, pero nada funcionó. A pesar de que debería haber estado luchando por ella, yo estaba en el segundo piso, en una bañera llena de agua, inmóvil como una estatua. Ya la había defraudado. Le prometí en el fondo de mi cabeza que haría todas las cosas que me había dicho tan pronto como mi cuerpo volviera a funcionar. Cuando la tristeza se fuera, siempre jugaría y siempre pelearía. Duro.

* * *

**LES DEJO EL PRÓLOGO DE LA HISTORIA DE TERRY PARA QUE PODAMOS COMPRENDER SU ACTUAR AL ENCONTRAR EL AMOR EN CANDICE ARDLEY...**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**LINDO DÍA**


	2. PIGEON

Malditos buitres, pueden esperar por horas. También días. Noches. Mirándote, escogiendo qué partes de ti arrancarán primero, qué piezas serían las más dulces, las más tiernas, o simplemente qué parte sería la más conveniente.

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca han anticipado, es que la presa está fingiendo. Son los buitres los que son fáciles de cazar. Sólo cuando piensan que todo lo que tienen que hacer es tener paciencia, sentarse y esperar a que expires, es el momento de sorprenderlos. Ese es el momento de traer tu arma secreta: una absoluta falta de respeto al Status Quo; rechazar el orden normal de las cosas. Ahí es cuando los sacudes con mucha fuerza. No te importa una mierda.

Un oponente en el Círculo, algún imbécil malo al azar tratando de exponer tu debilidad con insultos, una mujer tratando de amarrarte; sucede cada vez.

Había tenido mucho cuidado desde muy joven para vivir mi vida de esta manera. Estos imbéciles con su corazón sangrando, iban por ahí dando su alma a cada banshee "caza-fortuna" que les sonreía. Pero de alguna manera yo era de los que nadaban contra la corriente. Era un hombre diferente. Mi forma de vivir era más difícil, si me preguntaban. Dejaba la emoción en la puerta, y la reemplazaba con insensibilidad, o ira, que era mucho más fácil de controlar, era simple. Dejarte sentir vulnerable. Tantas veces como he tratado de explicar este error a mis hermanos, primos, o amigos, me recibieron con escepticismo.

Tantas veces como los había visto llorando o perdiendo el sueño por alguna zorra tonta en un maldito par de tacones que nunca daba una mierda por ellos de todos modos, no podían entenderlo. Las mujeres con ese tipo de angustia no dejaban que te enamores de ellas tan fácilmente. No se inclinaban en tu sofá o te permitían encantarlas en su habitación la primera noche, ni siquiera la décima.

Mis teorías fueron ignoradas porque esa no era la manera en que las cosas sucedían.

Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor y luego la angustia. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre había sido así. Pero no para mí. De ninguna maldita manera.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que alimentaría a los buitres hasta que una paloma llegara. Una paloma. El tipo de alma que no le impediría nada a nadie, que simplemente camine y se preocupe de sus propios asuntos, tratando de pasar por la vida sin joder al resto de las personas con sus propias necesidades y hábitos egoístas. Valiente. Una comunicadora. Inteligente. Hermosa. De voz suave. Una criatura que fuera camarada con la vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba parado en la puerta de mi apartamento, chasqueé la última parte de las cenizas fuera de mi cigarro, la chica con chaqueta de color rosa y sangre en el pecho que vi en el Círculo destelló en mi memoria. Sin pensarlo, la llamé Pigeon. En el momento, fue un apodo estúpido para ponerla más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Su rostro manchado con carmesí, sus ojos muy abiertos. Exteriormente parecía inocente, pero me di cuenta de que era sólo su ropa. La empujé de mi memoria mientras miraba fijamente la sala de estar.

Megan estaba acostada perezosamente en mi sofá, mirando la televisión. Se veía aburrida y me pregunté por qué seguía en mi apartamento. Por lo general, tomaba su mierda y se iba antes de que la echara.

La puerta se quejó cuando la abrí un poco más. Me aclaré la garganta y recogí mi mochila por las correas. —Megan. Me voy.

Se incorporó, estiró, y luego se apoderó de la cadena de su bolso excesivamente grande. No podía imaginar que tuviera suficientes pertenencias para llenarlo. Colocó los eslabones de plata por encima de su hombro y luego se deslizó sobre sus tacones, paseándose por la puerta.

—Mándame un mensaje si estás aburrido —dijo sin mirarme. Se puso sus gigantes gafas de sol y luego bajó las escaleras, sin encontrarse afectada por despedirla. Su indiferencia era exactamente la razón por la que Megan era una de mis pocas viajeras frecuentes. No lloró por el compromiso o tuvo una rabieta. Tomó nuestro arreglo por lo que era, y luego se fue.

Mi Harley brillaba en el sol mañanero del otoño. Esperé a que Megan se alejara del estacionamiento de mi apartamento, y luego bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrochando mi chaqueta. La clase de humanidades del Dr. Rueser comenzaba en media hora, pero a él no le importaba si yo llegaba tarde. Si no lo molestaba, realmente no tenía sentido matarme por llegar allí.

—¡Espera! —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Archie estaba en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, sin camisa y mantenía el equilibrio sobre un pie mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín en el otro. —

Quería preguntarte anoche. ¿Qué le dijiste a Marek? Te inclinaste en su oído y le dijiste algo.

—Le agradecí por sacarme de la ciudad hace unas semanas, porque su madre fue una salvaje.

Me miró, dudoso. —Amigo. No lo hiciste.

—No. Escuché de Cami que tuvo un Menor en Posesión (cuando a los menores de edad se los encuentra con alcohol) en el Condado de Jones.

Negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia el sofá. —¿Dejaste que Megan pasara la noche esta vez?

—No, Sabes muy bien eso.

—Ella se acercó para conseguir un poco de sexo antes de clases. Esa es una manera interesante de asegurarte.

—¿Crees que es eso?

—Alguien más tiene sus sobras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es Megan. Quién sabe. Escucha, tengo que llevar a Annie de vuelta al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Te veré más tarde —dije, poniéndome las gafas—. Puedo llevar a Ann, si quieres.

La cara de Archie se contorsionó. —Uh… no.

Divertido por su reacción, me senté en la Harley y arranqué el motor. A pesar de que tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a las amigas de su novia, había una línea que no podía cruzar. Annie era de él, y una vez que se mostraba interesado en una chica, ella estaba fuera de mi radar, para nunca ser considerada alguna vez. Él sabía eso. A él le gustaba darme mierda.

Me encontré con Albert detrás de Sig Tau. Él hacía que El Círculo funcionara. Después del desembolso inicial de la primera noche, le permití recoger el bolso de devoluciones al día siguiente, y le di una parte por las molestias. Mantuvo la cubierta: me quedé con las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional, y ambos preferíamos mantener todo simple. Mientras siguiera pagándome, me quedaba fuera de su vista, y siempre que no quisiera tener su culo pateado, él se quedaba fuera de la mía. Me abrí paso a la cafetería del campus. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas dobles, Lexi y Ashley se pusieron delante de mí.

—Hola, Terry —dijo Lexi, de pie con una postura perfecta. Perfectamente bronceada, pechos dotados con silicona se asomaban desde su camiseta rosa.

Esas siliconas irresistibles que rebotaban, fueron las que me rogaron que la follara en primer lugar, pero con una vez fue suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido producido cuando el aire lentamente se soltaba de un globo, y a Nathan Squalor, quién se la folló la noche después de que yo lo hiciera.

—Hola, Lex.

Pellizqué la punta de mi cigarro y lo tiré en la papelera antes de caminar rápidamente por delante de ella y pasar las puertas. No es que estuviera dispuesto

a abordar el buffet de verduras, carnes secas flácidas, y frutas maduras. Jesús!. Su voz hacía que los perros aullaran y que los niños se acercaran a ver qué persona de dibujos animados había llegado a la vida.

Independientemente de despedirlas, las chicas me siguieron.

—Archie. —Asentí. Estaba sentado con Annie y riendo con la gente a su alrededor. Pigeon se sentaba frente a él, hurgando su comida con un tenedor de plástico. Mi voz pareció despertar su curiosidad. Podía sentir sus grandes ojos verdes seguirme al extremo de la mesa donde tiré mi bandeja.

Oí reír a Lexi, lo que me obligó a frenar la irritación que hervía en mí. Cuando me senté, usó mi rodilla como una silla.

Algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol sentados en nuestra mesa me miraban con asombro, como si ser seguido por dos inarticuladas zorras fuera algo inalcanzable para ellos.

Lexi deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y apretó sus dedos en mi muslo mientras se abría camino hasta la entrepierna de mis jeans. Abrí mis piernas un poco más, esperando a que lo alcanzara.

Justo antes de sentir sus manos sobre mí, escuché los murmullos de Annie.

—Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca.

Lexi se dio vuelta, todo su cuerpo rígido. —Te he oído, zorra.

Un panecillo pasó volando frente a la cara de Lexi y rebotó en el suelo.

Archie y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego moví mi rodilla.

El culo de Lexi rebotó en el azulejo de la cafetería. Lo admito, me giré al escuchar el sonido de su piel golpear contra la cerámica.

No se quejó mucho antes de marcharse. Archie parecía apreciar mi gesto, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Mi tolerancia para las chicas como Lexi no duraba tanto tiempo. Tenía una regla: respeto. Por mí, por mi familia y por mis amigos.

Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos merecían respeto. No veía la razón para relacionarme con personas que no entendían esa lección de vida. Podía sonar hipócrita para las mujeres que habían pasado por la puerta de mi apartamento, pero si se trataran a ellas mismas con respeto, yo se los habría dado.

Le guiñé un ojo a Annie, quien se veía satisfecha, le asentí a Archie y luego tomé otro bocado de lo que sea que estaba en mi plato.

—Buen trabajo anoche, "perro rabioso" —dijo Chris Jenks, poniendo un crouton sobre la mesa.

—Cállate, imbécil —dijo Stear en su típica voz baja—. Albert nunca te dejaría entrar otra vez si oye lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé mi bandeja a la basura y luego volví a mi asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me llames así.

—¿Qué? ¿Perro Rabioso?

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que era tu nombre en el Círculo. Algo así como tu nombre de stripper.

Mis ojos clavaron a Jenks. —¿Por qué no te callas y le das a ese agujero en tu rostro una oportunidad de sanar?

Nunca me había gustado ese pequeño gusano.

—Seguro, Terrence. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. —Se rió entre dientes nerviosamente antes de recoger su basura e irse.

En poco tiempo, la mayoría de la cafetería estaba vacía. Miré alrededor para ver a Archie y a Annie todavía dando vueltas, hablando con su amiga.

Ella tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, y su piel seguía bronceada de las vacaciones de verano. Sus pechos no eran lo más grandes que he visto, pero sus ojos… eran de un extraño color verde. De alguna manera familiar. No había manera de que la hubiera visto antes, pero había algo en su rostro que me recordaba a algo.

Y no estaba seguro de qué era.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el cabello de una estrella porno, y el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos eran de forma almendrada y singularmente hermosos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de la belleza y la falsa inocencia había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso cuando sonrió, pude ver el pecado tan profundamente incrustado en ella que ningún suéter podría ocultarlo. Aquellos ojos flotaban por encima de su pequeña nariz, y sus suaves rasgos. Para cualquier otro, sería pura e ingenua, pero esta chica ocultaba algo. Lo sabía sólo porque yo había vivido el mismo pecado toda mi vida. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía muy dentro, y yo dejaba que el mío saliera de su jaula con regularidad.

Observé a Archie hasta que lo sintió. Cuando miró en mi dirección, di un cabezazo en dirección a Pigeon.

_¿_Quién es_? _gesticulé con la boca. Sólo respondió frunciendo el ceño confundido.

Ella, volví a gesticular en silencio. La boca de Archie se curvó en la molesta sonrisa de imbécil que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Pude darme cuenta que la chica sabía que hablábamos de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza gacha, fingiendo no escuchar.

Luego de pasar sesenta segundos en la presencia de Candice Ardley, percibí dos cosas: no hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía era algo así como una perra. Pero no estaba seguro... como que me gustaba eso de ella. Levantaba una fachada para mantener alejados a los imbéciles como yo, pero eso hacía que, incluso, me llamara más la atención.

Rodó sus ojos hacia mí por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba molestando, y yo encontraba eso bastante divertido. Las chicas generalmente no me trataban con odio íntegro, aun cuando les enseñaba la puerta. Cuando mis mejores sonrisas no funcionaron, lo llevé a otro nivel.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Si pudiera haberme matado con su mirada, me habría desangrado en el suelo. No pude evitar reírme. Era una listilla y grosera como el infierno. Me gustaba más a cada segundo. Me incliné más cerca de su rostro—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles. ¿Qué color son? ¿verdes?

Inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

Punto para mí!. La hice sentir incómoda, y eso significaba que estaba llegando a alguna parte.

Annie saltó inmediatamente, advirtiéndome que me alejara. No podía culparla. Había visto la interminable fila de chicas que entraban y salían del departamento. No quería molestar a Ann, pero no parecía enojada. Más bien como divertida.

—Tú no eres su tipo —me dijo

Mi boca cayó abierta, metiéndome en su juego.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Pigeon se asomó para mirarme y sonrió. Una sensación cálida —probablemente fue sólo el loco impulso de arrojar a esta chica a mi sofá— pasó sobre mí. Ella era diferente, y eso era refrescante.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa —dije. El llamarla simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, se sentía mal, pero no iba a joder mi juego cuando por fin conseguía algo—. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge.

Me levanté, di la vuelta a la mesa, y me incliné en la oreja de Annie

—Ayúdame aquí, ¿quieres? Me comportaré, lo juro.- Una patata frita saltó hacia mi cara.

—¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Terry! —dijo Archie. Retrocedí, levantando las manos para resaltar la expresión más inocente que podía lograr en mi rostro.

—¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Caminé atrás unos pasos hacia la puerta, notando un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta, y se acumularon a mí alrededor como una manada de búfalos antes de que pudiera salir. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo extraño era que, no iba a intentar joderla a ella. Me molestaba que pensara que yo era un pedazo de mierda, pero me molestaba aún más el hecho de que me importaba. De cualquier manera, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, alguien era impredecible. Pigeon era totalmente lo contrario a las chicas que había conocido aquí, y tenía que saber por qué.

La clase de Chaney estaba llena. Subí los escalones de a dos hacia mi asiento, y luego me metí entre las piernas desnudas que llenaban mi escritorio.

Asentí. —Señoritas. -Canturrearon y suspiraron en armonía.

Buitres. Me había follado a la mitad de ellas durante mi primer año, la otra mitad había estado en mi sofá mucho antes del receso de otoño. Excepto la chica del final. Sophia dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. Parecía como si su rostro se hubiera prendido fuego y alguien hubiera intentando sacarlo con un tenedor.

Había estado con algunos de mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Conociendo sus antecedentes y su falta de preocupación por la seguridad, lo mejor era considerarla un riesgo innecesario, incluso si yo era habitualmente cuidadoso.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante apoyada en sus codos para hacer un mejor contacto visual conmigo. Sentí la necesidad de estremecerme con disgusto, pero me resistí. No. No estaba ni cerca de valer la pena.

La morena en frente de mí se dio la vuelta y batió sus pestañas.

—Hola, Terrence. Oí que se acerca una fiesta de citas en Sig Tau.

—No —dije sin una pausa.

Su labio inferior formó una mala cara.

—Pero... cuando me contaste sobre ella, pensé que querrías ir.

Me reí una vez.

—Me quejaba de eso. No es lo mismo.

La rubia a mi lado se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Todos saben que Terrence Backer no va a fiestas de citas. Estás en el camino equivocado, Chrissy.

—Oh, ¿sí? Bueno, nadie te preguntó —dijo Chrissy con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras que las mujeres discutían entre ellas, noté que Candy se apresuraba para entrar. Prácticamente se arrojó a un escritorio de la primera fila, justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Antes de tomarme un segundo para preguntarme a mí mismo por qué, agarré mis cosas y me puse la lapicera en la boca. Luego troté, bajando los escalones, deslizándome en el escritorio al lado de ella. La mirada en el rostro de Candy superaba lo divertido, y por una razón que no podía explicar, hizo que la adrenalina se apresurara a través de mi cuerpo, el tipo de adrenalina que solía experimentar antes de una pelea.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí.

Lucía absolutamente disgustada, y eso sólo me complació aún más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían como una ostra, pero esta chica era intrigante. Entretenida, incluso. No la había perturbado, al menos no de una manera positiva. Mi sola presencia parecía hacer que quisiera vomitar, y encontraba eso extrañamente adorable.

La urgencia de descubrir si era odio real lo que sentía por mí, o si sólo era fingido, vino a mí. Me incliné más cerca. —Lo siento... ¿te ofendí de alguna manera?

Sus ojos se suavizaron antes de sacudir su cabeza. No me odiaba. Sólo quería odiarme. Estaba un paso adelante de ella. Si quería jugar, yo podía jugar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Parecía avergonzada de decir lo que vino después—: No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Oh, sí!. Esto iba a ser divertido!.

—No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo... ¿o sí? —Dejé que mis ojos se desviaran al techo, como si estuviera pensando en eso—. Está bien, Pigeon. ¿Por qué no vienes con Annie esta noche al apartamento?

El labio de Candy se curvó, como si hubiera olido algo podrido.

—Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Intenté no sonreír demasiado y delatarme. Ella no iba a entregarse como los buitres encima de mí. Eché un vistazo detrás, todas fulminaban con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de Candy. Lo sabían tan bien como yo. Ella era diferente, e iba a tener que trabajar en esto. Por única vez.

Tres garabatos de tatuajes potenciales, y dos docenas de cajas de 3D más tarde, la clase terminó. Me deslicé a través de los pasillos antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme. Lo hice en un buen tiempo, pero Candy de alguna manera había terminado afuera, unos buenos dieciocho metros por delante de mí.

Maldición. Intentaba evitarme. Apresuré mi paso hasta que estuve a su lado.

—¿Has pensando en ello?

—Hola, Terrence —dijo una chica, jugando con su cabello. Candy siguió andando, dejándome atascado, escuchando el irritante balbuceo de esta chica.

—Lo siento, eh...

—Heather.

—Lo siento, Heather... Yo... tengo que irme.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda, y me las arreglé para salir de su agarre, seguí caminando, preguntándome quién era.

Antes de poder descifrar quién era Heather, las largas y bronceadas piernas de Candy aparecieron a la vista. Llevé un Marlboro a mi boca y troté hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí... tú estabas pensando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Pretendo reflexionar sobre eso, y luego asiento.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

Y una mierda. Ella no era así de fácil.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Me detuve a medio paso. Planeaba algo. No había anticipado que fuera a ir por el ataque.

—Genial —dije, fingiendo sorpresa—. Te veré después, Pigeon.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, ni un poco afectada por la conversación.

Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes en su camino a clases.

La gorra blanca de béisbol de Archie apareció en mi vista. No estaba apurado en llegar a nuestra clase de computación. Mis cejas se presionaron juntas. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién no sabe cómo manejar una jodida computadora?

Me uní a Archie y a Annie, mientras se mezclaban entre el flujo de estudiantes en la pasarela principal. Ella reía y lo observaba con estrellas en los ojos mientras él me ladraba. Annie no era un buitre. Era ardiente, sí, pero podía tener una conversación sin decir _"_o sea_" _después de cada palabra, y era bastante divertida a veces. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no vino al departamento hasta después de muchas semanas de su primera cita, e incluso luego de que vieran una película completamente acurrucados en el departamento, volvía a su habitación de la residencia.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el período experimental antes de que Archie pudiera acostarse con ella estaba a punto de terminar.

—Hola, Ann —dije, asintiendo.

—¿Cómo va todo, Terry? —preguntó. Me saludó con una sonrisa amigable, pero luego sus ojos estuvieron de vuelta en Archie.

Él era uno de los afortunados. Chicas como ella no venían muy seguido.

—Este es el mío —dijo Annie, haciendo señas hacia su edificio, girando por la esquina. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Archie y lo besó. Él agarró su camiseta a ambos lados y la acercó antes de dejarla ir.

Annie nos saludó con la mano una última vez a ambos, y luego se unió a su amigo Finch en la entrada principal.

—Estás enganchándote con ella, ¿verdad? —pregunté, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

Me dio un empujón. —No es asunto tuyo, imbécil.

—¿Tiene una hermana?

—Es hija única. Deja a sus amigas en paz también, Terry. Hablo en serio.

Las últimas palabras de Archie fueron innecesarias. Sus ojos eran una cartelera para sus emociones y pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y él claramente hablaba en serio, tal vez hasta un poco desesperado. No estaba simplemente enganchándose con ella. Estaba enamorado.

—Te refieres a Candice.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Incluso Finch. Sólo mantente lejos.

—¡Primo! —dije, enganchando el codo alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Estás enamorado? ¡Estás haciendo que se me empañen los ojos!

—Cállate —gruñó—. Sólo prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de sus amigas.

Reí. —No te prometo nada.


	3. Y BIEN ¿CUÁL ES TU HISTORIA?

¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Archie. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con un par de sneakers en una mano y ropa interior sucia en la otra.

—Uh, ¿limpiando? —le pregunté, metiendo los caballitos de tequila en el lavavajillas.

—Ya vi. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sonreí, con la espalda hacia Archie. Él iba a patear mi trasero. —Estoy esperando compañía.

—¿Y?

—La paloma.

—¿Eh?

—Candy, Archie. Invité a Candy.

—Amigo, no. ¡No! No jodas esto para mí, hombre. Por favor no.

Me di la vuelta, cruzando los brazos. —Traté, Archie. Lo hice. Pero, no pude.

—Me encogí de hombros—. Hay algo sobre ella. No puedo evitarlo.

Su mandíbula se apretó, y luego pisoteó hasta su cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Terminé de lavar en el lavavajillas, y luego di la vuelta al sofá para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún envoltorio vacío de condones visible. No sería divertido explicar eso.

El hecho de que había estado con una buena parte de las chicas hermosas en esta escuela no era un secreto, pero no veía la razón para recordárselo cuando ella viniera a mi apartamento. Se trataba de la presentación.

Se trataba de Pigeon. Haría falta mucho más que publicidad falsa para meterla en mi sofá. En ese punto, la estrategia consistía en ir un paso a la vez.

Si me centraba en el resultado final, el proceso iba a ser jodido. Ella veía cosas. Estaba más lejos de la inocencia que yo; a años luz de distancia. Esta operación era nada menos que precaria.

Yo estaba clasificando la ropa sucia en mi dormitorio cuando oí la puerta abrirse. Archie generalmente escuchaba el auto de Annie antes para ir a recibirla a la puerta.

Idiota. Murmuré, el cierre de la puerta de Archie era mi señal. Entré en la sala y allí estaba: gafas, el pelo amontonado en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo que podía haber sido un pijama. No me habría sorprendido si hubiera estado usando ropa sucia.

Era tan difícil no reventar en carcajadas. Ni una sola vez una mujer había venido a mi apartamento vestida así. Mi puerta principal había visto faldas de mezclilla, vestidos transparentes sobre bikinis. Un puñado de veces, maquillaje a kilos con mucho brillos. Pero nunca pijamas.

Su apariencia explicaba inmediatamente porque había sido tan fácil convencerla de que viniera. Ella estaba tratando de darme nauseas para que la deje en paz. Si no luciera absolutamente sexy hasta con eso, hubiera funcionado, pero su piel estaba impecable, y su falta de maquillaje y gafas sólo hacían resaltar más el color de sus hermosos ojos.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dije, dejándome caer en el sillón.

Al principio, parecía orgullosa de su idea, pero cuando hablamos y no dije nada, estaba claro que ella sabía que su plan había fracasado. Mientras menos sonreía, más tenía que detenerme para no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era muy divertido. No podría superarlo.

Archie y Annie se nos unieron diez minutos más tarde. Candy estaba nerviosa, y yo estaba malditamente cerca de empezar a delirar. Nuestra conversación se había dirigido a su duda de que no podría escribir un sencillo trabajo para ella, cuestionando mi afición por la lucha. Me gustaba hablar con ella acerca de cosas normales. Era preferible a la difícil tarea de decirle que se fuera después de estar con ella. Ella no me entendía, y yo como que quería que lo hiciera, a pesar de que parecía enojada.

—¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Archie y Annie parecían estar avergonzados por Candice Ardley. No sé por qué, a mí no me importaba. El hecho de que yo no hablara mucho de mi infancia no quería decir que estuviera avergonzado.

—Tuve un papá con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento, y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh —dijo simplemente. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y en ese momento, sentí una punzada en el pecho. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero me molestó bastante.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Su lenguaje corporal no coincidía con sus palabras. Luché por pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, pero luego su mirada sexy, desaliñada, vino a mi mente. Su desconcierto fue remplazado inmediatamente por la irritación, algo que era mucho más cómodo.

Annie propuso que viéramos televisión. La última cosa que quería hacer era estar en una habitación con Candy, siendo incapaz de hablarle. Me paré. — ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí.

Las cejas de Ann se levantaron. —No, no lo has hecho. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? antes de que viniéramos.

Candy se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, pero cubrió rápidamente su enojo.

Aprender su patrón emocional no llevaba mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta, tratando de mantener mi voz casual. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por estar a solas con una chica, sobre todo _sin _tener sexo con ella.

—Vamos. Debes tener hambre.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco. —¿A dónde vas?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería. —Me encogí por dentro. Eso pudo haber sido demasiado impaciente.

Miró sus pantalones. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

No tenía idea de lo hermosa que lucía. Eso la hacía aún más atractiva. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Una vez que ella estaba sobre mi Harley, por fin pude pensar con claridad otra vez. Mis pensamientos eran por lo general más relajados en mi moto. Las piernas de Candy tenían mis caderas apretadas, pero eso era extrañamente relajante, también. Casi un alivio. Esa sensación extraña que sentía a su alrededor me desorientaba. No me gustaba, pero de nuevo, me recordaba que ella estaba cerca, así que era tan reconfortante como inquietante. Decidí resolver mi mierda. Candy podía ser una paloma, pero sólo era una jodida chica. No necesitaba tener mis boxers hechos un manojo.

Además, había algo debajo de esa fachada de niña buena. Me odiaba porque había sido lastimada por alguien como yo. De ninguna manera era una puta. Ni una puta reformada. Yo las podía detectar a un kilómetro de distancia. Por fin había encontrado a una chica que era lo suficientemente interesante como para quererla conocer, y una versión de mí ya la había lastimado.

A pesar de que la acababa de conocer, el pensamiento de que algún imbécil le hiciera daño me enfureció. Que ella me asociara con alguien que le había hecho daño era peor. Pisé el acelerador cuando entramos al estacionamiento de Pizza Shack. El viaje no había sido suficiente para solucionar la mierda en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en mi velocidad, por lo que cuando Candy saltó de la moto y empezó a gritar, yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Conduje al límite de velocidad.

—¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —Quitó la maraña de cabello por debajo de la corona de su cabeza, y luego separó su largo cabello con los dedos. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras lo envolvía y se lo ataba de nuevo. Me imaginaba que así lucía en la mañana, y luego tuve que pensar en los primeros diez minutos de Salvando al Soldado Ryan para mantener mi polla lejos de ponerse dura. _Sangre. Gritos. Intestinos visibles. Granadas. Tiroteos. Más sangre._

Mantuve la puerta abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pisoteó furiosa junto a mí hacia el restaurante. Fue una lástima, era la primera chica a la que le había querido abrir la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Después de seguirla dentro, me dirigí a la mesa de la esquina. El equipo de futbol estaba sentado en varias mesas juntas en el medio de la habitación. Ya gritaban que yo tenía una cita, y apreté los dientes. No quería que Candy escuchara.

Por primera vez me sentí avergonzado por mi conducta. Pero no duró mucho. Al verla sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, malhumorada y molesta, me animé enseguida.

Pedí dos cervezas. La mirada de disgusto en su cara me pilló con sorpresa. La camarera coqueteaba abiertamente conmigo, y Candy estaba infeliz. Al parecer, podía hacerla enojar sin siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —espetó, mirando a la mesera.

Diablos, sí. Ella estaba celosa. Espera. Tal vez la manera en la que era tratado por las mujeres era una desviación. Eso no me sorprendía, ni un poco. Esta chica hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Apoyé mis codos en la mesa, negándome a dejarla ver lo que me hacía. —Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general, o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti.

Me tuve que reír. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo, antes del _sexo_. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo, y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

Auch!. —No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi persistencia dio sus frutos. Su ceño fruncido se suavizó y relajó la piel alrededor de mis ojos.

—No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina.

Lo que fuese que se apoderó de mí, no lo pude contener. Tratar de contener mi risa fue en vano, y luego me eché a reír. Ella no creía que yo fuera un idiota después de todo, sólo no le gustaba mi forma de llegar. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí, y me reí más fuerte de lo que me había reído en años. Tal vez nunca.

—¡Oh, _Dios _mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Eso fue todo. Sonrió, y en ese momento, se abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Mi cerebro brilló con canales porno-Pigeon, y luego todo el sistema cayó, y apareció un recordatorio sobre la nobleza. Sobre no querer arruinar esta rara amistad que acababa de empezar.

Le devolví la sonrisa. —Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyó sus pequeños codos en la mesa y se inclinó. Por supuesto, mis ojos fueron derecho a sus tetas, y la forma en que ahora presionaban el borde de la mesa.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Desafío aceptado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —me preguntó—. ¿Siempre has sido _Terrence "Perro Rabioso" Backer, _o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Usó dos dedos en cada mano, como comillas cuando dijo el espantoso apodo de mierda.

Me encogí. —No. Albert comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Odiaba ese apodo, pero se quedó. A todo el mundo parecía agradarle, así que Albert siempre lo usaba.

Después de un silencio incomodo, finalmente habló—: ¿Eso es todo?

¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

A ella no parecía importarle el apodo, o solamente aceptó la historia. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a ofenderse o a enloquecer, o cuando sería racional y mantendría la calma. Santo infierno, no podía conseguir bastante de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Se encogió de hombros. —Las cosas normales De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando termines la universidad… cosas así.

Tuve que trabajar para mantener la tensión fuera de mis hombros. Hablar sobre mí —especialmente de mi pasado— estaba fuera de mi zona de comodidad.

Le di algunas respuestas vagas y lo dejé así, pero entonces oí a unos de los jugadores de futbol haciendo una broma. No me hubiera molestado ni un poco si no estuviera temiendo el momento en el que Candy se diera cuenta de la razón por la cual se estaban riendo. Bien, eso era una mentira. Me habría cabreado aunque no se diera cuenta.

Ella seguía queriendo saber sobre mi familia y mi carrera, y yo trataba de no saltar de mi asiento y golpear a todos en una estampida de un solo golpe. Como mi ira hervía, centrarme en la conversación se me hizo más difícil.

—¿De qué se están riendo? —preguntó finalmente, haciendo un gesto hacia la ruidosa mesa.

Negué con la cabeza

—Cuéntame —insistió.

Mis labios se apretaron en una delgada línea. Si ella se iba, probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad, y esos imbéciles tendrían algo más de que reírse.

Me miró expectante.

A la mierda. —Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero.

No es por lo general… lo mío.

_—¿Primero?_

Cuando entendió el significado, su rostro se congeló. Estaba avergonzada de estar aquí conmigo.

Hice una mueca, esperando que saltara.

Sus hombros cayeron. —Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —se quejó.

Espera, ¿Qué? —¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, y miró hacia la mesa. —¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Suspiré. Ella estaba preocupada por mí. Pensó que se reían de la forma en que lucía. La paloma no era un duro-culo, después de todo. Me decidí a hacer otra pregunta antes de que lo reconsiderara.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes haber tenido un traslado.

—Wichita. Igual que Annie.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí desde Kansas?

—Sólo quería escapar

—¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

Estaba huyendo. Tenía la sensación de que la chaqueta y las perlas que llevaba la noche que nos conocimos eran una fachada. Pero, ¿para ocultar qué? Se molestaba bastante rápido con las preguntas personales, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Kyle, del equipo de futbol, escupió algo.

Asentí. —Entonces, ¿por qué aquí?

Candy espetó algo. Me perdí lo que fuera. El idiota se río, pero el equipo de futbol ahogó sus palabras.

—Amigo, se supone que tienes que conseguir una bolsa para el perrito, no bolsear al perrito.

No me pude contener más. Estaban siendo irrespetuosos conmigo y con ella. Me puse de pie y di unos pasos, se empezaron a empujar unos a otros por la puerta, tropezando y tropezando con una docena de pares de pies.

Los ojos de Candy excavaron la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, trayéndome de vuelta a mis cinco sentidos. Me planté de nuevo en la mesa, ella levantó una ceja, y de inmediato mi frustración y mi ira se desvanecieron.

—Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste esta escuela —le dije. Pretender que el show de hace poco no había ocurrido era probablemente la mejor manera de continuar.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que sólo se sentía bien.

Si había una frase para explicar lo que yo sentía, era esa. No sabía qué diablos hacía, ni porque, pero algo de estar sentado frente a ella en esta cabina me traía una extraña sensación de calma. Incluso en medio de mi furia. Le sonreí y abrí mi menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

**HOLA! BUEN DÍA A TODAS Y FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA =)**

**LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA SI ALGUIEN SE HA SENTIDO OFENDIDA, LO MENCIONO POR UN REVIEW QUE RECIBÍ Y LA VERDAD NO COMPRENDÍ, NO ES MI INTENSIÓN OFENDER A NADIE Y MENOS QUE ESTE ESPACIO SE LLENE DE ALGÚN MAL ENTENDIDO.**

**LIZCARTER ESTA ADAPTACIÓN ES DEL TOMO II DE LA MISMA HISTORIA, SI LO DESEAS PÁSAME TU MAIL Y TE LO MANDO ELECTRÓNICO =) **

**GRACIAS CHICAS Y EN VERDAD QUE NO SE PRESTE A MALAS INTERPRETACIONES SOLAMENTE ES PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y RECREARNOS CON NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**ABBY**


	4. UN BRINDIS POR NUESTRA AMISTAD

Archie se quedó en la puerta como un idiota enfermo de amor, saludando a Annie mientras ella abandonaba el aparcamiento.

Cerró la puerta, y luego colapsó en el sillón reclinable con la más ridícula sonrisa en su cara.

—Eres un tonto —le dije.

—¿Yo? Deberías haberte visto. Candy no podía irse de aquí lo suficientemente rápido.

Fruncí el ceño. No me pareció que Candy estuviera apurada, pero ahora que

él dijo algo recordé que estaba bastante callada cuando volvimos. —¿Tú crees?

Archie se echó a reír, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla y sacando el apoya pies. —Te odia. Ríndete.

—No me odia. Di en el clavo con esa cita… cena.

Su ceja se disparó hacia arriba. —¿Cita? Terry ¿Qué estás haciendo? Porque si esto es sólo un juego y arruinas lo mío, te mataré mientras duermes.

Caí contra el sofá y agarré el control remoto. —No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero no es eso.

Mi primo lucía confundido. No le iba a dejar saber que estaba tan desconcertado como él

—No estoy bromeando —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla de la

TV—. Te voy a ahogar.

—Te escuché —espeté. Toda la cosa de sentirme fuera de mi elemento me enojaba, y luego tenía a Pepe Le Pew por aquí, amenazándome de muerte.

Archie con un flechazo era molesto, enamorado era casi intolerable.

—¿Recuerdas a Anya?

—No es como eso —dijo, exasperado—. Es diferente con Ann. Es la indicada.

—¿Sabes eso después de un par de meses?—pregunté dubitativamente.

—Lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Negué con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Unicornios y mariposas saliendo de su trasero, y corazones flotando en el aire. Siempre terminaba con el corazón roto, y luego yo tenía que asegurarme que no bebiera hasta morir durante seis meses. Aunque Annie parecía gustarle. Lo que sea. Ninguna mujer podría hacerme balbucear y ser un borracho baboso por perderla. Si no se mantenían alrededor, no valían la pena de todos modos.

Archie se levantó, se estiró y luego se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—Estás lleno de mierda, Archie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Nunca he estado enamorado, pero no podía imaginar que eso me pudiera cambiar tanto.

Decidí irme a la cama, también. Me desvestí y me tiré en el colchón, exhausto. En el segundo en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, pensé en ella.

Nuestra conversación se reprodujo textualmente en mi cabeza. Unas pocas veces mostró un brillo de interés. No me odiaba completamente, y eso me ayudó a relajarme. No estaba exactamente disculpándome por mi reputación, pero ella no esperaba que fingiera. Las mujeres no me ponían nervioso. Candice me hacía sentir distraído y concentrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Agitado y relajado. Cabreado y malditamente cerca del vértigo. Nunca me había sentido tan en desacuerdo conmigo mismo. Algo acerca de ese sentimiento me hacía querer estar más cerca de ella.

Después de dos horas mirando el techo, preguntándome si la vería de nuevo al día siguiente, decidí levantarme a buscar una botella de Jack Daniel's en la cocina.

Los vasos de shot estaban limpios en el lavavajillas, así que saqué uno y lo llené hasta el borde. Después de tragarlo, me serví otro. Lo vacié, puse el vaso en el fregadero y regresé. Archie se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Y así empieza!.

—El día que apareciste en nuestro árbol familiar, quise cortarlo. Archie se rió una vez y cerró su puerta. Caminé hacia mi cuarto, enojado por no poder discutir.

Las clases de la mañana parecieron durar por siempre, y estaba un poco disgustado conmigo mismo por casi haber corrido hasta la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía si Candice estaría allí.

Pero estaba.

Stear se encontraba sentado directamente en frente de ella, charlando con Archie. Una sonrisa tocó mi cara, y luego suspiré, aliviado y resignado al hecho de que era patético.

La señora del almuerzo llenó mi bandeja con Dios-sabe-qué, y luego caminé hacia la mesa, de pie en frente de ella.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Stear.

—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Terry?

Pigeon negó con la cabeza. —Absolutamente no.

Esperé, y luego Stear cumplió, llevando su bandeja a un asiento vacío al final de la larga mesa.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge? —pregunté, esperando que escupiera veneno hacia mí. Para mi extrema sorpresa, no mostró signos de enojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miró fijamente mi bandeja.

Bajé la vista hacia el brebaje humeante. Estaba haciendo una conversación al azar. Sin embargo, era otra buena señal. —La señora de la cafetería me asusta. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

Me vio hurgar con mi tenedor por algo comestible, y luego pareció distraída por los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban. Concedido, era nuevo para mis compañeros verme hacer un alboroto para sentarme en frente de alguien.

Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué lo hice.

—_Ugh… _el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo —gimió Annie.

—¿Has estudiado? —preguntó Candy.

La nariz de Annie se arrugó. —Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con Terrence. Archibalt inmediatamente se volvió silencioso ante la mención de la conversación de la noche anterior.

Los jugadores de futbol sentados al final de la mesa hicieron silencio para escuchar nuestra conversación, y vi cómo Candy se hundió en su asiento, disparando una mirada hacia Annie.

Ella lucía avergonzada. Por alguna razón, estaba avergonzada ante cualquier atención en absoluto.

Annie la ignoró y empujó a Archie con su hombro, pero el ceño de él no desapareció.

—Jesús, Archie. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —Le lancé un paquete de ketchup, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor pusieron su atención en él y luego en Annie, esperando algo por lo que hablar.

Archie no respondió, pero los hermosos ojos verdes de mi Candy me echaron un vistazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba de suerte hoy. No podría odiarme aunque lo intentara. No sabía por qué me preocupa tanto. No era como si quisiera salir con ella o algo. Sólo parecía el experimento platónico perfecto. Era, básicamente, una buena chica —aunque un poco enojona— y no necesitaba que yo le arruinara su plan para los próximos cinco años. Si es que tenía uno.

Annie frotó la espalda de Archie. —Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Candy es resistente a sus encantos

—No he _tratado _de seducirla —dije. Sólo me estaba acercando, y Annie hundía mi nave—. Ella es mi amiga.

Candy miró a Archie. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Archie encontró los ojos de Candy, y luego su expresión se suavizó. Crisis evitada. Ella salvó el día.

Esperé un minuto, tratando de pensar algo que decir. Quería preguntarle a Candy si quería venir a casa después, pero sería lamentable después del comentario de Ann. Una idea brillante apareció en mi cabeza, y no dudé. —¿Tú estudiaste?

Candy frunció el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la

Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Me levanté, asintiendo hacia la puerta. —Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Terrence…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Los siguientes tres segundos pudieron haber sido los más largos de mi vida.

Finalmente se levantó. Pasó a Ann y tiró de su cabello. —Te veo en clases, Ann.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Sostuve la puerta abierta para ella mientras dejábamos la cafetería, pero no pareció notarlo. De nuevo, me sentí terriblemente decepcionado.

Metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, me mantuve al mismo ritmo con ella durante el corto camino a Morgan Hall, y luego la observé mientras jugueteaba con la llave de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta, y luego tiró su libro de biología en la cama. Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, y yo caí sobre el colchón, notando lo rígido e incómodo que era. No era extraño que todas las chicas de esta escuela estuvieran de mal humor. Posiblemente no podían tener una buena noche de sueño en ese maldito colchón.

Candy se volvió hacia la página correcta de su libro de texto, y me puse a trabajar. Fuimos sobre los puntos claves de cada capítulo. Era algo lindo como me miraba cuando hablaba. Casi tanto como si estuviera colgando de cada palabra, y sorprendida de que supiera leer. Un par de veces, podía decir por su expresión, que no entendía de qué hablaba, así que retrocedía, y sus ojos brillarían más.

Empecé a trabajar duro por la luz en su rostro después de eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, era tiempo de que fuera a clases. Suspiré, y luego, en broma, le golpeé la cabeza con su guía de estudio.

—Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

—Bueno… Ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clases. Te cuestionaré en el camino. —Esperé por un rechazo educado, pero me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Caminamos por el pasillo, y suspiró. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

¿Le preocupaba que me fuera a enfadar con ella? No estaba seguro de sí debería pensar sobre eso, pero me sentí bastante malditamente asombroso. —No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar con tiempo antes del siguiente —dije, acompañándola hacia el edificio de ciencias. Le hice pregunta tras pregunta.

Respondió casi todas bien, en algunas dudaba, pero las respondió correctamente.

Llegamos a la puerta de su salón de clases, y pude ver el agradecimiento en su rostro. Aunque era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

—Patea sus traseros —dije, sin saber realmente que otra cosa decir.

Anthonie Brown pasó a mi lado y asintió. —Hola, Terrence.

Odiaba a ese cretino. —Anthonie —dije, asintiendo.

Él era uno de esos tipos que les gustaba seguirme y usar su condición de Caballero Blanco para tener sexo. Le gustaba referirse a mí como un mujeriego, pero la verdad era que Anthonie jugaba un juego más sofisticado. No era honesto sobre sus conquistas. Fingía que le importaba y luego las decepcionaba fácilmente.

Una noche de nuestro primer año, llevé a Janet Littleton desde _The Red Door _hasta mi apartamento. Anthonie intentaba tener suerte con su amiga. Nos fuimos por caminos separados. Después que estuve con ella, y no fingí querer una relación, llamó enojada a su amiga para que la fuera a buscar. Su amiga todavía estaba con

Anthonie, así que él terminó llevando a Janet a casa. Después de eso, tuvo una nueva historia para contarle a sus conquistas.

Con cualquier chica que yo estuviera, él usualmente barría mis sobras relatándoles la vez que salvó a Janet. Lo toleraba, pero sólo apenas.

Los ojos de Anthonie apuntaron a Pigeon e inmediatamente se encendieron.

— Hola, Candy.

No entendía por qué él insistía tanto en ver si podía desembarcar las mismas chicas que yo, pero había tenido clase con ella durante varias semanas y acababa de mostrar interés. Saber que era porque la vio hablando conmigo casi me envió en una furia.

—Hola —dijo Candy, atrapada con la guardia baja. Claramente no sabía la razón por la que él de repente le hablaba. Estaba escrito en toda su cara—. ¿Quién es? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros casualmente, pero quería entrar al salón y golpear su culo de muy buen gusto. —Anthonie Brown —dije. Su nombre dejó un mal gusto en mi boca—. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau. —Eso dejó un mal gusto también.

Tenía hermanos, ambos, de fraternidad y de sangre. Anthonie se sentía como ninguno de ellos. Era más como el enemigo que mantienes lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vigilarlo.

—_¿Estás en una fraternidad? _—preguntó, su pequeña nariz arrugándose.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Archie. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad —dijo, mirando los tatuajes en mis brazos.

El hecho de que sus bellos ojos de estuvieran de nuevo en mí inmediatamente me puso de mejor humor. —Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

—¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —preguntó, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos—le dije, agitando sus papeles. Se los di

—Es mejor que vayas a clases.

Esbozó una sonrisa perfecta. —Gracias por ayudarme. —Me empujó con el codo, y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó junto a Annie. Brown las miraba fijamente, observándolas hablar. Me imaginaba agarrando un escritorio y lanzándolo hacia su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sin más clases por el día, no había razón para quedarme. Un largo paseo en la Harley me ayudaría a evitar que la idea de Anthonie corrompiendo la gracia de Candice me volviera loco, así que me aseguré de tomar el camino largo a casa para que me diera más tiempo para pensar. Un par de alumnas dignas del sofá cruzaron por mi camino, pero la cara de Candy seguía apareciendo en mi mente, tantas veces que ya empezaba a molestarme.

Había sido notoriamente un pedazo de mierda con todas las chicas con las que había tenido una conversación privada sobre la edad de dieciséis, desde que tenía quince años. Nuestra historia podría haber sido la típica: chico malo se enamora de chica buena, pero ella no era ninguna princesa. Ocultaba algo.

Quizás esa era nuestra conexión: lo que fuera que estaba dejando de lado.

Estacioné en el apartamento y bajé de la moto. Mucho para pensar mejor en la Harley. Todo lo que había resuelto en mi mente no tenía malditamente sentido.

Sólo había tratado de justificar mi extraña obsesión con ella.

De repente, de un muy mal humor, cerré la puerta de golpe detrás de mí y me senté en el sofá. Me puse de un peor humor cuando no pude encontrar el control remoto enseguida.

El plástico negro aterrizó junto a mí mientras Archie pasaba a sentarse en el sillón. Lo recogí y apunté a la TV, encendiéndola.

—¿Por qué te llevas el control remoto a tu habitación? Luego hay que traerlo de vuelta aquí —le espeté.

—No lo sé, hombre, es sólo un hábito. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No lo sé —me quejé, dando vueltas por la TV.

Presioné el botón de silencio—. Candice Ardley.

Las cejas de Archie se elevaron. —¿Qué hay con ella?

—Se mete bajo mi piel. Creo que necesito hacerla mía y superarlo.

Archie me miró por un rato, inseguro. —No es que no me guste que no estés jodiendo mi vida con tu recién descubierta moderación, pero nunca has necesitado mi permiso antes… A menos que... no me digas que finalmente te importa la mierda de alguien.

—No seas un idiota.

Mi primo no podía contener su sonrisa. —Te preocupas por ella. Supongo que sólo bastaba con que una chica se negara a dormir contigo por un periodo mayor a veinticuatro horas.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana. -respondí

—¿Aunque Candy no te da ni la hora del día?

—Sólo quiere que seamos amigos. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como a un leproso.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Archie asintió. —Tienes miedo.

—¿A qué? —le dije con una sonrisa dudosa.

—Al rechazo. _Perro Rabioso _es uno de nosotros, después de todo, también se enamora…

Abrí mucho los ojos. —Sabes que odio eso malditamente, Archie.

Sonrió. —Lo sé. Casi tanto como odias la forma en la que te sientes ahora.

—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.

—Así que te gusta y estás asustado. ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Sólo que apesta porque al fin encontré la chica que vale la pena tener, y es demasiado buena para mí.

Archie trató de ahogar una risa. Era irritante que estuviera tan divertido con mi situación. Enderezó su sonrisa y luego dijo—: ¿Por qué no la dejas tomar esa decisión por sí misma?

—Porque me preocupo por ella lo suficiente como para tomarla por ella.

Archie se estiró y se puso de pie, con los pies descalzos arrastrándose por la alfombra. —¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Sí. Brindemos por mi amistad con ella.

—¿Así que vas a seguir saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué? Eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello por un minuto. Sonaba como a tortura, pero no tanto como tenerla lejos. —No quiero que termine conmigo… o con cualquier otro idiota.

—Te refieres a cualquier otro. Amigo, eso es de locos.

—Busca mi maldita cerveza y cállate.

Se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Chris Jenks, Archie sabía cuándo callarse.


	5. EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS

La decisión fue loca, pero también liberadora. Al día siguiente entré a la cafetería y sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté en el asiento libre enfrente de ella.

Estar a su alrededor era natural y fácil, y aparte de tener que soportar las insistentes miradas de la población estudiantil en general, e incluso la de algunos profesores, a ella parecía gustarle que lo hiciera.

—¿Estudiaremos hoy, o qué?

—Lo haremos —dijo, imperturbable.

La única cosa negativa acerca de salir como amigos era que cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más me gustaba. Era difícil olvidar el color y la forma de sus ojos, o el olor a perfume en su piel. También otras cosas, como cuán largas eran sus piernas y los colores que vestía con mayor frecuencia. Incluso tenía una muy buena idea de qué semana no debería darle mierda extra, la cual afortunadamente para Archie, era la misma semana de no follar con Annie. De esa manera, habíamos tenido tres semanas para no estar en guardia en lugar de dos, y así podíamos darnos la justa advertencia.

Aunque para su pesar, Candy no era exigente como la mayoría de las chicas.

La única cosa que parecía afectarla eran las ocasionales preguntas acerca de nuestra relación, pero tan pronto como me ocupé de eso, ella lo superó.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la gente especulaba menos. Comíamos juntos la mayoría de los días, y por las noches cuando estudiábamos, la llevaba a cenar.

Archie y Annie nos invitaron a ver una película una vez. Nunca fue incómodo, nunca hubo una pregunta de si éramos más que amigos. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme respecto a eso, especialmente desde mi decisión de no perseguirla de esa manera, lo cual no me impidió fantasear sobre ella gimiendo en mi sillón, hasta que una noche la vi con Annie empujándose y haciéndose cosquillas en el apartamento, y entonces me la imaginé en mi cama.

Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza. La única cura era dejar de pensar en ella el tiempo suficiente para buscar a mi próxima conquista.

Unos pocos días después, un rostro familiar me llamó la atención. La había visto antes con Janet Littleton. Lucy era bastante caliente, nunca perdía la oportunidad de mostrar su escote, y era muy bocazas acerca de odiar mis entrañas.

Afortunadamente me tomó treinta minutos, y una invitación tentativa a The Red para llevarla a casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta antes de que estuviera quitándome la ropa. Hasta allí llegaba el profundo pozo de odio que había albergado hacia mí el año pasado.

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y decepción en los ojos.

Todavía tenía a Candy en mi mente.

Ni siquiera el cansancio post-orgasmo iba a solucionarlo, y sentí algo nuevo: culpa.

Al día siguiente, corrí a la clase de historia y me deslicé en mi escritorio junto a ella. Ya había sacado su laptop y su libro, apenas reconociendo mi presencia cuando me senté.

El salón de clases estaba más oscuro de lo usual; las nubes privaban a la habitación de la luz natural que solía entrar por las ventanas. Empujé su codo, pero no estaba tan receptiva como siempre, así que tomé el lápiz de su mano y comencé a garabatear en los márgenes. Tatuajes, mayormente, pero escribí su nombre en unas letras geniales. Me miró con una sonrisa apreciativa.

Me incliné y le susurré en el oído— ¿Quieres almorzar fuera del campus hoy?

_—_No puedo—susurró.

Escribí en su cuaderno. _Xq?_

_Porque tengo que hacer uso de mi plan de comidas._

_Pura mierda._

_De verdad._

Quería discutir pero me quedaba sin espacio en la página. _Bien. Otra comida misteriosa. No puedo esperar._

Sonrió, y disfruté ese sentimiento de "por encima del mundo" que experimentaba cuando la hicia sonreír. Unos pocos garabatos y un dibujo legítimo de un dragón después, Chaney dejó salir a la clase.

Arrojé su lápiz en su mochila mientras guardaba el resto de sus cosas, y luego caminamos hacia la cafetería.

No obtuvimos tantas miradas como las que solíamos tener en el pasado. La población estudiantil se había acostumbrado a vernos juntos regularmente.

Cuando fuimos a la fila, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre el nuevo documento de historia que Chaney había asignado. Candy pasó su tarjeta de comida y luego hicimos nuestro camino hacia la mesa. Inmediatamente noté que faltaba una cosa en su bandeja: el zumo de naranja que tomaba todos los días.

Escaneé la fila de las robustas y sensatas servidoras que estaban detrás del buffet.

Una vez que la mujer de aspecto severo detrás del mostrador quedó a la vista, supe que había encontrado a mi objetivo.

—Oiga, Señorita… uh… Señorita…

La mujer de la cafetería me evaluó antes de decidir que iba a causarle problemas, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, antes de que hiciera que sus mulos hormiguearan.

—Armstrong —dijo finalmente en una voz ronca.

Intenté dominar mi disgusto mientras el pensamiento de sus muslos aparecía en los oscuros recovecos de mi mente.

Mostré mi mejor sonrisa. —Eso es encantador. Me preguntaba, porque pareces como la jefe aquí… ¿no hay zumo de naranja hoy?

—Hay algo en la parte de atrás. He estado demasiado ocupada para traerlos aquí.

Asentí. —Siempre estás moviendo el culo. Deberían aumentarte el sueldo.

Nadie más trabaja tan duro como tú. Todos lo notamos. Levantó su barbilla, lo que minimizó los pliegues en su cuello. —Gracias. Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera. ¿Necesitas zumo de naranja?

—Sólo uno… si no te importa, por supuesto.

Me guiñó un ojo. —No, en lo absoluto. Regresaré enseguida.

Lo llevé a la mesa y lo dejé junto a la bandeja de Candy.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno. —Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su regazo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Éstos aún seguían bronceados y un poco brillantes, rogándome que los tocara.

Una docena de cosas sucias pasaron por mi mente.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo —dije. Le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero esta vez fue genuina. Este era uno de esos Momentos Felices de Candy, los cuales, en cierto modo, deseaba para estos días.

Stearl bufó. —¿Ella te convirtió en un mandilón, Terrence? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un bikini?

Le di una mirada asesina a Stear. No quiso decir nada con eso, pero arruinó mi momento y me molestó. Probablemente parecía un idiota trayéndole la bebida.

Candy se inclinó hacia adelante. —Tú no podrías _llenar_un bikini, Stear.

Cierra tu estúpida boca.

—¡Tranquila, Candy! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Stear, levantando sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

La observé por un momento, viendo como su ira disminuía un poco mientras giraba su atención hacia mí. Eso definitivamente fue una primera vez. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica. —Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y luego me puse de pie, mirando a Stear por última vez antes de irme para vaciar mi bandeja. No estaba tan hambriento, de todos modos.

Las pesadas puertas de metal cedieron fácilmente cuando las empujé. Saqué los cigarrillos de mi bolsillo y encendí uno, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hice el ridículo por una chica, y fue particularmente satisfactorio para mis hermanos de la fraternidad porque había sido yo quien les había dado un tiempo difícil, durante dos años, por siquiera mencionar que querían hacer más que follarse a una chica. Era mi turno ahora, y no podía hacer una maldita cosa por ello, porque no podía. ¿Lo peor? No quería.

Cuando los otros fumadores a mí alrededor rieron, hice lo mismo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué hablaban. Por dentro estaba enojado y humillado, o enojado de estar humillado. Lo que sea. Unas chicas me tocaron y se turnaron para intentar entablar una conversación. Asentí y sonreí para ser agradable, pero lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí y golpear algo. Un berrinche público mostraría debilidad, y no iba a soportar esa mierda.

Candy pasó y corté a una de las chicas a mitad de una oración para alcanzarla.

—Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Terry. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Lo admito: Eso dolió un poco. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo, fue completamente indiferente.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y piernas kilométricas pasó de largo. Su brillante cabello negro se balanceó contra su espalda mientras caminaba. Ahí fue cuando me golpeó: tenía que rendirme. Atrapar a una chica caliente al azar era lo que mejor hacía, y Candy no quería nada más que ser mi amiga. Pensé en hacer lo correcto y mantener las cosas platónicas, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en la maraña de pensamientos contradictorios y emociones girando dentro de mí.

Era tiempo de finalmente dibujar una línea. No merecía a Candy, de todas maneras. ¿Cuál era el punto?

Arrojé mi cigarrillo al suelo. —Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

Puse mi cara de juego, pero no duraría mucho. Se había cruzado en mi camino a propósito, esperando que su corta falda y tacones de punta captaran mi atención. Me puse delante de ella y me giré, empujando las manos en mis bolsillos.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Sonrió. Ya la tenía. —Voy a clases.

—¿O sí? ¿Qué clase?

Se detuvo, su boca estirándose en una sonrisa. —Terrence Backer, ¿correcto?

—Correcto. ¿Mi reputación me precede?

—Lo hace.

—Culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Tengo que ir a clases.

Suspiré, fingiendo decepción. —Eso es una lástima. Estaba a punto de preguntarte si me ayudarías con algo.

—¿Con qué? —Su tono era dudoso, pero aún seguía sonriendo. Podría sólo haberle pedido que me siga a casa para un polvo rápido y probablemente hubiera accedido, pero había cierta cantidad de atractivo en ello.

—Para llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo un terrible sentido de la dirección.

—¿Es eso entonces? —preguntó, asintiendo, frunciendo el ceño y luego sonriendo. Intentaba no verse halagada. Sus dos botones superiores estaban sueltos, dejando la curvatura de su seno y unos pocos centímetros de su sostén visibles. Sentí la familiar inflamación en mis jeans, y cambié mi peso al otro pie.

—Terrible. —Sonreí, viendo su mirada irse a la deriva, hacia el hoyuelo de mi mejilla. No sé por qué, pero el hoyuelo siempre parecía cerrar el trato.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma. —Muéstrame el camino. Si veo que te desvías de la ruta, tocaré la bocina.

—Estoy por este lado —dije, asintiendo en dirección al parque de estacionamiento.

Tenía su lengua en mi garganta antes de que hubiéramos subido las escaleras del apartamento, y empujaba mi chaqueta antes de que pudiera sacar la llave correcta. Éramos torpes, pero fue divertido. Tenía un montón de práctica abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento con mis labios sobre los de alguien más. Me metió dentro de la sala de estar en el segundo en que el cerrojo se desbloqueó, tomé sus caderas y las empujé contra la puerta para cerrarla. Puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y la levanté, presionando mi pelvis contra la de ella.

Me besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y supiera que había comida en mi boca. No estaba seguro. Como que me gustaba eso. Mordió mi labio inferior y di un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y estrellándome contra el final de la mesa junto al sillón. Varias cosas golpearon el suelo.

—Ups —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y miré mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de tal manera que sus nalgas quedaron visibles, junto con la tira más delgada de encaje blanco. Me desabroché el cinturón y di un paso. Iba a hacerlo fácil. Arqueó su cuello y tiró de su largo cabello contra la espalda. Diablos, era caliente, le daría eso. Mi cremallera apenas podía contener lo que tenía debajo.

Se volteó para verme y me incliné, plantándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Tal vez debería decirte mi nombre? —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —jadee—. Me gusta esto.

Sonrió, enganchó sus pulgares a cada lado de sus bragas y entonces las bajó hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, refrescantes y malvados.

La decepción de Candy pasó por mi mente.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó, excitada e impaciente.

—Absolutamente nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intenté enfocarme en su trasero desnudo contra mis muslos. Tener que concentrarme para mantenerlo duro era algo definitivamente nuevo y diferente, y todo era culpa de Candy.

Se acercó, me quitó la camisa, y entonces desabrochó mis jeans. Maldición.

Trabajaba a paso de tortuga o esta mujer era una versión femenina de mí. Me quité las botas y me deshice de ellos, pateándolos a un lado.

Una de sus piernas se levantó y su rodilla se enganchó a mi cadera. —He querido esto durante mucho tiempo —susurró contra mi oído—. Desde que te vi en orientación el año pasado.

Llevé mi mano a su muslo, intentando pensar si había hablado con ella antes. Para el momento en que mis dedos alcanzaron el final de la línea, éstos estaban empapados. No bromeaba. El equivalente a un año en juegos mentales hizo mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

Gimió al segundo que mis dedos tocaron su piel tierna. Estaba tan mojada que mis dedos no hacían mucha fricción, y mis pelotas comenzaban a doler. Sólo me había follado dos mujeres, como mucho, en las últimas semanas. Esta chica, y la amiga de Janet: Lucy. Oh, espera… con Megan, hacían tres. La mañana siguiente que conocí a Candy. Candice Ardley. La culpa se apoderó de mí, y tuvo un efecto negativo sobre mi erección.

—No te muevas —dije, corriendo únicamente en bóxer hasta mi habitación.

Saqué un paquete cuadrado de mi mesita de noche, y luego regresé a donde la morena aturdida estaba parada, exactamente de la manera en que la dejé. Tomó el paquete de mi mano y luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Después de un poco de creatividad y trucos bastantes sorprendentes con su lengua, tuve luz verde para empujarla contra el sillón.

Así que lo hice. Boca abajo con los brazos alrededor de ella, y disfruté cada minuto de ello.


	6. BENDITAS CALDERAS

La sexoadicta estaba en el baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de haber terminado, y pensé que iba a tener que conseguir su número y ponerla en la lista muy corta de las chicas, como Megan, que no requerían una relación para tener sexo, y que también merecían la pena repetir.

El teléfono de Archie sonó. Hubo un ruido de beso, por lo que debió haber sido Annie. Ella había cambiado el tono de texto en su teléfono, y Archie estaba más que feliz de cumplir. Estaban bien juntos, pero también me daban ganas de vomitar.

Estaba sentado en el sofá haciendo clic a través de canales, esperando a que la chica saliera para que pudiera enviarla a su casa, cuando me di cuenta de que mi primo estaba a tope en todo el apartamento. Mis cejas se juntaron. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es posible que desees recoger tu mierda. Ann va a venir con Candy.

Eso llamó mi atención. —¿Candy?

—Sí. La caldera se estropeó de nuevo en Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Así que se van a quedar aquí por unos pocos días.

Me senté. —¿Ellas? ¿Cómo que Candy se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, idiota. Deja de pensar en el culo de Jenna Jameson, y escucha lo que estoy diciendo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Con el equipaje.

—De ninguna jodida manera.

Archibalt se detuvo en seco y me miró desde debajo de su frente. —Mueve el culo y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —dijo, señalando hacia el baño.

—Oh, mierda —le dije, saltando a mis pies.

Archie asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Sí.

Finalmente me golpeó. Si Annie se molestaba porque tenía una rezagada todavía aquí cuando llegue con Candy, pondría a Archie en su la lado vulnerable.

Si Candy no quería quedarse aquí por eso, se convertiría en su problema, y el mío.

Mis ojos se centraron en la puerta del baño. El grifo había estado funcionando desde que se había ido allí. No sabía si estaba tomando una mierda o una ducha. De ninguna manera iba a sacarla del apartamento antes de que las muchachas llegasen. Se vería mal si fuera atrapado tratando de echarla, así que me decidí a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama y recoger un poco, en su lugar.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Candy? —le pregunté, mirando el sofá. No iba a permitir que su cama estuviera llena de catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿El sillón?

—No va a estar durmiendo en el sillón de mierda, payaso. —Me rasqué la cabeza—. Creo que va a dormir en mi cama.

Archie aulló, su sonrisa extendiéndose por lo menos dos manzanas. Se agachó y agarró sus rodillas, su cara poniéndose roja.

—¿Qué?

Se puso de pie y señaló, sacudiendo su dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Estaba demasiado divertido para hablar, así que se alejó, tratando de continuar la limpieza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Once minutos después, Archie corría a través de la habitación frente a la puerta. Se abrió camino por las escaleras, y luego nada. El grifo del cuarto de baño finalmente se apagó, y se volvió muy tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos más, oí la puerta abrirse, y Archie quejándose entre gruñidos.

—¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Candy!

Entré en la sala, viendo mi última conquista salir del baño. Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, echó un vistazo a las chicas, y luego terminó de abotonarse la blusa. Ella definitivamente no estaba refrescándose allí. Todavía tenía maquillaje corrido por toda la cara.

Por un momento me distraje por completo de la torpeza con las letras _W_, _T _y

_F_ (Se refiere a WTF (What the fuck), que se traduce como ¿Qué diablos?) Supongo que no era tan sencilla como pensaba, haciendo la visita sorpresa de

Annie y Candy aún más agradable. Aun cuando yo todavía estaba en mi bóxer.

—Hola —le dijo a las chicas. Miró a su equipaje, la sorpresa volviéndose confusión total.

Annie miró a Archie.

Él levantó las manos. —¡Ella está con Terrence!

Esa fue mi señal. Doblé la esquina y bostecé, acariciando el culo de mi huésped.

—Mis invitadas están aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y sonrió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y luego me besó en el cuello. Sus labios no se sentían suaves y cálidos no como hace una hora. Frente a Candy, eran como dos bollos pegajosos forrados con alambre de púas.

—Voy a dejar mi número en el mostrador.

—Eh... no te preocupes por eso —le dije, deliberadamente indiferente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás. El rechazo brilló sus ojos, buscando en mí cualquier otra cosa de lo que realmente quería decir. Me alegro de que esto sucediera ahora. Podría haberla llamado de nuevo y estropear aún más las cosas. Confundirla con un posible pasajero frecuente era un poco sorprendente.

Solía ser un juez mejor.

—_¡Otra vez! _—dijo Ann. Miró a la chica—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Terrence follador Backer! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden —dijo, dirigiéndose a Archie. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon, ardiendo con ira y vergüenza, y entonces salió, agarrando su bolso en el camino.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y los hombros de Archie se tensaron. Esos momentos le molestaban. Yo, en cambio, tenía una fierecilla que domar, por lo que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado. El infierno en sus ojos predijo una cólera como nunca había experimentado (no porque no me hubiera encontrado con una mujer a la que quisiera entregar mi culo en bandeja de plata, sino porque nunca me había importado quedarme alrededor para escucharlo).

Annie negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Archie la siguió, inclinando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras la arrastraba a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando pensaba que Candy huiría, se dejó caer en el sillón. _Eh. Bueno…ella estaba enojada. Bien podría acabar de una vez._

Me crucé de brazos, manteniendo una distancia mínima de seguridad por estar en la cocina. —¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

Era un comienzo.

—¿Conmigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, _contigo._ ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así, y tratarla de esa manera?

Y así empezó todo. —¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Su boca se abrió. Traté de no reír. No sabía por qué me divertía tanto verla aturdida y horrorizada por mi comportamiento, pero lo hacía.

—¿Puedes tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la voy a llamar?

—¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de estirar sus piernas en mi sofá.

Se quedó mirando el sofá con repugnancia. —Es la hija de alguien, Terry.

¿Qué pasa si, en el futuro, alguien trata así a _tu _hija?

El pensamiento había cruzado mi mente, y estaba preparado. —Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Esa era la verdad. ¿Las mujeres merecen ser tratadas como putas? No.

¿Putas merecen ser tratadas como putas? Sí. Yo era un puto. La primera vez que bolseé a Megan y se fue sin siquiera un abrazo, no lloré por eso y comí un litro de helado. No me quejé con mis hermanos de fraternidad sobre encamarme en la primera cita, y Megan me trató de acuerdo con la forma en que me comporté. Era lo que era, no tenía sentido pretender proteger su dignidad si ella se disponía a destruirla. Las chicas eran conocidas por juzgar a los demás, de todos modos, sólo estaba tomando un descanso lo suficiente como para juzgar a un hombre por hacerlo. Las oiría etiquetar a una compañera de clase de puta antes de que el pensamiento hubiera cruzado por mi mente. Sin embargo, si llevaba a esa puta a casa, la bolseaba, y la liberaba de sus cadenas, de repente yo era el chico malo.

Tonterías.

Candy se cruzó de brazos notablemente incapaz de discutir, y eso la puso aún más furiosa. —Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es una adulta, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto, si quieres saber la verdad.

Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Terrence.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen.

Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Me han llamado peor. —A pesar de mi indiferencia, oírle decir eso se sintió tan bien como si me hubiera empujado un trozo enorme de madera bajo la uña del pulgar. Incluso si era cierto.

Se quedó mirando el sofá, y luego retrocedió. —Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No voy a dormir en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levanté la bolsa de lona en el suelo. —No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Dormirás en mi cama.

—La qué es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama, aparte de mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Dame un respiro!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué _me _dejas a mí en tu cama?

Quería decirle. Jesús, alguna vez quería decir las palabras, pero apenas podía admitirlo ante mí mismo, y mucho menos frente ella. En el fondo sabía que era un pedazo de mierda, y ella se merecía algo mejor. Una parte de mí quería llevarla a la habitación y _mostrarle _por qué era diferente, pero eso fue también lo único que me detuvo. Ella era mi contrario: inocente en la superficie, y dañada profundamente en su interior. Había algo en ella que necesitaba en mi vida, y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era, no podía entrar en mis malos hábitos y echarlo a perder. Era de las que perdonan, podía verlo, pero tenía líneas dibujadas que sabía que no debía cruzar.

Una mejor opción apareció en mi cabeza, y sonreí. —¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Sus hermosos ojos me miraron, pero cumplió. Casi me empujó con su hombro mientras me pasaba, y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Los tubos bajo el piso inmediatamente se quejaron en respuesta a la apertura del grifo del agua.

Empacó lo justo: sólo lo esencial. Encontré unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un par de bragas de algodón blanco con rayas moradas. Las levanté delante de mí, y luego excavé un poco más lejos. Todas eran de algodón. Realmente no tenía intención de desnudarse conmigo, o incluso de bromear. Un poco decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me gustase aún más. Me pregunté si tenía alguna tanga por lo menos. ¿Era virgen? Me eché a reír. Una virgen en la universidad era algo inaudito en estos días.

Una crema dental, el cepillo de dientes y un pequeño bote de algún tipo de crema para el rostro estaban en la maleta también, así que los llevé conmigo al final del pasillo, agarrando una toalla limpia del armario de la ropa en el camino.

Llamé inmediatamente, pero no contestó, así que entré. Estaba detrás de la cortina, de todos modos, y no tenía nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—¿Ann?

—No, soy yo —le dije, poniendo sus cosas en la mesa al lado de la pileta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera! —gritó.

Me reí una vez. Qué bebé. —Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

—¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Su voz subió una octava.

La risa repentina quedó atrapada en mi garganta y me contuve. Traje las cosas para ser un buen chico, y ella estaba enloqueciendo. No es como si fuera a encontrar nada interesante en su bolso, de todos modos. Era tan traviesa como un maestro de escuela dominical de la iglesia.

Apreté un poco de su pasta de dientes en el cepillo y abrí el grifo.

Ella estaba extrañamente escondida hasta su frente y los ojos salieron de detrás de la cortina. Traté de ignorarlo, sintiendo como hacían un agujero en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Su irritación era un misterio. Para mí, todo el escenario era extrañamente relajante. Ese pensamiento me hizo hacer una pausa; la domesticidad no era algo que pensé en disfrutar.

—¡Fuera, Terrence! —gruñó.

—No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —En realidad, la idea de ella inclinada sobre mí, incluso con un cuchillo en la mano, era un poco caliente. Más la parte inclinada que la del cuchillo.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y luego me dirigí a la habitación, sonriendo todo el camino. En cuestión de minutos los tubos se silenciaron, pero tardó una eternidad en salir.

Impaciente, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño. —¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo! —Su aparición me sorprendió. La había visto sin maquillaje antes, pero su piel era de color rosa y brillante, y su pelo largo y húmedo había sido puesto hacia atrás de su cara. No podía dejar de mirar.

Echó hacia atrás el brazo y tiró su peine contra mí. Me agaché, y luego cerré la puerta, riendo todo el camino por el pasillo.

Podía oír sus pequeños pies repiqueteando hasta mi habitación, y mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Candy —dijo Annie desde la habitación de Archie.

—Buenas noches, Ann.

Me tuve que reír. Annie tenía razón, me había introducido a mi droga personal. No podía conseguir lo suficiente, y no quería dejarlo. A pesar de que sólo podía llamarlo una adicción, no me atreví incluso a mostrar una miga. Sólo la mantenía cerca, sintiéndome mejor con sólo saber que estaba allí. No había esperanza para mí.

Dos pequeños golpes me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Se deslizó dentro, su cabello rubio y húmedo, en unos pantalones cortos grises y camiseta a cuadros. Sus amplios ojos vagaron por la habitación mientras decidió diferentes cosas sobre mí basadas en la desnudez de mis paredes.

Era la primera vez que una mujer había estado allí. En ese momento no era algo que yo había pensado, pero Candy cambiando la forma en la habitación se sentía como algo que no me esperaba. Antes, sólo era donde dormía. Un lugar donde nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en absoluto. Su presencia hacía a las paredes blancas evidentes, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir una versión menor a la vergüenza. Candy estando en mi habitación la hacía sentir como mi casa, y el vacío ya no parecía correcto.

—Bonita pijama —dije finalmente, sentándome en la cama—. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

Su barbilla bajó y alzó las cejas. —No te tengo miedo. —Dejó su libro de biología a mi lado con un ruido sordo, y luego se detuvo—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Asentí hacia la mesa de noche. —Primer cajón. —Al segundo que dije las palabras, mi sangre se puso fría. Iba a encontrar mi escondite. Me preparé para el inminente combate a muerte que pronto seguiría.

Puso una rodilla en la cama y se acercó, abriendo el cajón y buscando alrededor hasta que su mano se tambaleó hacia atrás. En el segundo siguiente, tomó la pluma y luego cerró la gaveta.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, fingiendo escanear a través de las palabras en el libro de biología.

—¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

_¿Cómo sabe Pigeon dónde conseguir condones? _—No. ¿Por qué?

Su cara se torció. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

Aquí viene. —Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? —Ella no podía discutir con eso.

En lugar de los gritos y los insultos que me esperaba, rodó sus ojos. Pasé las páginas del libro de biología, tratando de no parecer demasiado aliviado.

—Bueno, podemos empezar aquí. Jesús... ¿fotosíntesis? ¿No aprendiste esto en la escuela secundaria?

—Más o menos —dijo a la defensiva—. Es Biología 101, Terry. No elegí el plan de estudios.

—¿Y estás en cálculo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan avanzada en matemáticas y tan atrasada en ciencias?

—No estoy atrasada. La primera mitad es siempre crítica.

Levanté una ceja. —No realmente.

Ella escuchaba mientras yo repasaba los aspectos básicos de la fotosíntesis, y luego la anatomía de las células vegetales. No importaba cuánto tiempo habláramos, o lo que decía, se aferraba a cada palabra. Era fácil fingir que estaba interesada en mí y no en una calificación aprobatoria.

—Lípidos. No lípidos. Dime lo que son otra vez.

Se quitó las gafas. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Maldita sea. Hora de acostarse. —Está bien.

Candy de repente parecía nerviosa, lo que curiosamente fue un alivio para mí.

La dejé sola con sus nervios para tomar una ducha. Sabiendo que ella había estado de pie, desnuda en el mismo lugar, hizo surgir algunas reflexiones excitantes, así que para los cinco minutos antes de que me fuera, el agua tenía que estar helada. Era incómodo, pero al menos liberó mi erección.

Cuando volví a la habitación, estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados, y tiesa como una tabla. Dejé caer mi toalla, me puse mi bóxer, y luego me metí en la cama, volteándome para apagar la luz. Candy no se movió, pero no dormía.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se apretó aún más justo antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿Dormirás aquí, también?

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero... —Fue apagándose, sopesando sus opciones.

—¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —Levanté mi índice, medio y meñique, cariñosamente conocido por mis hermanos de fraternidad como la "sorpresa". Ella no lo entendía.

Por más que ser bueno sería un asco, no iba a dejarla huir la primera noche haciendo algo estúpido.

Ella era un delicado equilibrio de duro y blando. Empujarla demasiado lejos parecía provocar la misma reacción que un animal acorralado. Era divertido caminar por la cuerda floja que ella requería en una aterrorizante conducción a mil millas por hora, hacia atrás en una moto.

Se apartó de mí, la manta alrededor marcando cada curva de su cuerpo.

Otra sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro, y me incliné a su oído.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon.


	7. PLANES

El sol acababa de empezar a arrojar sombras sobre las paredes de mi habitación cuando abrí los ojos. El pelo de Candy estaba enredado y desordenado, cubriendo mi cara. Respiré profundamente.

_Amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo… además de ser espeluznante?_pensé. Me giré sobre mi espalda, pero antes de poder detenerme a mí mismo, inspiré otra vez. Ella todavía olía a champú y loción.

Unos segundos más tarde, sonó la alarma y empezó a despertarse. Pasó su mano por mi pecho y luego la retiró.

—¿Terrence? —dijo aturdida—. La alarma. —Esperó un minuto y luego suspiró, estirándose por encima de mí, esforzándose hasta que finalmente alcanzó la alarma y luego le dio un golpe contra el plástico hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

Se dejó caer contra la almohada y resopló. Una risita escapó de mis labios y jadeó.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acostésobre ti. No podía alcanzar el despertador. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía enfadada por algo, pero ignoraba por qué. Probablemente no era una persona mañanera. Aunque con esa lógica, en realidad no era una persona de tarde o una persona nocturna, tampoco. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una especie de perra malhumorada… y me _gustaba._

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano.

Metió sus pequeños pies en sus zapatillas y luego se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se enfadó al instante. —A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

¿Quería jugar duro? Está bien. Jugaría. Caminé hacia ella y apoyé las manos sobre los hombros. Maldita sea, su piel se sentía bien contra la mía. —¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o eso cambiará una vez que creas que no estoy elaborando ningún complejo plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—_No_soy temperamental.

Me incliné, susurrando en su oído—: No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge.

Me gustas demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y luego me fui sin decir otra palabra. Saltar de un lado a otro para celebrar la emoción de la victoria habría sido un poco obvio, así que me contuve hasta que estuve lo suficientemente escondido detrás de la puerta, y luego hice unos cuantos golpes con el puño en el aire de modo festivo.

Hacerla estar en guardia no era siempre fácil, pero cuando funcionaba, me sentía como si estuviera un paso más cerca de…¿De qué? No estaba exactamente seguro. Simplemente se sentía correcto.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a comprar algo de comida, así que el desayuno no era muy elaborado, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Rompí unos huevos en un bol, añadí una mezcla de cebolla, pimientos verdes y rojos, y luego lo vertí en un sartén. Entró y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres desayunar?

—Estoy segura. Gracias de todas maneras.

Acababa de salir rodando de la cama y aun así lucía hermosa. Era ridículo.

Estaba seguro de que no podía ser normal, pero tampoco lo sabía. Las únicas chicas que había visto en la mañana eran las de Archie, y no había mirado a ninguna lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una opinión.

Archie tomó unos platos y los sostuvo frente a mí. Recogí los huevos con la espátula y los dejé caer en cada plato. Candy miró con leve interés.

Annie soltó un resoplido mientras Archie dejaba el plato delante de ella.

—No me mires de esa manera, Archie. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir.

Archie había estado abatido durante días por el rechazo de Annie de su invitación a la fiesta de citas. No la culpaba. Las fiestas de citas eran una tortura. El hecho de que ella no quisiera ir era algo impresionante. La mayoría de las chicas se morían por ser invitadas a esas cosas.

—Bebé —replicó Archie—, la Hermandad tiene una fiesta de citas dos veces al año. Falta un mes. Tendrás un montón de tiempo para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

Annie no cedió. Me desconecté de ellos hasta que me di cuenta de que Annie concordaba con ir sólo si Candy también lo hacía. Si Candy iba… eso significaba que iría con una cita. Annie me miró y alzó una ceja. Archie no dudó. —Terry no va a las fiestas de citas. Es algo a lo que llevas a tu novia… y Terry no… ya sabes.

Annie se encogió de hombros. —Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

Empecé a hablar, pero Candy claramente no estaba feliz. —Los puedo oír, ¿saben? —replicó.

Annie hizo un mohín. Esa era la cara a la que Archie no podía negarle nada. —Por favor, Candy, te encontraremos un buen chico que sea divertido e ingenioso, y sabes que me aseguraré de que sea caliente. ¡Te prometo que te lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás consigas ligar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Annie le encontraría un hombre? Para la fiesta de citas.

Uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Oh, demonios, no. La idea de ella haciéndolo

con _cualquiera_hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

La sartén hizo un ruido fuerte cuando la arrojé al fregadero. —No he dicho que no la llevaría.

Rodó los ojos. —No me hagas ningún favor, Terrence.

Di un paso. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de citas son para tipos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí no me va ese rollo del noviazgo. Pero no tendré que preocuparme porque esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Annie hizo un mohín de nuevo. —¿Por fis, Candy?

Candy parecía como si estuviera padeciendo algún dolor. —¡No me mires así! Terrence no quiere ir. Yo no quiero ir… no seríamos una compañía muy agradable.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me atraía la idea. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en el fregadero. —No dije que no quisiera ir. Creo que será divertido si vamos los cuatro.

Candy retrocedió cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. —¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Yo estaba bien con eso.

Los hombros de Annie se desplomaron y Archie se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Candy —dijo Archie—. Soy un estudiante de primer año. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Estaba mortificada. Claramente no quería ir, pero lo que más miedo me daba era que ella no podía decirle que no a Annie, y Archibalt estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para que su novia fuera. Si Candy no iba conmigo, podía terminar pasando la noche —toda la noche— con uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. No eran malos tipos, pero había escuchado las historias que contaban, e imaginármelos hablando de ella era algo que no podría soportar.

Atravesé la cocina y envolví mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Candy.

—Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Candy miró a Annie, luego a Archie. Pasaron sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que me miró a los ojos, pero pareció una maldita eternidad.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los míos, sus barreras se derrumbaron. —Sí —dijo con un suspiro. El entusiasmo en su voz era inexistente, pero no importaba. Iría conmigo, y esa certeza me permitió respirar otra vez.

Annie gritó del modo en que lo hacen las chicas, dio palmadas y luego agarró a Candy y la abrazó.

Archie me ofreció una sonrisa agradecida, y luego otra a Pigeon. —Gracias,

Candy —dijo, colocándole una mano en la espalda.

Nunca había visto a nadie menos feliz de ir a una cita conmigo, pero de nuevo, yo no era la causa por la que ella se sentía infeliz.

Las chicas terminaron de prepararse y se fueron temprano para su clase de las ocho. Archie volvió a ocuparse de los platos, feliz de por fin haberse salido con la suya.

—Amigo, gracias. Creía que Annie no iría.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Intentaban emparejar a Pidge con alguien?

—No. Quiero decir, Annie podría hacerlo. No lo sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿Si?

—Simplemente no… no hagan eso, ¿está bien? No quiero verla besándose en un rincón oscuro con Anthonie Brown. - Archie asintió, frotando los restos de huevo del sartén. —O con cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esto permanecerá así?

Fruncí el ceño. —No lo sé. Tanto como pueda. Simplemente no me presiones.

—Terrence Backer, ¿la quieres o no? Hacer todo lo posible para impedir que salga con otra persona cuando ni siquiera estás con ella, eso es una forma un poco idiota de actuar.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Archie me dirigió una sonrisa dudosa. —Los amigos hablan de un polvo de fin de semana. De algún modo, no veo que eso pueda suceder entre ustedes.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Las cejas de Archie se alzaron con incredulidad. —En cierto modo, sí, hermano.

No se equivocaba. Simplemente yo no quería admitirlo. —Es sólo que… —

Hice una pausa, observando su expresión. De todas las personas, él sería el último que me juzgaría, pero me hacía sentir débil admitir lo que había estado pensando y cómo frecuentemente pensamientos sobre ella cruzaban mi mente. Él lo entendería, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor para decirlo en voz alta—. Hay algo en ella que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Es extraño que piense que es fantástica como el infierno y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—¿Qué sé acerca de tener citas, Archie? Tú y tus retorcidas y necesitadas relaciones. Si ella conoce a alguien más y empiezan a salir, la perderé.

—Entonces, sal con ella.

Negué con la cabeza. —Todavía no estoy listo.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó, arrojándome el trapo a la cara. Cayó al suelo y me incliné para recogerlo. La tela retorcida y estirada en mis manos mientras la retorcía de un lado a otro.

—Ella es diferente. Es buena.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros. —Sólo una razón más, supongo.

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. Una mezcla de sonidos mecánicos y líquidos llenó la habitación y Archie se fue a su habitación. —Se acerca su cumpleaños, ya sabes. Annie quiere que organicemos algo juntos.

—¿El cumpleaños de Candy?

—Sí. En poco más de una semana.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes qué le gusta? ¿Tiene Annie algo en mente? Supongo que mejor le compro algo. ¿Qué demonios le compro?

Archie sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. —Te las arreglarás. Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos. ¿Vendrás en mi coche?

—Nah. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir llevar a Candy en la parte trasera de mi moto. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar dentro de sus muslos.

Archie se rió y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse un par de vaqueros y una camiseta.

Cartera, llaves, teléfono. No podía imaginar ser una chica. La rutina de mierda por la que tenían que pasar sólo para salir por la puerta consumía la mitad de sus vidas.

La clase duró una maldita eternidad y luego atravesé corriendo el campus hasta Morgan Hall. Ahí estaba de pie en la entrada principal con un tipo, y mi sangre empezó a hervir al instante. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, reconocí a Finch y suspiré con alivio. Finch agitaba los brazos, obviamente en medio de una gran historia, tomándose una pausa únicamente para darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Cuando me acerqué, Finch le hizo un guiño a Candy. Lo tomé como una buena señal. —Hola, Terrence —cantó.

—Finch. —Asentí, cambiando rápidamente mi atención a ella—. Me dirijo a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dijo, sonriéndome.

Mi estómago se hundió, y hablé sin pensar. —¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tenía que recoger un par de cosas que olvidé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, mi maquinilla de afeitar para empezar. ¿Qué te importa?

Maldita sea, me gustaba. —Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías.

Los ojos de Finch casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

Candy frunció el ceño. —¡Así es como empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Finch—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama... _sólo_durmiendo.

—Correcto —dijo Finch con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Antes de saber lo que ocurría, ella estaba dentro, pisoteando las escaleras hasta su habitación. Di dos pasos a la vez para emparejarme a su paso.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Estás empeorando las cosas.

Al parecer, que ella tuviera sexo conmigo era algo malo. Si tuviera preguntas acerca de si se interesaba en mí de esa manera en absoluto, ella daría la respuesta: No, sólo no, pero infiernos no. —¿A quién le importa lo que piensen?

—¡A mí, Terrence! ¡A _mí_! —Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola, luego miró de un lado del cuarto al otro, abriendo y cerrando cajones, empujando cosas en una bolsa. De repente, me ahogaba en un intenso sentimiento de pérdida, de esos donde tienes que reír o llorar. Una risita se escapó de mi ojos verdes de Candy se oscurecieron y se dirigieron a mí. —No es gracioso. ¿Quieres que todo el colegio piense que soy una de tus "Chicas"?

¿Mis "chicas"? , ¿Quiso decir? ¿_Mis _putas? No eran mías. Pero sí eran putas.

Cogí el bolso de sus manos. Esto no iba bien. Para ella, asociarse conmigo, por no hablar de estar en una relación conmigo, significaba hundir su reputación.

¿Por qué todavía quería ser mi amiga, si eso era lo que sentía?

—Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, mejor que se aseguren que no me entere.

Sostuve la puerta abierta, y pasó a través de ella. Justo cuando la solté y comencé a seguirla, se detuvo y me obligó a mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies para no topar con ella. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, empujándome hacia adelante. —¡Guau! —dije, chocando con ella.

Se dio la vuelta. —¡Oh, Dios mío! —Al principio pensé que nuestro choque la había lastimado. La mirada de asombro en su rostro me había preocupado por un segundo, pero luego continuó—: Probablemente piensen que estamos juntos y que tú estás descaradamente continuando con tu... _estilo de vida. _¡Debo verme patética! —Hizo una pausa, sumida en el horror de su conclusión, y luego negó con la cabeza—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo. Deberíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, en general, por un tiempo. Tomó su bolso de mis manos, y lo agarré de nuevo. —Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto. — Me sentí un poco desesperado, lo que era bastante inquietante.

Tiró del bolso. Decidido, lo tiré hacia atrás. Después de unos cuantos tirones, gruñó con frustración.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez una chica, una amiga, que se quedara contigo?

¿Alguna vez has llevado clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has almorzado con ellas todos los días? ¡Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, incluso cuando se los decimos!

Me acerqué al estacionamiento con su bolso, mi mente corriendo. —Voy a arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa.

Candy era siempre un misterio, pero la mirada afligida en sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa. Era inquietante hasta el punto en que quería hacer algo para que su sonrisa no desapareciera. Estaba inquieta y claramente molesta. Lo odiaba tanto que me hizo lamentar todo lo cuestionable que alguna vez había hecho porque era una cosa más que se ponía en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeó. Como pareja, no íbamos a funcionar. No importa lo que hiciera o cómo me las arreglara para complacerla, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. No quería que ella terminara con alguien como yo. Sólo tendría que conformarme con las migajas de tiempo que podría conseguir.

Admitir eso para mí mismo era una píldora difícil de tragar, pero al mismo tiempo, una voz familiar me susurró desde los oscuros rincones de mi mente "lucha por lo que amas hijo". Luchar parecía mucho más fácil que la alternativa.

—Déjame compensártelo —dije—. ¿Por qué no vamos esta noche a The Dutch? —The Dutch era un hoyo en la pared, pero mucho menos concurrido que The Red. Sin tantos buitres dando vueltas.

—Ese es un bar de moteros. —Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club va a solucionar el problema?

Cuando la gente nos vea juntos, lo hará peor.

Terminé de atar la bolsa a la parte trasera de mi moto y luego me senté a horcajadas en el asiento. No discutió acerca de la bolsa. Eso siempre era prometedor.

—Piénsalo. Yo, borracho, ¿en una habitación llena de mujeres con poca ropa? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

Fruncí el ceño. La idea de que saliera con un chico hizo que mi mandíbula se tensara, como si hubiera derramado jugo de limón en mi boca. —No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de excederse.

Rodó los ojos, y luego se subió al asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —¿Alguna chica extraña nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿_Así _es como vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

—No estás celosa, ¿verdad, Pigeon?

—¿Celosa de _qué_? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Me reí, y luego encendí el motor. Si ella supiera lo imposible que era. Cuando la tenía alrededor, todo el mundo parecía desaparecer. Me tomó toda mi atención y concentración mantenerme un paso por delante de ella. Informamos a Archie y Annie de nuestros planes, y luego ellas comenzaron su rutina. Me metí en la ducha primero, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que debí haber sido el último, porque las chicas toman mucho más tiempo que nosotros para prepararse.

Archie, Annie y yo esperamos una eternidad para que Candy saliera del baño, pero cuando por fin salió, casi perdí el equilibrio. Sus piernas parecían que fueran eternas con su corto vestido negro. Sus pechos jugaban a "me ves, ahora no me ves," sólo apenas haciendo su presencia cuando se giró, y sus largos rizos colgaban a un lado en lugar de sobre su pecho.

No recordaba que estaba bronceada, pero su piel tenía un brillo saludable contra la tela de su vestido oscuro.

—Bonitas piernas —dije.

Sonrió. —¿He mencionado que la maquinilla de afeitar es mágica? Mágico mi trasero. Era jodidamente hermosa. —No creo que sea la maquinilla.

La saqué de la puerta de la mano, llevándola al Charger de mi primo. No se alejó, y la sostuve hasta que llegamos al coche. Se sentía mal dejarla ir. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé los dedos entre los de ella mientras caminábamos en el interior.

Pedí una ronda de sake, y luego otra. La camarera no nos pidió identificación hasta que pedí cerveza. Sabía que Annie tenía una identificación falsa, y me quedé impresionado cuando Candy sacó la de ella como un campeón.

Una vez que la camarera la miró y se fue, la agarré. Su foto estaba en la esquina, y todo parecía de fiar por lo que yo sabía. Nunca había visto una identificación de

Kansas antes, pero esta era perfecta. El nombre que se leía era Jessica James, y por alguna razón, eso me excitó. Fuerte.

Candy sacudió la identificación y se salió de mis manos, pero la atrapó en pleno vuelo al suelo, y en segundos estaba escondida dentro de su cartera.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, apoyándome en los codos. —¿Jessica James?

Reflejó mi posición, apoyándose en los codos y emparejando mi mirada. Era tan segura. Increíblemente sexy.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Interesante elección.

—Así es el rollo de California.

Archie se echó a reír, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Annie retomó su cerveza. —Cálmate, cariño. El sake tarda en golpear.

Annie se limpió la boca y sonrió. —He tomado sake antes, Bebé. Deja de preocuparte.

Cuanto más bebíamos, más fuerte gritábamos. A los camareros no parecía importarle, pero eso era probablemente porque era tarde y sólo había otras cuantas personas en el otro extremo del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotros. Excepto Archie. Era demasiado protector con su coche como para beber demasiado cuando conducía, y amaba a Annie más que a su coche. Cuando ella apareció, él no sólo controló su consumo, sino que también siguió todas las leyes de tráfico y utilizó las luces intermitentes.

Dominado.

La camarera trajo la cuenta, y tiré un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, empujando hasta que Candy se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Me dio un codazo jugando, y arrojé con indiferencia mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento.

Annie se deslizó en el asiento delantero junto a su novio, y comenzó a lamerle la oreja. Candyy me miró y rodó los ojos, pero a pesar de ser una audiencia cautiva, ella estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Después de que Archie se detuvo en The Red, nos llevó a través de las filas de autos dos o tres veces.

—Es para esta noche, Archie —murmuró Annie.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un amplio espacio. No quiero que un idiota borracho raye la pintura.

Quizás. O simplemente prolongaba el baño de lengua que su oído recibía de

Annie. Qué asco.

Archie estacionó en el borde de la parcela, y ayudé a Candy a bajar. Salió y tiró de su vestido, y luego sacudió sus caderas un poco antes de tomar mi mano.

—Quería preguntarles acerca de sus identificaciones —dije—. Son perfectas.

No las consigues por aquí. —Lo sabría. Había comprado muchas.

—Sí, las hemos tenido durante mucho tiempo. Era necesario... —¿Por qué diablos haría falta que tenga una identificación falsa?—, en Wichita.

La grava crujía bajo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, y la mano de Candy apretó la mía mientras navegaba por las rocas con sus tacones.

Annie resbaló. Solté la mano de Candy en reacción, pero Archie atrapó a su novia antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones —dijo Annie, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Archie, sosteniendo su brazo antes de que cayera al suelo—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué demonios significaba todo aquello. —¿De qué estás hablando, Ann? ¿Qué conexiones?

—Candy tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Terry—dijo Candy, interrumpiendo antes de que Annie pudiera terminar—. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas si quieres que se hagan bien, ¿verdad?

Miré a Annie, a sabiendas de que algo no estaba bien, pero miraba a todas partes, excepto a mí. Presionar el asunto no parecía inteligente, sobre todo porque Candy me había llamado Terry. Empezaba acostumbrarme a eso, viniendo de ella. Que no me llamara Terrence sino Terry. Diablos se sentía bien

Le tendí la mano. —Correcto. —La tomó, sonriendo con la expresión de un estafador. Pensó que me había engañado. Definitivamente iba a volver a eso más tarde.

—¡Necesito otro trago! —dijo ella, tirando de mí hacia la gran puerta roja del club.

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Annie.

Archie suspiró. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas. Otro chupito.

Todas las cabezas en la sala se giraron cuando Candy entró, incluso un par de tipos con sus novias, descaradamente rompiendo sus cuellos o recostándose en su silla para mirar por más tiempo.

_Oh, joder. Esta será una noche muy mala_, pensé, apretando mi mano alrededor de la de ella.

Caminamos hasta la barra más cercana a la pista de baile. Megan estaba en las sombras humeantes de las mesas de billar. Su sitio de caza habitual. Sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en mí antes de que incluso la reconociera parada allí. No me miró por mucho. La mano de Candy todavía seguía en la mía, y la expresión de Megan cambió en el momento que lo vio. Asentí hacia ella, y sonrió.

Mi asiento habitual en el bar estaba libre, pero era el único libre a lo largo de la barra. Cami me vio llegar con Candy, por lo que se rió una vez, y luego puso en alerta de mi llegada a las personas sentadas en los taburetes alrededor, advirtiéndoles de su desalojo inminente. Se fueron sin quejarse.

Digan lo que quieran. Ser un psicópata cabrón tenía sus ventajas


	8. FUE SOLAMENTE UN BESO, SUPÉRALO

Antes de llegar a la barra, Annie sacó a su mejor amiga a la pista de baile. Los calientes tacones de aguja rosa de Candy brillaban en la luz negra, y sonreí cuando se rió de los salvajes movimientos de baile de Annie. Mis ojos viajaron debajo de su vestido negro, deteniéndome en su cadera. Tenía buenos movimientos, le admitiría eso. Un pensamiento sexual apareció en mi mente, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

The Red Door estaba bastante lleno. Algunas caras nuevas, pero en su mayoría clientes habituales. Cualquier persona nueva entrando era como carne fresca para aquellos de nosotros que no tenían la imaginación para otra cosa que presentarse en el bar cada fin de semana. Especialmente las chicas que lucían como Candy y Annie.

Pedí una cerveza, bebí la mitad de ella, y luego regresé mi atención a la pista de baile. Mirar fijamente no fue a propósito, sobre todo sabiendo que probablemente tenía la misma expresión en mi cara que cada idiota mirándolas.

La canción terminó, y Candy empujó a Annie de nuevo a la barra. Estaban jadeantes, sonrientes, y sólo lo suficiente sudorosas como para lucir atractivas.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Ann. Sólo ignóralas —dijo Archie.

La cara de Ann estaba jodida con disgusto, mirando detrás de mí. Podía imaginar quién estaba allí. No podría haber sido Megan. Ella no era de las que esperan en los laterales.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Annie despreciativamente.

Miré por encima del hombro, y tres de las chicas de la hermandad de Lexi se encontraba paradas hombro con hombro. Otra de ellas se paró junto a mí con una sonrisa brillante. Todas sonrieron cuando hice contacto visual, pero rápidamente me di la vuelta, bebiendo la última mitad de mi cerveza. Por alguna razón, las chicas que actuaban de esa manera a mí alrededor ponían a Annie de bastante mal humor. Sin embargo, no podía estar en desacuerdo con su referencia de buitre.

Encendí un cigarrillo y luego pedí dos cervezas más. La rubia a mi lado, Brooke, sonrió y se mordió el labio. Hice una pausa, sin saber si iba a llorar o abrazarme. No fue hasta que Cami destapó y deslizó las botellas por encima de la barra que supe por qué tenía ese aspecto ridículo en su cara. Tomó la cerveza y comenzó a tomar un trago, pero se la quité antes de que pudiera, y se la entregué a Candy.

—Uh... no es para ti.

Brooke pisoteó hasta reunirse con sus amigas. Sin embargo, Candy parecía perfectamente conforme, tomando tragos de tamaño hombre.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar —dije. Pensé que eso se añadiría a la diversión de Candy, pero en su lugar alzó la cerveza con una mirada amarga en su cara—. Eres diferente —dije con una media sonrisa.

Chocó su botella contra la mía, claramente irritada. —Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —Tomó un trago, pero le quité la botella de su boca.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Cuando no respondió, me incliné más cerca para un mayor efecto—. Primero que nada... Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. En segundo lugar, quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Una sonrisa presumida se deslizó por su rostro. —Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Increíble. Realmente no lo entiende. —No puedo pensar en ningún solo chico que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió, reemplazada por una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias, Terry —dijo, poniendo su botella vacía en la barra. Ella realmente podría ponerlos en su lugar cuando quisiera. Normalmente, lo llamaría descuidado, pero se conducía con tal confianza... no sé... todo lo que hacía era caliente.

Me levanté y agarré su mano. —¡Vamos! —La atraje hacia la pista de baile, y siguió detrás de mí.

—¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Ahora en la pista de baile, agarré su cadera y atraje su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. —Cállate y baila.

Todas las risitas y sonrisas abandonaron su cara y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra el mío con la música. No podía mantener mis manos fuera de ella.

Cuanto más cerca nos encontrábamos, más cerca necesitaba que estuviera. Su cabello estaba en mi cara y, a pesar de que había bebido lo suficiente como para dejarlo por esta noche, todos mis sentidos estaban alertas. La forma en que su trasero se sentía contra mí, las diferentes direcciones y movimientos que su cadera hacía con la música, la forma en que se apoyó en mi pecho y descansó la parte posterior de su cabeza en mi hombro. Quería empujarla a un rincón oscuro y saborear el interior de su boca. Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus manos empezaron por mis hombros, y luego dejó que sus dedos pasaran por mi pecho y estómago. Casi me volví loco, deseándola en ese mismo momento. Se giró de espaldas a mí, y mi corazón latía aún más rápido en contra de mi caja torácica. Estaba más cerca de esa manera. Agarré su cadera y la atraje con más fuerza contra mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi cara en su cabello.

Estaba saturado de sudor y combinado con su perfume. Cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció.

La canción terminaba, pero ella no mostraba señales de detenerse. Candy se inclinó hacia atrás, su cabeza en mi hombro. Algunos de sus cabellos cayeron, exponiendo la piel reluciente de su cuello. Toda fuerza de voluntad se desvaneció. Toqué con mis labios el punto delicado, justo detrás de su oreja. No podía parar allí, abrí mi boca para dejar que mi lengua lamiera la humedad salada de su piel.

El cuerpo de Candy se tensó y se apartó.

—¿Qué, Pidge? —pregunté. Tuve que reír. Parecía que quería pegarme.

Pensé que estábamos pasando un buen rato, y lucía más enfadada de lo que jamás la había visto. En lugar de dejar volar su temperamento, se abrió paso entre la multitud, retirándose al bar. La seguí, sabiendo que iba a encontrar muy pronto qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

Tomando el taburete vacío a su lado, vi cómo Candy le señaló a Cami que quería otra cerveza. Pedí una para mí, y entonces la vi beberse la mitad de la suya.

La botella sonó contra el mostrador cuando la bajó de golpe.

—¿Crees que _eso _va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?

Me reí una vez. Después de todo eso de rozarse y frotarse contra mi, ¿de repente le preocupaba las apariencias? —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensen sobre nosotros. —Me lanzó una mirada asesina, y luego se giró para mirar hacia el frente—. Pigeon —dije, tocándole el brazo.

Se alejó. —No. _Nunca _me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Instantáneamente, la ira me consumió. Nunca la había tratado así. Nunca.

Me dio falsas expectativas, y luego le di un par de besos en el cuello, ¿y enloquece?

Empecé a hablar, pero Megan apareció a mi lado.

—Bueno. ¿No es este Terrence Backer?

—Hola, Megan.

Candy miró a Megan, claramente tomada por sorpresa. Megan era una profesional en inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—Preséntame a tu novia —dijo Megan, sonriendo.

Ella sabía condenadamente bien que Candy no era mi novia. Puta 101: Si el hombre en tu mira está en una cita o con una amiga, oblígalo a admitir la falta de compromiso. Crea inseguridad e inestabilidad.

Sabía a dónde iba esto. Infiernos, si realmente Candy pensaba que yo era un idiota de nivel criminal, bien podría actuar como tal. Deslicé mi cerveza por la barra, y cayó por el borde, tintineando en el bote de basura al final. —No es mi novia.

Intencionalmente ignorando la reacción de Candy, agarré la mano de Megan y la llevé a la pista de baile. Ella obedeció, felizmente balanceando los brazos hasta que nuestros pies golpearon la madera. Siempre era entretenido bailar con Megan.

No tenía vergüenza y me dejaba hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera, dentro y fuera de la pista de baile. Como era habitual, la mayoría de los otros bailarines se detuvieron para ver.

Por lo general, nos lucíamos, pero me sentía excepcionalmente lascivo. El oscuro cabello de Megan me dio una bofetada en la cara más de una vez, pero yo estaba entumecido. La levanté y envolví sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y luego se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sonrió mientras la bombeaba en frente de todo el bar, y cuando la dejé en el suelo, se giró y se agachó, agarrando sus tobillos.

El sudor corría por mi cara. La piel de Megan estaba muy mojada, mis manos se resbalaban cada vez que trataba de tocarla. Su camisa estaba empapada, y también la mía. Se inclinó por un beso, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero me incliné hacia atrás, mirando hacia la barra.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Ethan Coats. Candy se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa coqueta, borracha, de "llévame a casa," que podía detectar en una multitud de mil mujeres.

Dejando a Megan en la pista de baile, me empujé a través de la masa que se había reunido alrededor. Justo antes de llegar a ella, Ethan se inclinó para tocarle la rodilla. Recordando que se había salido con la suya el año anterior, apreté mi mano en un puño, parándome entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Ethan.

—¿Estás lista, Pidge?

Candy puso su mano sobre mi estómago y me empujó hacia un lado, sonriendo al instante que Ethan volvió a la vista. —Estoy hablando, Terrence. —Ella retuvo su mano, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba, y luego la secó en su falda de una manera dramática.

—¿Tan siquiera conoces a este chico?

Sonrió aún más ampliamente. —Este es Ethan.

Ethan extendió su mano. —Un placer conocerte.

No podía quitar mis ojos de Candy mientras miraba a ese maldito enfermo y retorcido frente a ella. Dejé la mano de Ethan colgando, esperando a que Candy recordara que yo estaba parado allí.

Desdeñosa, agitó su mano en mi dirección. —Ethan, este es Terrence. —Su voz era claramente menos entusiasta acerca de mi presentación, lo que sólo me molestaba más. Fulminé con la mirada a Ethan, y luego a su mano. —Terrence Backer. —Mi voz era baja y lo más amenazante que podía manejar.

Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron como platos, y retiró torpemente su mano. —¿Terrence _Backer_?

Estiré mi brazo detrás de Candy para agarrar la barra. —Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Mis ojos se estrecharon, y apreté los dientes. —¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Ethan se rió una vez, sus ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta entre nosotros.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no bromeaba, sonrió torpemente a Candy, y luego se alejó.

—¿Estás lista, ahora? —espeté.

—Eres es un completo idiota, ¿sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —Le tendí mi mano y la tomó, dejándome ayudarla a bajar del taburete. No podría estar enojada.

Con un fuerte silbido, le hice señas a Archie, que vio mi expresión y de inmediato supo que era hora de irse. Utilicé mi hombro para hacer espacio a través de la multitud, sin vergüenza derribando a unas cuantas personas inocentes para desahogarme hasta que Archie nos dirigió y asumió el control por mí.

Una vez fuera, agarré la mano de Candy, pero la apartó.

Me di la vuelta y grité en su cara. —¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿y qué?

Candy se inclinó hacia atrás, y cuando eso no creó suficiente espacio, me empujó. No importaba cuán enojado estaba, no conocía el miedo. Fue un poco caliente.

—No soy una amiga para follar, Terrence.

Negué con la cabeza, aturdido. Si había algo más que pudiera hacer para impedir que pensara eso, no sabía lo que era. Ella fue especial para mí desde el momento en que le puse los ojos encima, y traté de hacérselo saber cada vez que podía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender eso? ¿Cuán diferente de a todos los demás podía tratarla?

—¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡_Vine _aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que con respeto, Pidge.

—No, sólo me tratas como tu propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Ethan así!

—¿Sabes quién es Ethan? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, me incliné más cerca—. Yo _sí_. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Se cruzó de brazos. —Oh, ¿así que tienen algo en común?

Un velo rojo cubría mis ojos y, en menos de un segundo, la rabia hervía dentro de mí. Tomé una respiración profunda, para tranquilizarme. —¿Me estás llamando _violador_?

Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, y su vacilación hizo que la ira se derritiera. Era la única que tenía ese efecto en mí. En cada otro momento que había estado tan enfadado, había golpeado algo o alguien. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer, pero definitivamente le hubiera dado un golpe a la camioneta estacionada al lado de nosotros.

—No, ¡sólo estoy molesta contigo! —dijo, apretando los labios.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Mi respuesta hizo que se detuviera, y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Fruncí el ceño. Qué pregunta más estúpida. —Eres guapísima y lo sabes.

¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Cuanto más trataba de no sonreír, más lo hacía. —Nada. Vámonos.

Me reí una vez, y luego sacudí la cabeza. —¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en mi _trasero_!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja por mi elogio, y había pasado de psicópata a ridículo en menos de cinco minutos. Trató de dejar de sonreír y, a su vez, eso me hizo sonreír.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, pidiéndole a Dios haber _podido _besarla.

—Me estás volviendo loco, ¿sabes?

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y, cuando por fin llegamos al apartamento, Candy fue directo al cuarto de baño, encendiendo la ducha. Mi mente estaba demasiado difusa para revolver a través de su mierda, así que agarré uno de mis bóxers y una camiseta. Llamé a la puerta, pero no contestó, así que seguí adelante y entré, lo dejé en el fregadero, y luego salí. No estaba seguro de qué decirle de todos modos.

Ella entró, engullida por mi ropa, y cayó en la cama, con una permanente sonrisa aún en su cara.

La miré por un momento y me devolvió la mirada, claramente preguntándose qué pensaba. El problema era que ni siquiera _yo _lo sabía. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por mi cara a mis labios, y entonces lo supe.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —dije en voz baja, girándome y maldiciéndome como nunca antes. Sin embargo, estaba increíblemente borracha, y no me iba a aprovechar. Sobre todo después de que me había perdonado por el espectáculo que había hecho con Megan.

Candy se removió durante varios minutos antes de finalmente tomar un respiro.

—¿Terry? —Se apoyó sobre un codo.

—¿Sí? —dije, sin moverme. Tenía miedo de que si la miraba a los ojos, todo pensamiento racional se iría por la ventana.

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero...

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Me eché a reír y me giré, mirando su dulce expresión horrorizada. —¿Qué, Pigeon?

—Esto... —dijo, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y pasando su brazo sobre mi estómago, abrazándome cerca.

No era lo que esperaba. En absoluto. Levanté mi mano y me congelé en el lugar, sin saber qué demonios hacer. —_Estás _borracha.

—Lo sé —dijo, desvergonzada.

No importaba qué tan enojada estaría en la mañana, no podía decir que no.

Relajé una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabello mojado, y luego la besé en su frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

—¿Te refieres a Ethan el violador? Sí, _te debo _una por eso.

—No importa —dijo, comenzando a alejarse.

Mi reacción fue instantánea. Tomé su brazo contra mi estómago. —No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no hubiera estado ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es? —pregunté. Nunca había rogado por nada en mi vida, pero silenciosamente pedía que me dijera que me quería. Que se preocupaba por mí. Algo. Estábamos tan cerca. Podría sólo tomar un centímetro más o menos para que nuestros labios se tocaran, y fue una hazaña mental no ceder a ese centímetro.

Frunció el ceño. —Estoy borracha, Terry. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondió. Me giré, mirando directamente a sus ojos

—. Debería decir que no para probar un punto —dije, mis cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Felizmente, recostó su mejilla contra mi pecho. Con mis brazos envueltos con fuerza a su alrededor, era difícil no perder la cabeza. —No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.


	9. SINN SABER QUÉ HACER

Candy se durmió antes que yo. Su respiración era calmada y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado contra el mío. Era cálida, y su nariz hacía el zumbido más mínimo y dulce cuando inhalaba. Su cuerpo en mis brazos se sentía demasiado bien. Era algo a lo que me podía acostumbrar con mucha facilidad. Tan asustado como eso me hacía sentir, no me podía mover.

Conociendo a Candy, se despertaría y me recordaría que era un trasero irritante, y me gritaría por dejar que esto pasara o, peor, trataría de que nunca pasara de nuevo.

No era tan estúpido como para tener esperanza, o lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de sentirme de la manera en que lo hacía. Total revelación. No tan rudo, después de todo. No cuando se trataba de ella.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, pero luché contra la fatiga que constantemente me alcanzaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos y perderme incluso un segundo de cómo se sentía tenerla tan cerca.

Se movió, y me congelé. Sus dedos se presionaron en mi piel, y luego se abrazó contra mí una vez antes de relajarse de nuevo. Besé su cabello, y apoyé mi mejilla contra su frente.

Cerrando mis ojos sólo por un momento, tomé un respiro.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y ya era de día. Joder. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Candy se movía, tratando de salirse de debajo de mí. Mis piernas estaban sobre las suyas, y mi brazo aún la sujetaba.

—Basta, Pidge. Estoy durmiendo —dije, acercándola más.

Sacó sus piernas, una a la vez, y luego se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

Deslicé mi mano sobre la cama, alcanzando las puntas de sus dedos pequeños y delicados. Su espalda estaba hacia mí, y no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa, Pigeon?

—Voy por un vaso con agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Ya sea que ella fuera a fingir que no pasó o estuviera enojada, ninguna de las opciones era buena. Salió y me quedé acostado un rato, tratando de encontrar la motivación para moverme. Las resacas apestaban, y mi cabeza latía con fuerza. Podía escuchar la profunda y apagada voz de Archie, así que decidí arrastrar mi trasero fuera de la cama.

Mis pies desnudos golpearon contra el suelo de madera mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Candy estaba de pie en mi camiseta y bóxer, vertiendo jarabe de chocolate en un tazón humeante de avena.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —repliqué, tratando de parpadear el desenfoque fuera de mis ojos.

—Buenos días también para ti.

—Escuché que tu cumpleaños se acerca. Lo último en tus años adolescentes.

Ella hizo una mueca, atrapada con la guardia baja. —Sí… No soy una persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Ann va a llevarme a cenar o algo así. — Sonrió—. Puedes venir si quieres.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de pretender que su sonrisa no me había alcanzado. Ella me quería allí. —De acuerdo. ¿Es una semana después del domingo?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—No hasta abril. El primero de abril —dije, vertiendo leche sobre el cereal.

—Estás bromeando.

Tomé un bocado, divertido ante su sorpresa. —No, lo digo en serio.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de los Inocentes?

Me reí. Esa mirada en su rostro no tenía precio. —¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde.

Mejor me voy a vestir.

—Voy a ir con Ann

Ese pequeño rechazo era mucho más duro de escuchar de lo que debería haber sido. Había estado viajando al campus conmigo, y ¿de pronto iba a viajar con Annie? Me hacía preguntarme si era por lo que pasó anoche. Probablemente trataba de distanciarse de mí de nuevo, y eso no era más que decepcionante. —

Como sea —dije, dándole la espalda antes de que pudiera ver la decepción en mis ojos. Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas de prisa. Annie arrancó del estacionamiento como si hubiera asaltado un banco.

Archie salió de su habitación, poniéndose una camiseta sobre la cabeza.

Sus cejas se juntaron. —¿Acaban de irse?

—Sí —dije distraídamente, levantado mi tazón de cereal y tirando las sobras de la avena de Candy en el lavabo. Apenas la había tocado.

—Bueno, ¿qué diablos? Ann ni siquiera me dijo adiós.

—Sabías que iba a clases. Deja de ser un bebé llorón.

Archie apuntó hacia su pecho. —¿Yo soy un bebé llorón? ¿Recuerdas anoche?

—Cállate.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Se sentó en el sofá y se deslizó dentro de sus tenis—. ¿Le preguntaste a Candy sobre su cumpleaños?

—No dijo mucho, excepto que no le gustan los cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Hacerle una fiesta. —Archie asintió, esperando a que le explicara—. Pensé que la sorprendería. Invitar a algunos de sus amigos y hacer que Annie se la lleve fuera por un rato.

Archie se puso su gorra blanca de béisbol, tirándola hacia tan abajo sobre sus cejas que no podía ver sus ojos. —Puede manejarlo. ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué piensas de un perrito?

Archie se río una vez. —No es mi cumpleaños, amigo.

Caminé alrededor de la barra de desayuno e incliné mi cadera contra el taburete. —Lo sé, pero vive en los dormitorios. No puede tener un perrito.

—¿Tenerlo aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para tener un perro?

—Encontré un terrier en línea, es perfecto.

—¿Un qué?

—Pidge es de Kansas, es el mismo perro que Dorothy tenía en _El Mago de Oz._

La cara de Archie estaba en blanco. —_El Mago de Oz._

—¿Qué? Me gustaba el espantapájaros cuando era un niño, cierra la boca.

—Se va a cagar por todas partes, Terrence. Ladrar y llorar y… no sé.

—Igual que Annie… menos la parte de cagarse. —A Archie no le hizo gracia—. Lo sacaré y limpiaré lo que haga. Lo mantendré en mi habitación. Ni siquiera sabrás que está aquí.

—No puedes evitar que ladre.

—Piénsalo. Tienes que admitir que eso la va a conquistar.

Archie sonrió. —¿De eso es de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Estás tratando de ganartela?

Mis cejas se juntaron. —Déjalo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Puedes conseguir al maldito perro… —Sonreí. ¡Sí!

¡Victoria!—…si admites que tienes sentimientos por Candy.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡Joder! ¡Derrota! —¡Vamos, amigo!

—Admítelo —dijo, cruzando sus brazos. Qué idiota. En realidad iba a hacerme decirlo.

Miré al suelo y a todas partes excepto a la petulante e idiota sonrisa de Archie. Luché contra ello por un rato, pero el perrito era jodidamente brillante.

Candy iba a dar una voltereta (en el buen sentido, por una vez), y podría tenerlo en el apartamento. Ella querría estar aquí todos los días.

—Me gusta —dije entre dientes.

Archie sostuvo su mano en su oreja. —¿Qué? No pude escucharte bien.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Escuchaste eso?

Archie cruzó los brazos. —Dilo.

—Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Tengo sentimientos por ella. Me preocupo por ella. Mucho. No puedo soportar cuando no está cerca. ¿Feliz?

—Por ahora —dijo, tomando su mochila del suelo. Colgó una correa sobre su hombro, y luego tomó su celular y llaves—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, marica.

—Come mierda —repliqué.

Mi primo siempre era el idiota enamorado actuando como un tonto. No me iba a dejar vivir tranquilo.

Sólo me tomó un par de minutos vestirme, pero toda esa charla me hizo llegar tarde. Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y mi gorra de béisbol al revés. Mi única clase del día era Química III, así que llevar mi mochila no era necesario. Alguien en clase me prestaría un lápiz si tuviéramos una prueba.

Lentes de sol. Llaves. Teléfono. Billetera. Me puse mis botas y cerré de golpe la puerta detrás de mí, trotando por las escaleras. Manejar la Harley no era tan atractivo sin Candy en la parte de atrás. Maldita sea, ella estaba arruinando todo.

En el campus, caminé un poco más rápido de lo usual para llegar a clases a tiempo. Con sólo un segundo que perder, me deslicé en el escritorio. La doctora Webber rodó sus ojos, nada contenta con mi tiempo y probablemente un poco irritada con mi falta de materiales. Le guiñé un ojo, y una mínima sonrisa tocó sus labios. Negó con la cabeza y luego regresó su atención a los papeles en su escritorio.

No fue necesario un lápiz, y una vez que fuimos despedidos, despegué hacia la cafetería.

Archie esperaba a las chicas en medio de los jardines. Agarré su gorra de béisbol, y antes de que pudiera quitármela, la lancé como un disco volador por el césped.

—Qué bonito, idiota —dijo, caminando los pocos metros para recogerla.

—Perro Rabioso —dijo alguien detrás de mí. Sabía por la voz desaliñada y profunda quién era. Albert se acercó a Archie y a mí con su expresión de negocios—. Estoy tratando de formar una pelea. Estén preparados para una llamada.

—Siempre lo estamos —dijo Archie. Él era algo así como mi representante.

Se encargaba de pasar la voz y se aseguraba de que yo estuviera en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado.

Albert asintió una vez y luego se fue a su siguiente destino, fuera lo que fuera. Nunca había estado en clases con el tipo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él realmente asistía a esta escuela. Mientras me pagara, supongo que no me importaba.

Archie miró a Albert alejarse, y luego se aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿escuchaste?

—¿Qué?

—Arreglaron las duchas en Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Annie y Candy se marcharán esta noche. Vamos a estar ocupados ayudándolas a mudar toda su mierda de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Mi rostro cayó. La idea de Candy empacando y yo llevándola de regreso a Morgan se sentía como un golpe en la cara. Especialmente después de anoche, probablemente estaría feliz de irse. Podría no hablarme de nuevo. Mi mente pasó a través de un millón de escenarios, pero no podía pensar en nada para hacer que se quedara.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Archie

Las chicas aparecieron, riendo y sonrientes. Traté de sonreír, pero Candy estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que fuera que Annie se reía.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Annie, besando a Archie en la boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Archie

—Oh, un chico en clase estuvo mirando a Candy toda la hora. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando él estuviera mirando a Candy. —Archie hizo un guiño.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté sin pensar.

Candy cambió su peso, reajustando su mochila. Estaba llena de libros y la cremallera apenas contenía sus cosas. Debía estar pesada. La tomé de su hombro.

—Ann está imaginando cosas —dijo, rodando sus ojos.

—¡Candy! ¡Eres una gran mentirosa! Era Anthonie Brown, y él estaba siendo tan obvio. El tipo prácticamente estaba babeando.

Mi cara se retorció. —¿Anthonie Brown?

Archie tiró de la mano de Annie. —Nos vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutarás de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Annie lo besó otra vez en repuesta, y Candy los siguió, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio. Iba a averiguar acerca de las duchas, se mudarían de nuevo a Morgan y Anthonie la invitaría a salir.

Anthonie Brown era un idiota, pero podía ver a Candy interesada en él. Sus padres eran estúpidos ricos e iba a la escuela de medicina, en la superficie era una buen tipo. Ella iba a acabar con él. El resto de su vida con él pasó por mi cabeza, y era todo lo que podía hacer para calmarme. La imagen mental luchando contra mi genio y empujándolo dentro de una caja ayudó.

Candy puso su bandeja entre Annie y Finch. Una silla vacía a pocos asientos abajo era mejor opción para mí que intentar mantener una conversación como si no acabara de perderla. Esto iba a apestar y no sabía qué hacer. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo en juegos. Candy no tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a conocerme. Diablos, incluso si la tuviera, probablemente estaría mejor con alguien como Anthonie Brown.

—¿Estás bien, Terry? —preguntó Candy.

—¿Yo? Bien, ¿por qué? —pregunté, tratando de librarme de la sensación de pesadez que se instaló en cada músculo de mi cara.

—Es sólo que has estado callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de Futbol se acercaron a la mesa, riendo a carcajadas. Sólo el sonido de sus voces me daba ganas de golpear una pared.

Chris Jenks lanzó una papa frita dentro de mi plato. —¿Qué sucede, Terry?

Escuché que te tiraste a Tina Martin. Está barriendo tu nombre por el lodo hoy.

—Cállate, Jenks —dije, manteniendo los ojos en mi comida. Si miraba su ridícula cara de mierda, podría haberlo golpeado fuera de su silla.

Candy se inclinó hacia adelante. —Ya basta, Chris.

La miré, y por una razón que no pude explicar, me convertí instantáneamente en ira. ¿Para qué demonios me defendía? El segundo en que se enterara de lo de Morgan, me dejaría. Nunca volvería a hablarme. A pesar de que era una locura, me sentí traicionado.

—Puedo defenderme solo, Candy.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada —exploté. Su expresión fue la gota final. Por supuesto, ella no quería estar cerca de mí. Era un idiota infantil que tenía el control emocional de un niño de tres años. Me aparté de la mesa y empujé la puerta, sin detenerme hasta que me subí a mi moto.

Los agarres de goma en las manillas se quejaron bajo mis palmas mientras las retorcía en mis manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante. El motor rugió y pateé hacia atrás el pie de apoyo antes de despegar como un murciélago fuera del infierno hacia la calle.

Conduje alrededor de una hora, no sintiéndome mejor que antes. Las calles me llevaban a un lugar, sin embargo, y aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ceder y sólo dejarme ir, por fin aparqué en la entrada de la casa mi padre.

Papá salió por la puerta de entrada y se quedó en el porche, dando un breve saludo.

Tomé las dos escaleras del porche de una vez y me detuve justo donde él estaba. No dudó en tirar de mí hacia su suave y redondo lado, antes de escoltarme al interior.

—Pensaba que ya era hora de una visita —dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Sus párpados se cernían sobre sus pestañas un poco, y la piel debajo de ellos estaba hinchada, coincidiendo con el resto de su cara redonda.

Papá estuvo fuera de servicio un par de años después de la muerte de mamá. Thomas asumió muchas más responsabilidades de las que un niño de su edad debió tener, pero lo hicimos, y finalmente papá explotó. Él nunca hablaba de ello, pero nunca perdió la oportunidad de hacer las paces con nosotros.

A pesar de que estaba triste y enojado por la mayor parte de mis años de formación, no lo considero un mal padre, sólo se había perdido sin su esposa.

Sabía cómo se sentía ahora. Tal vez sentía una fracción de ello por Pigeon de lo que papá sintió por mamá, y la idea de estar sin ella me hacía sentir enfermo.

Se sentó en el sofá y señaló al sillón desgastado. —¿Y bien? Siéntate, ¿quieres? —Me senté, inquieto, mientras trataba de averiguar lo que iba a decir—. ¿Pasa algo hijo?

—Hay una chica, papá.

Sonrió un poco. —Una chica.

—Ella como que me odia, y yo como que…

—¿La amas?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. Me refiero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. —Cuando hablas de ella con tu viejo padre es porque no sabes qué mas hacer.

Suspiré. —Acabo de conocerla. Bueno, hace un mes. No creo que sea amor.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Voy a tomar tu palabra —dijo sin juicios.

—Sólo… no creo que sea bueno para ella. —Papá se inclinó hacia adelante, y tocó con un par de dedos sus labios. Continué—: Creo fue consumida por alguien antes. Por alguien como yo.

—Te gusta.

—Sí. —Asentí y suspiré. La última cosa que quería admitirle a papá es lo que he estado haciendo.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe contra la pared. —Mira quién decidió volver a casa —dijo Trenton con una amplia sonrisa. Abrazando dos costales de papel marrón a su pecho.

—Hola, Trent —dije, levantándome. Lo seguí a la cocina y le ayudé a poner a un lado los comestibles de papá.

Nos dimos codazos y empujones el uno al otro. Trenton siempre había sido el más duro conmigo en cuanto a patear mi trasero cuando no concordábamos, pero también estaba más cerca de él de lo que estaba con mis otros hermanos.

—Te extrañamos en The Red la otra noche. Cami te envió saludos.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Con esa chica con la que Cami te vio la otra noche?

—Sí —dije. Saqué una botella de ketchup vacía y un poco de fruta con moho de la nevera y lo tiré a la basura antes de regresar a la habitación principal.

Trenton rebotó un par de veces y cayó en la cama, golpeándose las rodillas.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, perdedor?

—Nada —dije, mirando a papá.

Trenton miró a papá, y luego a mí. —¿He interrumpido?

—No —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Papá le despidió con un gesto. —No, hijo. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

—Es una mierda. Dejé el cheque del alquiler en tu aparador esta mañana.

¿Lo viste? —Papá asintió con una sonrisa. Trenton asintió una vez—. ¿Te quedas a la cena, Terry?

—No —dije, levantándome—. Creo que me voy a casa.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, hijo.

Mi boca se estiró de un lado. —No puedo. Pero, gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco.

—¿Agradeces qué? —preguntó Trenton. Su cabeza giró de lado a lado como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis—. ¿Qué me perdí?

Miré a mi padre. —Ella es una paloma. Sin duda una paloma.

—¿Oh? —dijo papá, sus ojos brillando un poco.

—¿La misma chica?

—Sí, pero fui una especie de idiota con ella antes. Como que me hace sentir muy loco.

La sonrisa de Trenton creció de a poco, y luego, lentamente, se extendió por todo el ancho de su rostro. —¡Hermanito!

—Déjalo. —Fruncí el ceño.

Papá golpeó a Trent en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Trenton—. ¿Qué he dicho?

Papá me siguió hasta la puerta principal y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Vas a averiguarlo. No tengo ninguna duda. Debe de ser algo, sin embargo. No creo haberte visto así.

—Gracias, papá. —Me apoyé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su enorme cuerpo lo mejor que pude, y luego me dirigí a la Harley.

El viaje al apartamento pareció durar una eternidad. Sólo un toque de aire caliente del verano se mantuvo, inusual para la época del año, pero era bienvenido.

El cielo nocturno oscurecía todo a mí alrededor, por lo que temí lo peor. Vi el coche de Annie aparcado en su habitual sitio y estuve inmediatamente nervioso. Cada paso se sentía como un pie más cerca del corredor de la muerte.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y Annie me miró con una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

—¿Candy está aquí?

Ann asintió. —Está durmiendo en tu habitación —dijo en voz baja.

Me puse delante de ella y me senté en el sofá. Archie estaba en el asiento del amor, y Annie se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Está bien —dijo Annie. Su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora.

—No debí haberle hablado de esa manera —dije—. En un momento la estoy empujando tan lejos como pueda para enojarla, y al siguiente estoy aterrado de que entre en razón y me saque de su vida.

—Dale un poco de crédito. Sabe exactamente lo que estás haciendo. No eres su primer rodeo.

—Exactamente. Se merece algo mejor. Lo sé, y al mismo tiempo no puedo alejarme. No sé por qué —dije con un suspiro, frotándome las sienes—. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Candy lo entiende, Terry. No te tortures —dijo Archie.

Annie me dio un codazo en el brazo. —Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir?

—No quiero salir con ella, sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es…

diferente. — Era una mentira. Annie lo sabía y yo lo sabía. La verdad era que si realmente me preocupara por ella, la dejaría malditamente sola.

—¿Cómo diferente? —preguntó Annie, sonando irritada.

—No sigue mis idioteces, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Ann. No soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotros. —Incluso si lo fuera, no debería serlo.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees —dijo Annie.

Miré a los ojos de Annie. Estaba completamente seria. Ella era como una hermana para Candy, y tan protectora como una madre osa. Nunca se animarían a cualquier cosa la una a la otra que podría ser perjudicial. Por primera vez, sentí un poco de esperanza.

Las tablas de madera crujieron en el pasillo, y nos congelamos. La puerta de mi habitación se cerró, y luego los pasos de Candy resonaron en la sala.

—Hola, Candy —dijo Annie con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Su máscara estaba corrida debajo de sus ojos, y su pelo estaba enmarañado en su cabeza. Era impresionante. Me sonrió y me levanté, tomé su mano y la llevé directamente a la habitación. Candy me miró confundida y preocupada, haciéndome sentir aún más desesperado por hacer las paces.

—Lo siento, Pidge. Fui un imbécil contigo.

Sus hombros cayeron. —No sabía que estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estaba enojado contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una pobre excusa de mierda, lo sé,

pero lo siento —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

—¿Por qué estabas enojado? —preguntó, poniendo su mejilla en mi pecho.

Maldita sea, eso se sintió demasiado bien. Si no fuera un idiota, le habría explicado que sabía que las calderas habían sido arregladas, y que la idea de dejarla ir y pasar más tiempo con Anthonie me asustaba demasiado, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería arruinar el momento.

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me miró y sonrió. —Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Examiné su rostro durante unos momentos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera a través de mis labios. —No sé por qué me aguantas, y tampoco sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Sus ojos cayeron lentamente de mis ojos a mis labios, y contuvo el aliento.

Cada vello en mi piel se erizó, y no estaba seguro de si respiraba o no. Me incliné menos de un centímetro esperando a ver si protestaba, pero entonces, sonó mi jodido teléfono. Los dos saltamos.

—Sí —dije con impaciencia.

—Perro Rabioso. Brady estará en Jefferson en noventa.

—¿Hoffman? Jesús… De acuerdo. Será grande y fácil. ¿Jefferson?

—Jefferson —dijo Albert—. ¿Estás dentro?

Miré a Candy y le guiñé un ojo.

—Estaremos ahí. —Colgué, metí el teléfono en el bolsillo y agarré la mano de Candy—. Ven conmigo. —La llevé a la sala de estar—. Era Albert —le dije a Archie—. Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.

* * *

**CHICAS, LINDA SEMANA, AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MIS FAVORITAS, ME ALEGRO QUE LA LLEVEN A LA PANTALLA GRNADE Y ESPERO QUE ESCOJAN UN ACTOR QUE NO SOLO NOS LLENE LA EXPECTATIVA COMO TRAVIS (TERRY) SINO TAMBIÉN LA PUPILA... AH! (SUSPIRO) MIENTRAS YO SEGUIRÉ AMANDO E IMAGINÁNDOME A ESTE HERMOSO HOMBRE. NO SÓLO SU FÍSICO SINO SUS SENTIMIENTOS. AH!**

**VOY A ACTUALIZAR EL DOBLE ESTA PARA ALCANZAR LA OTRA... Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BENDICIONES**

**ABBY**


	10. LA SOLUCIÓN

La expresión de Archie cambió. Estaba como pez en el agua cuando Albert lo llamó por una nueva pelea. Sus dedos chocaron contra su teléfono, pulsando, enviando mensajes a todas las personas de su lista. Cuando Archie desapareció detrás de la puerta, los ojos de Annie se ampliaron junto a su sonrisa.

—¡Aquí vamos! ¡Será mejor que nos arreglemos!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Annie sacó a Candy por el pasillo. El alboroto era innecesario. Le patearía el culo al chico, valdría la pena por el alquiler y las cuentas de los próximos meses y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos normal. Candy se mudaría de nuevo a Morgan Hall y yo me encarcelaría para no matar a Anthonie.

Annie le gritaba a Candy que se cambiara, y ahora Archie y estaba con el teléfono apagado y las llaves del Charger en la mano. Se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar por el pasillo y entonces puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Vamonos! —gritó.

Annie corrió por el pasillo, pero en lugar de unirse a nosotros, se metió en el cuarto de Archie. Él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero también sonreía.

Unos momentos más tarde, Annie salió de la habitación con un corto vestido verde y Candy salió del pasillo con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta amarilla, sus tetas rebotando cada vez que se movía.

—Oh, diablos, no. ¿Estás tratando de matarme? Tienes que cambiarte, Pidge.

—¿Qué? —Bajó la mirada a sus vaqueros. Ese no era el problema.

—Está preciosa, Terry, ¡déjala en paz! —espetó Annie.

Conduje a Candy por el pasillo. —Consigue una camiseta y un par de zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con la confusión distorsionando su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

Me detuve en la puerta. —Porque voy a estar más preocupado acerca de quién está mirando tus tetas con esa camisa en lugar de Hoffman —dije. Llámenlo sexista, pero era verdad. No sería capaz de concentrarme y no iba a perder una pelea por encima del par de tetas de Candy.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran? —dijo, echando humo.

Realmente no lo entiende.

—Ese es un escenario diferente, Pigeon. —Miré hacia sus pechos y con orgullo ajustó un sujetador blanco de encaje. De repente, cancelar la pelea se convirtió en una idea tentadora, aunque sólo fuera para pasar el resto de la noche tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguir que estuviera desnuda y contra mi pecho.

Saqué mi vista de sus pechos, haciendo contacto visual de nuevo.

—No puedes llevar esto a la pelea, así que por favor... sólo... por favor, simplemente cámbiate —dije, empujándola hacia la habitación y dejándome afuera antes de que mandara todo a la mierda y la besara.

—Terrence—gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se oyeron golpeteos al otro lado de la puerta y después de lo que, probablemente, fueron zapatos volando por la habitación, finalmente la puerta se abrió. Llevaba una camiseta y un par de Converse. Seguía sexy, pero al menos no estaría demasiado preocupado sobre quién estuviera baboseando por ella para ganar mi maldita pelea.

—¿Mejor? —dijo sin aliento.

—¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

Archie y Annie ya estaban en el Charger, saliendo de la plaza de aparcamiento. Me puse mi casco y esperé hasta que Candy estuviera segura antes de sacar la Harley a las oscuras calles.

Una vez que llegamos a la escuela, pasé por la acera con mis luces apagadas, aparcando detrás de Jefferson.

Cuando llevé a Candy a la entrada trasera, sus ojos se abrieron y se echó a reír.

—Estás bromeando.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Debes ver cómo entra todo el mundo. —Salté por la ventana abierta en el sótano y esperé en la oscuridad.

—¡Terrence! —Medio gritó, medio susurró.

—Aquí abajo, Pidge. Sólo pon los pies primero, te atraparé.

—¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar en la oscuridad!

—¡Te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahora trae tu culo aquí!

—¡Esto es una locura! —susurró.

En la penumbra, vi sus piernas moverse a través de la pequeña abertura rectangular. Incluso después de todas sus cuidadosas maniobras, logró caer en vez de saltar. Un pequeño chillido resonó en las paredes de cemento y, entonces, cayó en mis brazos. Más fácil que nunca de atrapar.

—Caes como una chica —dije, poniéndola en pie.

Caminamos por el oscuro laberinto del sótano hasta que llegamos a la habitación contigua a la sala principal, donde se realizaba la pelea. Albert gritaba por encima del ruido con su megáfono y brazos sobresalían por encima del mar de cabezas, agitando dinero en el aire.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó, sus pequeñas manos envolviéndose apretadamente alrededor de mi bíceps.

—Espera. Albert tiene que dar su presentación antes de entrar.

—¿Debo esperar aquí, o debo entrar? ¿A dónde voy cuando comience la pelea? ¿Dónde están Archie y Annie?

Parecía extremadamente inquieta. Me sentí un poco mal por tener que dejarla sola.

—Fueron al otro lado. Sólo sígueme, no te mandaré a ese agujero de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Albert, él evitará que te aplasten. No puedo cuidar de ti y lanzar golpes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Aplastarme?

—Va a venir más gente aquí esta noche. Brady Hoffman es de State. Ellos tienen su propio Círculo allí. Será nuestra gente y su gente, así que el lugar será una locura.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Le sonreí. Era especialmente hermosa cuando se preocupaba por mí. —No. Aunque tú si pareces un poco nerviosa.

—Tal vez —dijo.

Quería inclinarme y besarla. Algo para aliviar esa expresión de corderito asustado en su cara. Me pregunté si estaba preocupada por mí la primera noche que nos conocimos, o si era sólo porque ahora me conocía que se preocupaba por mí.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que lo haga ni una vez por sus fans.

—¿Cómo vas a lograr _eso_?

Me encogí de hombros. —Normalmente dejo que me den un golpe, para que parezca justo.

—¿Tú...? ¿_Dejas _que las personas te _golpeen_?

—¿Qué tan divertido sería si masacro a alguien y nunca consigo que me den un puñetazo? No es bueno para los negocios, nadie apostaría contra mi.

—¡Qué gran mierda! —dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Piensas que estoy bromeando?

—Me cuesta creer que sólo recibas un golpe cuando _dejas _que te golpeen.

—¿Te gustaría apostar sobre eso, Candice Ardley? —Sonreí. La primera vez que dije las palabras, no era mi intención usarlas a mi favor, pero cuando sonrió de una manera igual de malvada, una de las ideas más malditamente brillantes que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido cruzó por mi mente.

Sonrió.

—Acepto esa apuesta. Creo que él te dará uno.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué ganaré? —pregunté. Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que el rugido de la multitud nos rodeaba. Albert mencionaba las reglas a su normal y estúpida manera.

Dejé brotar una ridícula sonrisa en mi cara.

—Si ganas, no tendré sexo por un mes. —Levantó una ceja—. Pero si yo gano, tienes que quedarte conmigo durante un mes.

—_¿Qué? _¡Me estoy quedando contigo, de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —gritó por encima del ruido. Ella no lo sabía. Nadie se lo había dicho.

—Hoy arreglaron las calderas de Morgan —dije con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Un lado de su boca apareció. No lo hizo perturbador. —Cualquier cosa vale la pena para verte intentar la abstinencia, para variar.

Su respuesta envió una descarga de adrenalina a través de mis venas que sólo había sentido alguna vez durante una pelea. La besé en la mejilla, dejando que mis labios permanecieran contra su piel sólo un momento más antes de caminar hacia la sala. Me sentía como un rey. De ninguna manera ese hijo de puta me iba a tocar.

Tal como había anticipado, era sólo una sala donde estaban de pie, y empujones y gritos se ampliaron una vez que entramos. Asentí a Albet en dirección a Candy, para señalarle que estuviera atento a ella. Lo comprendió de inmediato. Albert era un bastardo codicioso, pero una vez fue el monstruo invicto en el Círculo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme siempre y cuando la vigilara. Él lo haría, así que no me distraería. Albert haría cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando eso significara hacer una tonelada de dinero.

Se hizo un camino despejado mientras caminaba hacia el Círculo y, entonces, la puerta humana se cerró detrás de mí. Brady se puso cara a cara conmigo, jadeando y temblando como si acabara de tomarse un Red Bull y un Mountain Dew.

Por lo general, no tomaba esta mierda en serio y hacía un juego de mentalizar a mis adversarios, pero la pelea de esa noche era importante, así que puse mi cara de jugador.

Albert hizo sonar la bocina. Me equilibré, di unos pasos hacia atrás y esperé a que Brady cometiera su primer error. Esquivé su primer golpe y luego otro.

Albert extrajo algo de atrás. Estaba insatisfecho, pero lo había previsto. A él le gustan las peleas para entretener. Era la mejor manera de obtener más cabezas en los sótanos. Más gente significaba más dinero.

Incliné mi codo y envié mi primer golpe a la nariz de Brady, duro y rápido.

En una noche normal de pelea, la contendría, pero quería terminar con esto y pasar el resto de la noche celebrándolo con Candy.

Golpeé a Hoffman otra vez, y después esquivé algunos golpes suyos, cuidándome de no estar tan emocionado para dejar que me golpeara y cagarlo todo. Brady tomó un segundo impulso y volvió por mí, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo lanzarme otro golpe que no pudo aterrizar. Esquivaba golpes de Trenton de forma más rápida de lo que esta perra podía lanzar.

Mi paciencia se había acabado y atraje a Hoffman a la columna de cemento en el centro de la sala. Me paré frente a esta, vacilando sólo lo suficiente para que mi oponente pensara que tenía una ventaja para clavar mi cara con un golpe devastador. Lo esquivé mientras ponía todo en su último lanzamiento y golpeó con el puño directo al pilar. La sorpresa se registró en los ojos de Hoffman justo antes de que se doblara.

Esa fue mi señal. Inmediatamente lo ataqué. Un ruido sordo señaló que Hoffman finalmente cayó al suelo y después de un breve silencio, la sala estalló.

Albert lanzó una bandera roja en el rostro de Hoffman y, a continuación, me vi rodeado de gente.

La mayor parte del tiempo disfruto de la atención y las malditas felicitaciones de los que apuestan por mí, pero esta vez sólo estaban siendo un obstáculo. Intenté mirar a través del mar de gente para encontrar a Candy, pero cuando por fin eché un vistazo a donde se suponía que debía estar, se me encogió el estómago. Se había ido.

Las sonrisas se volvían caras de sorpresa mientras empujaba a la gente fuera de mi camino.

—¡Maldita sea, muévanse! —grité, empujando más fuerte cuando el pánico se apoderó de mí.

Finalmente, llegué a la sala, buscándola desesperadamente en la oscuridad.

—¡Pigeon!

—¡Estoy aquí! —Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y eché mis brazos alrededor de ella. En un segundo me sentí aliviado y al siguiente estaba irritado.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Casi tuve que empezar otra pelea para llegar a ti! ¡Finalmente llego y te has ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No tenía ganas de tratar de encontrar mi camino en la oscuridad.

Su sonrisa me hizo olvidar todo lo demás y recordé que era mía. Al menos por un mes más.

—Creo que has perdido la apuesta.

Albert entró pisando fuerte, miró a Candy y luego a mí, fijamente. —Tenemos que hablar.

Le guiñé un ojo a Candy. —No te muevas. Ya regreso. —Seguí a Albert a la habitación de al lado—. Sé lo que vas a decir...

—No, no —gruñó Albert—. No sé lo que estás haciendo con ella, pero _no _jodas con mi dinero.

Me reí una vez. —Esta noche hiciste una cuenta. Te lo compensaré.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡No permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder! —Albert estrelló el dinero en mi mano y a continuación chocó sus hombros junto a mí al pasar.

Metí el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo, y le sonreí a Candy. —Vas a necesitar más ropa.

—¿En serio vas a hacer que me quede contigo durante un mes?

—¿Habrías hecho que yo no tuviera sexo durante un mes?

Se echó a reír. —Será mejor que pasemos por Morgan.

Cualquier intento de cubrir mi gran satisfacción fue un épico fracaso.

—Eso será interesante.

Mientras Albert pasaba, le entregó a Candy algo de dinero antes de desaparecer entre la decreciente multitud.

—¿Apostaste? —pregunté, sorprendido.

—Pensé que debía obtener la experiencia completa —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia la ventana, entonces salté una vez, subiendo. Me arrastré por el césped y después de darme la vuelta, me incliné para levantarla.

El paseo a Morgan parecía perfecto. Hacía un calor insoportable y el aire tenía la misma sensación eléctrica como una noche de verano. Intenté no sonreír todo el tiempo como un idiota, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo, de todos modos? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca.

Annie y Archie esperaban en el Charger para que pudiéramos aparecer con las cosas extras de Candy. Una vez que tomó todo, fuimos a la zona de aparcamiento y se sentó a horcajadas en la moto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho y apoyé mi mano sobre la suya.

Respiré hondo.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Pidge. Nunca me había divertido tanto en una pelea en mi vida.

El tiempo que se tomó en responder se sintió como una eternidad. Posó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Eso fue porque estabas tratando de ganar nuestra apuesta.

Me volví hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Maldita sea que así era.

Sus cejas se alzaron. —¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías que habían arreglado las calderas, y me iría esta noche?

Me perdí en sus ojos un momento y decidí que era un buen momento para callarme. Arranqué el motor y conduje a casa, más lento de lo que había conducido… nunca. Cuando un semáforo nos pilló, me encontré con una cantidad extraña de alegría al poner mis manos sobre ella, o apoyando mi mano en su rodilla. A ella no parecía importarle y la verdad es que yo estaba jodidamente cerca del cielo.

Llegamos al apartamento, Candy se bajó de la moto como una profesional, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Siempre odio cuando han estado en casa durante un rato. Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Acostúmbrate. Este será tu hogar por las próximas cuatro semanas —dije, dando la vuelta—. Súbete.

—_¿Qué?_

—Vamos, te cargaré.

Se rió y saltó sobre mi espalda. Agarré sus muslos mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Annie abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos a la cima y sonrió. —Mírense ustedes dos. Si no los conociera mejor...

—Ya basta, Ann —dijo Archie desde el sofá.

Genial. Archie estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo.

Annie sonrió como si hubiera dicho demasiado y seguidamente abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar. Seguí sosteniendo a Pidge, y después la dejé caer frente al sillón reclinable. Gritó cuando me incliné hacia atrás, empujando juguetonamente mi peso contra ella.

—Estás muy alegre esta noche, Terry. ¿Qué pasa? —apuntó Annie.

—Acabo de ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, Ann. Dos veces más de lo que pensé que ganaría. ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz?

Annie sonrió. —No, es algo más —dijo, mirando mi mano mientras acariciaba el muslo de Candy

—Ann —advirtió Archie.

—Bien. Hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te invitó Anthonie a la fiesta de Sig Tau este

fin de semana,Candy?

La ligereza que sentía se fue inmediatamente y me giré hacia Candy.

—¿Er... sí? ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo estaré allí —dijo Archie distraído por la televisión.

—Y eso significa que yo también —dijo Annie, mirándome expectante.

Me hostigaba, esperando a que me ofreciera voluntariamente para ir, pero yo estaba más preocupado por Anthonie pidiéndole a Candy una cita de mierda.

—¿Él va a pasar a recogerte o algo así? —pregunté.

—No, sólo me habló de la fiesta.

La boca de Annie se extendió en una sonrisa traviesa, casi flotando en la anticipación. —Aunque dijo que te vería allí. Es muy lindo.

Le disparé a Annie una mirada irritada y seguidamente miré a Candy.

—¿Irás?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Sí —dije sin vacilar. No era una fiesta de citas, después de todo, sólo un fin de semana de cerveza. Lo que no me importa. Y ni de coña iba a dejar que Anthonie

tuviera toda una noche con ella. Ella habría vuelto... uf, no quiero ni pensarlo. Él habría puesto su sonrisa Abercrombie, o la llevaría al restaurante de sus padres para desfilar su dinero, o encontrado alguna otra manera de deslizarse en sus pantalones.

Archie me miró. —La semana pasada dijiste que no irías.

—He cambiado de opinión, Archie. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada —replicó, retirándose a su habitación.

Annie frunció el ceño.

—Tu sabes cuál es el problema —dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco

y sólo acabas con eso? —Se unió a Archie en su habitación y sus voces se redujeron a murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo el mundo lo sepa —dijo Candy.

Candy no era la única confundida por el comportamiento de Archie.

Anteriormente, él se burlaba de mí acerca de ella y ahora se comportaba como un

renegón. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre entonces y ahora para asustarlo? Tal vez se sentiría mejor una vez que me diera cuenta que finalmente había decidido terminar con las otras chicas y sólo quería a Candy. Tal vez el hecho de que hubiera admitido que realmente me preocupaba por ella había hecho que mi primo se preocupara aún más. Yo no tenía exactamente madera de novio. Sí. Eso tenía más sentido.

Me puse de pie. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

—¿Les pasa algo? —preguntó Candy.

—No, él sólo está paranoico.

—Es por nosotros —adivinó. Una rara sensación flotante vino sobre mí.

Había dicho nosotros—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándome con suspicacia.

—Tienes razón. Es por nosotros. No te duermas, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero hablar contigo de algo. Me costó menos de cinco minutos bañarme, pero me quedé bajo el chorro de agua durante por lo menos otro cinco más, planeando qué decirle a Candy. Perder más tiempo no era una opción. Estará aquí por el siguiente mes y era el momento perfecto para demostrarle que yo no era quien ella pensaba. Para ella, al menos, yo era diferente y podríamos pasar las próximas cuatro semanas disipando cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, emocionado y muy nervioso sobre las posibilidades que podría generar a partir de la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, pude oír una pelea en el pasillo.

Annie dijo algo con voz desesperada. Abrí la puerta y escuché.

—Lo prometiste, Candy. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran! ¡Pensé que sólo eran amigos!

—Lo somos —dijo Candy.

—¡No, no lo son! —replicó Archie.

Annie habló. —Bebé, te dije que todo irá bien.

—¿Por qué estás presionando esto, Ann? ¡Te dije lo que va a suceder!

—¡Y yo te dije que no! ¿No confías en mí?

Archie entró en su habitación dando pisotones. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Annie volvió a hablar. —Simplemente no puedo conseguir meterle en la cabeza que si Terry y tú funcionan o no lo hacen, no nos afecta. Pero no me cree.

Maldita sea, Archibalt. No es la transición ideal. Abrí la puerta un poco más, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Candy.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ann? Él y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Ya lo has oído antes... no está interesado en mí de esa manera. Joder. Esto empeoraba por momentos.

—¿Oíste eso? —preguntó Annie, con evidente sorpresa en su voz, seguramente recordando nuestra plática.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Y lo _crees_?

Candy se encogió de hombros. —No importa. Nunca va a suceder. Me dijo que no me ve así. Le tiene una fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica, además de ti, con la que no se haya acostado y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer que Archie piense lo contrario.

Cada pedacito de esperanza se me había escapado con sus palabras. La decepción fue aplastante. Durante unos segundos, el dolor fue incontrolable, hasta que dejé que el enojo se hiciera cargo. La ira era siempre más fácil de controlar.

—Porque no sólo conoce a Terry… ha hablado con Terry, Candy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Ann? —llamó Archie desde el dormitorio.

Annie suspiró. —Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia entre Archie y yo y Terry y tú, es que nosotros tenemos sexo. ¿Aparte de eso? No hay diferencia.

—Hay una _enorme _diferencia. ¿Archie trae a casa a diferentes chicas cada noche? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana para salir con un chico con claras citas potenciales? Sabes que no puedo involucrarme con él, Ann. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.

—No estoy viendo cosas, Candy. Tú has pasado casi todo el tiempo con él durante el último mes. Admítelo, sientes algo por él.

No pude escuchar una palabra más. —Supéralo, Ann —dije.

Las dos saltaron ante el sonido de mi voz. Los ojos de Candy se encontraron con los míos. No parecía avergonzada ni arrepentida, lo que sólo me molestó más.

Yo me había agarrado el cuello y ella cortaba mi garganta. Antes de decir alguna estupidez, me retiré a mi habitación.

Sentarse no ayudó. Tampoco estar de pie, caminando o haciendo flexiones.

Las paredes se acercaban más a mí a cada segundo. La rabia hirvió dentro de mí como un producto químico inestable, listo para explotar.

Salir del apartamento era mi única opción, para aclarar mi cabeza y tratar de relajarme con unos tragos. The Red. Podría ir a The Red. Cami trabajaba en el bar.

Podría decirme qué hacer.

Ella siempre supo cómo hablar para calmarme. A Trenton le gustaba por la misma razón. Era la hermana mayor de tres y no se inmutó cuando se trataba en cuestiones de nuestros problemas de ira.

Me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros, agarré unas gafas de sol, las llaves de mi motocicleta y la chaqueta, y luego metí los pies dentro de las botas antes de regresar por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos cuando me vio dando la vuelta la esquina. Gracias a Dios que estaba en la sombra. No quería que viera el dolor en mis ojos.

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó, sentándose—. ¿A dónde vas?

Me negaba a reconocer la súplica en su voz.

—Fuera.


	11. NO SOY BUENO PARA TI

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Cami averiguar que yo no era buena compañía. Sostuvo las próximas cervezas mientras me sentaba en mi silla habitual en el bar The Red. Las luces de colores se perseguían unas a otras por la sala, y la música era casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar mis pensamientos.

Mi paquete de Marlboro Reds casi había desaparecido, pero esa no era la razón de la sensación de pesadez en mi pecho. Unas pocas chicas habían ido y venido, tratando de entablar conversación, pero no pude levantar mi línea de visión desde el cigarrillo medio quemado posado entre dos de mis dedos. La ceniza era tan larga que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se desvaneciera, así que solamente miré las brasas que quedaban, parpadeando contra el papel, tratando de mantener mi mente alejada de la sensación de hundimiento que la música no podía ahogar.

Cuando la multitud en el bar disminuyó y Cami no se movía a mil kilómetros por hora, dejó un vaso vacío delante de mí y luego lo llenó hasta el borde con Jim Beam. Lo agarré, pero cubrió mi pulsera negra de cuero con sus dedos tatuados que deletreaban _baby doll _cuando mantenía sus puños juntos.

—Está bien, Terry. Cuéntame.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, haciendo un débil intento de alejarme.

Negó con la cabeza. —¿La chica?

El vaso tocó mis labios e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el líquido quemara mi garganta. —¿Qué chica?

Cami puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué chica? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

—Está bien, está bien. Es Pigeon.

—¿_Pigeon_? Estás bromeando.

Me reí una vez. —Candy. Ella es una paloma. Una paloma demoníaca que me jode tanto la cabeza que no puedo pensar con claridad. Ya nada tiene sentido, Cami. Cada regla que he hecho se ha roto una por una. Soy un blandengue. No... peor. Soy Archie.

Cami se rió. —Sé amable.

—Tienes razón. Archibalt es un buen tipo.

—Sé amable contigo mismo, también —dijo, lanzando un trapo sobre la mesa y pasándolo en círculos—. Enamorarte no es un pecado, Terry, Jesús.

Miré a mí alrededor. —Estoy confundido. ¿Estás hablando conmigo o con Jesús?

—Lo digo en serio. Así que tienes sentimientos por ella. ¿Y qué?

—Me odia.

—Nah.

—No, la he oído esta noche. Por accidente. Piensa que soy una basura.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

—Más o menos.

—Bueno, más o menos lo eres.

Fruncí el ceño. —Muchas gracias.

Extendió las manos, con los codos sobre la barra. —En base a tu comportamiento en el pasado, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Mi punto es... tal vez por ella, no lo serías. Tal vez por ella podrías ser un hombre mejor. —Sirvió otro trago y no le di la oportunidad de detenerme antes de tragarlo.

—Tienes razón. He sido un cabrón. ¿Puedo cambiar? Joder, no lo sé. Probablemente no lo suficiente como para merecerla.

Cami se encogió de hombros, tapando la botella y colocándola en su lugar.

—Creo que deberías dejar que ella juzgue eso.

Encendí un cigarrillo, tomé una respiración profunda, y agregué más bocanadas de humo a la habitación ya turbia. —Tráeme otra cerveza.

—Terry, creo que ya has tenido suficiente.

—Cami, sólo hazlo, maldita sea.

Me desperté con el sol de la tarde brillando a través de las persianas, pero bien podría haber sido del mediodía en medio de un desierto de arena blanca. Mis párpados se cerraron al instante, rechazando la luz.

Odiaba la inevitable boca seca que se producía después de una dura noche de beber. Mi mente inmediatamente buscó los recuerdos de anoche, pero me quedé sin nada. Algún tipo de fiesta, era un hecho, pero dónde o con quién era un completo misterio.

Miré a mi izquierda, viendo las sábanas deshechas. Candy ya se había levantado. Mis pies descalzos se sentían raros contra el suelo mientras caminaba por el pasillo y la encontré dormida en el sillón. La confusión me hizo detenerme, y luego el pánico se estableció. Mi cerebro se derramó a través del alcohol que aún abrumaba mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no durmió en la cama?

¿Qué había hecho yo para hacerla dormir en el sillón? Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y luego los vi: dos envoltorios de preservativos vacíos.

Joder. ¡Joder! La noche anterior regresó a mí en oleadas: bebiendo de más, esas chicas que no se fueron cuando se los dije, y finalmente mi oferta para mostrarles a ambas un buen momento, al mismo tiempo, y su apoyo entusiasta ante la idea.

Mis manos volaron hacia mi cara. Las había traído hasta aquí. Follado aquí.

Candy probablemente había oído todo. Oh, Dios. No podría haberlo jodido de peor manera. Esto iba más allá de lo malo. Tan pronto como se despertara, empacaría su mierda y se iría.

Me senté en el sofá, con las manos todavía ahuecadas sobre la boca y la nariz, y la miré dormir. Tenía que arreglar esto. ¿Qué podría hacer para solucionar esto?

Una idea estúpida tras otra apareció a través de mi mente. El tiempo se estaba acabando. Tan silenciosamente como pude, corrí a la habitación y me cambié de ropa, luego me escabullí en la habitación de Archie

Annie se movió y la cabeza de Archie apareció. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry? —susurró.

—Tengo que pedirte prestado el coche. Sólo por un segundo. Tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas.

—Está bien... —dijo, confundido.

Sus llaves tintinearon cuando las saqué de su armario, y luego me detuve.

—Hazme un favor. Si se despierta antes de que yo vuelva, mantenla aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Archie respiró hondo. —Lo intentaré, Terry, pero hombre... anoche fue...

—Fue malo, ¿no?

La boca de Archie se inclinó hacia un lado. —No creo que se quede, primo, lo siento.

Asentí. —Sólo inténtalo.

Una última mirada al rostro dormido de Candy antes de salir del apartamento me impulsó a moverme más rápido. El Charger apenas podía mantenerse al día con la velocidad a la que yo quería ir. Una luz roja me atrapó justo antes de llegar al mercado y grité, golpeando el volante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cámbiate!

Unos segundos más tarde, la luz parpadeó de rojo a verde, y los neumáticos giraron un par de veces antes de ganar velocidad.

Corrí a la tienda desde el aparcamiento, totalmente consciente de que me veía como un loco mientras sacaba el carrito de compras del resto. Un pasillo tras otro, tomé las cosas que pensé que le gustarían, recordando su alimentación o incluso hablar sobre ello. Una cosa esponjosa de color rosa colgaba en una línea fuera de uno de los estantes y terminó en mi carrito, también.

Una disculpa no iba a hacer que se quedara, pero tal vez lo haría un gesto.

Tal vez vería cuánto lo sentía. Me detuve a pocos metros de la caja registradora, sintiendo desesperanza. Nada iba a funcionar.

—¿Señor? ¿Está listo?

Negué con la cabeza, abatido. —No... No lo sé.

La mujer me miró por un momento, empujando las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco y amarillo a rayas. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Empujé el carrito a su caja sin responder, viéndola mirar todos los alimentos favoritos de Candy. Ésta era la idea más estúpida de la historia de las ideas, y la única mujer viva que me importaba iba a reírse de mí, mientras empacaba sus cosas.

—Son ochenta y cuatro dólares con setenta y siete centavos.

Una rápida pasada a mi tarjeta y las bolsas estaban en mis manos. Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, y en pocos segundos el Charger consiguió hacer volar las telarañas fuera de su tubo de escape todo el camino de regreso al apartamento.

Tomé dos pasos a la vez y entré. Las cabezas de Annie y Archie eran visibles por encima del sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero en silencio.

Gracias a Dios. Ella todavía dormía. Las bolsas se estrellaron contra el mostrador cuando las solté y traté de no dejar que los gabinetes hicieran demasiado ruido mientras guardaba las cosas.

—Cuando Pidge se despierte, háganmelo saber, ¿si? —pedí en voz baja—.Traje espaguetis, mezcla para panqueques y fresas, y esa avena de mierda con los paquetes de chocolates, y a ella le gusta el cereal de Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Ann?

—pregunté, dándome la vuelta. Candy estaba despierta, mirándome desde la silla.

Su rímel estaba corrido bajo sus ojos. Se veía tan mal como yo me sentía—. Hola, Pigeon.

Me miró durante unos segundos con una mirada en blanco. Di unos pasos hacia la sala, más nervioso que la noche de mi primera pelea.

—¿Tienes hambre, Pidge? Voy a hacerte algunos panqueques. O hay uh…hay avena. Y he conseguido alguna de esa mierda espumosa rosa con la que las chicas se afeitan y un secador de pelo y… a… un momento, está aquí. —Agarré una de las bolsas y la llevé a la habitación, vaciándola sobre la cama.

Mientras buscaba esa cosa rosa que pensé que le gustaría, el equipaje de Candy, lleno, cerrado y esperando junto a la puerta, me llamó la atención. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi boca quedó seca otra vez. Caminé por el pasillo, tratando de mantenerme tranquilo.

—Tus cosas están empacadas.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Un dolor físico quemó a través de mi pecho. —Te vas.

Candy miró a Annie, que se quedó mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

—¿Realmente esperabas que ella permaneciera aquí?

—Bebé —susurró Archie.

—No me provoques, Archie. No te atrevas a defenderlo delante de mí —explotó Annie.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. —Lo siento tanto, Pidge. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Vamos, Candy —dijo Annie. Se puso de pie y tiró de su brazo, pero ella se quedó sentada.

Di un paso, pero Annie me apuntó con el dedo. —¡Qué Dios me ayude, Terrence! ¡Si intentas detenerla, te empaparé en gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Annie Britter—rogó Archie. Esto se iba a poner mal muy rápido en todos los sentidos.

—Estoy _bien _—dijo Candy, abrumada.

—¿A qué te refieres con que estás _bien_? —preguntó Archie.

Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto hacia mí. —Terrence trajo a casa mujeres del bar anoche, ¿y qué?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de desviar el dolor. Por mucho que no quería que se fuera, nunca se me había ocurrido que a ella no le importaría una mierda.

Annie frunció el ceño. —Uh, Candy. ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien con lo que pasó?

Candy miró alrededor de la habitación. —Terrence puede traer a casa a quien quiera. Es _su _apartamento.

Me tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta. —¿Tú no empacaste tus cosas?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró el reloj. —No, y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todo. Todavía tengo que comer, ducharme y vestirme —dijo, entrando en el baño.

Annie lanzó una mirada de muerte en mi dirección, pero no le hice caso y me acerqué a la puerta del baño, golpeando ligeramente. —¿Pidge?

—¿Sí? —dijo, con voz débil.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —Cerré mis ojos, esperando el castigo.

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

Mi cabeza cayó contra la puerta. —No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy liberada de la apuesta?

La respuesta era fácil, pero no quería hacerla quedarse si ella no quería hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, me aterrorizaba dejarla ir. —Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Bueno, sí. No vivo aquí, tonto —dijo. Una pequeña risa flotó a través de la puerta de madera.

No podría decir si estaba enojada o sólo cansada de pasar la noche en el sillón, pero si era lo primero, no había manera de que pudiera dejarla irse. Nunca la volvería a ver.

—Entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

—¿Puedo tomar una ducha, ahora? —preguntó, su voz suave y apacible.

—Sí...

Annie entró pisando fuerte en el pasillo y se detuvo justo frente a mi cara.

—Eres un bastardo egoísta —gruñó, cerrando la puerta de Archie detrás de ella.

Entré en el dormitorio, agarré su bata y un par de zapatillas, y luego regresé a la puerta del baño. Aparentemente se quedaría, pero besarle el trasero nunca fue una mala idea.

—¿Pigeon? Traje algunas de tus cosas.

—Sólo ponlas en el lavamanos. Yo me encargo.

Abrí la puerta y puse sus cosas en la esquina del fregadero, mirando al suelo.

—Estaba enojado. Te escuché escupirle todo lo que está mal conmigo a Annie y me enfureció. Sólo quería salir, tomar unas copas y tratar de entender algunas cosas, pero antes que lo supiera, estaba borracho y esas chicas… —Hice una pausa, tratando de evitar que mi voz se rompiera—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama, y cuando te encontré en el sillón reclinable y vi los paquetes en el piso, me sentí enfermo.

—Simplemente podrías haberme preguntado, en lugar de gastar todo ese dinero en el supermercado para sobornarme para que me quedara.

—No me importa el dinero, Pidge. Tenía miedo que te fueras y nunca me hablaras de nuevo.

—No quise herir tus sentimientos —dijo sinceramente.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque lo jodí todo… como siempre hago.

—¿Terry?

—¿Sí?

—No conduzcas tu moto borracho, ¿está bien?

Quería decir más, disculparme de nuevo y decirle que estaba loco por ella, y estaba literalmente volviéndome loco porque no sabía cómo manejar lo que sentía, pero las palabras no salían. Mis pensamientos sólo podían enfocarse en el hecho de que después de todo lo que había pasado, y todo lo que acababa de decir, lo único que tenía para decirme era un sermón sobre conducir ebrio a casa.

—Sí, está bien —dije, cerrando la puerta.

Pretendí ver la televisión por horas mientras Candy se arreglaba en el baño y en la habitación para la fiesta de la fraternidad, y entonces decidí vestirme antes de que ella necesitara el cuarto.

Una blanca camisa bastante libre de arrugas colgaba en el armario, la agarré y tomé un par de jeans. Me sentí tonto, parado frente al espejo, luchando con el botón en la muñeca de la camisa. Finalmente, me rendí y enrollé cada manga hasta los codos. Eso era más mi estilo, de todos modos.

Caminé hacia el pasillo y me dejé caer en el sofá de nuevo, escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse y los pies descalzos de Candy golpeando el suelo.

Mi reloj apenas se movió, y por supuesto no había nada en la televisión, excepto audaces rescates de temporales y un comercial sobre el Slap Chop. Estaba nervioso y aburrido. No era una buena combinación para mí.

Cuando mi paciencia se acabó, golpeé la puerta de la habitación.

—Adelante —dijo Candy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, un par de tacones puestos lado a lado en el suelo frente a ella. Siempre lucía hermosa, pero esta noche ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de lugar; se veía como si tuviera que estar en la portada de una de esas revistas de moda que ves en la caja de la tienda de comestibles.

Cada parte de ella tenía loción, era suave, perfectamente pulida. Sólo la visión de ella casi me patea el trasero.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí, estupefacto, hasta que finalmente me las arreglé para formar una sola palabra.

—Vaya. —Sonrió y miró su vestido. Su dulce sonrisa me devolvió a la realidad—. Te ves increíble —dije, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de ella.

Se inclinó para ponerse un zapato y luego el otro. La tela negra y ceñida se movió ligeramente hacia arriba, exponiendo sólo un centímetro más de sus muslos.

Se levantó y me dedicó un gesto de aprobación. —Tú también te ves bien.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos, rehusándome a decir "_Debo de estar enamorándome de ti en este preciso momento_," o alguna de las otras estúpidas cosas que bombardeaban mi mente.

Saqué mi codo, y Candy lo tomó, permitiéndome escoltarla por el pasillo hacia la sala.

—Anthonie va a mearse encima cuando te vea —dijo Annie. En general, Annie era una buena chica, pero estaba descubriendo lo desagradable que podía ser si estaba en su lado malo. Traté de no tropezar con ella mientras caminábamos hasta el Charger y mantuve la boca cerrada todo el camino hacia la casa de Sig Tau.

En el momento en que Archie abrió la puerta del auto, pudimos oír la ruidosa y desagradable música de la casa. Parejas estaban besándose y mezclándose, alumnos de primer año corrían alrededor tratando de mantener el daño del jardín al mínimo, y chicas de la fraternidad caminaban cuidadosamente tomadas de la mano, dando pequeños saltos, tratando de caminar a través del suave césped sin hundir sus tacones de aguja.

Archie y yo abrimos el camino, con ellas justo detrás de nosotros. Pateé un vaso de plástico rojo fuera del camino, y después sostuve la puerta abierta. Nuevamente, Candy fue totalmente ajena a mi gesto.

Una pila de vasos rojos se asentaban en el mostrador de la cocina al lado del barril. Llené dos y le llevé uno a Candy. Me incliné hacia su oído. —No tomes nada de nadie que no sea Archie o yo. No quiero que nadie le agregue algo a tu bebida.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —Nadie va a poner nada en mi bebida, Terry.

Obviamente no conocía a mis hermanos de fraternidad. Había oído historias, de nadie en particular. Lo que era algo bueno, porque si alguna vez atrapaba a alguien tirando esa mierda, les daría una paliza sin dudarlo.

—Sólo no aceptes nada que no venga de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Pidgeon.

—No había escuchado eso antes —espetó, bebiéndose de golpe la mitad del vaso de cerveza antes de retirar el plástico de su cara. Podía beber, le concedía eso.

Nos paramos en el pasillo de las escaleras, tratando de pretender que todo estaba bien. Algunos de mis hermanos de fraternidad se detuvieron para charlar mientras bajaban por las escaleras, y lo mismo hicieron algunas chicas de fraternidad, pero rápidamente las rechacé, deseando que Candy lo notara. No lo hizo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunté, tirando de su mano.

—No, gracias —respondió. No podía culparla, después de anoche. Tenía suerte de que todavía me hablara. Sus delgados y elegantes dedos tocaron mi hombro

—. Estoy cansada, Terry.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, preparado para disculparme de nuevo, para decirle que me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que había hecho, pero sus ojos se alejaron de los míos hacia alguien detrás de mí.

—¡Hola, Candy! ¡Viniste!

Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron. Anthonie Brown

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron, y retiró su mano de la mía en un rápido movimiento. —Sí, hemos estado aquí desde hace una hora o algo así.

—¡Te ves increíble! —gritó.

Hice una mueca, pero él estaba tan preocupado por Candy que no lo notó.

—¡Gracias! —Ella sonrió.

Se me ocurrió que yo no era el único que podía hacerla sonreír de ese modo, y de repente trabajaba para mantener mi temperamento bajo control.

Anthonie asintió hacia la sala y sonrió. —¿Quieres bailar?

—No, estoy un poco cansada.

Una pequeña gota de alivio apagó mi enojo un poco. No era yo; realmente estaba muy cansada para bailar, pero el enojo no tardó mucho en volver. Estaba cansada porque estuvo despierta la mitad de la noche por los ruidos que hacía quienquiera que yo traje a casa, y la otra mitad durmió en el sillón reclinable.

Ahora, Anthonie estaba aquí, entrando a lo grande como el caballero de brillante armadura como siempre lo hacía. Rata bastarda.

Anthonie me miró, imperturbable por mi expresión. —Pensé que no vendrías.

—Cambié de opinión —dije, tratando de no darle un puñetazo y borrar cuatro años de trabajo de ortodoncia.

—Ya veo —dijo Anthonie, mirando a Candy—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Ella asintió, y sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado hasta sacarme el aire. Siguió a Anthonie por las escaleras. Vi como él se detuvo, tomando su mano mientras subían las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Cuando llegaron arriba, Anthonie abrió las puertas hacia el balcón.

Candy desapareció y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear el grito en mi cabeza. Todo en mí decía que debía ir allí arriba y traerla de vuelta. Agarré la barandilla, conteniéndome.

—Te ves enojado —dijo Annie, chocando su vaso rojo con el mío.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. —No, ¿por qué?

Hizo una mueca. —No me mientas. ¿Dónde está Candy?

—Arriba. Con Anthonie

—Oh.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Sólo había estado ahí poco más de una hora, y ya tenía esa mirada familiar en sus ojos. —Estás celoso.

Cambié mi peso, incómodo con alguien, además de Archie, siendo tan directo conmigo. —¿Dónde estáArchie?

Annie hizo rodar los ojos. —Haciendo sus deberes como estudiante de primer año.

—Por lo menos no tiene que quedarse después y limpiar.

Levantó el vaso hasta su boca y bebió un sorbo. No estaba seguro de cómo podía ya estar casi ebria.

—Entonces, ¿lo estás?

—¿Estoy qué?

—¿Celoso?

Fruncí el ceño. Annie generalmente no era tan desagradable. —No.

—Número dos.

—¿Eh?

—Esa es la mentira número dos. —Miré alrededor. Archie seguramente me rescataría pronto—. Realmente la jodiste anoche —dijo, sus ojos de pronto limpios.

—Lo sé.

Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome tan intensamente que quise huir. Annie Britter

era una pequeña cosa con pelo negro, pero era intimidante como la mierda cuando quería serlo.

—Deberías alejarte, Terrence. —Miró arriba, hacia la cima de las escaleras—. Él es lo que ella piensa que quiere.

Mis dientes se apretaron. Ya sabía eso, pero era peor oírlo de Annie.

Antes de esto, pensé que ella tal vez estaría bien conmigo y Candy, y eso de alguna manera significaba que no era un completo idiota por perseguirla. —Lo sé.

Levantó una ceja. —No creo que lo sepas.

No respondí, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella. Tomó mi mentón con su mano, aplastando mis mejillas contra mis dientes.

—¿Lo haces?

Traté de hablar, pero sus dedos ahora aplastaban mis labios juntos. Me eché hacia atrás y aparté su mano. —Probablemente no. No soy exactamente conocido por hacer lo correcto.

Annie me miró por unos segundos, y después sonrió. —Está bien, entonces.

—¿Eh?

Me dio una palmada en la mejilla y luego me señaló. —Tú, Perro Rabioso, eres exactamente de lo que vine a protegerla. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Todos estamos rotos de una manera u otra. Incluso con tu épica metida de pata, podrías ser exactamente lo que necesita. Tienes una oportunidad más —dijo, sosteniendo un dedo a dos centímetros de mí nariz—. Sólo una. No lo arruines… ya sabes… más de lo usual.

Annie se alejó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Era tan rara.

La fiesta se desarrolló como usualmente lo hacía: Drama, un par de peleas, chicas metiéndose en una pelea, una pareja o dos teniendo una discusión terminando con la chica en lágrimas, y luego estaban los rezagados, ya sea desmayados o vomitando en un área no designada.

Mis ojos viajaron a la parte superior de las escaleras más veces de las que deberían. Incluso cuando las chicas prácticamente me rogaban que las llevara a casa, continué mirando, tratando de no imaginar a Candy y Anthonie haciéndolo, o incluso peor, él haciéndola reír.

—Hola, Terrence —llamó una aguda y cantarina voz por detrás. No me di vuelta, pero no tomó mucho para que la chica se moviera hasta entrar en mi línea de visión. Se inclinó sobre los postes de madera de la barandilla—. Te ves aburrido. Creo que debería hacerte compañía.

—No estoy aburrido. Puedes irte —dije, comprobando la parte superior de las escaleras de nuevo. Candy se detuvo en el descansillo, su espalda hacia las escaleras.

Rió. —Eres tan divertido.

Candy pasó a mi lado despreocupadamente, hacia donde Annie estaba. La seguí, dejando a la chica ebria hablando sola.

—Si quieren pueden adelantarse —dijo Candy con moderado entusiasmo

—Anthonie se ofreció para llevarme a casa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Annie, sus cansados ojos iluminados como una doble fogata.

—¿_Qué_? —dije, incapaz de contener mi irritación.

Annie se giró. —¿Hay algún problema?

La fulminé con la mirada. Ella sabía exactamente cuál era mi problema.

Tomé a Candy por el codo y tiré de ella alrededor de la esquina.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Liberó su mano de mi agarre. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Terry

—Al demonio si no lo es. No dejaré que viajes a casa con un completo extraño. ¿Y si trata de aprovecharse de ti?

—¡_Bien_! ¡Él es lindo!

No podía creerlo. Realmente estaba cayendo en su juego. —¿_Anthonie Brown_,

Pidge? ¿En serio? _Anthonie Brown_.

Se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón. —Ya está bien, Terry. Estás comportándote como un idiota.

Me incliné, furioso. —Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me _gusta_.

Una cosa era asumir que estaba siendo engañada, y otra era escucharla admitirlo. Ella era demasiado buena para mí; maldición, sin duda era demasiado buena para Anthonie Brown. ¿Por qué se comportaba de forma frívola por ese idiota?

Mi rostro se tensó en reacción a la ira que corría por mis venas.

—Está bien. Si terminas debajo de él en el asiento trasero de su coche, después no vengas llorando conmigo.

Su boca se abrió, estaba ofendida y furiosa. —No te preocupes, _no _lo haré —dijo, alejándose de mí.

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y entonces tomé su brazo y suspiré, sin girar del todo. —No quise decir eso, Pidge. Si te lastima, si tan sólo te hace sentir incómoda, sólo házmelo saber.

Sus hombros cayeron. —Sé que no lo quisiste decir. Pero tienes que ponerle un alto a este exceso de sobreprotección de hermano mayor que tienes.

Me reí. Ella realmente no lo entendía. —No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Pigeon. Nada de eso.

Anthonie rodeó la esquina y metió las manos en los bolsillos. —¿Todo listo?

—Sí, vamos —dijo Candy tomando su brazo.

Fantaseé con correr detrás de él y empujar mi codo contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero entonces Candy se giró y me vio mirándolo.

_Ya basta, _articuló. Caminó con él, y él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, en apreciación.

Por supuesto. Cuando él lo hizo, sí lo notó.


	12. UN CONSEJO

Volver a casa solo, en el asiento trasero del Charger era poco estimulante. Annie tiró sus tacones y rió mientras tocaba la mejilla de Archie con su dedo gordo. Debía de estar locamente enamorado de ella, ya que él sólo sonrió, divertido con su risa contagiosa.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Albert. —Tengo un novato listo para dentro de una hora. En Hellerton.

—Sí, eh… No puedo.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. Dije que no puedo.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Albert, la ira creciendo en su voz.

—No. Debo asegurarme de que Pidge regrese a salvo a casa.

—Tuve muchos problemas para armar esto, Backer.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

Suspiré cuando Archie se estacionó en su puesto frente al apartamento y el Porsche de Anthonie no se encontraba por ningún lado.

—¿Vienes, primo? —preguntó volteándose en su asiento.

—Sí —dije, mirando mis manos—. Sí, supongo.

Archie empujó su asiento hacia adelante para dejarme salir, y me detuve junto al pequeño cuerpo de Annie.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Terry. Confía en mí.

Asentí una vez y los seguí por las escaleras. Fueron directo a su habitación y cerraron la puerta. Caí en el sillón reclinable, escuchando las risas incesantes de Annie, y tratando de no imaginar a Anthonie poniendo sus manos en la rodilla de Candy, o en su muslo.

Menos de diez minutos después, el motor de un carro ronroneó afuera, e hice mi camino hacia la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla. Podía oír dos pares de pies subiendo por las escaleras. Eran tacones. Una ola de alivio me llenó. Candy estaba en casa.

Sólo sus murmullos se filtraron por la puerta. Cuando hubo silencio y la perilla de la puerta se movió, la giré por completo y abrí rápidamente. Candy cayó a través del umbral y sostuve su brazo. —Tranquila.

Inmediatamente se volteó para ver la expresión en la cara de Anthonie. Era tensa, como si no supiera qué pensar, pero se recuperó rápido, fingiendo ver más allá de mí hacia el interior del apartamento.

—¿Ninguna joven humillada, varada, que necesite un aventón a casa?

Le lancé una mirada furiosa. Él tenía agallas. —No empieces conmigo.

Sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Candy. —Siempre estoy dándole problemas.

Ya no tan seguido como solía ser, ya que descubrió que era más fácil si hacía que ellas manejaran sus propios transportes.

—Supongo que eso simplifica las cosas —dijo Candy, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida.

—No es gracioso, Pidge.

—¿_Pidge_? —preguntó Anthonie

Candy se movió nerviosamente. —Es, eh… una abreviatura de Pigeon. Es sólo un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacó.

—Tendrás que contármelo cuando lo averigües. Suena como una buena

historia. —Anthonie sonrió—. Buenas noches, Candy.

—¿Quieres decir buenos días? —preguntó ella.

—Eso también —dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo querer vomitar.

Candy estaba ocupada desvaneciéndose, así que para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, cerré de golpe la puerta sin advertencia. Se echó hacia atrás.

_—¿Qué? _—espetó.

Pisoteé por el pasillo hacia la habitación, con ella detrás de mí. Se detuvo justo en la puerta, saltando en un pie, tratando de quitarse su tacón. —Él es bueno, Terry.

Observé su lucha para balancearse con una pierna, y finalmente decidí ayudarla antes de que se cayera. —Te vas a lastimar —dije, enganchando mi brazo en su cintura con una mano, y quitando sus tacones con la otra. Me quité la camisa

y la tiré en una esquina. Para mi sorpresa, Candy alcanzó su espalda para bajar la cremallera de su vestido, lo deslizó hacia abajo, y luego pasó una camiseta sobre su cabeza. Hizo una especie de truco de magia con su sujetador para quitarlo y sacarlo de su camiseta. Todas las mujeres parecen saber la misma maniobra.

—Estoy segura de que no hay nada que no hayas visto antes —dijo, rodando sus ojos. Se sentó en el colchón y luego empujó sus piernas entre las cobijas y las sábanas. La observé acurrucarse contra la almohada, y luego me quité mis vaqueros, pateándolos a la esquina también.

Estaba curvada en una bola, esperando que fuera a la cama. Me irritaba que hubiera venido a casa con Anthonie y que ahora se hubiera desvestido en frente de mí como si nada, pero al mismo tiempo, ese era justo el jodido tipo de situación platónica en la que estábamos, y era todo gracias a mí.

Tantas cosas crecían en mi interior. No sabía qué hacer con todo eso.

Cuando hicimos la apuesta, no se me ocurrió que ella podría salir con él.

Hacer un berrinche sólo la llevaría directo a sus brazos. En el fondo, sabía que haría lo que fuera para mantenerla cerca. Si mantener mis celos escondidos significaba más tiempo juntos, eso es lo que yo haría.

Me arrastré en la cama hasta su lado y levanté mi mano, apoyándola sobre su cadera. —No fui a una pelea esta noche. Albert llamó. No fui.

_—¿Por qué? _—preguntó, volteándose.

—Quería asegurarme de que llegarás a casa.

Arrugó su nariz. —No hace falta que me cuides.

Tracé el largo de su brazo con mi dedo. Era tan cálida. —Lo sé. Creo que todavía me siento mal por la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

—¿Es por eso que dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía conciliar el sueño luego de que tus… _amigas _se fueran.

—Dormiste perfectamente en el sillón. ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

—Quieres decir, ¿junto a un hombre que todavía olía al par de zorras de bar que acababa de enviar a casa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!

Retrocedí, tratando de mantener la imagen fuera de mi cabeza. —Te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo te dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches —dijo, y se volteó.

Me estiré a través de la almohada para poner mi mano en la suya, acariciando el interior de sus dedos. Me incliné y besé su cabello. —Estuve tan preocupado de que no me volvieras a hablar… creo que es peor que seas indiferente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Terry? No quieres que esté enojada por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me importe. Le dijiste a Annie que no quieres nada conmigo, pero te enojas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo, tanto que sales como alma que lleva el diablo y te pones ridículamente borracho. No tienes ningún sentido.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. —¿Por eso le dijiste aquellas cosas a Annie? ¿Por qué le dije que no saldría contigo?

Su expresión era una combinación de sorpresa e ira. —No, quise decir lo que dije. Sólo que no lo decía como un insulto.

—Yo sólo lo dije porque no quiero arruinar las cosas, Pidgeon. Ni siquiera sé cómo merecerte. Trataba de comprenderlo en mi cabeza.

Decir las palabras me hacía sentir enfermo, pero tenían que ser dichas.

—Como sea. Necesito dormir un poco. Tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con Anthonie?

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormir?

—Por supuesto —dije, saliendo de la cama. Candy no dijo una palabra mientras la dejaba atrás. Me senté en el sillón reclinable, cambiando los canales de la televisión. Demasiado para mantener mi temperamento controlado, pero maldición, esa mujer se podía meter bajo mi piel. Hablar con ella era como tener una conversación con un agujero negro. No importaba lo que dijera, incluso las pocas veces que era claro acerca de mis sentimientos. Su oído selectivo era exasperante. No podía hacerla comprender, y ser directo sólo parecía enojarla.

El sol salió media hora después. A pesar de mi ira residual, fui capaz de quedarme dormido.

Unos momentos después, mi teléfono sonó. Me revolví para buscarlo, todavía medio dormido, y luego lo sostuve contra mi oreja. —¿Sí?

—¡Estúpido! —dijo Trenton, fuerte en mi oído.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, mirando el televisor. Pasaban los dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana.

—Las diez y algo. Necesito tu ayuda con el camión de papá. Creo que es el módulo de la ignición. Ni siquiera está encendiendo.

—Trent —dije a través de un bostezo—. No sé un carajo acerca de carros.

Por eso tengo una moto.

—Entonces, pregúntale a Archie. Tengo que ir a trabajar en una hora, y no quiero dejar a papá varado.

Bostecé de nuevo. —Maldición, Trent, no dormí en toda la noche. ¿Qué está haciendo Tyler?

—¡Trae tu trasero hasta acá! —gritó antes de colgar.

Lancé mi teléfono al sofá y luego me levanté, mirando el reloj en el televisor.

Trent no se había alejado mucho cuando adivinó la hora. Eran las diez con veinte minutos.

La puerta de Archie estaba cerrada, así que escuché por un minuto antes de tocar dos veces y asomar mi cabeza dentro. —Oye, Archie. ¡Archibalt!

—¿Qué? —dijo. Su voz sonaba como si hubiera tragado grava y la hubiera pasado con ácido.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Annie lloriqueó un poco, pero no se movió.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó Archie. Se sentó, tomando una camiseta del suelo y deslizándola sobre su cabeza.

—El camión de papá no arranca. Trent cree que es la ignición.

Archie terminó de vestirse y luego se inclinó sobre Ann. —Voy a donde Richard por unas horas, nena.

—¿Hmmm?

Besó su frente. —Voy a ayudar a Terrence con el camión de Richard.

Regreso pronto.

—Está bien —dijo Annie, durmiéndose de nuevo antes de que Archie dejara la habitación. Se puso el par de tenis que estaban en la sala y tomó sus llaves.

—¿Vienes o qué? —preguntó.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, arrastrando el trasero como cualquier hombre que sólo ha tenido cuatro horas de sueño, y no ha dormido bien.

Me coloqué una camiseta sin mangas y luego una sudadera con capucha, y unos vaqueros. Haciendo lo mejor posible para caminar silencioso, gentilmente giré la perilla de la puerta de mi cuarto, pero me detuve antes de salir. La espalda de Candy estaba hacia mí, su respiración uniforme, y sus piernas desnudas tendidas en direcciones opuestas. Tuve un casi incontrolable impulso de meterme en la cama con ella.

—¡Vamos! —llamó Archie.

Cerré la puerta y lo seguí hasta el Charger. Tomamos turnos para bostezar durante todo el camino hasta donde papá, demasiado cansados para conversar.

La entrada de grava crujió bajo las llantas del Charger, y saludé a Trenton y a papá antes de pisar el patio.

El camión de papá estaba estacionado en frente de la casa. Empujé mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi sudadera, sintiendo el frío en el aire. Hojas caídas crujían bajo mis botas mientras caminaba a través del césped.

—Bueno, hola, Archie —dijo papá con una sonrisa.

—Hola, tío Richard. Escuché que tenías un problema de ignición.

Papá puso una mano en su cintura redonda. —Eso creemos… eso creemos.

—Asintió, mirando el motor.

—¿Qué les hace creer eso? —preguntó Archie, enrollando sus mangas.

Trenton señaló el salpicadero. —Eh… está derretido. Ese fue mi primer indicio.

—Bien hecho —dijo Archie—. Terrence y yo iremos a la tienda de repuestos y recogeremos uno nuevo. Lo pondré y estarás listo.

—En teoría —dije, pasándole un destornillador a Archie.

Desatornilló los pernos del módulo de ignición y luego lo quitó. Todos observamos la cubierta derretida.

Archie señaló el descubierto sitio donde el módulo de ignición estaba.

—Vamos a tener que remplazar esos cables. ¿Ven las marcas

de quemaduras? —preguntó, tocando el metal—. El aislamiento de los cables está derretido también.

—Gracias, Archie. Voy a bañarme. Tengo que alistarme para ir a trabajar —dijo Trenton.

Mi primo usó el destornillador para dar un saludo descuidado a Trenton, y luego lo tiró en la caja de herramientas.

—Chicos, parece que tuvieron una larga noche —dijo papá.

La mitad de mi boca se levantó. —Así fue.

—¿Cómo está tu joven dama? ¿Annie?

Archie asintió, una amplia sonrisa se ubicó a través de su cara. —Está bien, Richard. Todavía dormida.

Papá se rió una vez y asintió. —¿Y tu joven dama?

Me encogí de hombros. —Tiene una cita con Anthonie Brown esta noche. No es exactamente mía, papá.

Papá guiñó un ojo. —Todavía.

La expresión de Archibalt cayó. Luchaba contra un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, Archie? ¿No apruebas la paloma de Terrence?

El uso poco serio del apodo de papá en Candy tomó a Archie por sorpresa, y su boca tembló, amenazando una sonrisa. —No, me gusta Candy, está bien. Es sólo que es lo más cercano a una hermana para Annie. Me pone nervioso.

Papá asintió enfáticamente. —Entendible. Aunque, me parece que ella es diferente, ¿no crees?

Archie se encogió de hombros. —Ese en parte es el punto. No quiero que el primer corazón roto de Terrence sea por la mejor amiga de Annie. Sin ofender, primo.

Fruncí el ceño. —No confías en mí en absoluto, ¿verdad?

—No es eso. Bueno, más o menos.

Papá tocó el hombro de Archie. —Tienes miedo, ya que este es el primer intento de Terrence en una relación, va a meter la pata y a estropear las cosas para ti.

Archie agarró un trapo sucio y se limpió las manos. —Me siento mal por admitirlo, pero sí. Sin embargo, estoy apoyándote, hermano, realmente lo hago.

Trenton dio un portazo en la puerta con tela metálica cuando salió de la casa. Me dio un puñetazo en el brazo, incluso antes de que lo viera levantar un puño.

—¡Hasta luego, perdedores! —Trenton se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones—.No me refería a ti, papá.

Papá ofreció una media sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. —Claro que no, hijo.

Trent sonrió, y luego se metió en su coche, un Dodge Intrepid rojo oscuro y deteriorado. Ese auto no era genial ni siquiera cuando íbamos al instituto, pero él lo amaba. Sobre todo porque lo compró con su esfuerzo.

Un pequeño cachorro negro ladró, volviendo mi atención hacia la casa.

Papá sonrió, palmeando su muslo. —Bueno, vamos, miedoso.

El cachorro dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y luego retrocedió a la casa, ladrando.

—¿Cómo se está portando? —pregunté.

—Hizo pis en el baño dos veces.

Hice una mueca. —Lo siento.

Archie se rió. —Al menos entendió la idea.

Papá asintió y sacudió la mano con indulgencia.

—Sólo hasta mañana —le dije.

—Está bien, hijo. Ha estado entreteniéndonos. A Trent le gusta.

—Bien. —Sonreí.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —preguntó papá.

Me froté el brazo que latía por el puñetazo de Trent. —Archie me recordaba el fracaso que cree que soy cuando se trata de chicas.

Archie se rió una vez. —Eres un montón de cosas, Terry. Un fracaso no es una de ellas. Sólo creo que tienes un largo camino por recorrer, entre tú y el temperamento de Candy, las probabilidades están en tu contra.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me enderecé. —Candy no tiene un mal temperamento.

Papá sacudió la mano. —Cálmate, pequeño. No está hablando mal de ella.

—Ella no es así.

—Está bien —dijo papá con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre sabía cómo manejarnos cuando las cosas se ponían tensas, y por lo general trataba de apaciguarnos antes de que hubiéramos ido demasiado lejos.

Archie tiró el trapo sucio sobre la caja de herramientas. —Vamos a conseguir ese repuesto.

—Déjame saber cuánto te debo.

Negué con la cabeza. —Lo tengo, papá. Estamos a mano por el perro.

Papá sonrió y comenzó a recoger el desorden que Trenton dejó en la caja de herramientas. —Está bien, entonces. Nos vemos en un rato.

Archie y yo fuimos en el Charger a la tienda de repuestos. Hacía mucho frío. Apreté los extremos de mis mangas en los puños para mantener las manos calientes.

—¿Es una perra fría hoy? —dijo Archie.

—Casi.

—Creo que le va a gustar el cachorro.

—Eso espero.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, Archie asintió. —No era mi intención insultar a Candy. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Sé lo que sientes por ella, y la verdad es que espero que funcione. Sólo estoy nervioso.

—Sí.

Archie se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda de repuestos y estacionó, pero no apagó el motor. —Tiene una cita con Anthonie esta noche, Terrence. ¿Cómo crees que estarás cuando pase a recogerla? ¿Has pensado en ello?

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías. Si realmente quieres que esto funcione, tienes que dejar de reaccionar de la manera que quieres, y reaccionar de la manera en que funcione para ti.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Crees que vas a ganar algún punto si estás haciendo un mohín mientras ella se está preparando y, a continuación, actúas como un idiota con Anthonie? ¿O crees que ella apreciará si le dices lo increíble que se ve y la despides como un amigo haría?

—No quiero ser sólo su amigo.

—Ya lo sé, y lo sabes, y ella probablemente lo sabe, también... y puedes estar absolutamente seguro de que Anthonie lo sabe.

—¿Tienes que seguir diciendo ese jodido nombre?

Archie apagó el motor. —Vamos, Terry. Tú y yo sabemos que siempre y cuando sigas mostrándole a Anthonie que lo que hace te cabrea, él seguirá ese juego.

No le des la satisfacción, y juega mejor que él. Demostrará lo imbécil que es, y

Candy se librará de él por su cuenta.

Pensé en lo que estaba diciendo, y luego lo miré. —¿Tú... realmente lo crees?

—Sí, ahora vamos a conseguir ese repuesto para Richard y volvamos a casa antes de que Annie se despierte y explote mi teléfono porque ya no se acuerda de lo que le dije cuando me fui.

Me reí y lo seguí a la tienda. —Es un jodido idiota.

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar la parte que buscaba, y no mucho más para que la remplazara. En poco más de una hora, Archie había instalado el módulo de encendido, encendió el camión, y tuve una visita lo suficientemente larga con papá. Para cuando nos despedíamos mientras el Charger retrocedía fuera de la calzada, ya era unos pocos minutos después de mediodía.

Como Archie predijo, Annie ya estaba despierta en el momento en que llegamos al apartamento. Trató de actuar irritada antes de que Archie explicara nuestra ausencia, pero era obvio que estaba más que contenta de tenerlo en casa.

—He estado tan aburrida. Candy sigue durmiendo.

—¿Todavía? —le pregunté, quitándome las botas.

Annie asintió e hizo una mueca. —A la chica le gusta dormir. A menos que se haya emborrachado increíblemente la noche anterior, duerme para siempre.

He dejado de intentar convertirla en una persona mañanera.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrí lentamente. Candy estaba boca abajo, casi en la misma posición que estaba cuando me fui, justo en mi lado de la cama. Parte de su cabello estaba enmarañado contra su cara, la otra en suaves ondas a través de mi almohada.

Su camiseta se agrupaba alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus bragas azul claro. Sólo eran de algodón, no era particularmente sexy, y parecía en estado de coma, pero aun así, mirándola acostada al azar en mis sábanas blancas con el sol de la tarde entrando por las ventanas, su belleza era indescriptible.

—¿Pidge? ¿Vas a levantarte hoy?

Murmuró y luego volvió la cabeza. Di unos cuantos pasos más en la habitación.

—Pidgeon.

—Hep... merf... furfon... shaw.

Annie tenía razón. No despertaría pronto. Cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí, y entonces me uní a los chicos en la sala de estar. Comían de un plato de nachos que Annie había hecho, mirando algo de chicas en la televisión.

—¿Se despertó? —preguntó Ann.

Negué con la cabeza, sentándome en el sillón. —Nop. Estaba hablando de algo, sin embargo.

Annie sonrió, con los labios sellados para evitar que los alimentos se cayeran.

—Hace eso —dijo, con la boca llena—. Oí que te fuiste de tu habitación anoche. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estaba siendo un imbécil.

Las cejas de Annie se levantaron. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Me sentía frustrado. Casi le dije cómo me sentía y era como si le hubiera entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

—¿Cómo _te _sientes? —preguntó.

—Cansado por el momento.

Un nacho voló a mi cara, pero se quedó corto, aterrizando en mi camisa. Lo recogí y lo metí en mi boca, haciendo crujir la tortilla, el queso y la crema agria. No era del todo malo.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros. —No me acuerdo. Algo acerca de ser quien se merecía.

—Oh —dijo Annie, suspirando. Se apartó de mí, en dirección a Archie, con una sonrisa irónica—. Eso fue muy bueno. Incluso tú tienes que admitirlo.

La boca de mi primo se curvó a un lado, esa era la única reacción que obtendría de él por ese comentario.

—Eres un gruñón —le dijo Annie, con el ceño fruncido.

Archie se levantó. —No, cariño. Simplemente no me estoy sintiendo del todo bien. —Cogió una revista de automóviles de la mesa, y se dirigió al baño.

Con una expresión simpática, Annie observó a Archie salir, y luego se volvió hacia mí, con el rostro transformándose por el disgusto. —Supongo que utilizaré tu baño durante las próximas horas.

—Si no quieres perder tu sentido del olfato por el resto de tu vida.

—Puede que quiera después de eso —dijo, temblando.

Annie volvió a poner la película, y vimos el resto de ella. Realmente no sabía de lo que iba. Una mujer hablaba algo sobre vacas viejas y como su compañero de cuarto era un gigoló. Al final de la película, Archie se nos había unido, y el personaje principal se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por su compañera de cuarto, ella no era una vaca vieja, después de todo, y el gigoló, ahora reformado, estaba enojado por algún estúpido malentendido. Ella sólo tenía que perseguirlo por la calle, besarlo, y todo estaba bien. No era la peor película que jamás había visto, pero aun así era una película para chicas... y todavía de mala calidad.

Al medio día, el apartamento estaba bien iluminado, y el televisor encendido, aunque en silencio. Todo parecía normal, pero también vacío. Los anuncios robados estaban aún en las paredes, colgaban al lado de nuestros carteles favoritos de cerveza con chicas calientes semidesnudas posando en varias posiciones. Annie había limpiado el apartamento, y Archie se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, pasando entre los canales. Era un sábado normal. Pero algo estaba mal. Algo faltaba. Candy.

Incluso con ella en la habitación de al lado, dormida, el apartamento se sentía diferente sin su voz, sus golpes juguetones, o incluso el sonido de ella mordiéndose las uñas. Me había acostumbrado a todo esto, en nuestro poco tiempo juntos. Justo cuando los créditos de la segunda película comenzaron a rodar, oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y los pies de Candy arrastrándose por el suelo. La puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró. Iba a empezar a prepararse para su cita con Anthonie.

Al instante, mi temperamento comenzó a hervir.

—Terry —advirtió Archie.

Las palabras de mi primo de hoy temprano se repetían en mi cabeza. Anthonie estaba jugando y yo tenía que jugar mejor. Mi adrenalina se calmó, y me relajé contra el cojín del sofá. Ya era hora de poner mi cara de póquer.

El zumbido de los tubos del baño señalaron la intención de Candy de tomar una ducha. Annie se puso de pie, y luego casi bailó hacia mi baño. Podía oír sus voces bromeando, pero no pude entender lo que decían.

Me acerqué suavemente al pasillo, y acerqué la oreja a la puerta.

—No estoy muy emocionado de que escuches a mi chica orinar —dijo Archie en un susurro.

Puse mi dedo en los labios, y luego volví mi atención a sus voces.

—Se lo he explicado —dijo Candy.

Se escuchó la cadena del inodoro y el grifo se encendió, y de repente Candy gritó. Sin pensarlo, agarré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

—¿Pidge?

Annie se echó a reír. —Sólo tiré la cadena del inodoro, Terry, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Pigeon?

—Estoy genial. Fuera. —Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Eso fue una estupidez.

Después de unos segundos de tensión, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas sabía que me encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta, así que coloqué la oreja en la madera de nuevo.

—¿Es mucho pedir cerraduras para las puertas?—preguntó Candy—. ¿Ann?

—Es realmente una lástima que ustedes dos no pudieron estar en la misma página. Tú eres la única chica que podría haber… —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. Ya no importa.

El agua se apagó. —Eres tan mala como él —dijo Candy, su voz cargada con frustración—. Es un virus… nadie aquí tiene sentido. Estás enojada con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé —respondió Annie.

Esa fue mi señal para volver a la sala de estar, pero mi corazón latía a un millón de kilómetros por hora. Por alguna razón, si Annie pensaba que estaba bien, sentía como si tuviera luz verde, que yo no era un completo idiota por tratar de estar en la vida de Candy.

Tan pronto como me senté en el sofá, Annie salió del baño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

—Nada, cariño. Ven a sentarte —dijo Archie, acariciando el espacio vacío a su lado.

Annie felizmente cumplió, tumbándose a su lado, con el torso apoyado en su pecho. El secador de pelo se encendió en el baño, y miré el reloj. La única cosa peor que tener que estar bien con Candy saliendo en una cita con Anthonie, era tenerlo esperándola en mi apartamento. Mantener la calma durante unos minutos mientras ella agarraba su bolso y salía era una cosa. Mirar su fea cara mientras se sentaba en mi sofá, sabiendo que él planeaba entrar en sus pantalones al final de la noche, era otra.

Un poco de mi ansiedad se alivió cuando Candy salió del baño. Llevaba un vestido rojo, y sus labios combinaban a la perfección. Su cabello en rizos, me recordó a una de esas chicas modelos de los años cincuenta. Pero, mejor… _Mucho _mejor.

Sonreí, y ni siquiera estaba obligado. —Estás... hermosa.

—Gracias —dijo, claramente tomándola con la guardia baja.

El timbre sonó, y al instante la adrenalina se apoderó de mis venas. Tomé una respiración profunda, decidido a mantener la calma.

Ella abrió la puerta, y a Anthonie le tomó varios segundos para hablar.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto —susurró.

Sí, definitivamente iba a vomitar antes de que terminara lanzando un puñetazo. Qué perdedor.

La sonrisa de Annie se extendió de una oreja a la otra. Archie parecía muy feliz, también. Negándome a dar la vuelta, mantuve mis ojos en el televisor. Si veía la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Anthonie, treparía sobre el sofá y lo noquearía al piso sin que siquiera diera un paso.

La puerta se cerró y me incliné hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Terry —dijo Archie.

—Necesito un trago. dije


	13. VIRGEN

Menos de una semana después, había vaciado mi segunda botella de whisky. Entre lidiar con Candy pasando más y más tiempo con Anthonie, y que me pidiera que la libere de la apuesta para poder irse, mis labios tocaban la boca de la botella más de lo que mis cigarrillos lo hacían. Anthonie arruinó la sorpresa de Candy el jueves en el almuerzo, así que tuve que luchar para moverlo al viernes por la noche en lugar del domingo. Estaba agradecido por la distracción, pero no fue suficiente.

El jueves por la noche, Annie y Candy charlaban en el baño. El comportamiento de Candy combinó con la forma que me miró: apenas había hablado conmigo esa noche, ya que me negué a dejarla fuera de la apuesta.

Con la esperanza de suavizar las cosas, me metí en el baño. —¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Archie quiere visitar el nuevo lugar mexicano en el centro,

si ustedes quieren ir —dijo Annie, ausente, peinando su cabello.

—Pensé que Pidge y yo podríamos ir solos esta noche.

Candy maquilló sus labios con labial. —Voy a salir con Anthonie.

—¿Otra vez? —dije, sintiendo mi cara comprimirse en un ceño.

—Otra vez —dijo ligeramente.

El timbre sonó, y ella salió del baño y se precipitó a través de la sala para abrir la puerta principal.

La seguí y me situé detrás de ella, haciendo un espacio para darle a Anthonie mi mejor mirada de muerte.

—¿Alguna vez te ves menos que magnífica? —preguntó él.

—Basándome en la primera vez que viniste aquí, tendré que decir que sí —le dije sin expresión.

Candy levantó un dedo hacia él, y se volvió. Esperaba que regresara bruscamente mi comentario, pero estaba sonriendo. Echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me apretó.

Al principio me tensé, pensando que trataba de golpearme, pero una vez que reconocí que me abrazaba, me relajé, y luego tiré de ella hacia mí.

Se apartó y sonrió. —Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo, con aprecio genuino en su voz—. ¿Puedo tomar un vale para la cena?

Tenía una calidez en sus ojos en la cual me perdí, pero sobre todo me sorprendió que después de no hablar conmigo toda la tarde y la noche, estuviera en mis brazos. —¿Mañana?

Me abrazó de nuevo. —Absolutamente. —Se despidió mientras tomaba la mano de Anthonie y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Me di la vuelta y froté la parte trasera de mi cuello. —Necesito... necesito…

—¿Un trago?—preguntó Archie, había un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Miró hacia a la cocina—. No tenemos mucho, sólo cerveza.

—Entonces, creo que haré un viaje a la tienda de licores.

—Voy a ir con ustedes —dijo Annie, saltando para agarrar su abrigo.

—¿Por qué no manejas? —le dijo Archie, lanzándole las llaves.

Annie miró a la colección de metales en la mano —¿Estás seguro? Archie suspiró. —No creo que Terry deba conducir. En cualquier lugar… si me entiendes.

Annie asintió con entusiasmo. —Lo tengo. —Me agarró la mano—.Vamos, Terry. Te ayudaremos. —Empecé a seguirla a la puerta, pero se detuvo bruscamente, girando sobre sus talones—. ¡Pero! Tienes que prometerme algo. No pelees esta noche. Ahogar tus penas, sí —dijo, tomando mi barbilla y obligándome a asentir

— Borracho, no. —Otra vez me hizo asentir.

Me aparté, agitando la mano.

—¿Lo prometes? —Levantó una ceja.

—Sí.

Sonrió. —Entonces nos vamos.

Con mis dedos en los labios y mi codo contra la puerta, veía el mundo pasar por mi ventana. El tiempo frío trajo consigo un salvaje viento, azotando los árboles y arbustos, haciendo que las farolas que colgaban empezaran a balancearse atrás y adelante. La falda del vestido de Candy era bastante corta. Los ojos de Anthonie tenían que mantenerse en su cabeza. La manera en que las rodillas desnudas de ella se veían cuando se sentaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del auto vino a mi mente, y me imaginé a Anthonie notando su suave y brillante piel como yo, pero con menos aprecio y más alucinación.

Los celos empezaron a brotar, pero Annie puso el freno de emergencia. —Estamos aquí.

La suave luz del cartel de Licores Ugly Fixer estaba encendida en la entrada.

Ann era mi sombra por el pasillo tres. Sólo me tomó un momento encontrar lo que buscaba. La única botella que me ayudaría para una noche como esta: whisky Jim Beam.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres eso? —me preguntó, su voz teñida de advertencia

—Tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que organizar mañana.

—Estoy seguro —dije, tomando la botella en el mostrador.

En el segundo que mi culo golpeó el asiento de pasajero, saqué la tapa y bebí un trago, apoyando mi cabeza contra el respaldo.

Ann me miró por un momento, y luego metió reversa. —Esto será divertido, te lo aseguro.

Para el momento que llegamos al apartamento, me había bebido el whisky que estaba en el cuello de la botella, y seguía avanzando.

—No es cierto —dijo Archie al ver la botella.

—Sí, lo es —le dije, tomando otro trago—. ¿Quieres? —pregunté, apuntando la boca de vidrio en su dirección.

Hizo una mueca. —Dios, no. Tengo que estar sobrio para poder reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cuando vayas todo _Terrence-Jim-Beam _sobre Anthonie después.

—No, no —dijo Annie—. Me lo prometió.

—Lo hice —le dije con una sonrisa, para hacerla sentir mejor—. Lo prometí.

Durante la siguiente hora, Archie y Annie hicieron todo lo posible para pensar en otra cosa. El Sr. Jim Beam hizo todo lo posible para mantenerme insensible.

Pasadas más de dos horas, las palabras de Archie parecían más lentas. Ann se rió de la estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.

—¿Ves? Es un borracho feliz.

Solté el aire a través de mis labios, y dejé escapar un sonido de soplo. —No estoy borracho. Todavía no.

Archie señaló el líquido ambarino disminuyendo. —Si bebes el resto de eso, lo estarás.

Levanté la botella, y luego miré el reloj. —Tres horas. Debe ser un buen día.

—Levanté la botella hacia él y luego la coloqué en mis labios, tomándomelo todo. El resto del contenido salió de mis labios y sentí los dientes entumecidos, y quemó todo el camino hasta mi estómago.

—Jesús, Terrence —dijo Archie con el ceño fruncido—. Te vas a desmayar.

No quieres estar así cuando ella llegue.

El sonido de un motor se hizo más fuerte cuando se acercó al apartamento y luego vibró en el exterior. Sabía que era del Porsche de Anthonie.

Una sonrisa descuidada se extendió por mis labios —¿Para qué? Aquí es donde se produce la magia.

Annie me miró con recelo. —Terry... ¡lo prometiste!

Asentí. —Lo hice. Lo prometí. Sólo voy a ayudarla a salir del coche. —Mis piernas estaban allí, pero no las podía sentir. El respaldo del sofá resultó ser un gran estabilizador de mi intento de ebriedad en pie.

En la puerta, mi mano abarcaba la perilla, pero Annie suavemente la cubrió con la mano. —Voy a ir contigo. Para asegurarme que no rompas tú promesa.

—Buena idea —dije. Abrí la puerta, y al instante la adrenalina me atravesó.

El Porsche se sacudió una vez, y las ventanas estaban empañadas.

No estaba seguro de cómo mis piernas se movían tan rápido en mi condición, de repente estaba en la parte baja de las escaleras. Annie tomó mi camisa en un puño. Tan pequeña como era, era sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Terrence —dijo en un susurro—, Candy no va a dejarlo ir demasiado lejos.

Primero, trata de calmarte.

—Sólo voy a comprobar que se encuentre bien —dije, caminando hacia el coche de Anthonie. El lado de mi mano golpeó la ventana del pasajero tan fuerte, que me sorprendió que no se rompiera. Cuando no abrieron, lo hice por ellos. Candy jugueteaba con su vestido. Su pelo estaba revuelto y tenía poco brillo en los labios, un signo revelador de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Anthonie se tensó. —¿Qué demonios, Terrence?

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, pero podía sentir la mano de Annie en mi hombro.

—Vamos, Candy. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Annie.

Candy parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sólo ven! —espetó.

Candy miró a Anthonie. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Él meneó la cabeza, molesto. —No, está bien. Ve.

Tomé la mano de Candy mientras salía del Porsche, y luego cerré la puerta de una patada. Candy volteó, quedándose entre el coche y yo, empujando mi hombro.

—¿Qué _te _pasa? ¡Basta!

El Porsche chilló fuera de la zona de aparcamiento. Saqué los cigarrillos del bolsillo de mi camisa y encendí uno. —Puedes entrar, Ann.

—Vamos, Candy.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, _Cands_? —le dije. La palabra sonaba ridícula. Cómo Anthonie podía pronunciar esa palabra con una cara seria era una hazaña.

Ella asintió hacia Annie para seguir adelante, y ella a regañadientes accedió.

La miré por un momento, tomando una calada o dos de mi cigarrillo.

Cruzó los brazos. —¿_Por qué _hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba follándote delante de mi apartamento!

—Puede que esté quedándome en tu casa, pero lo que hago, y con quién lo hago, es _mi _problema.

Apagué el cigarrillo en el suelo. —Eres mucho mejor que eso, Pidge. No dejes que te folle en un coche como una barata cita de graduación.

—¡No iba a tener sexo con él!

Moví mi mano hacia el espacio vacío donde había estado el coche de Anthonie.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, entonces?

—¿Nunca has besado a alguien sin que llegue a nada más?

Eso fue lo más estúpido que había escuchado. —¿Cuál es el punto en eso?

—Es el concepto que existe para mucha gente… sobre todo para aquellos que tienen _citas_.

—Todas las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se sacudía... ¿cómo iba yo a saber?

—¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

¿Espiarla? Sabe que podemos escuchar cada coche desde el apartamento, ¿y decidió que justo fuera de mi puerta era un buen lugar para besuquearse con un hombre que no soporto? Me froté y sacudí la cara con frustración, tratando de mantener la calma. —No puedo soportar esto, Pigeon. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿No puedes soportar _qué_?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero que… simplemente no me lo digas.

—Terrence. —Hervía—. ¡No puedo _creer _que hayas dicho eso! ¡Eso es un gran paso para mí!

—¡Eso es lo que todas las chicas dicen!

—¡No me refiero a las putas con las que lidias! ¡Me refiero a _mí_! —Llevó la mano a su pecho—. Yo no he… ¡_ugh_! No importa. —Dio unos pasos, pero agarré su brazo, girándola hacia mí.

—¿Tu no, qué? —Incluso en mi estado actual, la respuesta vino a mí—¿Eres _virgen_?

—¿Y qué? —dijo, ruborizándose.

—Por eso que Ammie estaba tan segura que no irías tan lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio los cuatro años de escuela secundaria. ¡Él era un aspirante a ministro juvenil! ¡Esto nunca fue un tema para nosotros!

—¿Un ministro de la juventud? ¿Qué pasó después de toda la dura abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en… _Kansas_. Yo no quería.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Tiene casi diecinueve años, y todavía virgen? Eso era casi imposible en estos días. No podía recordar conocer a alguien así desde el inicio de la escuela secundaria.

Me acerqué y tomé cada lado de su cara. —Virgen. Nunca me hubiera imaginado con la forma en que bailaste en The Red.

—Muy gracioso —dijo, pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras.

Fui tras ella, pero me caí en el camino. Mi codo chocó contra la esquina de la escalera, pero el dolor nunca llegó. Rodé sobre mi espalda, riendo histéricamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! —dijo, tirando de mí hasta ponerme de pie.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, y entonces estábamos en clase de Chaney. _Candy estaba sentada en su escritorio con algo que parecía un vestido de graduación, y yo estaba en bóxer. La habitación estaba vacía, y era o bien atardecer o amanecer._

_—¿Vas a alguna parte? —pregunté, ¿no le preocupa que yo no estuviera vestido?Candy sonrió, extendiendo la mano para tocar mi cara. —Nop. No voy a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí para quedarme._

_—¿Lo prometes? —le pregunté, tocando sus rodillas. Abrió sus piernas lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera encajar cómodamente entre sus muslos._

_—Al final de todo, soy tuya._

_No estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir, pero estaba encima de mí. Sus labios viajaron por mi cuello, y cerré los ojos en un estado de completa y total euforia. Todo por lo que había trabajado estaba sucediendo. Sus dedos viajaron por mi torso, y aspiré un poco justo cuando se deslizó entre mi bóxer y se instaló en mi miembro._

_Cualquiera que hubiera sido el miedo que sentí antes, acababa de ser superado. Giré mis dedos en su pelo, y apreté los labios contra los suyos, sin perder tiempo para acariciar el interior de su boca con mi lengua._

_Uno de sus tacones se cayó al suelo, y bajé la mirada._

_—Me tengo que ir —dijo, triste._

_—¿Qué? Pensé que habías dicho que no te ibas a ninguna parte._

_Sonrió. —Esfuérzate más._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Esfuérzate más —repitió, tocándome la cara._

_—Espera —dije, no queriendo terminar—. Te amo, Pigeon._

Mis ojos parpadearon lentamente. Cuando se centraron, reconocí el ventilador de techo. Mi cuerpo dolía por todas partes, y la cabeza me palpitaba con cada latido de mi corazón.

Desde algún lugar de la sala, la chillona voz de Annie llenó mis oídos. Por el contrario, la voz baja de Archie fue sofocada con las voces de Annie y Candy.

Cerré los ojos, cayendo en una profunda depresión. Sólo fue un sueño. Nada de eso fue real. Me froté la cara, tratando de producir suficiente motivación para sacar mi culo de la cama.

Lo que sea que hice ayer en la noche, esperaba que fuera digno del sentimiento de carne pulverizada en el fondo de un bote de basura.

Mis pies se sentían pesados mientras los arrastraba por el suelo para recoger un par de jeans arrugados en el rincón. Me los puse, y me tropecé a la cocina, retrocediendo ante el sonido de sus voces.

—Ustedes son jodidamente ruidosos —dije, abotonando mis jeans.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy, apenas mirándome. No hay duda que probablemente hice algo estúpido para avergonzarla anoche.

—¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto anoche?

La cara de Annie se retorció con disgusto. —Tú lo hiciste. Te fuiste a comprar alcohol después de que ella se fuese con Anthonie, y arruinaste todo el asunto cuando regresó.

Fragmentos de recuerdos volvieron en pequeñas piezas. Candy se fue con Anthonie. Yo estaba deprimido. Fui a la tienda de licor con Annie.

—Maldita sea —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste? —le pregunté a

Candy.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

_Oh, mierda. _Debió haber sido peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Hablas en _serio_? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, pero cuando la palabra salió, me arrepentí.

Annie se rió, claramente sorprendida por mi pérdida de memoria. —La sacaste del coche de Anthonie, viendo todo rojo cuando los sorprendiste acaramelados como estudiantes de secundaria. ¡Empañaron las ventanas y todo! - Intenté recordar. Esa escena no me suena, pero los celos sí.

Candy parecía a punto de estallar, y retrocedí ante su mirada.

—¿Qué tan cabreada estás? —le pregunté, esperando que una explosión de gritos se infiltrase en mi ya palpitante cabeza.

Candy pisoteó fuerte hacia el dormitorio, y la seguí, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Se volvió. Su expresión era diferente de lo que había visto antes. No estaba seguro de cómo leerlo. —¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste anoche? — preguntó.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Fui grosero contigo?

—¡No, no fuiste grosero conmigo! Tú… nosotros… —Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Cuando levantó su mano, una nueva y brillante pieza de joyería se deslizó de su muñeca a su antebrazo. —¿De dónde salió esto? —pregunté, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Es mía —dijo, alejándose.

—Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Anthonie me la dio hace unos quince minutos —dijo.

Rabia creció en mi interior. Necesitaba golpear algo para sentirme mejor.

—¿Qué diablos hacía ese imbécil _aquí_? ¿Pasó la noche aquí?

Se cruzó de brazos, imperturbable. —Fue de compras en busca de mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—No es tu cumpleaños, todavía. —Mi ira se desbordó, pero el hecho que no estuviera intimidada en absoluto, me ayudó a mantenerla bajo control.

—No podía esperar —dijo, levantando la barbilla.

—No es de extrañar que tuviese que arrastrar tu trasero de su coche, parece que tú… —Me detuve, presionando mis labios para evitar que el resto salga. No era un buen momento para decir palabras que no pudiera retroceder.

—¿Qué? Parece como si yo, ¿_qué_?

Apreté los dientes. —Nada. Estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo que no quería decir.

—Nunca te has detenido antes.

—Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello —dije, caminando hacia la puerta—. Dejaré que te vistas.

Cuando llegué a la perilla, un dolor se disparó de mi codo hasta mi brazo.

Lo toqué, y era tierno. Al levantarlo, reveló lo que había sospechado: un moretón fresco. Mi mente corrió a averiguar lo que podría haberlo causado, y recordé que

Candy me dijo que era virgen, me caí riendo, y entonces me ayudó a desvestirme…

y entonces… Oh, Dios!.

—Me caí en las escaleras anoche. Y tú me ayudaste a llegar a la cama…

Nosotros —dije, dando un paso hacia ella. El recuerdo de mí estrellándome contra ella mientras estaba de pie semi desnuda frente al armario, pasó por mi mente.

Casi la había follado, tomando su virginidad cuando estaba borracho. La idea de lo que podría haber sucedido me hizo sentir avergonzado por primera vez desde… nunca.

—No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Me encogí. —Empañaron las ventanas de Anthonie, te saqué del coche y después traté de… —Traté de recordar. Era repugnante. Afortunadamente, incluso en mi borrachera, me detuve, pero ¿qué si no lo hubiera hecho? Candy no merecía que su primera vez fuera así con nadie y yo menos que todos. Guau. Por un momento, realmente creí que había cambiado. Sólo tomé una botella de whisky y la mención de la palabra virgen para hace revivir mi excitación.

Me volví hacia la puerta y agarré el pomo. —Estas volviéndome un jodido psicópata, Pigeon —gruñí por encima de mi hombro—. No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Así que es _mi _culpa?

Me volví. Mis ojos se posaron en la delantera de su bata, luego en sus piernas, sus pies y luego volviendo a sus ojos. —No sé. Mi memoria es un poco confusa… pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no.

Dio un paso hacia adelante. Al principio parecía a punto de saltar, pero su rostro se suavizó, sus hombros cayeron. —¿Qué quieres que diga, Terrence?

Le eché un vistazo a la pulsera, y luego a ella. —¿Esperabas que no lo recordara?

—¡No! ¡Estaba furiosa porque se te olvidó!

No. Ella no lo hizo. Mierda. —¿_Por qué_?

—Porque si yo… si nosotros… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Sólo lo estaba!

Estaba a punto de admitirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se enojó conmigo porque iba a darme su virginidad y no recordaba lo que había sucedido. Eso era todo.

Este era mi momento. Estábamos finalmente cerca de aclarar nuestro asunto de una vez, pero el tiempo se acababa. Archie iba a venir en cualquier momento a decirle a Candy que salga con Annie por los planes de la fiesta.

Corrí hacia ella, deteniéndome a centímetros. Mis manos tocaron cada lado de su cara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Pidge?

Sus ojos empezaron por mi cinturón, y luego viajó lentamente a mis ojos.

—Tú dímelo.

Su rostro quedó en blanco, como si admitir profundos sentimientos por mí hiciera apagar todo su sistema.

Un golpe en la puerta provocó mi ira, pero me mantuve enfocado.

—¿Candy? —dijo Archiey—.Ann va a hacer algunas diligencias, quiere que lo sepas en caso de que quieras ir con ella.

—¿Pidge? —le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí —le gritó a Archie—. Tengo algunas cosas que necesito comprar.

—Bien, estará lista para irse cuando tú lo estés —dijo, sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—¿Pidge? —dije, desesperado por mantenerme en el camino.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sacó un par de cosas del armario, y luego pasó por delante de mí. —¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

—Seguro —dije, exhalando.


	14. FIESTA SORPRESA

Candy no se quedó en el baño mucho tiempo. En realidad, no podía dejar el apartamento lo suficientemente rápido. Traté de no dejar que me afecte. Ella generalmente se volvía loca cada vez que algo serio ocurría.

La puerta principal se cerró y el coche de Annie salió del estacionamiento.

Una vez más, el apartamento parecía sofocante y demasiado vacío al mismo tiempo. Odiaba estar allí sin ella y me pregunté que hubiera hecho yo antes de conocernos.

Pasé por encima de una pequeña bolsa de plástico de la farmacia que recogí hace un par de días. Había subido algunas fotos de mí y Candy desde mi teléfono y pedí algunas impresiones.

Las paredes blancas, finalmente tuvieron un poco de color. Justo cuando la última foto fue clavada en su lugar, Archie llamó a la puerta.

—Oye, hombre.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Lo sé.

Fuimos en coche hasta el apartamento de Stear, mayormente en silencio.

Cuando llegamos, abrió la puerta, con al menos dos docenas de globos. Las cuerdas largas de plata soplaron en su rostro, y las apartó, escupiendo algunas de los labios.

—Me preguntaba si ustedes habían cancelado. Gruver está trayendo la tarta y el licor.

Caminamos junto a él en la sala. Sus paredes no se veían muy diferente de la mías, pero su apartamento o bien estaba "totalmente amueblado" o consiguieron el sofá del Ejército de Salvación.

Stear continuó— Pedí a algunos novatos que consiguieran algo de comida y los parlantes de Mickey. Una de las chicas Sigma Cappa nos prestó algunas luces, no te preocupes, no las invite. Le dije que era para una fiesta del próximo fin de semana. Deberíamos prepararla.

—Bueno —dijo Archie—, Annie se volvería loca si llegara y nos encontrara aquí con un grupo de chicas de la hermandad.

Stear sonrió. —Las únicas chicas de aquí serán algunas de las compañeras de clase de Candice y las novias de los chicos del equipo. Creo que a Candy le va a encantar.

Sonreí, viendo a Stear extendiendo los globos en el techo, dejando que las cuerdas cuelguen. —Yo también lo creo. ¿Archie?

—¿Sí?

—No llames a Anthonie hasta el último minuto. De esta manera, lo invitamos, pero si viene, al menos no va a estar aquí todo el tiempo. – le pedí a mi primo

—Lo tengo.

Stear tomó aliento. —¿Quieres ayudarme a mover muebles, Terry?

—Claro —le dije, siguiéndolo a la otra habitación. El comedor y la cocina eran una habitación, y las paredes ya estaban llenas de sillas. La barra tenía una hilera de vasos limpios de chupitos y una botella sin abrir de Patrón.

Archie se detuvo, mirando la botella. —Esto no es para Candy, ¿verdad?

Stear sonrió, sus dientes blancos en contraste con su piel oliva oscura.

—Uh... sí. Es una tradición. Si el equipo de fútbol está montándole una fiesta, ella tendrá que seguir el ritmo del equipo.

—No puedes hacerla beber tantos tragos —dijo Archie

—Terrence. Dile - Stear levantó la mano. —No estoy obligándola hacer nada. Para cada trago que beba, tendrá un billete de veinte. Es nuestro regalo para ella. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Archie.

—¿Tu regalo es la intoxicación por alcohol?

Asentí una vez. —Veremos si ella quiere tener un cumpleaños de tragos por veinte dólares, Archie. No hay nada malo en eso.

Trasladamos la mesa del comedor a un lado, y luego ayudamos a los novatos a traer la comida y los altavoces. Una de las novias de los chicos comenzó a rociar ambientador de aire alrededor de la vivienda.

—¡Nikki! ¡Termina con esa mierda!

Ella puso la mano en la cintura. —Si no olieran tan mal, no tendría que hacerlo. ¡Diez chicos sudorosos en un apartamento empiezan a apestar bastante rápido! No quieres que ella esté caminando por aquí cuando huele como un vestuario, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón —dije—. Hablando de eso, tengo que volver y ducharme.

Nos vemos en media hora.

Archie se secó la frente y asintió, sacando su celular de un bolsillo de los vaqueros y las llaves del otro.

Le escribió un mensaje rápido a Annie. En cuestión de segundos, su teléfono sonó. Sonrió. —Que me condenen. Están justo a tiempo.

—Esa es una buena señal.

Nos precipitamos de regreso a nuestro apartamento. En quince minutos, me duché, me afeité y me vestí. Archie no se demoró mucho tiempo, pero me mantuve mirando mi reloj.

—Cálmate —me dijo, abotonándose la camisa a cuadros verdes—Siguen estando de compras.

Un motor ruidoso se detuvo en frente, la puerta del coche se cerró de golpe, y luego pasos subieron los escalones de hierro fuera de nuestra puerta.

La abrí, y sonreí. —Justo a tiempo.

Trenton sonrió, con una caja de tamaño mediano con agujeros en los costados y una tapa.

—Él ha sido alimentado, bebió, hizo su mierda diaria. Debería estar bien por un tiempo.

—Eres increíble, Trent. Gracias. —Miré más allá de él para ver a mi padre sentado al volante de su camioneta. Saludó con la mano y le devolví el saludo.

Trenton abrió la tapa un poco y sonrió. —Sé bueno, hombrecito. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos de nuevo.

La cola del cachorro golpeó contra la caja, mientras ponía la parte superior, y luego lo llevé dentro.

—Aw, hombre. ¿Por qué mi habitación? —preguntó Archie, gimiendo.

—En caso de que Pidge entre en la mía antes de que esté listo. —Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Candy. El teléfono sonó una vez, y luego otra vez.

—¿Hola?

—¡Es la hora de la cena! ¿A dónde demonios han ido ustedes dos?

—Nuestras indulgencias eran mimarnos un poco. Tú y Archie sabían cómo comer antes de que saliéramos del departamento. Estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo.

—Bueno, no, joder. Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya sabes.

—Estamos bien —dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz.

Annie habló en algún lugar cerca de Candy

—Dile que regresaremos en poco tiempo. Tengo que detenerme a recoger unas notas de Archie con Stear, y entonces iremos a casa.

—¿La has escuchado? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí. Nos vemos luego, Pidge.

Colgué el teléfono y seguí rápidamente a Archie hacia el Charger. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba nervioso.

—¿Llamaste al imbécil?

Archie asintió, poniendo el coche en marcha. —Mientras estaba en la ducha.

—¿Vendrá?

—Más tarde. Él no estaba contento por la poca antelación, pero cuando le recordé que era necesario debido a su boca jodidamente grande, no tuvo mucho que decir después de eso.

Sonreí. Anthonie siempre me ha molestado. Pero no invitarlo haría a Candy infeliz, así que tuve que ir en contra de mi mejor juicio y dejar que mi primo lo llamara.

—No te emborraches y lo golpees —dijo

—No lo prometo. Estaciona allí, donde ella no lo vea —dije, indicando la parte de al lado.

Corrimos alrededor de la esquina del apartamento de Stear, y golpeé.

Estaba silencioso.

—¡Somos nosotros! Abre.

La puerta se abrió, y Chris Jenks estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Se balanceó hacia delante y atrás, ya borracho. Él era la única persona que me gustaba menos que Anthonie. Nadie podía probarlo, pero se rumorea que Jenks había puesto algo en la bebida de una chica una vez en una fiesta de fraternidad.

La mayoría cree eso, puesto que era la única forma en que podía tener sexo. Nadie había podido probarlo, así que sólo traté de mantener un ojo sobre él.

Lancé una mirada a Archie, que levantó las manos. Era evidente que él no era consciente que Jenks iba a estar allí.

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj, y esperamos en la oscuridad con decenas de cuerdas de plata en nuestras caras. Todo el mundo estaba cerca, amontonados en la sala esperando por Candice Ardley, que el movimiento de una sola persona de todos nosotros nos delataría de un modo u otro hecho.

Un par de golpes en la puerta nos hizo congelarnos. Esperaba que Annie entrara, pero no pasó nada. La gente susurraba mientras que otros los hacían callar.

Otro golpe impulsó a Stear, y tomó varios pasos rápidos hacia la puerta, la abrió, revelando a Annie y Candy en la puerta.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron, y luego sonrió, cubriendo rápidamente su boca. Annie la empujó hacia dentro, y todos se reunieron alrededor.

Mientras hacía mi camino a ella, la multitud se dividió. Se veía fenomenal, con un vestido gris y zapatos de tacón de color amarillo. Las palmas de mis manos ahuecaron cada lado de su rostro sonriente, y apreté los labios contra su frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon.

—Es hasta mañana —dijo, sonriendo a todo el mundo que nos rodeaba.

—Bueno, ya que podrías sospecharlo, decidimos hacer algunos cambios al último minuto y sorprenderte. ¿Sorprendida?

—¡Mucho!

Finch se precipitó para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y Annie dio un codazo a su lado.

—¡Qué bueno que tuviste que hacer algunas diligencias conmigo hoy, o te hubieras presentado desarreglada!

—Te ves grandiosa —le dije, mirándola fijamente. _Grandiosa _no era la palabra más poética que podría haber usado, pero no quería pasarme.

Stear se acercó a darle un abrazo de oso a Candy. —Y espero que sepas que Annie me dijo que Stear le daba escalofríos justo antes de llegar aquí.

Annie echó a reír. —Funcionó, ¿no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Se inclinó al oído de Annie y le susurró algo, y luego Annie le susurró de vuelta. Iba a tener que preguntarle después de qué se trataba.

Stear subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo gritó.

—¡Ven aquí, Candy! —dijo, caminando hacia la cocina. Cogió la botella de tequila en el bar, y se puso delante de los vasos de chupitos alineados en el mostrador—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, pequeña. —Sonrió, llenando cada vaso de Patron—. Esta es la manera en que nosotros hacemos los cumpleaños: Cumplirás diecinueve, tienes diecinueve tragos. Puedes beber todo o no terminarlo, pero mientras más bebas, más de estos consigues —dijo, desplegándose un puñado de billetes de veinte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó. Sus ojos se iluminaron en el lugar de tanto verde.

—¡Bebe todo, Pidge! —le dije.

Ella miró a Stear, sospechosamente.

—¿Tendré veinte por cada trago que beba?

—Así es, peso ligero. Por tu tamaño, diré que voy a perder sesenta dólares al final de la noche.

—Reconsidéralo otra vez, Stear—dijo. Levantó el primer vaso a su boca y lo dejó entre sus labios. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para vaciar el vaso, y luego hizo rodar el borde a través del resto de su labio, colocándolo en la otra mano. Era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto.

—¡Mierda! —dije, de repente encendido.

—Esto será realmente un desperdicio, Stear —dijo Candy, limpiando las comisuras de su boca—. Prefiero Cuervo, no Patron.

La sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Stear se desvaneció, y negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Acaba con esto, entonces. Tengo la billetera llena de billetes de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no puedes terminar diez.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Doble o nada, yo digo que puedo beber quince.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba cómo en nombre de Dios iba a comportarme si ella seguía actuando como una maldita estafadora de Las Vegas. Era caliente como el infierno.

—¡Guau! —gritó Archie—. ¡No podemos hospitalizarte el día de tu cumpleaños, Candy!

—Ella puede hacerlo —dijo Annie, mirando a Stear.

—¿Cuarenta dólares por cada trago? —preguntó Stear, pareciendo inseguro.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Candy.

—¡Diablos, no! Te daré veinte por trago, y cuando llegues a quince, duplicaré el total.

Ella agarró otro trago. —Así es como se celebran los cumpleaños en Kansas.

La música estaba muy alta, y me aseguré de bailar con ella en cada canción en la que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Todo el piso estaba lleno de sonrientes jóvenes universitarios, una cerveza en una mano y un vaso en la otra. Candy se marchaba de vez en cuando para tomar otro trago, y luego regresaba conmigo a nuestra pista de baile improvisada en la sala de estar.

Los dioses del cumpleaños deben haber quedado satisfechos con mis esfuerzos, porque justo cuando Candy estaba disfrutando mucho, una canción lenta comenzó. Una de mis favoritas. Mantuve mis labios en su oído, cantándole, e inclinándome hacia atrás para articular las partes importantes que yo quería que entendiera de mí. Probablemente no entendió esa parte, pero eso no me impidió intentarlo.

La incliné hacia atrás y dejó caer sus brazos detrás de ella, sus dedos casi tocando el suelo. Se echó a reír a carcajadas, y luego nos quedamos de pie, balanceándonos hacia adelante y hacia atrás de nuevo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y suspiró contra mi piel. Olía tan bien, que era ridículo.

—No podré hacer esto cuando haya terminado con todos esos tragos —Se rió.

—¿Te he dicho lo increíble que te ves esta noche?

Sacudió la cabeza y me abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. La apreté contra mí y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Cuando estábamos así, tranquilos, felices, ignorando el hecho de que no íbamos a ser algo más que amigos, era el único lugar donde quería estar.

La puerta se abrió, y los brazos de Candy desaparecieron.

—Anthonie —gritó, corriendo a abrazarlo.

La besó en los labios, y pasé de sentirme como un rey a un hombre al borde de la muerte.

Él levantó su muñeca y sonrió, pronunciándole algo sobre estúpido brazalete.

—Hola —dijo Annie fuerte en mi oído. A pesar de que el volumen de su voz era más fuerte de lo normal, nadie más podía oír.

—Hola —dije de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Mantén la calma. Archie dijo que él sólo está de pasada. Tiene algo que hacer mañana temprano, así que no puede estar mucho tiempo.

—¿Oh, sí?

—Sí, y mantente tranquilo. Toma una respiración. Se irá antes de que te des cuenta.

Candy llevó a Anthonie al mostrador, tomó otro vaso, y lo bebió, dejándolo caer fuertemente como las cinco veces antes. Stear le dio otros veinte, y bailó hacia la sala de estar.

Sin dudarlo, la agarré y bailamos con Annie y Archie.

Archie le dio un golpe en el trasero.

—¡Uno!

Annie le dio la segunda, y después los demás se unieron. En la número diecinueve, me froté las manos, haciéndole pensar que le iba a dar duro.

—¡Mi turno!

Ella se frotó el trasero. —¡Sé amable! ¡Me duele el trasero!

Fui incapaz de ocultar mi regocijo, levanté mi mano hasta la altura de mi hombro.

Cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes, y después de un momento, miró hacia atrás. Me detuve antes de tocar su trasero, y le di una suave palmada.

—¡Diecinueve! —le grité.

Los invitados aplaudieron, Annie le cantó su versión borracha de "Feliz cumpleaños".

En la parte que tenía que decir su nombre, todos cantaron "Pigeon". Me hizo sentir un poco orgulloso.

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar desde el estéreo, pero esta vez Anthonie la llevó al centro de la habitación de baile. Él se veía como un robot con dos pies izquierdos, rígidos y torpes.

Traté de no mirar, pero antes de que la canción terminara, vi que ellos se deslizaban al pasillo. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Annie. Me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y sacudió su cabeza, diciéndome silenciosamente que no hiciera algo estúpido.

Ella tenía razón. Candy no estuvo a solas con él por más de cinco minutos, antes de que caminaran a la puerta principal. La expresión incómoda y avergonzada en el rostro de Candy me dijo que Anthonie había tratado de que esos pocos minutos fueran memorables.

Le besó la mejilla, y después ella cerró la puerta.

—¡Papá se ha ido! —grité, poniéndola en el centro de la sala.

—¡Hora de que la fiesta comience!

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

—¡Espera! ¡Es tiempo! —dijo Candy mientras entraba a la cocina. Tomó otro trago.

Al ver que todavía le faltaban muchos, tomé uno del final y lo bebí. Ella tomó otro trago, así que hice lo mismo.

—Siete más, Candy —dijo Stear, y le entregó más dinero.

La siguiente hora bailamos, reímos, y hablamos de cosas sin importancia.

Sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa, y no podía dejar de mirarla durante toda la noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que la estaba mirando, pensé que me iba a sorprender mirándola, y me hizo preguntarme qué pasará cuando regresemos al departamento. Tomó su tiempo para beber los siguientes tragos, pero en el décimo, ya se encontraba en mal estado. Bailó en el sofá con Annie, saltaron y rieron, pero luego perdió el equilibrio. La atrapé antes de que cayera.

—Has probado tu punto —le dije—. Has bebido más que cualquier chica que jamás he conocido. No te dejaré beber más.

—Al diablo contigo —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Tengo seiscientos dólares esperándome en esos tragos, y tú entre todas las personas no vas a decirme que no puedo hacer algo extremo por dinero.

Si lo que quieres es dinero, Pidge…

—No estoy pidiéndote dinero prestado —se burló.

—Iba a sugerirte que empeñaras o vendieras el brazalete —dije sonriendo.

Me dio un golpe en el brazo justo cuando Annie comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para la media noche. Cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las doce, todos celebramos. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a una chica como ahora.

Annie y Archie se me adelantaron y besaron cada uno una de sus mejillas. La levanté del suelo y di vueltas con ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon —le dije, tratando de no presionar mis labios con los suyos.

Todos los de la fiesta sabían lo que ella había estado haciendo en el pasillo con Anthonie. Sería una mierda para mí si la hacía quedar mal frente a todos los demás. Me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, y me derretí mirándolos.

—¡Más tragos! —dijo, tropezando a la cocina. Sus palabras me sobresaltaron, con todo el ruido y el movimiento alrededor de nosotros, su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

—Te ves acabada. Creo que es hora de que acabe tu noche —dijo Stear cuando llegó al mostrador.

—No soy una cobarde —dijo—. Quiero ver mi dinero.

Me uní a ella cuando Stear le dio un billete de veinte por los últimos dos vasos.

Le gritó a sus compañeros—¡Ella va a beber los últimos! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos gimieron y rodaron sus ojos, sacaron de su billetera billetes de veinte para apilarlos en los últimos vasos.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que podría perder cincuenta dólares en una apuesta de quince tragos con una chica —se quejó Chris.

—Créelo, Jenks —dijo ella, tomando un vaso con una mano.

Levantó cada vaso, pero después se detuvo.

—¿Pigeon? —le pregunté, acercándome.

Levantó su dedo, y Stear sonrió. —Va a perder —dijo.

—No, no lo hará —dijo Annie muy segura—. Respira profundo, Candice.

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló, recogió el último trago que quedaba en el mostrador.

—¡Santo Dios, Candy! Vas a morir envenenada de alcohol —dijo Archie horrorizado.

—Es buena en esto —aseguró Annie

Empujó su cabello hacia atrás, y dejó que el tequila corriera por su garganta.

Todos estallaron en silbidos y gritos detrás de nosotros. Stear le entregó el fajo de dinero.

—Gracias —le dijo con orgullo, metiendo el dinero en su sostén.

Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida.

—Eres increíblemente sexy justo ahora —le dije al oído mientras caminábamos al salón.

Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, probablemente por el efecto del tequila.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Quiso decir— Estoy bien. —Pero las palabras salieron raras.

—Hay que hacer que vomite, Terry. Sacar eso de su sistema —dijo Archie

—Dios mío, Archie. Déjala en paz. Está bien —dijo Annie molesta.

Las cejas de él se alzaron.

—Sólo estoy preocupado de que algo malo le suceda.

—¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Annie.

Consiguió darle una sonrisa, pero se encontraba medio dormida.

Annie miró a Archie. —Sólo hay que dejar que fluya por su sistema, después se recuperará. No es la primera vez que toma así. Cálmate.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Archie—. ¿Qué opinas, Terry?

Enderecé a Candy y le pregunté—: ¿Pidge? ¿Quieres jugar salvado y condenado?

—No —dijo—. Quiero bailar. —Y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor con más fuerza.

Miré a Archie y se encogió de hombros. —Siempre y cuando esté de pie y en movimiento…

No se veía feliz, Archie pasó a través de la multitud hacia la improvisada pista de baile hasta que se perdió de vista. Annie chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y lo siguió.

Candy presionó su cuerpo con el mío. A pesar de que el ritmo de la canción era rápido, estábamos en el centro de la pista bailando lento, rodeados de gente moviéndose y agitando los brazos.

Luces azules, moradas y verdes se movían a nuestro alrededor en el suelo y en las paredes. Las luces azules se reflejaban en el rostro de Candy, y tuve que concentrarme para no besarla en ese momento.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó a decaer unas horas más tarde, Candy y yo todavía seguíamos en la pista de baile. Se había serenado después de que la alimentara con galletas saladas y queso, y había tratado de bailar alguna estúpida canción de pop con Annie, pero aparte de eso había estado en mis brazos todo el tiempo, me tenía bien sujetado con sus muñecas detrás de mi cuello.

La mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido o se encontraban en algún lugar del departamento, y la pelea entre Archie y Annie había empeorado.

—Si no estás abordo conmigo, me voy —dijo Archie, caminando a la puerta.

—Todavía no quiero irme —murmuró Candy con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Creo que por esta noche es suficiente. Vamos a casa. —Cuando di un paso a la puerta, me di cuenta que Candy no se movió, miraba el suelo, se veía mal.

—Vas a vomitar, ¿no es así?

Me miró con los ojos medio cerrados. —Sólo espera un momento.

Se movió un paso atrás y uno adelante antes de que la cargara.

—Tú, Terrence Backer, eres muy sexy cuando no actúas como un mujeriego

—dijo, torciendo ridículamente su boca en forma de sonrisa.

—Uh… gracias —dije, sujetándola más fuerte. Me tomó la mejilla con su mano.

—¿Señor Backer sabe qué?

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Su expresión se volvió seria. —En otra vida, podría amarte.

La miré por un momento, sus ojos se veían cristalinos. Estaba borracha, pero sólo por un instante no me parecía mal fingir que lo decía en serio.

—Creo que quieres decir que me amas.

Inclinó su cabeza, y presionó sus labios en la esquina de mi boca. Había tratado de besarme, pero falló. Se echó hacia atrás, y luego dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Miré alrededor, y todos estaban congelados, mirando en estado de shock lo que acababan de presenciar. Sin una palabra, la saqué de la casa y la llevé al Charger, en donde Annie estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

Archie señaló a Candy.

—¡Mírala! ¡Es tu amiga, y la dejaste hacer algo increíblemente peligroso! Incluso la animaste.

Annie se señaló a sí misma. —¡La conozco, Archie! La he visto hacer muchas cosas por dinero.

La miré confundido.

—En tragos. Quiero decir, la he visto tomar más tragos por dinero —dijo tratando de explicar—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Escucha lo que dices! —dijo Archie gritando—. Has seguido a Candy desde Kansas para evitar que se meta en problemas. ¡Mírala! Tiene un nivel de alcohol muy peligroso en su organismo, ¡y está inconsciente! Se supone que debería de estar bien, ya que la cuidas.

Annie estrechó sus ojos.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias por el anuncio gratuito que me has dado acerca de lo que no se debe hacer en la universidad, señor diecinueva años con once billones de "importantes" amigas debajo de su pantalón! —Utilizó sus dedos para decir entre

comillas _importantes_.

La boca de Archie se abrió de golpe, se quedó sin habla.

—Entra al maldito coche. Estás borracha.

Annie se echó a reír.

—¡No sabes lo que quiero decir, niño de mamá!

—¡Te dije que éramos cercanos!

—¡Sí, yo y mi trasero! ¡Eso no significa que la voy a llamar dos veces al día!

—Eres una perra.

El rostro de Annie se volvió blanco.

—Llévame. A. Casa.

—¡Me encantaría hacerlo, pero para eso _tienes que entrar en el puto coche_! —dijo gritando. Su rostro se puso rojo y las venas de su cuello palpitaban.

Annie abrió la puerta y se metió a la parte trasera, dejando la puerta abierta. Me ayudó a colocar a Candy a su lado y pude sentarme con ellas.

El viaje a casa fue breve y en silencio. Cuando Archie se estacionó y puso el freno de mano, salí rápidamente del coche.

La cabeza de Candy estaba en el hombro de Annie, su rostro estaba cubierto con su cabello. Me metí y saqué a Candy poniéndola sobre mi hombro.

Annie salió rápidamente y se dirigió a su coche, poniendo las llaves en su bolso.

—Ann —dijo Archie, arrepentido, le temblaba la voz.

Annie se subió al coche, cerró la puerta en la cara de Archie, y se fue. Candy tenía su culo arriba y sus brazos colgaban en mi espalda.

—Va a regresar por Candy, ¿verdad? —preguntó Archie con el rostro lleno de desesperación.

Candy gimió, y luego sacudió su cuerpo. Después emitió un gemido/gruñido que siempre acompañaba al vómito precedido de salpicaduras. La parte trasera de mis piernas se sentían húmedas.

—Dime que no lo hizo —le pregunté horrorizado.

Archie retrocedió por un segundo y después se enderezó.

—Sí, lo hizo.

Corrí escaleras arriba subiendo de dos en dos, mientras mi primo trataba de encontrar la llave del departamento. Abrió y corrí al baño.

Candy se inclinó en el inodoro, y vació todo el contenido de su estómago. Tenía su cabello mojado por el accidente de afuera, pero tomé una de esas cosas de elástico redondas y recogí su largo cabello en una coleta. Los cabellos más cortos se salieron de la coleta y se pegaron a su rostro, así que tuve que sostenerlos con mi mano de todos modos, y después le puse una cosita negra. Había visto a muchas chicas de mi clase torcer y tirar de su cabello hacia atrás, no me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar por qué lo hacían.

El cuerpo de Candy se volvió a sacudir. Tomé un trapo del armario de la entrada y lo mojé, después me senté junto a ella poniéndoselo en la frente. Se apoyó en la bañera y gimió.

Gentilmente, limpié su cara con el trapo húmedo, y traté de quedarme quieto cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Vas a volver a hacerlo? —le pregunté.

Me frunció el ceño, tratando de apretar sus labios hasta llegar de nuevo al inodoro. Volvió a vomitar sacando más líquido.

Era tan pequeña, y la cantidad que llevaba expulsada no parecía ser normal. La preocupación se deslizó en mi mente.

Me paré y regresé con dos toallas, mantas y almohadas en mis brazos. Gimió en la taza, su cuerpo temblaba. Hice una cama improvisada en la bañera y esperé, sabiendo que lo más probable era que iba a pasar la noche en este rincón del baño.

Archie se asomó en la puerta.

—¿Debería… llamar a alguien?

—Todavía no. Voy a cuidarla.

—Estoy bien —dijo Candy—. No tengo una intoxicación de alcohol.

Archie frunció el ceño.

—No, esta _estupidez _es precisamente eso.

—Oye, tienes el uh… su uh…

—¿Regalo? —dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Sí.

—Lo tengo —dijo infeliz.

—Gracias, hombre.

Candy se apoyó en la bañera una vez más, y volví a limpiar su cara. Archie humedeció un nuevo trapo y me lo tiró.

—Gracias.

—Grita si me necesitas —me dijo— voy estar en mi cama despierto tratando de pensar en algo que haga que Ann me perdone.

Me relajé en la bañera lo mejor que pude, y tiré a Candy en mi regazo.

Suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra el mío. Aunque estuviera cubierta de vómito, cerca de ella era el único lugar en el que quería estar. Sus palabras en la fiesta se reproducían en mi mente.

_"En otra vida, podría amarte"._

Candy yacía débil y enferma en mis brazos, dependiendo de mí para cuidarla. En ese momento reconocí que mis sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba. En algún momento desde que nos conocimos y hoy sosteniéndola en el piso del baño, me había enamorado de ella.

Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo. Me aseguré de que estaba cubierta con las mantas antes de dormirme.

—¿Terry? —susurró

—¿Sí?

No respondió. Su respiración se fue nivelando y su cabeza se dejó caer pesadamente en mis piernas. La porcelana fría en mi espalda y el duro azulejo en mi culo era brutal, pero no me atrevía a moverme. Ella estaba cómoda, y quería que se quedara así. Veinte minutos después de observarla respirar, las partes que estaban incómodas se empezaron a adormecer y cerré mis ojos.


	15. RUMORES

el día no comenzó bien. Candy estaba en alguna parte con Ann tratando de disuadirla de no dejar a Archie, y él estaba comiéndose sus uñas en la sala, esperando a que Candy hiciera un milagro.

Había llevado al cachorro afuera una sola vez, paranoico de que Annie llegara en cualquier momento y arruinara la sorpresa. A pesar de que lo había alimentado y le había dado una toalla para que se acurrucara, se quejaba.

La simpatía no es mi punto fuerte, pero nadie podía culparlo. Sentarse en una pequeña caja no era la mejor idea. Afortunadamente, segundos antes de que ellas regresaran, el pequeño mestizo se había calmado y dormido.

—¡Están de regreso! —dijo Archie, saltando fuera del sofá.

—Bien —dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí silenciosamente—. Comportarte…

Antes de que mi oración estuviese completa, él había abierto la puerta y bajado las escaleras. La entrada era un buen lugar para mirar a Candy sonreír a la ansiosa reconciliación de Archie y Annie. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás y se dirigió al apartamento.

Las nubes de otoño proyectaban una sombra gris sobre todas las cosas, pero su sonrisa era como el verano. Cada paso que daba que la acercaba a donde yo estaba, mi corazón latía con más fuerza contra mi pecho.

—Y ellos vivieron felices para siempre —dije, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, y empujé sus piernas en mi regazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Pidge?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

—¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Empujó mi hombro. —Cállate. ¿Me has traído un regalo?

—No es un brazalete de diamante, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encanta y aún no lo he visto.

Levanté sus piernas fuera de mi regazo y fui a recoger su regalo. Traté de no mover la caja, esperando que el cachorro no despertara e hiciera algún ruido para alertarla.

—Ssshhhh, pequeño. Sin llorar, ¿Está bien? Sé un buen chico.

Puse la caja a sus pies, agachándome detrás de ella. —Apresúrate, quiero verte sorprendida.

—¿_Qué me apresure_? —preguntó, levantando la tapa. Su boca se abrió—. ¿_Un_

_perrito_? —gritó, metiendo la mano en la caja. Levantó el cachorro a su cara, tratando de mantenerlo en sus manos, ya que se movía y estiraba su cuello, desesperado por cubrir su boca con besos.

—¿Te gusta él?

—¿Él? ¡Lo amo! ¡Me compraste un perrito!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que manejar tres horas para traerlo después de clases el jueves.

—Entonces, cuando dijiste que fuiste con Archie en su auto para comprar…

—Fuimos a conseguir tu regalo —asentí.

—¡Es muy inquieto!

—Toda chica de Kansas necesita un Toto —dije, tratando de mantener a la bola de pelos en el regazo de ella.

—¡Se ve como Toto! Así es como voy a llamarlo —dijo, arrugando su nariz en él.

Ella era feliz, y eso me hacía feliz.

—Puedes tenerlo aquí. Me encargaré de él cuando vuelvas a Morgan, y eso me asegurara de que vengas a visitarlo varias veces al mes.

—Hubiera regresado, de todas maneras, Terry.

—Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa que está en tu rostro ahora mismo.

Mis palabras la hicieron pausarse, pero rápidamente volvió su atención al perro.

—Creo que necesito una siesta, Toto. Sí, tú también la necesitas.

Asentí, empujándola a mi regazo y llevándola conmigo mientras me levantaba.

—Vamos, entonces.

La llevé hasta la habitación, quitando las sábanas y luego bajándola al colchón, la acción por si sola me habría excitado, pero estaba muy cansado. Pasé por encima de ella para cerrar las cortinas, y luego caí en mi almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche —dijo, su voz un poco ronca y somnolienta

— No tenías por qué dormir en el suelo del baño.

—Anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada dudosa. —¿Dormir entre un retrete y la bañera y en el frío y duro piso con una idiota vomitando fue una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Terry.

—No, sentado contigo cuando estabas enferma, y tú durmiendo en mi regazo fue una de mis mejores noches. No fue cómodo, no dormí casi nada, pero estuve en tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y realmente eres dulce cuando estás borracha.

—Estoy segura que entre eructando y vomitando fui muy encantadora.

La atraje hacia mí, acariciando a Toto, quien estaba acurrucado en su cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que conozco que aún se ve increíble con la cabeza dentro del inodoro. Eso es mucho decir.

—Gracias, Terry. No haré que seas mi niñera otra vez.

Me apoyé en mi almohada. —Como sea. Nadie puede sostener tu cabello hacia atrás como yo.

Río y cerró sus ojos. Tan cansado como estaba, era difícil dejar de mirarla.

Su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje excepto por la delgada piel debajo de sus pestañas inferiores que todavía estaba un poco manchada con rímel. Se removió un poco antes de que sus hombros se relajaran.

Parpadeé un par de veces, mis ojos poniéndose más pesados cada vez que se cerraban. Parecía que apenas me había quedado dormido cuando escuché el timbre en la puerta.

Ella ni siquiera se movió.

Dos voces masculinas murmuraban en la sala de estar, una de ellas era la de Archie. La voz de Annie era un chillido agudo pero ninguno de ellos parecía feliz. Quienquiera que fuese no hacía una visita de cortesía.

Pasos resonaron en el pasillo y luego la puerta se abrió. Anthonie se paró en la puerta. Me miró a mí, y luego a Candy, su mandíbula tensa.

Sabía lo que él pensaba, y cruzó por mi mente explicar porque Candy estaba en mi cama, pero no lo hice. En cambio, alargué mi mano y la apoyé en su cadera.

—Cierra la puerta cuando termines de meterte en mis asuntos —dije, apoyando mi cabeza junto a la de Candy.

Él se alejó sin decir una palabra. No azotó mi puerta, en cambio puso toda su fuerza cerrando la puerta principal. Archie se asomó en mi habitación —

Mierda, hermano. Eso no es bueno. —Estaba hecho; no podía cambiarlo ahora. Las consecuencias no eran motivo de preocupación en ese momento, pero yacer junto a

Candy, explorar sobre su contextura perfecta, su bello rostro, el pánico se deslizó dentro de mí. Cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, me odiaría.

Las chicas se fueron a clases a la mañana siguiente en un apuro. Pidge apenas tuvo tiempo de hablarme antes de irse, así que sus sentimientos acerca del día anterior eran sin duda menos claros para mí.

Me lavé los dientes y me vestí, y luego encontré a Archie en la cocina.

Se sentó en un taburete frente a la barra de desayuno, sorbiendo leche de la cuchara. Llevaba una sudadera y el bóxer rosado que Ann le había comprado porque pensaba que era "sexy".

Saqué un vaso del lavavajillas y lo llené con jugo de naranja. —Parece que lo de ustedes dos volvió a funcionar.

Sonrió, mirándose casi ebrio de alegría. —Lo hicimos. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho como es Ann en la cama después de una pelea?

Hice una mueca. —No, y por favor no lo hagas.

—Pelear con ella así me asusta como el infierno, pero es una tentación si nos arreglamos de esta manera todo el tiempo. —Como no respondí, Archie continuó

—Me casaré con esa mujer.

—Sí. Bueno, cuando termines de ser una mariquita, tenemos que irnos.

—Cierra el pico, Terrence. No creas que estoy ajeno a lo que está pasando contigo.

Crucé mis brazos. —¿Y qué es lo que está pasando conmigo?

—Estás enamorado de Candy.

—_Pft_. Definitivamente estás inventando esto para mantener tu mente lejos de Annie.

—¿Lo estás negando? —sus ojos no parpadearon, y traté de mirar a cualquier parte excepto a ellos.

Después de un minuto completo, me moví nerviosamente pero me mantuve en silencio.

—¿Quién está siendo una mariquita ahora?

—Jódete.

—Admítelo.

—No.

—¿No? ¿no estás negando que estás enamorado de Candy?, o ¿no lo admitirás?

Porque de cualquier manera, imbécil, estás enamorado de ella.

─¿…Y?

—¡LO SABÍA! —dijo pateando el taburete hacia atrás, haciéndolo patinar por el suelo de madera donde se reunió con la alfombra en la sala de estar.

—Yo… sólo… cállate, Archie —dije. Mis labios formando una línea dura.

Me señaló mientras se dirigía a mi habitación. —Acabas de admitirlo. Terrence Backer está enamorado. Ahora lo he escuchado todo.

—¡Sólo ponte tus bragas y vámonos!

Se rió para sí mismo en su dormitorio, y miré al piso. Decirlo en voz alta a otra persona, lo hacía real, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso.

Menos de cinco minutos después, yo estaba jugando con la radio en el Charger mientras Archie salía del estacionamiento de nuestro apartamento.

Él parecía estar en un estado de ánimo excepcionalmente bueno mientras nos llevaba a través del tráfico y frenando lo suficiente para no tirar a los peatones por encima del capó. Finalmente, encontró un espacio adecuado en el estacionamiento, y nos dirigimos a Composición de Inglés II, la única clase que compartíamos.

La fila superior había sido el nuevo acuerdo de asientos de Archie y mío por bastantes semanas en un intento de liberarnos de la manada de hembras que generalmente rodeaba mi escritorio.

La Dra. Parker entró campante en el aula, vertiendo un bolso de mano, un maletín y una taza de café en su escritorio. —¡Cristo! ¡Hace frío! —dijo, tirando de su abrigo apretadamente alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo—. ¿Están todos aquí? — Manos se dispararon hacia arriba, y ella asintió, sin prestar realmente atención—. Genial. Buenas noticias. ¡Examen sorpresa!

Todo el mundo se quejó, y ella sonrió. —Aún me aman. Papel y lápiz, gente.

No tengo todo el día.

La habitación se llenó con el mismo sonido mientras todos alcanzaban sus suministros. Escribí mi nombre en la parte superior de mi papel y sonreí ante los susurros de pánico de Archie

—¿Por qué? ¿Examen sorpresa en Composición II? Jodidamente ridículo —dijo entre dientes.

La prueba fue bastante inofensiva, y su lección terminó con otra tarea para entregar al final de esta semana. En los últimos minutos de clases, un chico de la fila justo delante de mí, estiró el cuello hacia atrás. Lo reconocí de la clase. Su nombre era Levi, pero sabía eso sólo porque había escuchado a la Dra. Parker llamarlo en varias ocasiones. Su pelo negro siempre estaba peinado hacia atrás, lejos de su cara picada de viruela. Levi nunca estaba en la cafetería, o en cualquier fraternidad. Él no estaba en el equipo de futbol, tampoco, y en ninguna de las fiesta. No en ninguna de las que yo frecuentaba, al menos. Bajé la vista hacia él, y luego volví mi atención a la Dra. Park, quien compartía una historia acerca de la última visita de su amigo gay favorito.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo de nuevo. Aún estaba mirándome.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté.

—Acabo de enterarme acerca de la fiesta de Stear este fin de semana. Bien jugado.

—¿Eh?

La chica a su derecha, Elizabeth, se volvió también, su pelo castaño claro rebotando. Elizabeth era la novia de uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Sí. Lamento haberme perdido ese show.

Archie se inclinó hacia adelante —¿Qué? ¿La pelea entre Ann y yo?

El chico se rió. —No. La fiesta de Candy.

—¿La fiesta de cumpleaños? —pregunté, tratando de no pensar a que se podía estar refiriendo. Había varias cosas que habían pasado que podrían batir molinos de rumores, pero nada que un olvidado tipo al azar se enteraría.

Elizabeth comprobó a ver si la Dra. Parker nos estaba mirando, y luego volvió su cabeza atrás. —Candy y Anthonie

Otra chica se volteó. —Oh, sí. Escuché que Anthonie los encontró a ustedes dos juntos la mañana siguiente. ¿Es cierto?

—¿Lo has oído en dónde? —pregunté. La adrenalina gritando a través de mis venas.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. —En todas partes. La gente hablaba sobre eso en mi clase esta mañana.

—En la mía, también —dijo Levi.

La otra chica sólo asintió.

Elizabeth se volvió un poco más, inclinándose hacia mí. —¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo en el pasillo de Stear con Anthonie, y luego se fue a casa contigo?

Archie frunció el ceño. —Ella se está quedando con nosotros.

—No —dijo la chica al lado de Elizabeth—. Ella y Anthonie se besuquearon en el sofá de Stear, y luego se levantó, bailó con Terrence, Anthonie se fue molesto, y ella se fue con Terrence… y él,- dijo señalando a mi primo.

—Eso no fue lo que yo escuché —dijo Elizabeth, visiblemente tratando de contener su entusiasmo—. Escuché que era una especie de trío. Así que… ¿Cuál de todas es, Terrence?

Levi parecía estas disfrutando de la conversación. —Había oído que era al revés.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ya irritado con su tono.

—Que Anthonie estaba consiguiendo _tus _sobras.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Quien fuera que sea este tipo, sabía más de mí de lo que debería. Me incliné hacia él. —Metete en tus jodidos asuntos, imbécil.

—Está bien —dijo Archie, poniendo sus manos en mi escritorio. Inmediatamente Levi se volteó, y las cejas de Elizabeth se alzaron antes de volverse también.

—Jodida porquería —me quejé. Miré a Archie—. La hora del almuerzo es la siguiente. Alguien le dirá algo. Están diciendo que los dos nos la follamos.

Maldición. _Maldición_, Archie, ¿Qué hago?

Él inmediatamente comenzó a meter sus cosas en su mochila, y yo hice lo mismo.

—Pueden irse —dijo la Dra. Parker—. Váyanse endemoniadamente fuera y sean ciudadanos productivos hoy.

Mi mochila golpeó contra mi espalda mientras corría a través del campo, haciendo una línea recta hacia la cafetería. Annie y Candy aparecieron a la vista, a tan sólo unos pasos de la entrada.

Archie tomó el brazo de Annie. —Ann —resopló.

Agarré mis caderas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Hay una turba de mujeres enfadadas que te persiguen? —bromeó Candy.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Mis manos temblaban, así que agarré las tiras de mi mochila.

—Trataba de alcanzarte… antes de que… entraras —suspiré.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Annie

—Hay un rumor —comenzó Archie—. Todo el mundo está diciendo que Terry llevó a Candy a casa y… los detalles son diferentes, pero es bastante malo.

—¿_Qué_? ¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó Candy.

Annie rodó sus ojos. —¿A quién le importa, Candy? La gente ha estado especulando sobre ti y Terry por semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien dice que ustedes duermen juntos.

Miré a Archie, esperando a que él hubiese encontrado una forma de salir del apuro en el que me había metido.

—¿Qué? —dijo Candy—. Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

Archie se estremeció. —Dicen que dormiste con Anthonie en la casa de Stear, y que luego dejaste que Terrence… te llevara a casa, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Su boca cayó abierta. —¡Genial! ¿Así que soy la puta de la escuela ahora?

Yo había hecho esto, y por supuesto que era ella era quien sufriría las consecuencias. —Esto es mi culpa. Si fuera alguien más, no estarían diciendo eso de ti. —Entré a la cafetería, con mis manos en puños a mis costados.

Candy se sentó, y me aseguré de sentarme a unos pocos asientos lejos de ella.

Los rumores habían sido extendidos sobre mí manoseando chicas antes, y algunas veces el nombre de Anthonie era incluso mencionado también, pero nunca me importó hasta ahora. Ella no merecía ser tratada de esa manera porque era mi amiga.

—No tienes que sentarte ahí, Terry. Vamos, ven a sentarte aquí —me dijo, palmeando el espacio vacío en la mesa frente a ella.

—Escuché que tuviste un buen cumpleaños, Candy —dijo Chris Jenks, arrojando un trozo de lechuga en mi plato.

—No empieces con ella, Jenks —advertí, ceñudo.

Chris sonrió, empujando sus redondas y rosadas mejillas. —Escuché que Anthonie está furioso. Dijo que fue a tu apartamento ayer, y tú y Terrence todavía estaban en la cama.

—Estaban tomando una siesta, Chris —se burló Annie

Los ojos de Candy se clavaron en mí. —¿Anthonie vino?

Me moví incómodo en mi silla. —Iba a decírtelo.

—¿_Cuándo_? —espetó.

Annie se inclinó en su oído, probablemente explicando lo que todo el mundo, excepto Candy sabía. Puso sus codos sobre la mesa, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, chicos, ¿realmente no han entrado en acción? —preguntó Chris

—Maldición, eso apesta. Pensé que Candy era la adecuada para ti después de todo, Terry.

—Es mejor que pares ahora, Chris —advirtió Archie.

—Si no dormiste con ella, ¿importa si tomo mi turno? —dijo Chris, riendo a sus compañeros.

Sin pensarlo, salté de mi asiento, y me subí a la mesa de Chris. Su rostro se transformó en cámara lenta desde una sonrisa a amplios ojos y una boca abierta. Lo agarré por la garganta con una mano y un puñado de su camiseta con la otra. Mis nudillos apenas sintieron la conexión con su cara. Mi rabia estaba al máximo y estaba a punto de mandarlo todo a volar. Cubrió su rostro, pero seguí dándole caza.

—¡Terrence! —gritó Candy, bordeando de la mesa. Mi puño se congeló en pleno vuelo, y entonces liberé la camisa de Chris, dejándolo desmoronarse en una pelota en el suelo. La expresión de Candy me hizo vacilar; estaba asustada de lo que acababa de ver. Tragó, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Su miedo sólo me puso más enojado, no con ella, sino porque me avergonzaba de mí mismo. Pasé junto a ella y empujé a todos lo que estaban en mi camino. Dos por dos.

Primero, me las arreglé para iniciar un rumor sobre la chica de la que estaba enamorado, y luego la asusté casi hasta la muerte.

La soledad de mi habitación parecía el único lugar adecuado para mí. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para incluso buscar el consejo de mi padre. Archie me alcanzó. Sin una palabra, entró al Charger conmigo y encendió el motor.

No hablamos mientras él manejaba al apartamento. El pensamiento de Candy marchándose de casa era algo que mi mente no quería procesar.

Archie detuvo su coche en el usual lugar del estacionamiento, y salí, caminando como un zombi por las escaleras. No había un posible buen final. En cualquiera, ella iba a irse porque estaba asustada de lo que vio, o incluso peor: tenía que liberarla de la apuesta para que así pudiera irse, incluso si yo no quería hacerlo.

Mi corazón estaba indeciso entre dejarla en paz o si debía insistir un poco más. Una vez dentro, tiré mi mochila contra la pared, y me aseguré de cerrar de golpe la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí. No me hizo sentir mejor, de hecho, pisar fuerte como un niño me recordó el tiempo que he pasado persiguiéndola; si podía llamarse así.

El zumbido agudo del Honda de Annie sonó brevemente antes de que apagara el motor. Candy estaría con ella. Entraría gritando, o todo lo contrario. No estaba seguro de lo que me haría sentir peor.

—¿Terrence? —dijo Archie, abriendo la puerta.

Negué con la cabeza, y entonces me senté al borde de la cama. Se hundió bajo mi peso.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que ella va a decir. Quizás solo quiere saber si estás bien.

—Dije que no.

Archie cerró la puerta. Los árboles afuera estaban marrones y empezaban a arrojar lo que quedaba de color. Pronto estarían sin hojas. Para el tiempo en que las últimas hojas cayeran, Candy se habría ido. Maldición, me sentía depresivo.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, otro golpe en la puerta. —¿Terrence? Soy yo. Abre.

Suspiré. —Vete, Pidge.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrió. No me di la vuelta. No tenía que hacerlo.

Toto estaba detrás de mí, y su pequeña cola golpeaba mi espalda ante su vista.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Terry? —preguntó.

No sabía cómo decirle la verdad, y una parte de mí sabía que no me escucharía, de todos modos, así que sólo miré la ventana, contando las hojas cayendo. Con cada una que se desprendía y flotaba hasta el suelo, estábamos un día más cerca viendo a Candy desapareciendo de mi vida. Mi reloj de arena natural.

Se paró a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos. Esperé a que gritara, o me castigara de alguna manera por la crisis en la cafetería.

—¿No vas a hablarme sobre esto?

Empezó a girar hacia la puerta y suspiré. —¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando Stear se metió conmigo y tú saliste en mi defensa? Bueno… eso es lo que pasó.

Sólo que me dejé llevar un poco.

—Estabas enojado antes de que Chris dijera algo —dijo, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Toto inmediatamente se metió en su regazo, pidiendo atención.

Conocía el sentimiento. Todas las travesuras, mis estúpidos trucos; todo era para conseguir de alguna manera su atención, y ella parecía ajena a todo. Incluso a mi loco comportamiento.

—Quise decir lo que dije antes. Tienes que irte, Pidge. Dios sabe que no puedo alejarme de ti.

Alcanzó mi brazo. —No quieres que me vaya.

No tenía idea de cuán cierta, y cuan equivocada, ella estaba. Mis sentimientos en conflicto sobre ella enloquecían. Estaba enamorado de ella; no podía imaginar una vida sin ella; pero al mismo tiempo, quería para ella lo mejor.

Con eso en mente, el pensamiento de ella con alguien más era insoportable.

Ninguno de los dos podía ganar, y sin embargo no podía perderla. El constante ir y venir me tenía agotado.

La jalé contra mí, y entonces besé su frente. —No importa lo duro que lo intente. Vas a odiarme cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, uniendo sus dedos alrededor de la cúspide de mis hombros. —Tenemos que ser amigos. No tomaré un no por respuesta.

Me había robado mi línea de nuestra primera cita en la pizzería. Eso parecía como hace cien vidas atrás. No estaba seguro de cuando las cosas habían empezado a complicarse tanto.

—Te observo dormir un montón —dije, envolviéndola con ambos brazos—Siempre te ves tan tranquila. No tengo ese tipo de tranquilidad. Tengo toda esta ira y rabia dentro de mí… excepto cuando te veo dormir. _Quería _que él pensara que algo sucedió. Ahora la escuela entera cree que estuviste con los dos en la misma noche. Lo siento.

Se encogió de hombros. —Si cree ese rumor, es su culpa.

—Es difícil pensar en algo más cuando nos vio en la cama juntos.

—Sabe que me estoy quedando contigo. Estaba completamente vestida, por el amor de Cristo.

Suspiré. —Probablemente estaba demasiado enojado para darse cuenta. Sé que te gusta, Pidge. Debería haberle explicado. Te debo mucho.

—No importa.

—¿No estás enojada? —pregunté, sorprendido.

—¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto? ¿Pensabas que estaría enojada contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo. Si me estuvieran hundiendo por la mala reputación de alguien, estaría un poco molesto.

—Tú no te preocupas por la reputación. ¿Qué pasó con el Terrence que no le importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás? —bromeó, empujándome con el codo.

—Eso era antes de que viera la mirada en tu rostro cuando escuchaste lo que todos están diciendo. No quiero que salgas herida por mi culpa.

—Tú nunca harías algo para lastimarme.

—Preferiría cortarme el brazo —suspiré.

Relajé mi mejilla contra su cabello. Siempre olía tan bien, se sentía tan bien.

Estar cerca de ella era como un sedante. Mi cuerpo entero se relajó, y de repente estaba tan cansado que no quería moverme. Nos sentamos juntos, nuestros brazos alrededor del otro, su cabeza metida en mi cuello, durante más tiempo. Nada más allá de ese momento estaba garantizado, así que me quedé allí dentro de él, con Pigeon.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, escuché un leve golpe en la puerta. —¿Candy? —La voz de Annie sonaba pequeña en el otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Ann —dije, sabiendo que probablemente estaba preocupada sobre por qué estábamos tan tranquilos.

Annie entró con Archie, y sonrió al vernos enredados en los brazos del otro. —Vamos por un poco de comida. ¿Tienen ganas de hacer una carrera hasta Pei Wei?

—_Ugh_… ¿comida asiática _de nuevo_, Ann? —pregunté.

—Sí, de verdad —dijo, pareciendo un poco más relajada—. ¿Vienen o no?

—Muero de hambre —dijo Candy.

—Por supuesto que sí, no llegaste a almorzar —dije, frunciendo el ceño. Me puse de pie, levantándola conmigo—. Vamos. Vamos a conseguirte algo de comida.

No estaba listo para dejarla ir todavía, así que mantuve mi brazo alrededor de ella durante el viaje a Pei Wei. A ella no parecía importarle, e incluso se inclinó contra mí en el auto mientras concedí compartir una comida para cuatro con ella.

Tan pronto como encontramos una cabina, dejé mi abrigo junto a Candy y fui al baño. Era raro cómo todos pretendían que no había golpeado a alguien hace unas horas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Acuné mis manos bajo el agua, y me lavé la cara, mirándome en el espejo. El agua goteaba de mi nariz y barbilla. Una vez más, iba a tener que tragar la disforia y concordar con el estado de ánimo falso de todos los demás. Como si tuviéramos que mantener pretextos para ayudar a Candy a avanzar a través de la realidad en su pequeña burbuja de ignorancia donde nadie sentía nada demasiado fuerte, y todo estaba establecido.

—¡Maldición! ¿La comida aún no está aquí? —pregunté, deslizándome en la cabina junto a ella. Su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa, así que lo agarré, encendí la cámara, hice una estúpida cara y tomé una foto.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —me dijo con una risita.

Busqué mi nombre y luego adjunté la foto. —Así recordarás lo mucho que me adoras cuando llame.

—O lo idiota que eres —dijo Ann

Annie y Archie hablaron la mayor parte del tiempo de sus clases y de los últimos chismes, cuidando de no mencionar a nadie involucrado en la pelea de más temprano.

Candy los miraba con su barbilla descansando en su puño, sonriendo y siendo hermosa sin esfuerzo. Sus dedos eras pequeños, y me sorprendí que desnudo lucía su dedo anular. Me miró y se inclinó para empujarme juguetonamente con su hombro. Entonces se enderezó, para continuar escuchar la charla de Annie.

Nos reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurante cerró, y luego nos amontonamos en el Charger para volver a casa. Me sentía exhausto, y aunque el día pareció largo como el infierno, no quería que terminara.

Archie llevó en su espalda a Annie por las escaleras, pero me quedé atrás, tirando del brazo de Candy. Observé a nuestros amigos hasta que entraron en el apartamento, y entonces jugueteé con sus manos. —Te debo una disculpa por hoy, así que lo siento.

—Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

—No, me disculpé por Anthonie. No quiero que pienses que soy un psicópata que va por ahí atacando a la gente por lo más mínimo —dije—, pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—Y esa sería… —solicitó.

—Me lancé sobre él porque dijo que quería ser el próximo en la fila, no porque se burlaba de ti.

—Insinuar que hay una fila es la razón suficiente para que me defiendas, Terry.

—Ese es mi punto. Estaba enojado porque tomé eso como que él quería dormir contigo.

Ella pensó por un momento, y entonces agarró los costados de mi camisa.

Presionó su frente contra mi camiseta, en mi pecho. —¿Sabes qué? No me importa

—dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa—. No me importa lo que la gente está diciendo, o que perdiste tu temperamento, o el por qué arruinaste el rostro de Chris. La última cosa que quiero es una mala reputación, pero estoy cansada de explicar nuestra amistad a todo el mundo. Al diablo con ellos.

Las comisuras de mi boca se levantaron. —¿_Nuestra amistad_? A veces me pregunto si me escuchas por completo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La burbuja con la que se rodeaba era impenetrable, y me pregunté lo que sucedería si alguna vez la atravesaba. —Entremos, estoy cansado.

Asintió, y caminamos juntos por las escaleras y en el apartamento. Los chicos ya murmuraban en su dormitorio, y Candy desapareció en el baño. Los tubos chillaron y luego el agua en la ducha golpeó contra el azulejo.

Toto me acompañó mientras esperaba. Ella no perdía el tiempo; su rutina nocturna estaba completa en una hora.

Se tumbó en la cama, su pelo mojado apoyado en mi brazo. Exhaló un largo y relajante suspiro. —Sólo quedan dos semanas. ¿Vas a hacer un drama cuando me mude a Morgan?

—No lo sé —dije. No quería pensar en ello.

—Oye. —Tocó mi brazo—. Estaba bromeando.

Quería que mi cuerpo se relajara contra el colchón, recordándome a mí mismo que por el momento, todavía seguía a mi lado. No funcionó. Nada funcionó. La necesitaba en mis brazos. Suficiente tiempo había sido perdido. —¿Confías en mí, Pidge? —pregunté, un poco nervioso.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ven aquí —dije, tirándola contra mí. Esperé por su protesta, pero sólo se congeló por un momento antes de dejar que su cuerpo se fundiera con el mío. Su mejilla se relajó contra mi pecho.

Inmediatamente, mis ojos se sintieron pesados. Mañana intentaría pensar en una forma de posponer su partida, pero en ese momento, dormir con ella en mis brazos era la única cosa que quería hacer.

* * *

**CHICAS... LAS QUE QUIEREN EL LIBRO, NO VEO EL CORREO DE ALGUNAS, PLISSS ESCRIBANLO SIN EL "ARROBA" Y SEPARADO YA QUE MAÑANA ME HARÉ UN CHANCE PARA MANDARLOS**

**GRACIAS**

**SALUDITOS Y LINDA TARDE**

**AQUÍ EN EL DF ESTÁ LLOVIENDO Y HACE FRÍO... PERO MUY AGRADABLE EL CLIMA =)**

**ABBY**


	16. ULTIMA NOCHE

Dos semanas. Eso era todo lo que me quedaba para, ya fuera, disfrutar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos, o de algún modo demostrarle a Candy que yo podía ser quién ella necesitaba.

Me vuelvo encantador; quito todos los inconvenientes; no reparo en gastos.

Fuimos a los bolos, a cenar, a almorzar, y al cine. También pasamos tanto tiempo en el apartamento como era posible: rentábamos películas, ordenábamos comida, cualquier cosa para estar a solas con ella. No tuvimos ni una sola pelea.

Albert llamó un par de veces. Aunque hice un buen papel, él no estaba feliz con cuán cortas eran las peleas. Dinero era dinero, pero yo no quería desperdiciar el tiempo estando lejos de Pidge.

Ella estaba más feliz de lo que nunca la había visto, y por primera vez, me sentí como un ser humano normal y completo, en vez de un hombre enojado y roto.

En las noches, podíamos recostarnos y acurrucarnos como una vieja pareja de casados. Entre más se acercaba la última noche, más luchaba por mantenerme optimista y pretender que no estaba desesperado por mantener nuestras vidas del modo en el que estaban.

La noche anterior a la última, Candy optó por cenar en Pizza Shack. Todo era perfecto: las migajas en el suelo rojo, el olor a grasa y especias en el aire, menos el desagradable equipo de fútbol.

Perfecto pero triste. Era el primer sitio en el que íbamos a cenar juntos. Candy se rió mucho, pero nunca se abrió. Nunca mencionó nuestro tiempo juntos.

Todavía en esa burbuja. Todavía inconsciente. Que mis esfuerzos estuvieran siendo ignorados algunas veces era exasperante, pero ser paciente y mantenerla feliz era la única manera en la que tenía alguna oportunidad de tener éxito.

Ella se durmió aquella noche con bastante rapidez. Mientras dormía a tan sólo unos centímetros, la observé, tratando de guardar su imagen en mi memoria.

La manera en la que sus pestañas caían contra su piel; la manera en la que su húmedo cabello se sentía contra mi brazo; el frutal, limpio olor que emanaba de su aromatizado cuerpo: el apenas audible ruido que su nariz hacía cuando exhalaba.

Estaba tan tranquila, y se había acostumbrado a dormir en mi cama.

Las paredes rodeándonos estaban cubiertas con fotos de ella en la época en la que estaba en el apartamento. Era oscuro, pero cada una estaba relacionada a un recuerdo. Ahora que finalmente se sentía como casa, se iba a ir.

La mañana del último día de Candy aquí se sentía como si fuera a ser tragado por el dolor, sabiendo que ella empacaría a la mañana siguiente para Morgan Hall.

Pidge estaría alrededor, tal vez me visitaría ocasionalmente, probablemente con

Annie, pero estaría con Anthonie. Estaba al borde de perderla.

El sillón crujió un poco mientras me balanceaba adelante y atrás, esperando a que se despertara. El apartamento estaba en silencio. Demasiado silencioso. El silencio pesaba sobre mí.

La puerta de Archie chilló mientras se abría y cerraba, y los pies descalzos de mi primo golpearon contra el suelo. Su cabello estaba levantado en todas las direcciones y sus ojos entrecerrados. Procedió a sentarse en la silla para dos, y me observó por un rato debajo de la capucha de su sudadera.

Podría haber estado frío. No me di cuenta.

—¿Terry? La vas a ver de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—Por la mirada en tu cara, no creo que lo sepas.

—No será los mismo, Archie. Vamos a vivir diferentes vidas, a separarnos.

Ella estará con Anthonie.

—Tú no sabes eso. Anthonie mostrará lo imbécil que es. Ella se dará cuenta.

—Entonces alguien más como Anthonie.

Archie suspiró y puso una pierna en el sofá, sosteniéndolo por el tobillo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No me había sentido así desde que mamá murió. No sé qué hacer —dije ahogado

—. La voy a perder.

Las cejas de Archie se juntaron. —¿Así que vas a renunciar a pelear, eh?

—He intentado todo. No puedo dejarla. Tal vez no se sienta lo mismo que yo.

—O tal vez sólo está intentando no hacerlo. Escucha. Annie y yo nos haremos invisibles. Todavía tienes esta noche. Haz algo especial. Compra una botella de vino. Hazle espagueti. Haces un malditamente buen espagueti.

Un lado de mi boca se curvo. —El espagueti no va a hacer que ella cambie de opinión.

Sonrió. —Nunca se sabe. Tu manera de cocinar es la razón por la que decidí mudarme contigo e ignorar el hecho de que eres un puto loco.

Asentí. —Lo intentaré. Intentaré lo que sea.

—Sólo hazlo memorable, Terry —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Ella podría entrar en razón.

Archie y Annie se ofrecieron a recoger un par de cosas de la tienda de víveres, así yo podría hacer la cena para Candy. Archie incluso accedió a hacer una parada en la tienda departamental para recoger una vajilla nueva de plata y así no tendríamos que usar la mierda de vajilla "mezcla y combina" que teníamos en los gabinetes.

Mi última noche con ella estaba lista.

Mientras acomodaba las servilletas esa noche, Candy apareció de la esquina en unos vaqueros agujereados y una camisa blanca suelta y floja.

—He estado salivando. Lo que sea que estás preparando, huele muy bien.

Serví el espagueti con la salsa Alfredo encima en su plato hondo, deslicé el pollo cajún rostizado encima, y después rocié un poco de tomate y cebolla verde picados.

—Esto es lo que he estado cocinando —dije, posicionando el plato frente a la silla de ella. Se sentó, y sus ojos se abrieron, y después me observó llenar mi propio plato.

Arrojé un trozo de pan de ajo en su plato, y sonrió. —Pensaste en todo.

—Sí, así es —dije, descorchando el vino. El líquido rojo oscuro se derramó un poco cuando fluyó en su copa, y rió entre dientes.

—¿Sabes? No tenías que hacer todo esto.

Fruncí los labios. —Sí, sí tenía que hacerlo.

Tomó un bocado, y después otro, escasamente deteniéndose para tragar. Un pequeño gemido emanó de sus labios. —Esto está realmente bueno, Terry —dijo todavía masticando—. Me lo habías estado ocultado.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, lo hubieras estado esperando todas las noches. —La sonrisa artificial que de algún modo puse, se desvaneció.

—Te voy a extrañar también —dijo, todavía masticando.

—Vas a seguir viniendo, ¿cierto?

—Sabes que lo haré. Y tú vas a estar en Morgan, ayudándome a estudiar, tal como lo hiciste antes.

—Pero no será lo mismo —suspiré—. Vas a estar saliendo con Anthonie, nos vamos a mantener ocupados… nos vamos a ir en diferentes direcciones.

—No va a cambiar mucho.

Me reí una vez. —¿Quién hubiera pensado por la primera vez que nos conocimos que estaríamos sentados aquí? No hubieras podido decirme tres meses atrás que iba a ser tan miserable por despedirme de una chica.

Su linda cara decayó. —No quiero que seas miserable.

—Entonces no te vayas.

Tragó saliva, y sus cejas se movieron infinitesimalmente. —No puedo mudarme aquí, Terrence. Eso es una locura.

—¿Quién lo dice? Acabo de tener las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—¿Entonces por qué siento como si nunca fuera a volver a verte?

Me observó por un momento, pero no contestó. En su lugar se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa del desayuno, sentándose en mi regazo. Todo en mí quería mirarla a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de que si lo hacía trataría de besarla, y nuestra noche estaría arruinada.

Me abrazó, su suave mejilla presionando a la mía. —Te vas a dar cuenta que dolor en el trasero era yo. Y después te olvidarás acerca de todo eso de extrañarme —susurró en mi oído.

Froté mi mano en círculos entre sus omóplatos, tratando de ahogar la tristeza. —¿Lo prometes?

Me miró a los ojos, tocando cada lado de mi cara con sus manos. Acarició mi quijada con su pulgar. Pensamientos de rogarle que se quedara pasaron por mi mente, pero no me escucharía. No del otro lado de su burbuja.

Cerró sus ojos y se recostó. Sabía que ella quería besar la esquina de mi boca, pero volteé el rostro para que nuestros labios se encontraran. Era mi última oportunidad. Tenía que darle un beso de despedida. Se paralizó un momento, pero después su cuerpo se relajó, y dejó que sus labios permanecieran en los míos.

Finalmente se alejó, jugando con una sonrisa. —Tengo un día importante mañana. Voy a limpiar la cocina, y después me voy a ir a la cama.

—Te ayudaré.

Lavamos los platos juntos en silencio, con Toto dormido a nuestros pies.

Sequé el último plato y lo puse en el estante, y después alcancé su mano para guiarla al corredor. Cada pasó era una agonía.

Ella se bajó sus vaqueros, y después levantó su camisa sobre su cabeza. Agarrando una de mis camisas del armario, dejó al gris y desgastado material de algodón deslizarse sobre su cabeza. Me quité la ropa y sólo dejé mi bóxer como había hecho docenas de veces con ella en la habitación, pero esta vez la solemnidad llenaba la habitación.

Nos subimos a la cama, y apagué la lámpara. Inmediatamente envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y suspiré, y ella posicionó su rostro en mi cuello.

Los árboles afuera de mi ventana formaban una sombra en las paredes.

Traté de concentrarme en sus figuras y en la forma en que la luz y el viento cambiaban la forma de sus siluetas contra los diferentes ángulos de la pared.

Cualquier cosa para evitar de mi mente los números en el reloj, o cuan cerca estábamos de la mañana.

La mañana. Mi vida iba a cambiar para empeorar en sólo unas horas. Jesucristo. No podía resistirlo. Apreté mis ojos cerrados, tratando de bloquear ese tren de pensamientos.

—¿Terry, estás bien?

Me tomó un poco formar las palabras. —Nunca he estado menos bien en mi vida.

Presionó su frente contra mi cuello de nuevo, y la apreté más.

—Esto es una tontería —dijo—. Vamos a vernos todos los días.

—Sabes que no es verdad.

Su cabeza ladeó un poco hacia arriba. No estaba seguro si me miraba fijamente, o se alistaba para decirme algo. Esperé en la oscuridad, en el silencio, sintiendo como si el mundo fuera a derrumbarse a mí alrededor en cualquier segundo. Sin advertencia, Candy frunció sus labios y tocó mi cuello con ellos. Su boca se abrió cuando probó mi piel, y la calidad humedad de su boca permaneció en ese punto.

Bajé la mirada en su dirección, tomado completamente por sorpresa. Una familiar chispa ardía tras la ventana de sus ojos. Inseguro de cómo pasó, finalmente había llegado hasta ella. Candy finalmente se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella, y la luz de pronto había entrado.

Me incliné, presionando mis labios contra los suyos, suave y lento. Mientras más tiempo nuestras bocas permanecían unidas, más me sentía abrumado por la realidad del asunto.

Me puso más cerca de ella. Cada movimiento que hacía era una afirmación más de la respuesta. Ella sentía lo mismo. Me quería. Me deseaba.

Quería correr alrededor de la calle y gritar en celebración, y al mismo tiempo no quería mover mi boca de la suya.

Su boca se abrió, y moví mi lengua adentro, probando y buscando suavemente.

—Te deseo.

El peso de sus palabras cayó en mí, y entendí lo que quería decir. Una parte de mí quería arrancar cada pedazo de tela entre nosotros, la otra encender todas las luces y sirenas. Estábamos finalmente en la misma página. No había necesidad de apresurarlo ahora.

Me alejé un poco, pero ella sólo se volvió más determinada. Me puse en posición vertical sobre mis rodillas, pero Candy se quedó conmigo.

Agarré sus hombros para mantenerla a raya. —Espera un segundo —susurré, respirando fuerte—. No tienes que hacer esto, Pidge. Esto no es de lo que se trata está noche.

Aunque yo quería hacer lo correcto, la inesperada intensidad de Candy junto con el hecho de que no había tenido sexo en un periodo de tiempo que de seguro era el record de mi vida, mi pene estaba orgullosamente erecto contra mi bóxer.

Candy se recostó otra vez, y está vez la dejé acercarse lo suficiente para tocar sus labios con los míos. Me miró, seria y decidida. —No me hagas rogar —susurró contra mi boca.

No importaba cuan noble intenté ser, esas palabras saliendo de su boca me destruyeron. Agarré la parte de atrás de su cuello y sellé mis labios contra los suyos.

Sus dedos recorrieron la longitud de mi espalda y se quedaron en el elástico de mi bóxer, antes de parecer querer contemplar su siguiente movimiento. Seis semanas de tensión sexual reprimida me abrumaron, y nos estrellamos en el colchón. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras me posicionaba entre sus rodillas abiertas. Justo cuando nuestras bocas de encontraron de nuevo, deslizó su mano al frente de mi bóxer. Cuando sus suaves dedos tocaron mi piel desnuda, un gemido gutural surgió. Era el mejor maldito sentimiento que podría imaginar.

La vieja y gris camisa que Candy vestía fue la primera cosa en desaparecer.

Afortunadamente, la luna llena alumbraba la habitación lo suficiente para que yo pudiera apreciar sus pechos desnudos por sólo unos instantes antes de que impacientemente me moviera al resto de ella. Mi mano apretó sus bragas, y después las deslicé debajo de sus piernas. Probé su boca mientras seguía la línea interna de su pierna, y viajé por la longitud de su muslo. Mis dedos fueron dentro de la suave y mojada piel, y dejó escapar un largo y vacilante suspiro.

Antes de que fuera más allá, una conversación que habíamos tenido anteriormente no hace mucho se reprodujo en mi mente. Candy era virgen. Si esto era lo que ella realmente quería, yo tenía que ser gentil. La última cosa que quería hacer era herirla.

Sus piernas se doblaron y retorcieron con cada movimiento de mi mano.

Lamí y succioné diferentes puntos de su cuello mientras esperaba a que ella tomara una decisión. Sus caderas se movieron de lado a lado, y se mecieron de atrás hacia adelante, recordándome el modo en que bailó contra mí en el Red. Tiró de su labio inferior, y lo mordió, hundiendo sus dedos en mi espalda al mismo tiempo.

Me posicioné sobre ella. Todavía tenía puestos mi bóxer, pero podía sentir su piel desnuda contra mí. Era tan malditamente cálida, contenerme fue la cosa más difícil que jamás me había obligado a hacer. Ni siquiera un centímetro más y pude haber empujado a través de mi bóxer y haber estado dentro de ella.

—Pigeon —dije jadeante—. No tiene que ser está noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista. Candy alcanzó el cajón de arriba de la mesa de noche y la abrió. El sonido de plástico crujió en su mano, y después abrió el paquete cuadrado con sus dientes. Eso fue una luz verde, si alguna vez había visto una.

Mi mano dejó su espalda, y me bajé mi bóxer, pateándolo violentamente.

Toda la paciencia que tenía se había ido. La única cosa en la que podía pensar era en estar dentro de ella. Deslicé el látex sobre mí, y después bajé mis labios entre sus muslos, tocando las partes más sensibles de mi piel contra la suya.

—Mírame, Pigeon —solté.

Sus grandes, redondos y verdes ojos miraron en mi dirección. Era tan irreal.

Esto era sobre lo que había estado soñando desde la primera vez que ella me rodó los ojos, y estaba pasando finalmente. Ladeé mi cabeza, y después me incliné para besarla tiernamente. Continué y después me tensé, empujando hacia adentro lo más gentilmente que pude. Cuando me hice hacia atrás, la miré a los ojos.

Sus rodillas sostenían mis caderas en un agarre fuerte, y se mordió el labio inferior más fuertes que antes, pero sus dedos hacían presión sobre mi espalda, colocándome más cerca. Cuando me balanceé dentro de ella de nuevo, apretó los ojos con fuerza.

La besé suave y pacientemente. —Mírame —susurré.

Ella canturreó, gimió y gritó. Con cada sonido que hacía se me dificultaba más controlar mis movimientos. Su cuerpo finalmente se relajó, permitiendo que me moviera contra ella en un movimiento más rítmico. Entre más rápido me movía, menos en control me sentía. Toqué cada parte de su piel, lamí y besé su cuello, mejillas y labios.

Me apretaba contra ella una y otra vez, y cada vez empujaba más dentro.

—Te he deseado por tanto tiempo, Candy. Eres todo lo que quiero —dije en un suspiró contra su boca.

Agarré su muslo con una mano y me apoyé en mi codo. Nuestros estómagos se deslizaron fácilmente contra el otro y gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en nuestra piel. Pensé en volverla, o en ponerla encima de mí, pero decidí que prefería sacrificar la creatividad por ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos, y quedarme tan cerca a ella como pudiera.

Justo cuando pensé que podía hacer que durará toda la noche, Candy suspiró

—Terrence.

El sonido de ella diciendo mi nombre en un suspiro me tomó desprevenido y me volvió loco. Tenía que ir más rápido, empujar más profundo hasta que cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensara. Gemí y me sacudí un par de veces antes de colapsar finalmente.

Inhalé por la nariz contra su cuello. Ella olía a sudor, y su loción… y yo. Era malditamente fantástico.

—Ese fue un gran primer beso —dijo con una expresión contenta y cansada.

Escaneé su cara y sonreí. —Tú último primer beso.

Parpadeó, y después caí en el colchón con ella, agarrando su desnuda espalda baja.

De repente, la mañana era algo por lo que esperar. Iba a ser nuestro primer día juntos, en vez de empacar la miseria mal disimulada, podíamos quedarnos durmiendo, pasar una ridícula cantidad de tiempo en la cama, y después sólo disfrutar el día como pareja. Eso sonaba malditamente cerca al cielo para mí.

Tres meses atrás, nadie habría podido convencerme de que me sentiría de ese modo. Ahora, no había nada que quisiera más.

Un gran y relajado aliento movió mi pecho arriba y abajo lentamente mientras me quedaba dormido al lado de la segunda mujer que había amado.


	17. SOLO UN POCO DE TIEMPO

Al principio, no entré en pánico. Al principio, una neblina soñolienta me proporcionó la suficiente confusión para fomentar una sensación de calma. Al principio, cuando estiré mi brazo por Candy a través de las sábanas y no la sentí allí, sólo sentí un poco de decepción, seguido por curiosidad.

Probablemente estaba en el baño, o tal vez comiendo cereales en el sofá.

Acababa de darme su virginidad a mí, a alguien con el que había gastado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo pretendiendo no tener más que sentimientos platónicos. Eso era mucho para asimilar.

—¿Pidge? —llamé. Levanté sólo mi cabeza, esperando que se arrastrara a la cama conmigo. Pero después de unos momentos, me di por vencido, y me senté.

Sin tener idea de que ocurría, me puse el bóxer que me había sacado anoche, y deslicé una camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

Mis pies se arrastraron por el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño, y golpeé. La puerta se abrió un poco. No se oía ningún movimiento, pero la llamé, de todos modos.

—¿Pigeon?

Abriendo la puerta un poco más, se reveló lo que esperaba. Vacío y oscuro.

Entonces entré en la sala de estar, esperando verla en la cocina o en el sofá, pero no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

—¿Pigeon? —llamé, esperando por una respuesta.

El pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, pero me negué a enloquecer hasta que supiera qué demonios pasaba. Pisoteé hacia la habitación de Archie y abrí la puerta sin llamar.

Annie estaba junto a Archie, enredada en sus brazos de la manera en que imaginé que Candy habría estado conmigo en este momento.

—¿Han visto a Candy? No puedo encontrarla.

Archie se incorporó sobre el codo, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos. —¿Eh?

—Candy —dije, con impaciencia encendiendo el interruptor de la luz. Tanto

Archie como Annie retrocedieron—. ¿La han visto?

Diferentes escenarios pasaban por mi mente, todos causando diferentes grados de alarma. Quizás ella había sacado a Toto, y alguien la había secuestrado, o herido, o tal vez se había caído por las escaleras. Pero las garras de Toto repiqueteaban contra el suelo del pasillo, por lo que no podía ser. Tal vez fue a buscar algo fuera al coche de Annie.

Corrí hacia la puerta del frente y miré alrededor. Entonces corrí escaleras abajo, mis ojos buscando cada centímetro entre la puerta principal del apartamento y el auto de Annie.

Nada. Ella había desaparecido.

Archie apareció en la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos y abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío. —Sí. Nos despertó temprano. Quería ir a casa.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, agarrando los hombros desnudos de Archie, empujándolo hacia atrás todo el camino hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación, y embistiéndolo contra la pared. Agarró mi camiseta, con una expresión en su rostro medio aturdida y medio frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué dem...? —comenzó.

—¿La llevaste a casa? ¿A Morgan? ¿En medio de la maldita noche? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me lo pidió!

Lo empujé contra la pared otra vez, cegado por la rabia que comenzaba a tomar el control de mi sistema.

Annie salió del dormitorio, con su pelo despeinado y su rímel manchado por debajo de sus ojos. Estaba en su bata, apretando el cinturón alrededor de su cintura. —¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó, deteniéndose a medio paso delante de mí.

Mi primo sacudió el brazo y le tendió la mano. —Ann, quédate atrás.

—¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué se fue? —pregunté entre dientes.

Annie dio un paso más. —¡Simplemente odia las despedidas, Terrence! ¡No me sorprendió en absoluto que quisiera irse antes de que despertaras!

Sostuve a Archie contra la pared y miré a Annie. —¿Estaba... estaba llorando?

Me imaginé que Candy se había disgustado por haber permitido que alguien como yo, alguien que no le importa una mierda, haya tomado su virginidad, y luego pensé que tal vez de alguna manera, la había lastimado accidentalmente.

El rostro de Annie se retorció de miedo, confusión, ira. —¿Por qué? — dijo. Su tono era más una acusación que una pregunta—. ¿Por qué iba a estar llorando o enojada, Terry?

—Ann —advirtió Archie

Annie dio un paso más. —¿Qué has hecho?

Solté a Archie, pero él tomó un puñado de mi camisa mientras me enfrentaba a su novia.

—¿Estaba llorando? —exigí.

Annie negó con la cabeza. —¡Se encontraba bien! ¡Sólo quería ir a casa! ¿Qué has hecho? —gritó.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Archie

Sin pensarlo, me di la vuelta alrededor y me balanceé, casi golpeando la cara de Archie.

Annie gritó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. —¡Terrence Backer, para! —dijo a través de sus manos.

Archie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis codos, con el rostro a sólo un par de centímetros del mío. —¡Llámala! —gritó—. ¡Tranquilízate, maldita sea, y llámala!

Pasos rápidos y ligeros recorrieron el pasillo y regresaron. Annie volvió, extendiendo su mano y sosteniendo mi teléfono. —Llámala.

Lo tomé de su mano y marqué su número. Sonó hasta que me llevó al correo de voz. Colgué el teléfono y marqué de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. No contestaba. Me odiaba.

Dejé caer el teléfono al suelo, con mi pecho agitado. Cuando las lágrimas quemaron mis ojos, agarré lo primero que mis manos tocaron, y lo lancé a través del cuarto. Fuera lo que fuera, quedó fragmentado en trozos grandes.

Girándome, vi los taburetes situados directamente uno frente al otro, recordándome a nuestra cena. Recogí uno con la pierna y lo estrellé contra la nevera hasta que se rompió. La puerta del refrigerador se abrió, y la pateé. La fuerza hizo que rebotara abriéndose de nuevo, así que la pateé otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que Archie finalmente corrió para mantenerla cerrada.

Pisoteé hacia mi habitación. Las sábanas sucias en la cama se burlaban de mí. Mis brazos se extendieron a cada lado mientras las arrancaba del colchón —la sabana ajustable, la sábana superior y la manta— y entonces regresé a la cocina para tirarlas a la basura, y luego hice lo mismo con las almohadas. Todavía loco de ira, me quedé en mi habitación, obligándome a calmarme, pero no había nada por lo que calmarme. Había perdido todo.

Caminando lentamente, me detuve frente a la mesita de noche. El recuerdo de ella metiendo la mano en el cajón vino a la mente. Las bisagras chirriaron cuando lo abrí, revelando la pecera llena de condones. Apenas había hurgado en ellos desde que la había conocido. Ahora que ella había hecho su elección, no podía imaginarme estar con nadie más.

El cristal se sentía frío en mi mano cuando la recogí y la lancé a través del cuarto. Chocó contra la pared junto a la puerta y se hizo añicos, rociando pequeños paquetes de papel de aluminio en todas las direcciones.

Mi reflejo en el espejo sobre la cómoda me miró. Mi barbilla hacia abajo, y me miré fijamente a los ojos. Mi pecho se movía, estaba temblando, y bajo los estándares de cualquiera me veía loco, pero el control se hallaba tan fuera de mi alcance en este momento. Levanté el brazo hacia atrás y golpeé el puño en el espejo. Los fragmentos apuñalaron en mis nudillos, dejando un círculo sangriento.

—¡Terrence, para! —dijo Archie desde la sala—. ¡Detente, maldita sea!

Me precipité hacia él, empujándolo hacia atrás y, a continuación, cerré la puerta de un portazo. Presioné mis manos contra la madera, y luego di un paso atrás, pateándola hasta que el pie hizo un hueco en la parte baja. Tiré hacia los lados hasta que salió de las bisagras, y luego la arrojé al otro lado de la habitación.

Los brazos de Archie me agarraron de nuevo. —¡Dije basta! —gritó—¡Estás asustando a Annie! —La vena en su frente sobresalía, la que aparecía sólo cuando se enfurecía.

Lo empujé y me empujó de regreso. Lancé otro golpe, pero lo esquivó.

—¡Iré a verla! —declaró Annie—. ¡Voy a ver si está bien, y voy a hacer que te llame!

Dejé que mis manos cayeran a mis costados. A pesar del aire frío llenando el apartamento debido a la puerta del frente abierta, el sudor goteaba de mis sienes.

Mi pecho se movía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Annie corrió a la habitación de Archie. A los cinco minutos, ya estaba vestida, anudándose el pelo en un moño. Archie la ayudó a deslizarse en el abrigo y luego la besó despidiéndola y ofreciendo un gesto de seguridad. Agarró sus llaves y dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

—Siéntate. Maldita. Sea —dijo Archie, señalando el sillón reclinable.

Cerré los ojos, y luego hice lo que me ordenó. Mis manos temblaban cuando las llevé a mi cara.

—Tienes suerte. Estaba a dos segundos de llamar a Richard. Y a cada uno de tus hermanos.

Negué con la cabeza. —No llames a papá —dije—. No lo llames. —Lágrimas saladas quemaron mis ojos.

—Habla.

—Se lo hice. Quiero decir, no la obligué, nosotros...

Archie asintió. —Anoche fue difícil para los dos. ¿De quién fue la idea?

—De ella. —Parpadeé—. Traté de alejarme. Me ofrecí a esperar, pero prácticamente me suplicó.

Archie parecía tan confundido como yo.

Levanté las manos y las dejé caer en mi regazo. —Tal vez la lastimé, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo se comportó después? ¿Te dijo algo?

Pensé por un momento. —Dijo algo sobre que era un primer beso.

—¿Eh?

—Hace unas semanas se le escapó que el primer beso la pone nerviosa, y me burlé de ella.

Archie frunció el ceño. —Eso no suena como si estuviera molesta.

—Le dije que era su último primer beso. —Me reí una vez utilizando el borde de mi camiseta para pellizcar la humedad de mi nariz—. Pensé que todo estaba bien, Archie. Que por fin me había dejado entrar ¿Por qué me pediría... y luego simplemente se iría?

Archie negó con la cabeza lentamente, tan confundido como yo. —No lo sé, primo. Annie se enterará. Sabremos algo pronto.

Me quedé mirando el suelo, pensando en lo que podría pasar después. —¿Qué voy a hacer? —le pregunté, mirándole.

Me agarró del antebrazo. —Vas a limpiar tu desorden para mantenerte ocupado hasta que llamen.

Entré en mi habitación. La puerta yacía sobre mi colchón desnudo, trozos de espejo y cristal rotos en el suelo. Parecía como si una bomba hubiera pasado.

Archie apareció en la puerta con una escoba, un recogedor y un destornillador. —Me encargaré del cristal. Tú ocúpate de la puerta.

Asentí, quitando el gran tablón de madera de la cama. Sólo después de realizar el último giro en el destornillador, sonó mi celular. Salí disparando para tomarlo de la mesita de noche.

Era Annie.

—¿Ann? —me atraganté.

—Soy yo. —La voz de Candy era pequeña y nerviosa.

Quería rogarle que regresase, pedir su perdón, pero no estaba seguro de qué había hecho mal. Entonces, me enojé.

—¿Qué mierda pasó contigo anoche? Me desperté esta mañana, y no estabas y tú… ¿sólo te fuiste y no dijiste adiós? _¿Por qué?_

—Lo siento. Yo...

—¿Lo _sientes_? ¡He estado volviéndome loco! No contestas tu teléfono, te escabulles y... ¿_P… Por qué_? ¡Pensé que finalmente teníamos todo resuelto!

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar.

—¿Sobre qué? —Hice una pausa, con miedo de lo que podría responder a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle—. ¿Te... Te lastimé?

—¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! Realmente, realmente lo siento. Estoy segura de que Annie te lo dijo. Yo no me despedido.

—Necesito verte —le dije, desesperado.

Candy suspiró. —Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, Terry. Tengo que desempacar y tengo pilas de ropa que lavar.

—Te arrepientes.

—No es… no es eso. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—_¿Amigos? _Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue anoche?

Podía oír su respiración. —Sé lo que quieres. Solamente no puedo hacer eso ahora mismo.

—¿Así que sólo necesitas algo de tiempo? Podrías haberme dicho eso. No tenías que salir corriendo de mí.

—Sólo parecía la forma más fácil.

—¿Más fácil para quién?

—No podía dormir. Me quedé pensando en cómo sería en la mañana, cargando el coche de Ann… y no pude hacerlo, Terry.

—Ya es bastante malo que no vas a estar más aquí. No puedes simplemente salir de mi vida.

—Te veré mañana —dijo, tratando de sonar casual—. No quiero que las cosas estén raras, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito organizar algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

—Está bien —le dije—. Puedo hacer eso.

La línea quedó en silencio y Archie me miró, cauteloso. —Terrence… acabas de arreglar la puerta. No más líos, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi rostro entero se arrugó, y asentí. Traté de estar enojado, eso era mucho más fácil de controlar que el abrumador dolor físico en mi pecho, pero lo único que sentía fue oleada tras oleada de tristeza. Me sentía demasiado cansado para luchar contra ello.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Necesita tiempo.

—Está bien. Así que, eso no es el final. Puedes lidiar con eso, ¿verdad?

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Sí. Puedo lidiar con eso.

El recogedor tintineaba con los fragmentos de vidrio mientras Archie caminaba con él por el pasillo. A solas en el dormitorio, rodeado de fotos de Candy y yo, me dieron ganas de romper algo de nuevo, así que fui a la sala a esperar por Annie.

Por suerte, no tardó mucho en volver. Me imaginé que estaba probablemente preocupada por su novio.

La puerta se abrió y me levanté. —¿Ella está contigo?

—No. No está.

—¿Dijo algo más?

Annie tragó, dudando en responder. —Dijo que va a mantener su promesa, y que para mañana a esta hora, no la extrañaras.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al piso. —No volverá —dije cayendo en el sofá.

Annie dio un paso adelante. —¿Qué significa eso, Terrence?

Me tomé la parte superior de mi cabeza con ambas manos. —Lo que pasó anoche no era su forma de decir que quería que estuviéramos juntos. Estaba despidiéndose.

—No sabes eso.

—La conozco.

—Candy se preocupa por ti.

—No me ama.

Annie tomó aire, y cualquier reserva que había tenido acerca de mi temperamento se desvaneció mientras una expresión simpática suavizaba su rostro. —No sabes eso, tampoco. Escucha, sólo dale algo de espacio. Candy no es como las chicas a las que estás acostumbrado, Terry. Se asusta fácilmente. La última vez que alguien mencionó que se iban a poner serios, se mudó un estado entero de distancia. Esto no es tan malo como parece.

Levanté la vista hacia ella, sintiendo un poquito de esperanza. —¿Así que no lo crees?

—Terrence, se fue porque sus sentimientos por ti la asustan. Si lo supieras todo, sería más fácil de explicar, pero no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque se lo prometí a ella, y es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Ella no confía en mí?

—No confía en sí misma. Tú, sin embargo, necesitas confiar en mí. —Annie agarró mis manos y tiró de mí para levantarme—. Ve a tomar una ducha, larga y caliente, y luego vamos a comer fuera. Archie me dijo que es noche de póquer en casa de tu padre.

Negué con la cabeza. —No puedo ir a jugar póquer. Van a preguntar por Pigeon. ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a ver a Pidge?

Annie palideció. —No va a estar en casa.

—¿Ustedes van a salir?

—Ella.

—¿Con quién? —Sólo me tomó unos segundos para darme cuenta—Anthonie.

Annie asintió.

—Es porque piensa que no la voy a extrañar —dije, mi voz se quebró. No podía creer que iba hacerme esto. Era sólo cruel.

Annie no vaciló en interceptar otra rabia. —Vamos a ir a ver una película, entonces, una comedia, por supuesto y luego ya veremos si el go-kart sigue abierto, y puedes sacarme de la pista otra vez.

Annie era inteligente. Sabía que la pista de go-kart era uno de los pocos lugares en los que no había estado con Candy. —No puedo sacarte de la pista. Tú simplemente no puedes manejar dentro de lo establecido.

—Ya veremos —dijo, empujándome hacia el baño—. Llora si es necesario. Grita. Saca todo de tu sistema, y luego vamos a divertirnos. No va a durar para siempre, pero te mantendrá ocupado por esta noche.

Me di la vuelta en la puerta del baño. —Gracias, Ann.

—Sí, sí… —dijo, volviendo a donde su novio.

Giré la llave del agua, dejando que el vapor calentara el lugar antes de entrar. El reflejo en el espejo me sorprendió. Círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos cansados, mí una vez confiada postura ahora era flácida; lucía como el infierno.

Una vez en la ducha, dejé correr el agua sobre mi cara, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Los contornos delicados de los rasgos de Candy quemaron detrás de mis párpados. No era la primera vez; la veía cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Ahora que se había ido, era como estar atrapado en una pesadilla.

Contuve algo que brotaba en mi pecho. Cada pocos minutos, el dolor se renovaba.

La echaba de menos. Dios, la echaba de menos, y todo lo que habíamos pasado se recreaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Puse las palmas de mis manos contra la pared del azulejo, apreté mis ojos con fuerza. —Por favor, regresa —dije en voz baja. Ella no podía oírme, pero eso no me impedía desear que viniera y me salvará del terrible dolor que sentía sin ella allí.

Después de revolcarme en mi desesperación bajo el agua, tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y me compuse. El hecho de que se hubiera marchado no debería haber sido una sorpresa, incluso después de lo que pasó anoche. Lo que Annie decía tenía sentido. Candice era tan nueva y asustadiza en esto como yo. Los dos teníamos una manera bastante pobre de lidiar con nuestras emociones, y supe al segundo de darme cuenta que me había enamorado de ella que me iba a destrozar.

El agua caliente lavó la ira y el miedo, y un nuevo optimismo se apoderó de mí. Yo no era un perdedor que no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir una chica. En algún lugar de mis sentimientos por ella, me había olvidado de ese hecho. Era el momento de creer en mí mismo otra vez, y recordar que Candy no era más que una chica que podría romper mi corazón; que era también mí mejor amiga. Sabía cómo hacerla sonreír, y sus cosas favoritas. Todavía tenía un pequeño perro en esta pelea.

Nuestros estados de ánimo eran ligeros cuando volvimos de la pista de gokart.

Annie seguía riendo acerca de haberle dado una paliza a Archie cuatro veces en una vuelta, y él fingía estar de mal humor.

Archie tanteó con la llave en la oscuridad.

Sostuve mi teléfono celular en mis manos, luchando contra el impulso de llamar a Candy por decimotercera vez.

—¿Por qué simplemente no la llamas ya? —preguntó Annie.

—Todavía estará en la cita, probablemente. Yo mejor no… interrumpo —dije, tratando de empujar el pensamiento de lo que podría estar sucediendo de mi mente.

—¿No deberías? —preguntó Annie, genuinamente sorprendida—. ¿No dijiste que querías preguntarle si quería ir a jugar a los bolos mañana? Es grosero no preguntarle a una chica en una cita el día después de, ya sabes.

Archie finalmente encontró el ojo de la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dejándonos entrar.

Me senté en el sofá, mirando el nombre de Candy en mi lista de llamadas.

—A la mierda —dije, tocando su nombre.

El teléfono sonó una vez, y luego otra vez. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mis costillas, más de lo que nunca lo hizo antes de una pelea.

Me respondió.

—¿Cómo va la cita, Pidge?

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Terrence? —susurró. Al menos no respiraba con dificultad.

—Quiero ir mañana a los bolos. Necesito a mi pareja.

—_¿Bolos? _¿No podrías haberme llamado más tarde? —Quería que sus palabras sonaran fuerte, pero el tono de su voz era todo lo contrario. Podría decir que estaba contenta de que la hubiera llamado.

Mi confianza se elevó a un nuevo nivel. Ella no quería estar allí con Anthonie.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber cuándo ustedes van a terminar? Oh. Eso no salió bien… —bromeé.

—Te llamaré mañana y podremos hablar de ello entonces, ¿está bien?

—No, no está bien. Dijiste que querías que seamos amigos, ¿pero no podemos pasar el rato? —Hizo una pausa, y me la imaginaba rodando esos preciosos ojos verdes. Estaba celoso de que Anthonie podía verlos de primera mano—No me ruedes los ojos. ¿Vienes o no?

—¿Cómo sabías que rodé mis ojos? ¿Me estás acechando?

—Siempre ruedas tus ojos. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás perdiendo tiempo precioso de la cita.

—¡Sí! —dijo en un fuerte susurro, con una sonrisa en su voz—. Iré.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

El teléfono hizo un ruido sordo cuando lo arrojé al extremo del sofá, y entonces mis ojos viajaron hacia Annie.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—La tengo —dije, inclinándome hacia atrás contra el cojín.

Annie retiró sus piernas fuera de Archie, burlándose de él sobre su última carrera mientras navegaba por los canales. No le tomó mucho tiempo para aburrirse. —Voy a volver a la residencia.

Archie frunció el ceño, nada contento con su partida. —Mándame mensajes.

—Lo haré —dijo Annie, sonriendo—. Nos vemos, Terry.

Tuve envidia de que ella se iba, que tenía algo que hacer. Yo ya había terminado días antes las dos únicas cosas que tenía que hacer.

El reloj encima de la televisión capturó mi atención. Los minutos rodaban lentamente, y cuanto más me decía que dejara de prestar atención, más mis ojos se dirigían a los números digitales de la caja. Después de una eternidad, sólo media hora había pasado. Mis manos se removieron. Me sentía más aburrido e inquieto incluso los segundos eran una tortura. Empujar los pensamientos de Candy y Anthonie de mi cabeza se convirtió en una lucha constante. Finalmente, me levanté.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Archie con un rastro de sonrisa.

—No puedo quedarme sentado aquí. Ya sabes cómo Anthonie ha estado echando espuma por la boca por ella. Me está volviendo loco.

—¿Piensas que ellos…? Nah. Candy no lo haría.

Me froté la parte posterior de mi cuello. —Tienes razón. Creo que tienes razón. Quiero decir, espero. Es capaz de hacer cualquier mierda loca para alejarme.

—¿Lo haría? ¿Alejarte, quiero decir?

Miré a los ojos de Archie. —La amo, primo. Sin embargo, sé lo que le haría a Anthonie si se aprovecha de ella.

Negó con la cabeza. —Es su elección, Terry. Si eso es lo que decidió, vas a tener que dejarlo ir.

Tomé las llaves de mi moto y apreté los dedos a su alrededor, sintiendo los bordes de metal afilados mientras se clavaban en mi palma.

Antes de subirme a la Harley, llamé a Candy.

—¿Estás en casa, ya?

—Sí, me dejó hace aproximadamente cinco minutos.

—Estaré allí en cinco más.

Colgué antes de que pudiera protestar. El aire gélido que se precipitaba contra mi rostro mientras conducía contribuyó a adormecer la ira que provocaron los pensamientos de Anthonie, pero una sensación de malestar descendió sobre mi estómago mientras más cerca me encontraba del campus.

El motor de la moto parecía más fuerte mientras rebotaba en la pared de ladrillo de Morgan Hall. En comparación con las ventanas oscuras y el estacionamiento abandonado, mi Harley y yo hicimos que la noche pareciera anormalmente tranquila, y la espera excepcionalmente larga. Finalmente Candy apareció en el umbral. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó mientras esperaba que sonriera o enloqueciera.

No hizo ninguno. —¿No tienes frío? —preguntó, tirando de su chaqueta apretada.

—Te ves bien —dije, notando que no estaba en un vestido. Era evidente que no trataba de parecer toda sexy para él, y eso era un alivio—. ¿Tuviste un buen rato?

—Uh… sí, gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Encendí el motor. —Iba a dar un paseo para despejar mi cabeza. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Hace frío, Terry.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el coche de Archie?

—Iremos a los bolos mañana. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—Pasé de estar contigo cada segundo del día a verte durante diez minutos, si tengo suerte.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Sólo han pasado dos días, Terry.

—Te echo de menos. Mueve tu trasero al asiento y vámonos.

Contempló mi oferta, y luego subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y se subió en el asiento detrás de mí.

Tiré de sus brazos alrededor de mí sin pedir disculpas, lo suficientemente apretado que era difícil ampliar mi pecho como para inhalar por completo, pero por primera vez en toda la noche, me sentí como si pudiera respirar.


	18. CORRESPONDIDO

La Harley nos llevó a ningún lugar en particular. El tráfico y la esporádica patrulla de policía que se cruzó en nuestro camino fueron suficiente para mantener mis pensamientos ocupados en un principio, pero después de un rato éramos los únicos en la carretera. Sabiendo que la noche finalmente terminaría, decidí que en el momento que la deje en Morgan sería cuando ponga mi último esfuerzo. Independientemente de nuestras citas de bolos platónicas, si continuaba viendo a Anthonie, con el tiempo también se detendrían. Todo se detendría. Presionarla nunca era una buena idea, pero a menos que ponga todas mis cartas sobre la mesa, había una gran probabilidad de perder a la única paloma que había conocido. Lo qué quiero decir y cómo lo diría se reproduce una y otra vez en mi mente. Tendría que ser directo, algo que Candy no podría ignorar o fingir que no escuchó ni entendió.

La aguja había estado amenazando con llegar al final del medidor de gas por varios kilómetros, así que me detuve en la primera gasolinera abierta con que nos topamos.

—¿Quieres algo? —pregunté

Sacudió la cabeza, bajándose de la moto. Pasó los dedos por el enredo de su largo, brillante cabello, y sonrió tímidamente.

—Déjalo. Estás jodidamente hermosa.

—Sólo si me pones en un vídeo de principio de los ochenta.

Me reí, y luego bostecé, colocando la boquilla en la abertura del tanque de gas de la Harley.

Sacó su celular para ver la hora. —Oh, Dios mío, Terry. Son las tres de la mañana.

—¿Quieres que volvamos? —pregunté, mi estómago hundiéndose.

—Será lo mejor.

—¿Todavía iremos esta noche a los bolos?

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Y todavía irás a la Sig Tau conmigo en un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás insinuando que no mantengo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante.

Tiré de la boquilla del tanque de gas y la conecté en su base. —Simplemente ya no sé lo que vas a hacer.

Me senté en la moto y luego la ayudé a subir detrás de mí. Envolvió sus brazos mí alrededor, esta vez por su cuenta, y suspiré, perdido en mis pensamientos antes de arrancar el motor. Agarré las manillas, tomé aire, y justo cuando tenía las pelotas para decírselo, decidí que una estación de servicio no era el fondo apropiado para desnudar mi alma.

—Eres importante para mí, ya sabes —me dijo, apretándome con sus brazos.

—No te entiendo, Pigeon. Pensé que conocía a las mujeres, pero eres tan jodidamente confusa que ya no sé a qué te refieres.

—No te entiendo, tampoco. Se supone que debes ser el hombre mujeriego del Eastern. No estoy recibiendo la experiencia completa de primer año que prometieron en el folleto.

No pude evitar sentirme ofendido. Incluso si fuera cierto. —Bueno, eso es lo primero. Nunca había tenido que dormir con una chica para que ella quisiera que la dejara en paz.

—Eso no es lo que fue, Terrence.

Arranqué el motor y lo saqué a la calle sin decir una palabra más. Conducir hacia Morgan era insoportable. En mi cabeza, me hablé dentro y fuera sobre cómo enfrentarme a Candice Ardley tantas veces. A pesar de que tenía los dedos entumecidos por el frío, conduje lentamente, temiendo el momento en que Candy se enterara de todo, y luego me rechazara por última vez.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la entrada de Morgan Hall, mis nervios se sentían como si hubieran sido cortados, prendidos en fuego y dejados en un lío, destrozado. Bajó de la moto, y su expresión triste creó un tenue resplandor de pánico dentro de mí. Podría decirme que me vaya al infierno antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada.

Caminé con ella a la puerta, y sacó sus llaves, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Incapaz de esperar un segundo más, tomé su barbilla suavemente en mi mano, y la levanté, esperando pacientemente a que sus ojos se alzaran para encontrarse con los míos.

—¿Te besó? —le pregunté, tocando con mi pulgar sus labios suaves.

Se alejó. —Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar una noche perfecta, ¿no?

—Pensaste que fue perfecta, ¿eh? ¿Significa eso que la pasaste bien?

—Siempre lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

Mis ojos se detuvieron, y sentí mi rostro comprimirse en un ceño. —¿Te besó?

—Sí —suspiró, irritada.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que mi próxima pregunta podría resultar un desastre. —¿Eso es todo?

—¡Eso _no _es asunto tuyo! —dijo, tirando de la puerta.

La empujé cerrándola y me puse en su camino. —Necesito saber.

—¡No, no lo necesitas! ¡Muévete, Terrence! —Clavó el codo en mi costado, tratando de obtener algo.

—Pigeon...

—¿Crees que porque ya no soy virgen voy a lanzarme a cualquier otro? _¡Gracias! _—dijo, empujando mi hombro.

—No he dicho eso, ¡maldita sea! ¿Es mucho pedir por un poco de paz mental?

—¿_Por qué _te daría tranquilidad saber si estoy durmiendo con Anthonie?

—¿Cómo? ¿ no lo sabes? ¡Es obvio para todos los demás, menos para ti!

—Supongo que soy una idiota, entonces. Estás brillante esta noche, Terry—dijo, alcanzando la manija de la puerta.

Agarré sus hombros. Ella lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, la rutina inconsciente que se había vuelto costumbre. El momento de mostrar mis cartas era ahora. —La forma en que me siento por ti... es una locura.

—Acertaste en la parte de la locura —espetó, tirando de mí.

—Practiqué en mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la moto, así que escúchame.

—Terrence…

—Sé que estamos jodidos, ¿de acuerdo? Soy impulsivo y tengo mal genio, y te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie más. Actúas como si me odiaras un minuto, y luego como si me necesitaras al siguiente. Nunca acierto en nada, y no te merezco... pero estoy malditamente _enamorado _de ti, Candy. Te amo más de lo que he querido a nadie ni nada, nunca. Cuando estás cerca, no necesito alcohol, ni dinero, ni lucha, o algo de una sola noche... todo lo que necesito es a ti. Eres en todo lo que pienso. Eres todo lo que soñé. Eres todo lo que quiero.

No dijo nada durante varios segundos. Sus cejas levantadas, y sus ojos se veían aturdidos mientras procesaba todo lo que yo había dicho. Parpadeó un par de veces.

Tomé cada lado de su cara y la miré a los ojos. —¿Te has acostado con él?

Sus ojos de brillaron, y luego negó con la cabeza. Sin pensarlo, mis labios se estrellaron contra los de ella, y deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca. No me rechazó, en cambio su lengua desafió a la mía, y agarró mi camiseta en sus puños, tirándome cerca. Un gemido involuntario emanó de mi garganta, y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

Cuando supe que tenía mi respuesta, me aparté, sin aliento. —Llama a Anthonie. Dile que no quieres verlo nunca más. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerró sus ojos. —No _puedo _estar contigo, Terrence.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —pregunté, dejándola ir.

Negó con la cabeza. Había demostrado ser impredecible un millón de veces antes, pero la forma en la que me había besado significaba algo más que amistad, y era demasiado tarde para que sea sólo simpatía. Eso me dejó con una sola conclusión.

—Increíble. La única chica que quiero, y ella no me quiere.

Vaciló antes de hablar. —Cuando Annie y yo nos mudamos aquí, fue sabiendo que mi vida daría un giro en una forma determinada. O más bien, que no _resultaría _de cierta manera. Las peleas, el juego, la bebida... es lo que dejé atrás.

Cuando estoy cerca de ti... todo está allí para mí en un irresistible y tatuado paquete. No me mudé cientos de kilómetros para vivir todo de nuevo.

—Sé que mereces más que yo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay alguna mujer que se hizo para mí... eres tú. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, Pidge. ¿Me oyes?

Haré cualquier cosa.

Se apartó de mí, pero no me rendiría. Ella estaba finalmente hablando, y si se alejaba esta vez, no podríamos tener otra oportunidad.

Sostuve la puerta con la mano. —Dejaré de pelear al segundo que me gradúe. No voy a beber una sola gota de nuevo. Te haré feliz siempre, Pigeon. Si sólo creyeras en mí, puedo hacerlo.

—No _quiero _que cambies.

—Entonces dime qué hacer. Dime y lo haré —declaré.

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber lo que iba a hacer. —Por supuesto. —Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo, y se lo entregué.

Tocó los botones por un momento, y luego marcó, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba.

—Lo siento por llamar tan temprano —tartamudeó—, pero esto no podía esperar. Yo... no puedo ir a cenar contigo el miércoles.

Había llamado Anthonie. Mis manos temblaban de miedo, preguntándome si ella le pediría que la recogiera, para salvarla, o algo más.

Y continuó—No puedo verte de nuevo, de hecho. Estoy… bastante segura de que estoy enamorada de Terrence.

Todo mi mundo se detuvo. Traté de reproducir sus palabras de nuevo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿De verdad dijo lo que pensaba que había dicho, o era sólo una ilusión?

Me devolvió el teléfono, y luego miró regañadientes a mis ojos.

—Colgó el teléfono —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me amas?

—Son los tatuajes —dijo, frívola y encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiera dicho lo que siempre he querido escuchar.

Pigeon me amaba.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi cara.

—Ven conmigo a casa —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Sus cejas se alzaron. —¿Dijiste todo eso para tenerme en tu cama? Debí haberte dado una gran impresión.

—Lo único que estoy pensando ahora mismo es en tenerte en mis brazos toda la noche.

—Vamos.

No lo dudé. Una vez que Candy estaba segura en la parte trasera de mi moto, corrí a casa, tomando cada atajo, pasando cada luz amarilla, y entrando y saliendo del poco tráfico que había a esa hora de la mañana.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, apagar el motor y el levantar a Candy en mis brazos parecía simultáneo.

Se rió contra mis labios mientras buscaba a tientas la cerradura de la puerta principal. Cuando la dejé en el suelo y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, dejé escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

—No ha parecido como un hogar desde que te fuiste —dije, besándola otra vez.

Toto correteó por el pasillo y meneó su pequeña cola peluda, pateando las piernas de Candy.

La había extrañado casi tanto como yo.

La cama de Archie gritó, y luego sus pisadas resonaron en el piso. Su puerta se abrió de golpe mientras entrecerraba los ojos por la luz. —¡Joder no, Terry, no estás haciendo esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Can... —Sus ojos se enfocaron y reconoció su error—...dy. Hola, Candy.

—Hola, Archie —dijo con una sonrisa divertida, dejando a Toto en el suelo.

Antes que Archie pudiera hacer preguntas, la empujé por el pasillo.

Nos estrellamos el uno al otro. Yo no había planeado nada más que tenerla a mi lado en la cama, pero ella tiró de mi camisa hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza con intención. La ayudé con su chaqueta, y luego se quitó su suéter y camiseta. No había duda de la mirada en sus ojos, y yo no estaba dispuesto a discutir.

Pronto los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, y la pequeña voz dentro de mí queriendo saborear el momento y tomar las cosas con calma fue fácilmente dominada por sus besos desesperados y los gemidos suaves que hizo cada vez que la tocaba casi en cualquier lugar.

La bajé al colchón, y su mano salió disparada hacia la mesita de noche. Al instante, recordé mi ruptura poco ceremoniosa de la pecera de condones para prometer mi soltería intencionada.

—Mierda —dije, jadeando—. Me deshice de ellos.

_—¿Qué? _¿De _todos_? —Suspiré.

—Pensé que tú no... si no estaba contigo, no los necesitaría.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —dijo, dejando caer la cabeza contra la cabecera de la frustración.

Me agaché, respirando con dificultad, apoyando mi frente contra su pecho.

—Considérate lo opuesto a una conclusión inevitable.

Los momentos siguientes fueron un borrón. Ella hizo algún extraño conteo, concluyendo que no podía quedar embarazada esa semana en particular, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba dentro de ella, sintiendo cada una de sus partes en contra de cada una de las mías. Nunca había estado con una chica sin la funda delgada de látex, pero al parecer una fracción de milímetro hizo una gran diferencia. Cada movimiento creando iguales y abrumadores sentimientos contradictorios: retrasar lo inevitable, o ceder porque se sentía tan jodidamente bueno.

Cuando su cadera se levantó contra la mía, y sus incontrolables quejidos y gemidos escalaron a un fuerte y satisfecho grito, yo no podía aguantar más.

—Candy —susurré desesperado—, necesito un... necesito...

—No te detengas —rogó. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda.

Me balanceé en ella una última vez. Debo haber sido rudo, porque su mano voló hasta mi boca. Cerré los ojos, dejando ir todo, sintiendo que mis cejas se presionaron juntas mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y se ponía rígido.

Respirando con dificultad, la miré a los ojos. Usando sólo una sonrisa cansada, satisfecha, me miró, esperando algo. La besé una y otra vez, y luego tomé cada lado de su cara con las manos y la besé de nuevo, esta vez con más ternura.

Su respiración se ralentizó, y suspiró. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia un lado, relajándome junto a ella, y luego la atraje hacia mí. Apoyó la mejilla contra mi pecho, su cabello en cascada bajo mi brazo. La besé en la frente una vez más, cerrando juntos los dedos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—No te vayas esta vez, ¿está bien? Quiero despertar tal como ahora en la mañana.

Me besó en el pecho, pero no levantó la vista. —No iré a ninguna parte.

Esa mañana, acostado con la mujer que amo, una silenciosa promesa se formó en mi cabeza. Iba a ser un mejor hombre para ella, alguien que merecía. No más perder el control. Se acabaron las rabietas, o estallidos de violencia.

Cada vez que apretaba mis labios contra su piel, esperando que despertara, repetía esa promesa en mi mente.

Lidiar con la vida fuera del apartamento mientras trataba de permanecer fiel a esa promesa resultó ser una lucha. Por primera vez, no sólo me importaba alguien, sino que también estaba desesperado por mantenerla. Sentimientos de sobreprotección y celos picaban el juramento que había hecho unas horas antes.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Chris Jenks me había hecho enfurecer y se lo regresé. Candy fue afortunadamente paciente y me perdonó, incluso cuando amenacé a Anthonie veinte minutos más tarde.

Candy había demostrado más de una vez que ella podía aceptarme por lo que era, pero no quería ser el idiota violento al que todo mundo estaba acostumbrado. Mezclando mi rabia con estos nuevos sentimientos de celos era más difícil controlarme de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Recurrí a evitar situaciones que podrían lanzarme a la rabia, y permanecer ajeno al pensamiento de que Candy no sólo era increíblemente sensual, cada pene en el campus estaba curioso acerca de cómo ella había domado al único hombre que pensaban nunca se asentaría. Parecía que esperaban que yo lo jodiera todo para poder intentarlo ellos, lo cual sólo me hacía sentir aún más molesto y cascarrabias.

Para mantener mi mente ocupada, me centré en hacerles quedar en claro a las estudiantes de que yo estaba fuera del mercado, lo que había enfurecido a la mitad de población femenina de la escuela.

Caminando hacia The Red con Candy en Halloween, me di cuenta de que el aire frío de finales de otoño no obstaculizaba al gran número de mujeres a utilizar una gran variedad de trajes exhibicionistas. Abracé a mi novia, agradecido de que no viniera vestida como una Barbie prostituta, o jugadora-de-fútbol-guión-travestiputa, lo que significaba que el número de amenazas que tendría que hacer por mirar sus tetas o preocuparme porque se agachara se mantendrían al mínimo.

Archie y yo jugábamos billar mientras las chicas miraban. Estábamos ganando otra vez, después de habernos embolsado $360 en los dos últimos juegos.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Finch acercarse a nuestras nenas. Rieron un rato y luego Finch las llevó hacia la pista de baile. La belleza de Candy destacaba, incluso en medio de la piel desnuda, brillos y evidente escotes de Blanca Nieves y árbitros a su alrededor.

Antes de que terminara la canción, dejaron a Finch en la pista de baile y se dirigieron hacia la barra. Me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies para encontrar la parte superior de sus cabezas en el mar de gente.

—Te toca—dijo Archie

—Las chicas se han ido.

—Probablemente fueron por bebidas. Tira, mandilón.

Con vacilación, me incliné, concentrado en la bola, pero luego fallé.

—¡Terrence! ¡Era un tiro fácil! ¡Me estás matando! —Se quejó.

Todavía no podía ver a las chicas. Conocer los dos incidentes de agresión sexual el año anterior, me puso nervioso de que ellas caminaran solas.

Drogar a chicas inocentes no era algo inaudito, incluso en nuestra pequeña ciudad universitaria.

Dejé mi palo de billar sobre la mesa y comencé a atravesar la pista de baile de madera.

La mano de Archie cayó en mi hombro. —¿A dónde vas?

—A encontrar a las chicas. Recuerdas lo que pasó el año pasado con esa chica Heather.

—Oh. Sí.

Cuando finalmente las encontré, vi a dos chicos comprándoles bebidas. Ambos eran chaparros, uno era más gordo que el otro, con el rostro sudoroso. Los celos deberían haber sido la última cosa que debería sentir al mirarlo, pero el hecho de que él claramente intentaba algo con mi novia hizo que esto tratara menos sobre cómo luce y más sobre mi ego; incluso aunque él no supiera que ella estaba conmigo, debería haberlo asumido simplemente al mirarla que no estaría sola. Mis celos se mezclaban con furia. Le había dicho a Candy una docena de veces que no hiciera algo tan potencialmente peligroso como aceptar una bebida de un extraño; la ira rápidamente asumió el control.

El tipo que le gritaba a Candy sobre el sonido de música se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mi…

—Novio —dije, cortándola. Bajé mi mirada hacia los tipos. Era casi ridículo tratar de intimidar a los dos hombres que vestían togas, pero aun así solté mi expresión: _Te Voy a Matar_. Hice una seña con la cabeza al otro extremo de la habitación—. Váyanse, ahora.

Los hombres se encogieron y luego las miraron antes de retirarse detrás de la cortina de la multitud.

Archie besó a Annie. —¡No puedo llevarte a ningún lado! —Ella rió y Candy me sonrió.

Yo estaba demasiado enojado como para devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué le permitiste comprarte una bebida?

Annie se soltó de Archie. —No lo hicimos, Terrence. Les dije que no.

Tomé la botella de la mano de Candy. —Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó.

—Sí, es jodidamente en serio —dije, lanzando la cerveza en la basura cerca de la barra—. Te he dicho cientos de veces... no puedes aceptarle bebidas a cualquier chico. ¿Qué pasa si puso algo en ella?

Annie levantó su copa. —Las bebidas nunca salieron de nuestra vista, Terry. Estás exagerando.

—No estoy hablando contigo —le dije, mirando fijamente a Candy.

Sus ojos destellaban, reflejando mi ira. —No le hables así.

—Terrence —me advirtió Archie—, déjalo ir.

—No me gusta que dejes a otros chicos comprarte bebidas —dije.

Candy levantó una ceja. —¿Estás intentando discutir?

—¿Te molestaría caminar hasta la barra y verme compartir una copa con alguna chica?

—Está bien. No eres consciente de todas las mujeres, ahora. Lo entiendo.

Debo hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

—Sería bueno —dije, apretando mis dientes.

—Vas a tener que bajarle a tu tono de novio celoso, Terrence. No hice nada malo.

—¡Camino aquí, y un tipo te está comprando una bebida!

—¡No le grites! —dijo Annie.

Archie puso su mano en mi hombro. —Todos hemos bebido bastante. Sólo salgamos de aquí.

La ira de Candy se volvió una mueca. —Tengo que decirle a Finch que ya nos vamos —Se quejó, haciéndome a un lado para pasar a la pista de baile.

La tomé de la muñeca. —Voy contigo.

Se soltó de mi agarre. —Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos metros por mí misma, Terrence. ¿Qué está _mal _contigo?

Salió disparada rumbo a Finch, quien movía sus brazos y saltaba en medio del suelo de madera. El sudor se vertía por su frente. Al principio él sonrió, pero cuando ella gritó que se iba, rodó sus ojos.

Candy dijo mi nombre sin hacer sonido. Me estaba echando la culpa, lo que sólo me hizo molestarme aún más. Por supuesto que me molestaría si ella hiciera algo que pudiera provocar que saliera lastimada. Parecía no importarle mucho cuando yo atacaba a Chris Jenks, pero cuando me molestaba sobre que aceptara bebidas de extraños, tenía la audacia de enojarse.

Al igual que mi ira hervida por la rabia, un idiota en un disfraz de pirata la agarró y se presionó contra ella. El lugar se puso borroso, y antes de que fuera consciente, mi puño estaba en su rostro. El pirata cayó al suelo, pero cuando Candy se fue con él, regresé a la realidad.

Con sus palmas sobre el piso de baile, se veía aturdida. Yo estaba congelado en estado de shock, mirándola, en cámara lenta, giró su mano para ver que se encontraba cubierta de brillante sangre roja que chorreaba de la nariz del pirata.

Traté de levantarla. —¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Pidge?

Cuando se puso de pie, se apartó de mí, tirando de su brazo. —¿Estás _loco_?

Annie agarró la muñeca de Candy y tiró de ella a través de la multitud, sólo soltándola cuando estuvimos fuera. Tuve que caminar el doble de rápido para alcanzarlas.

En el estacionamiento, Archie había abierto el Charger y Candy se deslizó en su asiento.

Traté de suplicarle perdón. Estaba más que furiosa. —Lo siento, Pigeon, no sabía que te tenía agarrada.

—¡Tu puño estuvo a cuatro centímetros de mi cara! —dijo, agarrando la toalla manchada de aceite que Archie le había lanzado. Limpiándose la sangre de la mano, envolviendo la tela en cada dedo, claramente asqueada.

Pestañeé. —No lo habría atacado si hubiera sabido que te tenía agarrada.

Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, Terrence. Sólo cállate —dijo, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Archie

—Pidge...

Mi primo golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano. —¡Cállate, Terrence!

¡Dijiste que lo sientes, ahora cierra la maldita boca!

No podía decir nada. Archie tenía razón: jodí toda la noche y repentinamente la posibilidad de que Candy me dejara era alarmante.

Cuando llegamos el apartamento, Annie besó a su novio para despedirse.

—Nos vemos mañana, bebé.

Archie asintió en resignación y la besó. —Te amo.

Yo sabía que se iban por mi culpa. De lo contrario, las chicas pasarían la noche en el apartamento al igual que cada fin de semana.

Candy pasó a mi lado hasta la Honda sin decir una palabra.

Me acerqué a su lado, formando una sonrisa incómoda en un intento de calmar la situación. —Vamos. No te vayas molesta.

—Oh, no estoy molesta. Estoy furiosa.

—Necesita tiempo para calmarse, Terrence —me advirtió Annie, abriendo la puerta.

Cuando la cerradura se abrió, entré en pánico, puse mi mano contra la puerta. —No te vayas, Pigeon. Perdí el control. Lo _siento_.

Levantó la mano, mostrando los restos de sangre seca en su palma. — Llámame cuando crezcas.

Apoyé mi cadera contra la puerta. —No puedes irte.

Levantó una ceja y Archie trotó alrededor del auto para llegar a nosotros. —Terrence, estás borracho. Estás a punto de cometer un grave error. Sólo déjala ir a casa, calmarse... ambos pueden hablar mañana cuando estén sobrios.

—No se puede ir —dije desesperado mirando fijamente a Candy a los ojos.

—No va a funcionar, Terrence —dijo, tirando la puerta—. ¡Muévete!

—¿A qué te refieres con que no va a funcionar? —le pregunté, agarrando su brazo. El temor de Candy diciendo las palabras, terminando ahí me hizo reaccionar sin pensar.

—Me refiero a la cara triste. No voy a creérmela —dijo, soltándose.

Me invadió un alivio de corto plazo. No iba a terminarlo. Por lo menos, no todavía.

—Candy —dijo Archie—, este es el momento del que hablaba. Tal vez deberías…

—Mantente fuera de esto, Archie —soltó Annie, arrancando el auto.

—Lo voy a arruinar. Lo voy a arruinar bastante, Pidge, pero tienes que perdonarme.

—¡Voy a tener un moretón gigante en mi trasero mañana en la mañana!

¡Golpeaste a ese tipo porque estabas molesto _conmigo_! ¿Qué debería decirme eso?

¡Porque las banderas rojas están elevándose en _todo _el lugar ahora mismo!

—Nunca he golpeado a una chica en mi vida —dije, sorprendido de que siquiera pensara que podía ponerle una mano encima, o a cualquier otra mujer de hecho.

—¡Y yo no voy a ser la primera! —dijo, tirando de la puerta—. ¡Muévete, maldita sea!

Asentí, dando un paso hacia atrás. Lo último que quería era que se fuera, pero era mejor que estuviera furiosa a que terminara mandándome a la mierda.

Annie puso el coche en marcha, y vi a Candy a través de la ventana.

—Vas a llamarme mañana, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, tocando el parabrisas.

—Sólo vámonos, Ann —dijo, mirando hacia adelante.

Cuando ya no se veían las luces de freno, entré al apartamento.

—Terrence —advirtió Archie— no lo jodas, hermano. Lo digo en serio.

Asentí, caminando hacia mi cuarto derrotado. Parecía que justo cuando obtenía un puñado de cosas, mi maldito genio salía a relucir. Tenía que controlarlo, o iba a perder lo mejor que me había pasado.

Para pasar el tiempo, cociné chuletas de cerdo y puré de patatas, pero sólo lo esparcí por mi plato, incapaz de comer. Lavar la ropa ayudó a noquear una hora, y entonces decidí darle a Toto un baño. Jugamos un rato, pero incluso él me dejó y se acurrucó en la cama. Mirando hacia el techo, obsesionado con lo estúpido que había sido, no estaba siendo productivo, así que decidí sacar todos los platos del gabinete y lavarlos a mano.

La noche más larga de mi vida.

Las nubes comenzaron a colorarse, el sol comenzaba a salir. Agarré las llaves de la moto y salí a dar un paseo, acabé delante de Morgan Hall.

Harmony Handler estaba saliendo a correr. Me miró por un momento, manteniendo su mano sobre la puerta.

—Hola, Terrence —dijo con su típica sonrisita. Que se desvaneció rápidamente

— Guau. ¿Está enfermo o algo? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?

—Debo haber lucido como el infierno. Harmony siempre había sido un amor. Su hermano era un Sig Tau, por lo que no la conocía tan bien. Las hermanitas estaban prohibidas.

—Hola, Harmony —dije, intentando darle una sonrisa—. Quería darle una sorpresa a Candy con el desayuno. ¿Crees que pueda pasar?

—Eh... —dudó, mirando hacia atrás, a través de la puerta de cristal—Nancy podría enloquecer. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Nancy era la mamá del dormitorio de Morgan Hall. Había oído hablar de ella, pero nunca la había visto y dudaba que siquiera lo notara. Se decía por el campus que bebía más que los residentes y rara vez era vista fuera de su habitación.

—Sólo ha sido una noche larga. Vamos. —Sonreí—. Sabes que no le importará.

—Está bien, pero no fui yo eh!

Sostuve mi mano en mi corazón. —Lo prometo.

Subí las escaleras y toqué suavemente en la puerta de Candy.

La perilla giró rápidamente, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente, gradualmente, revelando a Candy y Annie al otro lado del cuarto. La mano de Patricia se retiró de la perrilla y regresó a las sábanas de su cama.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Candy se sentó rápidamente. —¿Estás bien?

Entré y caí de rodillas ante ella. —Lo siento, Lo siento —dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando la cabeza en su regazo.

Ella acunó mi cabeza en sus brazos.

—Yo, uh... —tartamudeó Annie—. Me voy.

Paty dio pisotones por el cuarto, agarrando sus cosas para ducharse. —Siempre estoy muy limpia cuando estás por aquí, Candice —dijo, golpeando la puerta detrás de ella.

Miré a Candy. —Sé que me vuelvo loco cuando se trata de ti, pero Dios sabe que lo estoy intentando, Pidge. No quiero arruinarlo.

—Entonces no lo hagas —dijo simplemente.

—Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier momento vas a averiguar cuan pedazo de mierda soy y me vas a dejar. Cuando bailaban anoche, vi una docena de tipos mirándote. Vas a la barra, y veo que agradeces a ese chico por la bebida. Luego esa bolsa de mierda en la pista de baile te agarra.

—Tú no me ves a mí golpeando a cualquier chica que se te acerca. No puedo quedarme encerrada en el apartamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar tu temperamento.

—Lo haré —dije, asintiendo—. Nunca he amado a una novia antes, Pigeon.

No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme de esta manera acerca de alguien... por _nadie_. Si eres paciente conmigo, juro que me controlaré.

—Vamos aclarar algo; no eres un pedazo de mierda, eres increíble. No importa quién me compre bebidas o quien me invite a bailar o quién coquetee conmigo. Voy a casa contigo. Me has pedido que confíe en ti, y tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Fruncí el ceño. —Eso no es verdad.

—Si piensas que voy a dejarte por cualquier tipo que se aparezca, entonces no me tienes mucha fe.

Apretó mi agarre. —No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Pidge. Eso no quiere decir no confíe en ti, sólo me preparo para lo inevitable.

—No digas eso. Cuando estamos solos, eres perfecto. Somos perfectos. Pero luego dejas que todos los demás lo arruinen. No espero un cambio de 180 grados, pero tienes que elegir tus batallas. No puedes pelear cada vez que alguien me mire.

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón. —Hago todo lo que tú quieras. Sólo... dime que me amas. —Era plenamente consciente lo ridículo que sonaba, pero no importaba ya.

—Sabes que lo hago.

—Necesito oírte decirlo.

—Te amo —dijo. Tocó mis labios con los suyos y luego me alejó unos centímetros

—Ahora deja de ser tan bebé.

Una vez que me besó, mi corazón comenzó a calmarse y todos los músculos en mi cuerpo se relajaron. Me aterró lo mucho que la necesitaba. No podía imaginar que el amor fuera así para todos, de ser así los hombres andarían por ahí caminando como locos en el segundo que fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para notar a las niñas.

Tal vez sólo era yo. Tal vez éramos sólo ella y yo. Tal vez juntos éramos esta entidad volátil que hacía implosión o se fundía. De cualquier manera, parecía que en el momento en que la encontré, mi vida se había volteado boca abajo. Y no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera.

* * *

**HEY CHICAS BUENAS NOCHES!  
BUENO POR AQUÍ DEJÁNDOLES UN CAP. MÁS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME HACE SUSPIRAR POR ESTE HOMBRE LLENO DE MÚSCULOS, TATTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS...  
CHICAS YA LES MANDÉ LOS DOS LIBROS EN FORMATO PDF CHÉKENLE PLISSSS YA QUE SI NO LO VEN EN SU BANDEJA PUEDEN REVISAR EL CORREO NO DESEADO O SPAM...**

**SOULANGGIE... LINDA TU MAIL NO APARECE COMPLETO ¿PUEDES MANDARMELO DE NUEVO?**

**LUISA1113... IGUAL PRINCESS**

CONNYDEG... PLISSS DE NUEVO.

**LIZCARTER AMIGA AGREGA EN TU FACE A LA AUTORA DE LOS LIBROS, SU PÁGINA ESTÁ GENIAL VERÁS MUCHOS CANDIDATOS DE TRAVISSSSS ESTÁ GENIAL! AH! Y ES MUY PROBABLE QUE EL PRÓXIMO AÑO QUE SALGA LA ZAGA DE LOS HNOS. MADDOX CREO QUE EL PRIMERO SERÁ TRENTON, PORQUE EL DE TRAVIS YA LO TENEMOS :) ESPERO QUE TE AGRADEN LAS NOTICIAS COMO A MÍ :)**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS... LAS QUE ME ANIMAN, LAS QUE ME HACEN SUSPIRAR, REIR...Y POR SEGUIR ESTA ADAPTACIÓN.**

**ABBY**


	19. NOCHE DE POKER

Medio emocionado, medio nervioso como el infierno, entré en la casa de mi padre, mis dedos entrelazados con los de Candy. Humo del cigarrillo de mi padre y mis hermanos provenía de la sala de juegos, mezclándose con el ligero olor almizclado de la alfombra que era más vieja que yo.

A pesar de que Candy estuvo molesta al principio por no tener mucho aviso antes de conocer a mi familia, parecía más a gusto de lo que yo me sentía. Traer una novia a casa no era un hábito de los hombres Backer, y cualquier predicción de sus reacciones no era fiable en el mejor de los casos.

Trenton salió a la vista primero. —¡Santo Cristo! ¡Es el idiota!

Cualquier esperanza de que mis hermanos pretendieran no ser otra cosa que salvajes era una pérdida de tiempo. Los amaba de todos modos, y conociendo a Candy, también lo haría.

—Oye, oye... cuida tu lenguaje frente a la señorita —dijo papá, asintiendo hacia ella.

—Pidge, este es mi papá, Richard Backer. Papá, esta es Pigeon.

—¿Pigeon? —preguntó Richard, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—Candy —dijo ella, estrechándole la mano.

Señalé a mis hermanos, cada uno asintiendo cuando decía su nombre. —Trenton, Taylor, Tyler y Thomas.

Candy parecía un poco abrumada. No podía culparla, nunca le había hablado de mi familia, y cinco chicos serían abrumadores para cualquiera. De hecho, cinco chicos Backer eran francamente aterradores para la mayoría.

Al crecer, los niños del barrio aprendieron a no meterse con ninguno de nosotros, y sólo una vez alguien cometió el error de hacerlo. Éramos frágiles, pero nos uníamos como una sólida fortaleza si era necesario. Eso estaba claro, incluso para aquellos que no pretendían intimidarnos.

—¿Candy tiene apellido? —preguntó papá.

—Ardley —dijo, asintiendo cortésmente.

—Es un placer conocerte, Candy —dijo Thomas con una sonrisa. Candy no lo habrá notado, pero la expresión de Thomas era una fachada para lo que realmente hacía: analizar cada palabra y movimiento suyo. Él siempre estaba en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera potencialmente balancear nuestro ya débil barco. Las olas no eran bienvenidas, y siempre había hecho su trabajo al calmar las potenciales tormentas.

_Papá no puede soportarlo_, solía decir. Ninguno de nosotros podía discutir contra esa lógica. Cuando uno o unos cuantos de nosotros nos encontrábamos en problemas, iríamos con Thomas, y él se encargaría de ello antes que papá pudiera averiguarlo. Años de acoger a un grupo de escandalosos, violentos chicos hizo que Thomas se convierta en un hombre mucho antes de lo que debería. Lo respetábamos por eso, incluyendo mi padre, pero años de ser nuestro protector lo volvieron un poco arrogante a veces. Pero Candy se mantuvo sonriendo y ajena al hecho de que ahora era un blanco bajo la mirada del guardián de la familia.

—Un gran placer —dijo Trenton, sus ojos ambulantes en lugares que habrían conseguido que cualquier otro muriera.

Papá golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza y gritó.

—¿Que dije? —dijo, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Siéntate, Candy. Míranos quitarle el dinero a Terry —dijo Taylor.

Saqué una silla para Candy, y se sentó. Miré a Trenton, y respondió sólo con un guiño. Sabelotodo.

—¿Conociste a Stu Unger? —preguntó Candy, señalando una polvorienta foto.

No pude creerle a mis oídos.

Los ojos de papá se iluminaron. —¿Sabes quién es Stu Unger?

Candy asintió. —Mi papá es un fan también.

Papá se puso de pie, señalando la polvorienta foto a su lado. —Y ese de allí es Doyle Brunson.

Candy sonrió. —Mi papá lo vio jugar una vez. Es increíble.

—El abuelito de Terrence era un profesional. Nos tomamos al póquer muy en serio por aquí. —Papá sonrió.

No era sólo que Candy nunca hubiera mencionado el hecho que conocía algo sobre póquer, también era la primera vez que la había escuchado hablar de su padre.

Mientras observábamos a Trenton barajar y repartir, traté de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Con sus largas piernas, ligeras pero perfectas y proporcionadas curvas, y grandes ojos, Candy era increíblemente hermosa, pero conocer a Stu Unger por su nombre la había hecho tener un gran éxito con mi familia. Me acomodé un poco más arriba en mi asiento. No había forma que ninguno de mis hermanos pudiera traer a casa a alguien que superara _eso_.

Trenton levantó una ceja. —¿Quieres jugar, Candy?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No creo que debería.

—¿No sabes cómo? —preguntó papá.

Me incliné para besar su frente. —Juega... yo te enseño.

—Deberías darle un beso de despedida a tu dinero en este momento, Candy—se rió Thomas.

Candy apretó los labios y metió la mano en su bolso, sacando dos billetes de cincuenta. Se los entregó a papá, esperando pacientemente que se los cambiara por fichas. Trenton sonrió, dispuesto a tomar ventaja de su confianza.

—Tengo fe en las habilidades para enseñar de Terrence —dijo Candy.

Taylor aplaudió. —¡Demonios, sí! ¡Voy a volverme rico esta noche!

—Empecemos con poco esta vez —dijo papá, lanzando una ficha de cinco dólares.

Trenton repartió, y abrió en abanico las cartas de Candy. —¿Alguna vez has jugado?

—Ha pasado un tiempo —asintió.

—No se vale el _Go Fish_, optimista —dijo Trenton, mirando sus cartas.

—Cierra la boca, Trent —gruñí, lanzándole una rápida mirada amenazante antes de volver a mirar las cartas de Candy—. Estás buscando cartas altas, números consecutivos, y de la misma clase si eres muy afortunada.

Perdimos las primeras rondas, pero Candy se rehusaba a que la ayudara.

Luego de eso, empezó a recuperarse con bastante rapidez. Tres manos más tarde, había pateado todos sus traseros sin siquiera pestañear.

—¡Mierda! —Se quejó Trenton—. ¡La suerte del principiante apesta!

—Tienes a una chica que aprende rápido, Terry —dijo papá, moviendo su boca alrededor de su cigarro.

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza, sintiéndome como el rey del mundo. —¡Me estás haciendo sentir orgulloso, Pigeon!

—Gracias.

—Aquellos que no pueden, enseñan —dijo Thomas, sonriendo.

—Muy gracioso, imbécil —murmuré.

—Consíguele una cerveza a la chica —dijo papá, una sonrisa divertida levantaba sus ya hinchadas mejillas.

Con mucho gusto fui y saqué una botella de la nevera, usé el ya roto borde de la encimera para sacar la tapa de la botella. Candy sonrió cuando puse la botella frente a ella y no dudó en tomar uno de sus tan conocidos grandes tragos.

Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, y luego esperó que mi papá le diera sus fichas.

Cuatro manos más tarde, Candy había tomado lo último de su tercera cerveza y miraba a Taylor de cerca. —Está de tu parte, Taylor. ¿Vas a seguir siendo un bebé o vas a dar la cara como un hombre?

Se me estaba haciendo muy difícil mantener la excitación en otras zonas.

Mirarla ganándoles a mis hermanos —y a un veterano del póquer como era mi padre— ronda tras ronda me calentaba. Nunca había visto una mujer más sexy en mi vida, y sucedía que era mi novia.

—¡Que se joda! —dijo Taylor, lanzando sus últimas fichas adentro.

—¿Qué tienes, Pigeon? —le pregunté con una sonrisa. Me sentía como un niño en navidad.

—¿Taylor? —solicitó Candy, con el rostro completamente en blanco.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —¡_Flush_! —Sonrió, extendiendo sus cartas boca arriba sobra la mesa.

Todos miramos a Candy. Sus ojos recorrieron a los hombres a su alrededor y luego golpeó las cartas sobre la mesa. —¡Acepten su derrota y lloren, chicos! ¡Ases y ochos!

—¿Un _Full House_? ¿Qué demonios? —gritó Trenton.

—Lo siento. Siempre quise decir eso —dijo Candy, riendo mientras agarraba sus fichas.

Los ojos de Thomas se estrecharon. —Esto no es sólo suerte de principiante.

Ella juega.

Miré a Thomas por un momento. No quitó sus ojos de ella.

Entonces, la miré. —¿Has jugado alguna vez, Pidge?

Apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros, dejando que una dulce sonrisa apareciera en las comisuras de su boca. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y me eché a reír. Intenté decirle lo orgulloso que estaba, pero las palabras no salieron por el temblor incontrolable que sacudía mi cuerpo. Golpeé la mesa con el puño varias veces, tratando de controlarme.

—¡Tu novia nos acaba de estafar! —dijo Taylor, señalando en mi dirección.

—¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA! —gimió Trenton, poniéndose de pie.

—Buen plan, Terry. Traer un tiburón de cartas a la noche de póquer —dijo papá, guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

—¡No lo sabía! —dije, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Thomas, con los ojos todavía en mi novia.

—¡En serio! —dije.

—Odio decirlo, hermano. Pero creo que acabo de enamorarme de tu chica —dijo Tyler.

De repente mi risa se había ido y fruncí el ceño. —Oye, ya.

—Ya está bueno. Estaba solamente dejándotela fácil, Candy, pero quiero mi dinero de vuelta, ahora —advirtió Trenton.

Me senté a mirar las últimas rondas, viendo a los chicos tratando de recuperar su dinero. Ronda tras ronda, Candy los arrollaba. Ni siquiera pretendía ir fácil contra ellos.

Una vez que mis hermanos quedaron sin dinero, papá terminó la noche y Candy le devolvió cien dólares a cada uno de ellos, excepto a papá, quién no los quiso tomar.

Tomé su mano y caminamos hacia la puerta. Mirar a mi novia ganarle a mis hermanos fue entretenido, pero aún estaba decepcionado que les devolviera parte de su dinero.

Me apretó la mano. —¿Qué sucede, bebé?

—¡Acabas de regalar cuatrocientos dólares, Pidge!

—Si esta hubiese sido una noche de póquer en Sig Tau, me los hubiera quedado. No les puedo robar a tus hermanos la primera vez que los conozco.

—¡Ellos se hubieran quedado con tu dinero!

—No lo hubiera dudado ni por un segundo, tampoco —dijo Tyler.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Thomas mirando a Candy desde el sillón reclinable en la esquina de la sala de estar. Había estado más tranquilo que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué sigues mirando a mi chica, Tommy?

—¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido? —preguntó Thomas.

Candy se movió nerviosamente, pero no contestó.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, y me volví hacia mi hermano, no muy seguro de a qué quería llegar. Él pensaba que sabía algo, y se preparaba para hacer su jugada.

—Es Ardley. ¿Por qué?

—Puedo entender por qué no lo averiguaste antes de esta noche, Terry, pero ya no tienes ninguna excusa —dijo Thomas, presumido.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —pregunté.

—¿Por casualidad no estarás emparentada con William Ardley? —preguntó Thomas.

Todas las cabezas se giraron, esperando la respuesta de Candy.

Envolvió su dedo en su pelo, claramente nerviosa. —¿De dónde conoces a William?

Mi cuello se giró incluso más en su dirección. —Es uno de los mejores jugadores de póquer que haya existido. ¿Lo conoces?

—Es mi padre —dijo. Pareció casi doloroso de responder.

La sala entera estalló.

—¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA!

—¡LO _SABÍA_!

—¡ACABAMOS DE JUGAR CON LA HIJA DE WILLIAM ARDLEY!

—¿WILLIAM ARDLEY? ¡MIERDA!

Las palabras resonaron en mis oídos, pero aún así me tomó varios segundos procesarlo. Tres de mis hermanos saltaban arriba y abajo, gritando, pero para mí la habitación entera estaba congelada, y el mundo silencioso.

Mi novia, que también era mi mejor amiga, era la hija de una leyenda del póquer, alguien que mis hermanos, mi padre e incluso mi abuelo, idolatraban.

La voz de Candy me regresó al presente. —Les dije que no debía jugar.

—Si nos hubieras dicho que eras la hija de William Ardley, tal vez te hubiéramos tomado más en serio —dijo Thomas.

Candy me miró desde abajo de sus pestañas, esperando una reacción.

—¿Tú eres _Lucky Thirteen_? —le pregunté, sin aliento.

Trenton se paró y la señaló. —¡Lucky Thirteen está en nuestra casa! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Ese fue un apodo que la prensa me dio. Y la historia no era exactamente

correcta —dijo inquieta.

Incluso en medio de la resonante conmoción de mis hermanos, la única cosa que podía pensar era lo malditamente caliente que era la chica de la que estaba enamorado, era prácticamente una celebridad. Aún mejor, era famosa por algo exageradamente genial.

—Necesito llevar a Candy a casa, chicos —dije.

Papá la miró por encima de sus anteojos. —¿Por qué no era correcta?

—Yo no le quité la suerte a mi padre. Es decir, es ridículo. —Se echó a reír, enroscando su pelo nerviosamente alrededor de su dedo.

Thomas negó con la cabeza. —No, William dio esa entrevista. Dijo que a la media noche de tu decimotercer cumpleaños su suerte se acabó.

—Y la tuya empezó —añadí.

—¡Fuiste criada por mafiosos! —dijo Trent, sonriendo con emoción.

—Oh... no —Se rió una vez—. Ellos no me criaron. Sólo estuvieron alrededor... bastante.

—Es una pena, William soltándole tu nombre a la mafia por medio de la prensa. Eras sólo una niña —dijo mi papá, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En todo caso, fue suerte de principiantes —dijo Candy.

Me di cuenta por la mirada en su cara que estaba incómoda por toda la atención.

—Fuiste enseñada por William Ardley —dijo papá, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro—. Estabas jugando profesionalmente y ganando a la edad de trece años, por Cristo Santo. —Me miró y sonrió—. No apuestes en su contra, hijo. Ella no pierde.

Mi mente inmediatamente regresó a la pelea cuando Candy apostó en mi contra, sabiendo que iba a perder, y tener que vivir conmigo por un mes. Durante todo este tiempo pensé que no se preocupaba por mí, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no era así.

—Uh… nos tenemos que ir, papá. Adiós, chicos.

Conduje por las calles, entrando y saliendo del tráfico. Cuanto más rápido subía la aguja del velocímetro, más apretados los muslos de Candy me sujetaban, haciéndome tener más ganas de llegar al apartamento.

No dijo una palabra cuando aparqué la Harley y la conduje al piso de arriba, y todavía no hablaba cuando le ayudé con su chaqueta.

Se dejó el pelo suelto y me quedé mirándola con asombro. Era casi como si fuera una persona diferente, y no podía esperar para poner mis manos sobre ella.

—Sé que estás enojado conmigo —dijo, mirando al suelo—. Discúlpame que no te lo dije, pero no es algo de lo que hablo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. —¿Enojado contigo? Estoy tan caliente que no puedo ver claramente. Le acabas de robar el dinero a los imbéciles de mis hermanos sin siquiera pestañear, lograste asombrar a mi papá, y estoy bastante seguro que perdiste a propósito aquella apuesta que hicimos antes de mi pelea.

—Yo no diría eso...

—¿Pensaste que ibas a ganar?

—Bueno... no, no exactamente —dijo, quitándose los zapatos de tacón.

Apenas podía contener la sonrisa que avanzó a mi cara. —Entonces _querías _estar aquí conmigo. Creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti de nuevo.

Candy pateó sus tacones en el armario. —¿Cómo es que no estás enojado en este momento?

Suspiré. Tal vez debería haber estado molesto. Pero sólo… no lo estaba. —Es algo bastante importante, Pidge. Debiste habérmelo dicho. Pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste. Viniste aquí para escapar de todo eso. Es como si el cielo se abriera…ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.

—Lucky Thirteen —dije, agarrando el dobladillo de su camisa y tirándola por encima de su cabeza.

—No me llames así, Terrence. No es algo bueno.

—Eres jodidamente famosa, Pigeon. —Desabroché sus jeans y los bajé hasta sus tobillos, ayudándola a salir.

—Mi padre me _odió _luego de eso. Todavía me culpa por todos sus problemas.

Me quité la camisa y la abracé, impaciente por sentir su piel contra la mía.

—Todavía no puedo creer que la hija de William Ardley está parada frente a mí, he estado contigo todo este tiempo y no tenía ni idea.

Me empujó. —¡No soy _la hija _de _William Ardley_, Terrence! Eso fue lo que dejé atrás. Soy Candy. ¡_Sólo _Candy! —dijo, caminando al armario. Arrancó una camiseta del perchero y se la puso.

—Lo siento. Estoy un poco deslumbrado.

—¡Solamente soy yo! —Sostuvo la palma de su mano contra su pecho, su voz al borde de la desesperación.

—Sí, pero...

—Pero _nada_. La manera en que me estás mirando ahora. Es justamente por eso que no te lo había dicho. —Cerró los ojos—. No voy a vivir así de nuevo, Terry.

Ni siquiera contigo.

—¡Guau! Cálmate, Pigeon. No nos dejemos llevar. —La tomé en mis brazos, de repente me preocupé de a dónde iba la conversación—. No me importa lo que fuiste o lo que ya no eres. Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Entonces, supongo que tenemos eso en común.

Tiré de ella suavemente a la cama, y luego me acurruqué a su lado, aspirando el ligero olor a cigarro mezclado con su champú. —Somos sólo tú y yo contra el mundo, Pidge.

Se acurrucó a mi lado, parecía satisfecha con mis palabras. Cuando se relajó contra mi pecho, suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—No quiero que nadie se entere, Terry. No quería que _tú _te enteraras.

—Te amo, Candy. No lo volveré a mencionar, ¿de acuerdo? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dije, apretando mis labios suavemente contra su frente.

Acarició su mejilla contra mi piel, y la apreté. Los acontecimientos de la noche parecían un sueño. Era la primera vez que llevaba una chica a casa, y no sólo era la hija de un famoso jugador de póker, sino que también podía dejarlos fácilmente a todos sin dinero en una sola mano. Por ser el jodido de la familia, sentí que por fin había ganado un poco de respeto por parte de mis hermanos mayores.

Y todo debido a Candy.

Me tumbé en la cama, incapaz de detener mi mente lo suficiente como para quedarme dormido. La respiración de Candy se había igualado media hora antes.

Mi móvil se iluminó y sonó una sola vez, lo que indica un mensaje de texto.

Lo abrí, y de inmediato fruncí el ceño. El nombre del remitente se desplazaba a través de la pantalla: Stear.

_Amigo. Hablando de golpear a Anthonie._

Con mucho cuidado, saqué el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Candy para usar las dos manos para escribir la respuesta.

_-_¿Quién lo dice?

_-Lo digo yo, está sentado aquí._

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué está diciendo?

_Es sobre Pigeon. ¿De verdad quieres saber?_

-No seas idiota_._

_Dice que todavía lo llama._

-Negativo.

_Antes, dijo que ella está esperando que metas la pata para poder deshacerse de ti._

-¿Dijo qué?

_Dijo que el otro día le contó que se sentía muy infeliz, pero que eras un tipo loco y que estaba preocupada de qué hacer._

-Si ella no estuviera a mi lado iría allí a patear su maldito trasero.

_No vale la pena. Todos sabemos que está ardido._

-Todavía me molesta.

_Lo he oído. No te preocupes por esas estupideces. Tienes a tu chica a tu lado._

De no haber tenido a Candy durmiendo a mi lado, habría salido en mi moto directamente a la casa de Sig Tau a pegarle un puñetazo a la dentadura de Anthonie de-cinco-mil-dólares. Tal vez también un bate contra su Porsche.

Pasó media hora antes que los temblores de la rabia finalmente disminuyeran. Ella no se había movido. El suave sonido que hacía con su nariz cuando dormía ayudó a ralentizar mi ritmo cardíaco, y en poco tiempo tuve la oportunidad tomarla de vuelta a mis brazos y relajarme.

Candy no estaba llamando a Anthonie. Si no era feliz, me lo habría dicho. Tomé una respiración profunda y vi la sombra del árbol de afuera danzando en la pared.

—No lo hizo —dijo Archie, parado a medio paso.

Las chicas nos dejaron solos en el apartamento para ir a comprar un vestido para la cita de la fiesta, así que le conté a Archie lo de Anthonie de camino a la tienda de muebles.

—Claro que lo hizo. —Le pasé mi teléfono para que lo viera—. Stear me envió un mensaje anoche y lo delató.

Archie suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Él sabía que iba a volver contigo. Me refiero... ¿cómo no? Esos tipos son más chismosos que las chicas.

Me detuve al ver un sofá que me llamó la atención. —Apuesto a que eso es por qué lo hizo. Con la esperanza de que yo me enterara.

Asintió. —Seamos realistas. El viejo tú tendría un ataque de celos y la asustarías lanzándola justo a los brazos de Anthonie.

—Bastardo —dije mientras un vendedor se acercaba.

—Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Puedo ayudarlos a encontrar algo en particular?

Archie se arrojó sobre el sofá, y luego rebotó un par de veces antes de asentir. —Estoy de acuerdo.

—Sí. Voy a llevar este —le dije.

—¿Lo va llevar? —dijo, un poco sorprendido.

—Sí —dije, un poco sorprendido por su reacción—. ¿Es posible?

—Sí, señor, se puede. ¿Quieres saber el precio?

—Lo dice aquí, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces, me lo llevo. ¿Dónde pago?

—Por aquí, señor.

El vendedor trató sin éxito de hablar de algunos elementos más que coincidían con el sofá, pero tenía unas cuantas cosas para comprar ese día.

Archie les dio nuestra dirección, y el vendedor me dio las gracias por ser la venta más fácil del año.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —me preguntó, tratando de mantenerse a la par de camino al Charger.

—Calvin.

—¿Quieres un nuevo tatuaje?

—Sí.

Me miró, cauteloso. —¿Qué vas a hacer, Terry?

—Lo que siempre dije que haría si encontraba a la chica adecuada.

Se puso delante de la puerta del pasajero. —No estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea. ¿No crees que deberías hablar con Candy primero... ya sabes, para que no se asuste?

Fruncí el ceño. —Podría decir que no.

—Es mejor que diga que no, que tú haciéndolo y salga corriendo del apartamento porque la asustaste. Las cosas han ido bien entre ustedes. ¿Por qué no lo dejas por un rato?

Puse las manos en sus hombros. —Eso no suena como yo en absoluto —le dije, y luego lo moví a un lado.

Trotó alrededor de la parte delantera del Charger, y luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor. —Todavía creo que es una mala idea.

—Anotado.

—Entonces, ¿dónde?

—Steiner.

—¿La joyería?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué, Terrence? —preguntó, su voz más dura que antes.

—Ya lo verás.

Negó con la cabeza. —¿Estás _intentando _que salga corriendo?

—Va a suceder, Archie. Sólo quiero tenerlo. Para cuando llegue el momento.

—Ningún tiempo cercano es el adecuado. Estoy tan enamorado de Annie, que me vuelve loco a veces, pero no tenemos la edad suficiente para esta mierda todavía, Terrence. Y… ¿si dice que no?

Mis dientes se apretaron ante la idea. —No voy a preguntarle hasta que sepa que está lista.

Su boca se torció. —Justo cuando creo que no puedes hacer nada más loco, haces otra cosa que me recuerda que estás mucho más allá de loco.

—Espera a ver la piedra que vamos a buscar.

Giró la cabeza lentamente en mi dirección. —Ya has ido de compras, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

* * *

**A SOLO 10 CAPÍTULOS DEL FINAL**

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ABBY**


	20. WILLIAM ARDLEY

Viernes. El día de la fiesta de citas, tres días después de que Candy sonrió por el nuevo sofá y entonces minutos más tarde dio vuelta la botella de whisky sobre mis tatuajes.

Las chicas habían terminado de hacer lo que las chicas hacen en las fiestas de citas, y yo estaba sentado frente al departamento, en los escalones, esperando a que Toto fuera a cagar.

Por razones que no podía detallar, mis nervios estaban disparados. Ya había tomado un par de tragos de whisky para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero fue inútil.

Miré mi muñeca, esperando que cualquier ominoso sentimiento que tenía fuera sólo una falsa alarma. Mientras comenzaba a decirle a Toto que se diera prisa porque estaba jodidamente frío afuera, se agachó e hizo su asunto.

—¡Ya casi es hora, pequeño! —dije, alzándolo en brazos y caminando hacia adentro.

—Acabo de llamar al florista. Bueno, floristas. El primero no tenía suficiente

—dijo Archie.

Sonreí. —Las chicas van a enojarse. ¿Te aseguraste que los entregarán antes de que lleguen a casa?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa si llegan a casa temprano?

—Estarán aquí con tiempo de sobra.

Asentí.

—Oye —dijo con media sonrisa—, ¿estás nervioso acerca de esta noche?

—No —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo estás, también, ¡eres un marica! ¡Estás nervioso por la noche de citas!

—No seas idiota —dije, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Mi camisa negra ya estaba planchada y esperando en su gancho. No era nada especial, una de las dos camisas con cuello abotonado que tenía.

La fiesta sería mi primera, sí, e iba con mi novia por primera vez, pero el nudo en mi estómago era por algo más. Algo que no podía descifrar. Como si algo terrible estuviera acechando en el futuro inmediato.

Nervioso, regresé a la cocina y me serví otro trago de whisky. El timbre sonó, y levanté la vista del mostrador para ver a Archie corriendo a través de la sala desde su habitación, con una toalla en su cintura.

—Podría haberlo conseguido.

—Sí, pero entonces tendrías que parar de llorar en tu Jim Beam —se quejó, jalando la puerta. Un pequeño hombre cargando dos enormes ramos más grandes que él, estaba parado en la entrada.

—Uh, sí... por este camino, amigo —dijo Archie, abriendo la puerta más amplia.

Diez minutos más tarde, el departamento empezaba a ser de la forma que imaginé. La idea de conseguir las flores de Candy antes de la fiesta de citas se me había ocurrido, pero un ramo no era suficiente.

Justo cuando uno de los chicos repartidores se fueron, otro llegó, y otro. Una vez que cada superficie en el departamento orgullosamente mostraba al menos dos o tres ramos ostentosos de rosas rojas, rosas, amarillas y blancas, Archie y yo estábamos satisfechos.

Tomé una rápida ducha, me rasuré, y me deslizaba en unos vaqueros cuando el motor del Honda zumbó ruidosamente en el estacionamiento. Unos segundos después se apagó, Annie atravesó la puerta principal, y luego Candy.

Sus reacciones hacia las flores fue inmediata y Archie y yo sonreíamos como idiotas mientras ellas chillaban con deleite.

Archie miró alrededor de la habitación con orgullo.

—Fuimos a comprarles dos ramos de flores, pero pensamos que no sería suficiente.

Candy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. —Ustedes chicos... son asombrosos. Gracias.

Palmeé su trasero, dejando mi palma detenerse en la suave curva justo arriba de su muslo.

—Treinta minutos para la fiesta, Pidge.

Las chicas se vistieron en la habitación de Archie mientras nosotros esperábamos. Me tomó cinco minutos completos para abotonar mi camisa, encontrar mi cinturón, y deslizarme en calcetines y zapatos. Las chicas, sin embargo, se tomaron jodidamente una eternidad.

Archie, impaciente, tocó la puerta. La fiesta empezó hace quince minutos.

—Hora de irnos, señoritas —les dijo.

Annie salió con un vestido que lucía como una segunda piel, y Archie chifló, destellando una sonrisa instantánea en su cara.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunté.

—Candy tiene un poco de problemas con su zapato. Saldrá en sólo un segundo —explicó Annie.

—¡El suspenso me está matando, Pigeon! —llamé.

La puerta chirrió, y salió moviéndose con nerviosismo, con su corto vestido blanco.

Su cabello estaba recogido hacia un lado, y aunque sus pechos estaban cuidadosamente ocultos, se acentuaban por la tela muy apretada.

Annie me codeó, y parpadeé. —Mierda.

—¿Estás listo para enloquecer? —me preguntó.

—No estoy enloqueciendo, luce asombrosa.

Candy sonrió con travesura en sus ojos, y lentamente se dio la vuelta para mostrar la caída inclinada de tela en la parte de atrás.

—De acuerdo, ahora estoy enloqueciendo —dije, caminando hacia ella y alejándola de los ojos de Archie.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó.

—Necesitas una chaqueta. —Corrí hacia el estante y rápidamente cubrí con el abrigo de Candy sus hombros.

—No puede usar eso toda la noche, Terry. —Annie río entre dientes.

—Luces hermosa, Candy —dijo Archie, tratando de disculpar mi comportamiento.

—Lo haces —dije desesperado por escuchar y entender sin causar una pelea—. Luces increíble, pero no puedes usar eso. Tu falda es... guau, tus piernas son... tu falda es muy corta y ¡sólo es la mitad de un vestido! —Candy sonrió, al menos no estaba cabreada.

—¿Ustedes viven para torturarnos el uno al otro? —Archie frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes un vestido más largo? —pregunté.

Candy bajó la mirada. —Es de hecho bastante modesto en frente. Sólo la parte de atrás muestra mucha piel.

—Pigeon —dije, haciendo un gesto de dolor—, no quiero que estés enojada, pero no puedo llevarte a la casa de la fraternidad luciendo así. Me meteré en una pelea en los primeros cinco minutos.

Se inclinó y besó mis labios. —Tengo fe en ti.

—Esta noche va a apestar —gruñí.

—Esta noche va a ser fantástica —dijo Annie, ofendida.

—Sólo piensa en lo fácil que será quitármelo después —dijo Candy. Se puso de puntillas para besar mi cuello.

Miré el techo, tratando de no dejar que sus labios, pegajosos de su brillo labial, debilitaran mi caso.

—Ese es el problema. Todos los otros tipos allí estarán pensando lo mismo.

—Pero tú eres el único que conseguirá descubrirlo —dijo con entonación.

Cuando no respondí, se inclinó otra vez para mirarme a los ojos—. ¿De verdad quieres que me cambie?

Escaneé su cara, y cada parte de ella, y entonces exhalé. —No importa lo que uses, eres hermosa.

—Sólo debería acostumbrarme a eso, ahora, ¿cierto? —Candy se encogió de hombros, y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Está bien, ya estamos tarde. Vámonos.

Mantuve mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras caminábamos a través del césped de la casa Sigma Tau. Candy temblaba, así que caminé rápidamente y torpemente tirando de ella, tratando de sacarla del frío tan rápido como sus tacones altos lo permitían. Al segundo que atravesamos las gruesas puertas dobles, inmediatamente prendí un cigarro en mi boca para agregar la típica niebla de la fiesta de fraternidad. El bajo de las bocinas resonaba como un latido debajo de nuestros pies.

Después de que Archie y yo nos hicimos cargo de los abrigos de las chicas, la guié hacia la cocina, con Archie y Annie justo detrás. Nos quedamos de pie allí, con cervezas en mano, oyendo a Jay Gruber y Brad Pierce discutiendo mi última pelea. Lexie se apartó de la camisa de Brad, claramente aburrida con la plática de hombres.

—Amigo, ¿pusiste el nombre de tu chica en tu muñeca? ¿Qué en el infierno te poseyó para hacer eso? —dijo Brad.

Le di la vuelta a mi mano para revelar el apodo de Candy. —Estoy loco por ella —dije, bajando la mirada hacia mi chica.

—Apenas la conoces —se burló Lexie.

—La conozco.

En mi visión de perfil, vi a Archie empujar a Annie hacia las escaleras, así que tomé la mano de Candy y lo seguí. Desafortunadamente, Brad y Lexie hicieron lo mismo. En una fila, bajamos las escaleras hacia el sótano, la música creciendo más fuerte con cada paso.

Al segundo que mi pie golpeó el último escalón, el DJ puso una canción lenta. Sin dudarlo, jalé a Candy a la pista de baile de concreto, alineado con los muebles que habían sido empujados hacia los lados por la fiesta.

Candy encajaba perfectamente en la curva de mi cuello.

—Estoy contento que nunca fui a una de estas cosas antes —le dije en su oído—. Es correcto que te haya traído sólo a ti.

Candy presionó su mejilla contra mi pecho, y sus dedos presionaron mis hombros.

—Todos te están mirando en este vestido —dije—, creo que es algo genial... estar con la chica que todos quieren.

Se inclinó hacia atrás para ponerme los ojos en blanco. —Ellos no me quieren. Están curiosos de por qué _tú _me quieres. De cualquier forma, siento pena por cualquiera que piense que tiene una oportunidad. Estoy desesperadamente y completamente enamorada de ti.

_¿Cómo siquiera podía preguntárselo?_

—Tú sabes porque te quiero. No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que me encontraste. No sabía lo solo que estaba hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi cama. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. Tú eres por quien he estado esperando, Pigeon.

Se alzó para tomar mi cara entre sus manos, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, levantándola del piso. Nuestros labios se presionaron suavemente, y mientras trabajaba sus labios contra los míos, me aseguré silenciosamente de comunicar lo mucho que la amaba en ese beso, porque nunca podría hacerlo correctamente con sólo palabras.

Después de unas canciones y un momento hostil, aunque entretenido, entre Lexie y Annie, decidí que era un buen momento para dirigirnos arriba. —Ven, Pidge. Necesito un cigarro.

Me siguió hacia arriba en las escaleras. Me aseguré de agarrar su abrigo antes de continuar hacia el balcón. El segundo que dimos un paso afuera, me detuve Candy también se detuvo a mi lado, frente a Anthonie y una muy maquillada chica que él toqueteaba.

El primer movimiento fue hecho por Anthonie, quien llevó su mano debajo de la falda de la chica.

—Candy —dijo, sorprendido y sin aliento.

—Hola, Anthonie —replicó Candy, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Cómo, uh... ¿cómo has estado?

Ella sonrió amablemente. —He estado genial, ¿tú?

—Uh. —Miró a su cita—. Candy, esta es Amber. Amber... Candy.

—¿_Candy?,¿Candy_? —preguntó ella.

Anthonie le dio un rápido e incómodo asentimiento. Amber estrechó la mano

de mi chica con una mirada disgustada en su cara, y entonces me miró como si acabara de encontrar al enemigo.

—Gusto en conocerte... creo.

—Amber —advirtió Anthonie.

Reí una vez, y entonces abrí las puertas para que pasaran. Anthonie agarró la mano de Amber y se dirigió hacia a la casa.

—Eso fue... raro —dijo Candy, sacudiendo su cabeza y doblando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Miró sobre el borde hacia dos parejas enfrentando el viento invernal.

—Por lo menos, ha superado sus malditos intentos para que regreses —le dije, sonriendo.

—No creo que estuviera tratando de hacerme regresar tanto como tratando de mantenerme lejos de ti.

—Llevó a _una _chica a casa _una _vez. Ahora se comporta como si hubiese hecho un hábito el recoger y salvar a todas las estudiantes de primer año que he bolseado.

Me lanzó una mirada irónica por la esquina de su ojo. —¿Te he dicho lo mucho que _detesto _esa palabra?

—Lo siento —le dije, tirando de ella a mi lado. Encendí un cigarrillo y tomé una respiración profunda, girando mi mano. Las delicadas pero gruesa líneas negras de tinta que se entretejían para formar la palabra _Pigeon_—. ¿Es extraño que este tatuaje no sólo sea mi nuevo favorito, sino que también me haga sentir a gusto el saber que está ahí?

—Muy extraño —me dijo. Le lancé una mirada, y se rió—. Estoy bromeando. No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero es dulce... en una especie de forma a lo Terrence Backer.

—Si se siente tan bien tener esto en mi brazo, no puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá el poner un anillo en tu dedo.

—Terrence...

—En cuatro o tal vez cinco años —le dije, internamente asombrado de que hubiese ido tan lejos.

Ella respiró. —Tenemos que reducir la velocidad. Muy, muy despacio.

—No empieces, Pidge.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, voy a estar descalza y embarazada antes de graduarme. No estoy lista para vivir contigo, no estoy lista para un anillo, y ciertamente no estoy preparada para sentar cabeza.

Ahuequé suavemente sus hombros. —Este no es el discurso de "quiero ver otras personas", ¿verdad? Porque no voy a compartirte. De ninguna manera.

—No quiero a nadie más —dijo, exasperada.

Me relajé y liberé sus hombros, volviendo a agarrar la barandilla. —¿Qué estás diciendo, entonces? —le pregunté, aterrorizado por su respuesta.

—Estoy diciendo que tenemos que reducir la velocidad. Eso es _todo _lo que digo.

Asentí, insatisfecho.

Candy me cogió el brazo. —No te enojes.

—Parece que damos un paso adelante y dos pasos atrás, Pidge. Cada vez que pienso que estamos en la misma página, levantas una pared. No lo entiendo... la mayoría de las chicas acosan a sus novios para que se lo tomen en serio, para hablar de sus sentimientos, para dar el siguiente paso...

—¿Creo que hemos establecido que no soy la _mayoría de las chicas_?

Dejé caer mi cabeza, frustrado. —Estoy cansado de adivinar. ¿Hacia dónde ves que esto está yendo, Candy?

Apretó los labios contra mi camisa. —Cuando pienso en mi futuro, te veo.

La abracé a mi lado, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo inmediatamente relajándose con sus palabras. Los dos miramos las nubes moviéndose a través de la noche sin estrellas, el cielo negro. La risa y el murmullo de las voces inferiores provocaron una sonrisa en su rostro. Vi los mismos asistentes a la fiesta que ella, acurrucados juntos y corriendo a la casa desde la calle.

Por primera vez en el día, el sentimiento ominoso que se había cernido sobre mí todo el día comenzó a desvanecerse.

—¡Candy! ¡Ahí estás! He estado buscándote por todos lados —dijo Annie, apresurándose a través de la puerta. Levantó su teléfono celular—. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi padre. William les llamó anoche.

La nariz de Candy frunció. —¿William? ¿Por qué los llamó?

Annie levantó las cejas. —Tu madre le sigue colgando.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Annie apretó los labios. —Saber dónde estabas.

—No se lo dijeron, ¿verdad?

La cara de Annie cayó. —Es tu padre, Candy. Papá pensó que tenía derecho a saber.

—Va a venir aquí —dijo Candy, su voz hinchada de pánico—. ¡Va a venir aquí, Ann!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —dijo Annie, tratando de consolar a su amiga. Candy se apartó de ella y se cubrió la cara con las manos

No estaba seguro de qué demonios pasaba, pero toqué los hombros de Candy. —No te hará daño, Pidge —le dije—. No lo voy a dejar.

—Encontrará una manera —dijo Annie, mirándola con los ojos pesados—. Siempre lo hace.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —Apretó su abrigo, y luego tiró de las manijas de las puertas francesas. Estaba demasiado alterada para detenerse el tiempo suficiente como para empujar primero y antes de tirar las manijas de las puertas. Mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, cubrí sus manos con las mías.

Después de ayudar a abrir las puertas, me miró. No estaba segura de si tenía las mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza o por el frío, pero todo lo que quería era hacer que eso desapareciera.

Tomé a Candy bajo mi brazo, y juntos nos fuimos a través de la casa, por las escaleras y a través de la multitud hacia la puerta principal. Candy se movió rápidamente, desesperada por llegar a la seguridad del apartamento. Sólo había oído hablar elogios de William Ardley como jugador de póker por mi padre. Ver a mi novia correr como una niña asustada me hacía odiar cada momento que mi familia perdió admirándolo.

A medio paso, la mano de Annie salió disparada y agarró el abrigo de Candy.

—Candy —susurró, señalando a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Estaban apiñadas alrededor de un hombre más viejo, desaliñado, sin afeitar y sucio hasta el punto en que parecía que olía. Señalaba a la casa, con una imagen pequeña. Las parejas asentían, discutiendo la foto entre ellos.

Candy irrumpió hacia el hombre y le sacó la foto de las manos. —¿_Qué demonios _estás haciendo aquí?

Miré la foto en su mano. No podía haber tenido más de quince años, flaca, con el pelo ratonil y los ojos hundidos. Ella debía de haber sido miserable. No es de extrañar que quisiera alejarse.

Las tres parejas que lo rodeaban se alejaron. Miré hacia atrás a sus rostros asombrados, y luego esperé a que el hombre respondiera. Era William jodido Ardley. Lo reconocí por los agudos ojos inconfundibles ubicados en esa cara sucia.

Archie y Annie estaban a cada lado de Candy. Ahuequé sus hombros desde atrás.

William miró el vestido de Candy y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Bueno, bueno, Cookie. Puedes sacar a la chica de Las Vegas…

—Cállate. Cállate, William. Sólo da la vuelta —señaló tras él—, y vuelve a cualquier lugar de donde vengas. No quiero que estés aquí.

—No puedo, Cookie. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Dime algo nuevo —se burló Annie.

William entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, y luego volvió su atención a su hija. —Te ves increíblemente hermosa. Has crecido. No te reconocería en la calle.

Candy suspiró. —¿Qué quieres?

Él levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros. —Parece que me he metido en un lío, nena. Tu viejo padre necesita un poco de dinero.

Todo el cuerpo de Candy se puso tenso. —¿Cuánto?

—Lo estaba haciendo relativamente bien, realmente lo estaba. Sólo tenía que pedir un granito de arena para salir adelante y... ya sabes.

—Lo sé —le espetó—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—dos cinco.

—Mierda, William, ¿dos mil quinientos? Si te largas en este mismo instante...

Te los daré —dije, sacando mi cartera.

—Quiere decir veinticinco mil —dijo Candy, su voz fría.

Los ojos de William rodaron encima de mí, de mi cara a mis zapatos. —¿Quién es este imbécil?

Mis cejas se alzaron de mi cartera, y por instinto, me incliné hacia mi presa.

La única cosa que me detenía era sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Candy entre nosotros, y saber que este hombrecito sucio era su padre. —Puedo ver, ahora, por qué un hombre como tú se ha reducido a pedirle a su hija adolescente un préstamo.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar, Candy sacó su celular. —¿A quién le debes esta vez, William?

William se rascó su grasoso y canoso cabello. —Bueno, es una historia divertida, Cookie…

—_¿A Quién? _—gritó Candy.

—Benny.

Ella se inclinó hacia mí. —¿Benny? ¿Le debes a _Benny_? ¿Qué diablos estabas...? —Hizo una pausa—. No tengo esa cantidad de dinero.

Sonrió. —Algo me dice que sí.

—¡Bien, no lo tengo! ¿Realmente lo has hecho, esta vez, no? ¡Sabía que no pararías hasta que terminaras muerto!

Se movió, la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro había desaparecido. —¿Cuánto tienes?

—Once mil. Estaba ahorrando para un coche.

Los ojos de Annie se lanzaron en dirección a Candy. —¿De dónde sacaste once mil dólares, Candy?

—Las peleas de Terry.

Tiré de sus hombros hasta que me miró. —¿Has obtenido _once mil _de mis peleas? ¿Cuándo estabas apostando?

—Albert y yo tenemos un acuerdo —dijo casualmente.

Los ojos de William estaban repentinamente animados. —Puedes duplicar eso en un fin de semana, Cookie. Puedes hacerme veinticinco para el domingo, y Benny no enviará a sus matones por mí.

—Me dejará sin nada, William. Necesito pagar la escuela —dijo Candy, un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—Oh, puedes conseguirlo de nuevo en muy poco tiempo —dijo, agitando la mano con desdén.

—¿Cuándo es la fecha límite? —preguntó Candy.

—El lunes. A la media noche —dijo, sin pedir disculpas.

—No tienes que darle una jodida moneda de diez centavos, Pidge —le dije.

William agarró la muñeca de Candy. —¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡No estaría en este lío si no fuera por ti!

Annie le dio una palmada en la mano y luego lo empujó. —¡No te atrevas a empezar esa mierda otra vez, Will! ¡Ella no te obligó a pedirle dinero prestado a Benny!

William miró a Candy. La luz de odio en sus ojos hizo que cualquier conexión que tuviera con su hija desapareciera. —Si no fuera por ella, habría tenido mi propio dinero. Me arrebataste todo lo que era mío, Candice. ¡No tengo nada!

Candy ahogó un grito. —Voy a reunir el dinero de Benny para el domingo. Pero cuando lo haga, quiero que me dejes en _paz_. No voy a hacer esto otra vez, Will. A partir de ahora, estás por tu cuenta, ¿me oyes? Mantente. Alejado.

Apretó los labios y asintió. —Como tú digas, Cookie.

Candy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el coche.

América suspiró. —Hagan sus maletas, muchachos. Nos vamos a Las Vegas.

—Caminó hacia el Charger, y Archie y yo nos pusimos de pie, congelados.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —Él me miró—. Como Las Vegas, ¿Las Vegas? ¿Al igual que en Nevada?

—Eso parece —le dije, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sólo vamos a reservar un vuelo a Las Vegas —dijo Archie, todavía tratando de procesar la situación.

—Sí.

Archie se acercó a la puerta abierta de Annie para dejar que ella y Candy entraran al lado del pasajero, y luego la cerró de golpe, su cara en blanco.

—Nunca he estado en Las Vegas.

Una sonrisa traviesa elevó mi boca hacia un lado. —Parece que es hora de estallar esa cereza (Frase que se utiliza cuando se va a hacer algo por primera vez).

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS**

**LES DEJO EL CAP. DE HOY, ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA DEJARLES OTRO DE ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE DE ÉSTA FALTAN 10 CAP. Y DE MARAVILLOSO... 5 PARA TERMINARLA A LA PAR**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA PUBLICACIÓN Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**:)**

**ABBY**


	21. VUELO A LAS VEGAS

Candy apenas habló mientras empacábamos, aún menos en el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Ella miró al vacío la mayor parte del tiempo a menos que uno de nosotros le hiciera una pregunta. No estaba seguro de si se estaba ahogando en la desesperación, o simplemente se concentraba en el desafío que se avecinaba.

Registrándonos en el hotel, Annie hizo toda los tramites, mostrando su identificación falsa, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes.

Se me ocurrió, entonces, que probablemente lo _había _hecho antes. Las Vegas era donde habían adquirido dichas identificaciones impecables, y el por qué Annie nunca parecía preocuparse por lo que podría manejar Candy. Habían visto todo antes, en las entrañas de la ciudad del pecado.

Archie era un turista inconfundible, con la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido frente al techo ostentoso. Sacamos nuestro equipaje en el ascensor, y puse a Candy a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, poniendo mis labios en su sien.

—No quiero estar aquí —se ahogó.

Las puertas se abrieron, revelando el intrincado dibujo de la alfombra que alineaba el pasillo. Archie y Annie fueron por un lado, Cand y yo por el otro.

Nuestra habitación estaba al final del pasillo.

Metió la llave electrónica en la ranura, y luego abrió la puerta. La habitación era enorme, empequeñeciendo la cama extra-grande en el centro de la habitación.

Dejé la maleta contra la pared, presionando todos los interruptores hasta que la cortina gruesa se separó para revelar el tránsito, luces intermitentes y el tráfico de La Franja de las Vegas. Otro botón apartó un segundo conjunto de cortinas transparentes.

Ella no prestó atención a la ventana. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada. El brillo y el oro habían perdido su lustre por sus años anteriores.

Puse nuestro equipaje en el suelo y miré alrededor de la habitación. —Esto es lindo, ¿verdad?

Me miró. —¿Qué? —Abrió su maleta en un solo movimiento, y sacudió la cabeza

—Esto no son vacaciones, Terrence. No deberías estar aquí.

En dos pasos, estuve detrás de ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella era diferente aquí, pero yo no lo era. Todavía podía ser alguien con quién podía contar, alguien que pudiera protegerla de los fantasmas de su pasado.

—Voy donde tu vayas —le dije al oído.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró. —Tengo que llegar al primer piso.

Puedes quedarte aquí o echar un vistazo a La Franja. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Voy contigo.

Se volvió hacia mí. —No te quiero allí, Terry.

No esperaba eso de ella, sobre todo, no el tono frío de su voz.

Tocó mi brazo. —Si voy a ganar catorce mil dólares en un fin de semana, tengo que concentrarme. No me gusta quién voy a ser mientras estoy en esas mesas, y no quiero que lo veas, ¿de acuerdo?

Le aparté el pelo de sus ojos, y luego besé su mejilla. —Está bien, Pidge. —No podía fingir que entendía lo que quería decir, pero la respetaría.

Annie llamó a la puerta y luego pasó usando el mismo modelo descubierto que lució en la fiesta de citas. Sus tacones eran desorbitados, y se había puesto dos capas extra de maquillaje. Parecía diez años mayor.

La saludé, y luego agarré la llave electrónica adicional de la mesa.

Annie ya estaba concentrando a Candy para su noche, me recordaba a un entrenador que ofrece una charla motivadora a su boxeador antes de una gran pelea de boxeo.

Archie estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirando a tres bandejas de comida a medio-comer en el suelo dejado allí por los huéspedes en el pasillo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero? —pregunté.

—Definitivamente no me estoy casando contigo.

—Estás jodidamente hilarante. Vamos abajo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y el hotel cobró vida. Era como si los pasillos fueran las venas, y la gente fuera su sangre. Grupos de mujeres vestidas como estrellas porno, familias, extranjeros, las ocasionales despedidas de solteros, y los empleados del hotel se sucedían en el caos organizado.

Tomó un tiempo conseguir ir más allá de las tiendas que se alineaban en las salidas y llegar a la avenida, pero salimos a la calle y caminamos hasta que vimos una multitud reunida frente a uno de los casinos. Las fuentes estaban encendidas, la interpretación de alguna canción patriótica. Archie estaba hipnotizado, al parecer incapaz de moverse mientras observaba la danza del agua y rocío.

Debimos haber alcanzado los últimos dos minutos, porque las luces se apagaron pronto, el agua se apagó, y la multitud se dispersó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

Archie seguía mirando a la fuente ya calmada. —No lo sé, pero fue genial.

Las calles estaban llenas de Elvis, Michael Jackson, bailarinas y personajes de dibujos animados, todos fácilmente disponibles para tomar una foto por un precio. En un momento dado, no dejaba de oír un ruido de aleteo, y luego identifiqué de dónde venía. Los hombres estaban de pie en la acera, cortando una pila de cartas en sus manos. Le entregaron una a Archie. Era una foto de una mujer con unos pechos ridículamente grandes en una pose seductora. Ofrecían prostitutas y clubes de striptease. Archie tiró la tarjeta al suelo. La acera estaba cubierta de ellas.

Una chica pasó por delante, mirándome con una sonrisa ebria. Llevaba sus tacones en sus manos. Mientras deambulaba por ahí, me di cuenta de sus pies ennegrecidos. El suelo estaba sucio, los cimientos para la ostentación y la sofisticación arriba.

—Estamos salvados —dijo Archie, acercándose a un vendedor ambulante vendiendo Red Bull y cualquier licor que puedas imaginar. Ordenó dos con vodka, y sonrió cuando dio su primer trago—. Puede que nunca me quiera ir.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono celular. —Ha pasado una hora. Regresemos.

—¿Te acuerdas de dónde vinimos? Porque yo no.

—Sí. Por este camino.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos. Me alegré cuando finalmente terminamos en nuestro hotel, porque en verdad no estaba muy seguro de cómo volver, tampoco. La Franja no era difícil de navegar, pero había un montón de distracciones en el camino, y definitivamente Archie estaba en el modo de vacaciones.

Busqué en las mesas de póker a Candy, sabiendo que es donde ella estaría.

Alcancé a ver su pelo caramelo, se sentó bien erguida y con confianza en una mesa llena de viejos y Annie, las chicas eran un gran contraste del resto de los acampados en la zona de póker.

Archie me hizo señas a una mesa de blackjack, y jugamos un rato para pasar el tiempo.

Media hora más tarde, Archie empujó mi brazo. Candy estaba de pie, hablando con un hombre con la piel de oliva y el pelo oscuro, con un traje y corbata. La tenía por el brazo, e inmediatamente me levanté.

Archie agarró mi camisa. —Espera, Terrence. Él trabaja aquí. Sólo dale un minuto. Puedes hacer que nos echen si no mantienes tu cabeza.

Los miré. Estaba sonriendo, pero Candy era todo negocio. Él luego reconoció a Annie.

—Lo conocen —dije, tratando de leer sus labios para entender la conversación distante. Lo único que pude entender fue algo de _sal a cenar conmigo _del tipo en el traje, y Candy diciendo _estoy aquí con alguien._

Archie no me podía contener en este tiempo, pero se detuvo a unos metros de distancia cuando vi al del traje besar la mejilla de Candy.

—Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana... a las cinco ¿de acuerdo?

Estaré en el piso ocho —dijo.

Mi estómago se hundió, y mi cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Annie tiró del brazo de Candy, notando mi presencia.

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunté.

Candy asintió hacia el tipo del traje. —Ese es Jesse Viveros. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

Miró a la silla vacía en la mesa de póker. —Terry, no tengo tiempo paraesto.

—Supongo que él tiró la idea del ministro de jóvenes —dijo Annie, enviando una sonrisa coqueta en la dirección de Jesse.

—¿Ese es tu ex-novio? —pregunté, al instante enojado—. ¿Pensé que dijiste que era de Kansas?

Candy dio una mirada impaciente a Annie, y a continuación tomó mi barbilla en su mano. —Sabe que no soy lo suficientemente mayor como para estar aquí, Terry. Me dio hasta la medianoche. Te explicaré todo más tarde, pero por ahora tengo que volver al juego, ¿de acuerdo?

Tenía mis dientes apretados, y cerré los ojos. Mi novia había accedido a salir con su ex novio. Todo dentro de mí quería hacer un berrinche típico de Backer, pero Candy necesitaba al hombre Backer por el momento. Actuando en contra de mis instintos, decidí dejarlo pasar, y me incliné para besarla. —Muy bien. Te veré a la medianoche. Buena suerte.

Me volví, empujando mi paso entre la multitud, oí que la voz de Candy aumentó al menos dos octavas. —¿Caballeros?

Me recordó a esas chicas que hablan como niñas cuando trataban de llamar mi atención, con la esperanza de llegar a ser tan inocentes.

—No entiendo por qué tenía que hacer algún trato con ese tipo Jesse —gruñí.

—Así podía quedarse, ¿supongo? —preguntó Archie, mirando hacia el techo de nuevo.

—Hay otros casinos. Sólo podemos ir a otro.

—Conoce a la gente de aquí, Terrence. Probablemente llegó aquí porque sabía que si quedaba atrapada, no la iban a acusar a la policía. Tiene una identificación falsa, pero apuesto a que no tomaría mucho tiempo para la seguridad reconocerla.

Estos casinos pagan precios altos a las personas que señalan a los estafadores, ¿verdad?

—Supongo —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Nos reunimos con las chicas en la mesa, mirando como Annie reunía las ganancias de Candy. Ella miró su reloj. —Necesito más tiempo.

—¿Quieres probar las mesas de blackjack?

—No puedo perder dinero, Terry.

Sonreí. —No puedes perder, Pidge.

Annie negó con la cabeza. —El blackjack no es su juego.

—Gané un poco —dije, cavando en mis bolsillos—. Tengo seiscientos. Los puedes tener.

Archie entregó a Candy sus fichas. —Sólo tengo trescientos. Son tuyos.

Ella suspiró. —Gracias chicos, pero todavía tengo que ganar cinco mil dólares. —Miró su reloj otra vez y luego levantó la vista para ver a Jesse acercándose.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Me faltan cinco mil, Jess. Necesito más tiempo.

—He hecho todo lo que puedo, Candy.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede.

Jesse ofreció una sonrisa incómoda. Era evidente que estaba tan asustado de estas personas como Candy. —¿Tal vez pueda hacer que mi padre hable con Benny por ti?

—Es el lío de William. Le voy a pedir una extensión.

Jesse negó con la cabeza. —Sabes que eso no va a pasar, Cookie, no importa con cuánto llegues. Si es menos de lo que debe, Benny va a enviar a alguien. Sólo quédate tan lejos de él como sea posible.

—Tengo que intentarlo —dijo Candy, con la voz quebrada.

Jesse dio un paso hacia delante, manteniendo la voz baja. —Consigue un vuelo, Candy. ¿Me escuchas?

—Te escucho —espetó.

Jesse suspiró y sus ojos se abrieron con gran simpatía. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y luego besó su cabello. —Lo siento. Si mi trabajo no estuviera en juego, ya sabes que intentaría encontrar algo mejor.

Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron, algo que sólo ocurría cuando me sentía amenazado y estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a toda mi ira sobre alguien.

Justo antes de que lo abordara, Candy se alejó.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Jesse le levantó su barbilla con su dedo. —Te veré mañana a las cinco. —Se inclinó para besar la comisura de su boca, y luego se alejó.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia adelante y Archie estaba nuevamente agarrando mi camisa, con los nudillos blancos.

Los ojos de Candy se quedaron pegados en el suelo.

—¿Qué hay a las cinco? —Ardía en furia.

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo con cenar si Jesse le permitía quedarse. No tenía otra opción, Terry —dijo Annie.

Me miró sus grandes y hermosos ojos verder… afligidos.

—Tenías una opción —dije.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado con la mafia? Lo siento si tus sentimientos están heridos, pero una comida gratis con un viejo amigo no es un precio alto a pagar para mantener a William vivo.

Apreté mi mandíbula para cerrarla, negándome a dejarla abrirse para que las palabras se derramaran hacia fuera, lo que lamentaría más tarde.

—Vamos, chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Benny —dijo Annie, tirando a Candy del brazo.

Mi primo caminaba a mi lado mientras seguíamos a las chicas por el edificio del Strip de Benny. Era un bloque de luces brillantes, pero era como un lugar donde el oro nunca había sido tocado—y no pretendía hacerlo. Candy se detuvo, y luego se acercó a pocos pasos de una puerta verde grande. Llamó a la puerta, y sostuve su otra mano para evitar que le temblara.

El portero apareció en la puerta abierta. Él era enorme, negro, intimidante, y tan ancho como alto. Cadenas de oro, ojos sospechosos, y una barriga por comer demasiado de la cocina de su madre.

—Benny —susurró Candy.

—Vaya, vaya… ya no eres _Lucky Thirteen_, ¿cierto? William no me dijo lo llamativa que te has convertido. He estado esperando por ti, Cookie. Oí que tienes un pago para mí.

Candy asintió, y Benny hizo un gesto hacia el resto de nosotros.

—Están conmigo —dijo ella, su voz sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Me temo que tus acompañantes tendrán que esperar afuera —dijo el portero en un tono profundo fuerte.

Tomé a Candy por el brazo, girando mi hombro en una postura protectora.

—No va a entrar allí sola. Voy con ella.

Benny me miró durante un momento, y luego sonrió a su portero. —Es lo suficientemente justo. William estará contento de saber que tienes a tan buen amigo.

Lo seguimos. Continué con un firme control sobre el brazo de Candy asegurándome de interponerme entre ella y la amenaza más grande: el portero. Caminamos detrás de Benny, lo seguimos hasta un ascensor, y luego bajamos cuatro pisos.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, un gran escritorio de caoba apareció a la vista. Benny cojeó a su sillón de felpa y se sentó, haciendo un gesto para que tomáramos las dos sillas vacías frente a su escritorio. Me senté, pero la adrenalina fluía por mis venas, haciendo que me moviera nerviosamente y me agitara. Podíaoír y ver todo en la habitación, incluyendo a los dos matones de pie en las sombras detrás del escritorio de Benny.

Candy se estiró para agarrar mi mano, y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

—William me debe veinticinco mil. Confío en que tienes la cantidad completa—dijo Benny, escribiendo algo en una libreta.

—En realidad —Candy se detuvo, aclarándose la garganta—, me faltan cinco mil, Benny. Pero tengo todo el día de mañana para conseguirlos. Y cinco mil no es un problema, ¿cierto? Sabes que soy buena para eso.

—Candice —dijo Benny, frunciendo el ceño—. Me decepcionas. Conoces mis reglas mejor que nada.

—Por… Por favor, Benny. Te estoy pidiendo que tomes los diecinueve mil y tendré el resto para ti mañana.

Los ojos pequeños y brillantes de Benny iban de Candy a mí, y luego de vuelta otra vez. Los matones salieron de sus rincones oscuros, y los pelos de mi nuca estaban de pie otra vez.

—Sabes que no tomo nada a menos que sea la cantidad completa. El hecho de que estés tratando de darme menos de lo que es me dice algo. ¿Sabes lo que me dice? Que no estás segura de poder conseguir la cantidad completa.

Los matones dieron otro paso hacia adelante. Examiné sus bolsillos y cualquier forma bajo su ropa que gritara arma. Los dos tenían algún tipo de cuchillo, pero no vi ningún arma. Eso no significaba que no tenían un escondite en una bota, pero dudaba que alguno fuera más rápido que yo. Si necesitaba, podría alejarme de ellos y salir pitando de allí.

—Puedo obtener tu dinero, Benny. —Candy soltó una risita nerviosa—. Gané ocho mil novecientos en seis horas.

—Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que me traerás ocho mil novecientos en las próximas seis horas? —Benny nos sonrió diabólicamente.

—El plazo no es hasta la medianoche de mañana —dije, mirando atrás de nosotros y mirando a los hombres sombras que se acercaban.

—¿Q… qué estás haciendo, Benny? —preguntó Candy, su postura rígida.

—William me llamó anoche. Dijo que te estabas encargando de su deuda.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor. No te debo dinero —dijo con severidad.

Benny apoyó sus codos gordos y rechonchos encima de la mesa. —Estoy considerando enseñarle a William una lección, además tengo curiosidad de ver cuán suertuda eres, chica.

Instintivamente, salí rápidamente de mi silla, tirando a Candy conmigo. La tiré detrás de mí, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—Josiah está afuera de la puerta, chico. ¿A dónde piensas que vas a escapar?

—Terrence —advirtió Candy.

No habría más charla. Si dejo que cualquiera de estos matones me pase, la lastimarían. La puse detrás de mí. —Espero que sepas, Benny, que cuando me deshaga de tus hombres, no quiero ser irrespetuoso. Pero estoy enamorado de esta chica, y no puedo dejar que la lastimes.

Benny estalló en una carcajada ruidosa. —Tengo que admitirlo, hijo. Tienes las bolas más grandes que cualquier persona que ha atravesado esas puertas. Te prepararé para lo que estás punto de enfrentar. El chico grande de la derecha es David, y si no puede liquidarte con sus puños, va a usar el cuchillo que tiene en su funda. El hombre de la izquierda es Dane, y es mi mejor luchador. Tiene una pelea mañana, sólo para que sepas, nunca pierde. Te importaría si no lastimas tus manos, Dane, tengo un montón de dinero en ti.

Dane me sonrió con ojos salvajes y divertidos. —Sí, señor.

—¡Benny, para! ¡Puedo conseguirte el dinero! —gritó Candy.

—Oh no… esto se va a poner bastante interesante. —Benny se echó a reír, recostándose en su asiento.

David corrió hacia mí. Era torpe y lento, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de alcanzar su cuchillo, lo incapacité, empujando su nariz hacia abajo en mi rodilla. Entonces le di dos golpes en su miserable rostro. Sabiendo que esto no era una pelea del círculo, y que estaba luchando para sacarnos a Candy y a mí con vida, puse todo lo que tenía en cada golpe. Se sentía bien, como si todos los trozos de ira reprimida dentro de mí finalmente se les permitían una salida. Dos golpes más y un codo más tarde, David estaba tumbado en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

La cabeza de Benny se echó hacia atrás, riendo histéricamente y golpeando el escritorio con el deleite de un niño. —Muy bien, ve por él, Dane. No te asustó, ¿cierto?

Dane se acercó a mí con más cuidado, con el enfoque y la precisión de un luchador profesional. Su puño voló a mi cara, pero me hice a un lado, embistiendo mi hombro con él en toda mi fuerza. Tropezamos atrás juntos, y caímos sobre el escritorio de Benny.

Dane me agarró con sus dos brazos, arrojándome al suelo. Él era más rápido de lo que había anticipado, pero no lo suficiente rápido. Nos enfrentamos en el suelo por un momento mientras ganaba tiempo consiguiendo un buen agarre, pero Dane ganó terreno, colocándose para poner un par de golpes sobre mí mientras estaba atrapado debajo de él en el suelo. Agarré los testículos de Dane y los retorcí. Le sorprendió y gritó, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para obtener ventaja. Me arrodillé sobre él, agarrándolo por su largo pelo, golpeándolo puño tras puño en un lado de su cabeza. La cara de Dane se estrelló contra la parte delantera del escritorio de Benny con cada golpe, y luego se puso de pie, desorientado y sangrando.

Lo miré por un momento, y luego volví a atacar, dejando a mi rabia fluir a través de mí con cada golpe. Dane se escabulló una vez y aterrizó sus nudillos en mi mandíbula.

Pudo haber sido un luchador, pero mi hermano Thomas golpeaba mucho más duro que él. Esto iba a ser su pastel.

Sonreí y levanté mi dedo índice. —Esa fue tu oportunidad.

La risa desenfrenada de Benny llenó la habitación mientras terminaba con su matón. Mi codo aterrizó en el centro de la cara de Dane, dejándolo inconsciente antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Eres asombroso! ¡Simplemente asombroso! —dijo Benny, aplaudiendo con alegría.

Inmediatamente agarré a Candy, tirando de ella detrás de mí cuando Josiah atravesó la puerta con su cuerpo masivo.

—¿Debería encargarme de esto, señor? —preguntó Josiah. Su voz era profunda pero inocente, como si él sólo estaba haciendo el único trabajo en el que era bueno, y no verdaderamente el deseo de hacer daño a ninguno de nosotros.

—¡No! No, no… —dijo Benny, todavía aturdido por la improvisada actuación—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Terrence Backer —dije entre jadeos. Me limpié la sangre de Dane y de David de mis manos y en mis jeans.

—Terrence Backer, creo que puedes ayudar a que tu pequeña novia se salga de éste problema.

—¿Cómo? —resoplé.

—Se suponía que Dane pelearía mañana en la noche. Tenía un montón de dinero en él, pero parece que Dane no estará en forma para ganar la pelea. Te sugiero que tomes su lugar, haz un fajo de billetes para mí y perdonaré los cinco mil dólares faltantes de la deuda de William.

Me volví hacia Candy. —¿Pigeon?

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, limpiando la sangre de mi cara. Mordió su labio, su cara arrugándose alrededor de su boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No es mi sangre, bebé. No llores.

Benny se puso de pie. —Soy un hombre ocupado, hijo. ¿Estás dentro o no?

—Lo haré —dije—. Dime cuándo y dónde y estaré ahí.

—Estarás peleando contra Brock McMann. No es un oponente fácil. Fue excluido de la UFC el año pasado.

Conocía su nombre. —Sólo dime dónde tengo que estar.

Benny me dio la información, luego la sonrisa de tiburón se dibujó en su rostro. —Me gustas, Terrence Backer. Creo que seremos buenos amigos

—Lo dudo —dije. Abrí la puerta para Candy y sostuve una postura protectora a su lado hasta que llegamos a la puerta principal.

—¡Jesucristo! —gritó Annie al ver la sangre salpicada cubriendo mi ropa—. ¿Están bien? —Agarró los hombros de Candy y examinó su rostro.

—Estoy bien. Tan sólo otro día en la oficina. Para ambos —dijo Candy, secándose los ojos.

Con su mano en la mía, nos dirigimos al hotel, con Archie y Annie siguiéndonos.

La única persona que parecía darse cuenta de mi ropa manchada de sangre fue el chico en el ascensor.

Una vez que todos estábamos de vuelta en nuestra habitación, me desnudé y me metí en el baño para lavar la corrupción de mí.

—¿Qué diablos pasó ahí? —preguntó finalmente Archie.

Podía oír sus voces susurrantes mientras estaba bajo el agua, recordando la última hora. Tan difícil como fue ver a Candy estar tan cerca del verdadero peligro, se sentía jodidamente increíble atacar a los dos matones de Benny: David y Dane.

Era como la mejor droga que existe.

Me pregunté si se habían levantado, o si Benny acababa de arrastrarlos fuera y los había dejado en un callejón.

Una extraña calma se apoderó de mí. Aporrear a los hombres de Benny era una salida para cada parte de ira y la frustración que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, y ahora casi me sentí normal.

—¡Lo voy a matar! Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra —gritó Annie.

Cerré la ducha y até una toalla a mi cintura.

—Uno de los chicos que eliminé tenía una pelea mañana en la noche —dije a Archie

—Tomaré su lugar y en recompensa Benny perdonará los últimos cinco mil dólares que William debe.

Annie se puso de pie. —¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué estamos ayudando a William, Candy? ¡Te lanzó directo a los lobos! ¡Lo voy a _matar_!

—No si yo lo mato primero. —Ardía de rabia.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Candy.

Archie se movió nerviosamente. —¿Entonces pelearás mañana? - Asentí una vez. —En un lugar llamado Zero. A las seis en punto. Es Brock McMann, Archie.

Él negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera. De ninguna jodida manera, Terry. ¡El tipo es un maniático!

—Sí —dije—, pero él no está peleando por su chica ¿cierto? —Tomé a Candy en mis brazos, besando la cima de su cabello. Todavía estaba temblando—. ¿Estás bien, Pigeon?

—Esto está mal. Esto está mal en muchos niveles. No sé con quién de ustedes debo hablar primero para dejar esto.

—¿Me viste esta noche? Voy a estar bien. He visto a Brock pelear antes. Es fuerte, pero no invencible.

—No quiero que hagas esto, Terry.

—Bueno, no quiero que vayas a cenar con tu ex novio mañana en la noche. Supongo que ambos tenemos que hacer algo que no queremos para salvar al bueno para nada de tu padre.

* * *

**AMO A ESTE HOMBRE :)**

**LINDA NOCHE CHICAS!**

**ABBY**


	22. PROPUESTA

Archie se sentó a mi lado sobre un pequeño banco que se encontraba en la habitación. Una habitación que si bien era pequeña estaba muy bien iluminada. Esta sería la primera ocasión en la que no saldría del sótano de algún lugar clandestino para ofrecer el espectáculo que causaba una pelea callejera. El público esta vez estaría compuesto por las personas que vivían en la sombra, en la gran ciudad de Las

Vegas: mafiosos, traficantes de drogas, y con ellos, sus dulces acompañantes. La multitud afuera se asemejaba a un oscuro ejército, más ruidoso y mucho más sediento de sangre. Estaría rodeado por una jaula y no por personas.

—Sigo creyendo que estás equivocado al participar en esto, Terry —demandó Ann, de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

—Ahora no, cariño —le contestó Archie, mientras me ayudaba a envolver la cinta adhesiva, a modo de protección, alrededor de mis manos.

—¿Estás nervioso? —La voz de Annie resonó nuevamente por el lugar, de una forma que resultó escalofriantemente tranquila.

—En realidad no. Pero me sentiría mejor si Pidge estuviera aquí. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

—Le enviaré un mensaje. Ella llegará.

—¿Lo ama? —pregunté, imaginándome diferentes escenarios sobre qué fue lo que hablaron durante la cena. Obviamente Jess no era un santo, y no podría asegurar que no esperase nada a cambio de ayudar a mi chica.

—No —me respondió tajantemente—. Candy nunca me lo diría, de cualquier forma. Crecieron juntos, Terrence. Él fue la única persona con la que ella pudo contar. Lo fue durante mucho tiempo.

No puedo decir si conocer esta información me hizo sentir mejor o peor. —¿Te contestó el mensaje?

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! Tienes a Brock McMann esperándote. Tu cabeza tiene que estar enfocada en la pelea al cien por ciento. ¡Deja de ser un cobarde y concéntrate!

—exclamó Archie, golpeando mi mejilla en el proceso.

Asentí, tratando de recordar las pocas veces que había visto luchar a Brock.

Había sido expulsado de la UFC por golpes ilegales y el rumor de haber golpeado al presidente de la compañía. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero seguía siendo un luchador a leguas sucio y cometió mucha mierda ilegal. Mientras el árbitro era un testigo impasible. La clave sería no ponerse en posición de debilidad. Si cerraba sus piernas alrededor de mí, podría acabar conmigo bastante rápido.

—Vamos a jugar seguro, Terry. Déjale atacar primero. Del modo en el que luchaste la noche en la que tratabas de ganar la apuesta de Candy. No estás en una pelea de un torneo universitario. Esto no es el Círculo, y no estás creando espectáculo para la audiencia.

—Al infierno si no lo estoy.

—Tienes que ganar, Terrence. Estás luchando por Candy, no lo olvides. —Asentí. mi primo tenía razón. Si perdía, Benny no recibiría su dinero, y mi chica permanecería en peligro.

Un hombre alto y gordo con traje de diseñador y pelo grasiento caminó hacia nosotros. —Tú vas arriba. Tu entrenador puede unirse a ti en la parte exterior de la jaula, pero las chicas... ¿Dónde está la otra?

Mis cejas se fruncieron, formando una línea recta. —Ya viene.

—De acuerdo, entonces... se han reservado plazas al final de la segunda fila en la esquina para las acompañantes.

—Te acompañaré allí —exclamó Archie dirigiéndose a Ann, miró al hombre de traje

—. Nadie la toca. Voy a matar a la primera puta persona que se atreva a tocarla.

El hombre esbozó lo que podría considerarse el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Una horrible mueca la describiría mejor. —Benny ha dicho sin distracciones.

Vamos a tener los ojos puestos en ellas en todo momento.

Archie asintió, y luego le tendió la mano a Annie. Ella la tomó, y tranquilamente nos siguió a través de la puerta.

La voz amplificada de los locutores resonó en los enormes altavoces colocados en cada esquina de la enorme habitación. Se parecía a una pequeña sala de conciertos, con capacidad para albergar a un millar de personas sin problema alguno. Todos los asistentes estaban de pie, ya sea animándome o lanzando miradas de recelo mientras hacía mi recorrido hacia el centro, en el escenario dispuesto para el enfrentamiento.

La puerta de la jaula se abrió y entré.

Archie observaba al del traje sentar a Annie en el extremo que anteriormente había mencionado, una vez que se convenció de que ella estaba bien, volvió su vista hacia mí. —Recuerda: juega inteligentemente. Déjale atacar primero. El objetivo es ganar. Ganar por Cany. —Asentí. Esto se trataba de ella.

Segundos después, la música sonó por los altavoces, y tanto el movimiento en el recinto como el volumen de la música aumentaron con frenesí. Brock McMann surgió de un pasillo, siendo el centro de atención. Las vigas del techo iluminaban la expresión de peligro en su rostro. Tenía un séquito que mantenía a los espectadores a una distancia prudente, mientras él brincaba de abajo hacia arriba para permanecer suelto. Probablemente habría estado entrenando para esta pelea durante semanas, meses quizás.

Estaba bien. Había sido golpeado por mis hermanos durante mucho tiempo, mi vida entera. Tenía un montón de entrenamiento sobre mis hombros. Ganaría.

Me volví para comprobar que Ann siguiera en su sitio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba, se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño. La pelea más grande de mi vida estaba a pocos minutos de comenzar y Cany no estaba aquí.

Justo cuando me volví para ver como Brock entraba a la jaula, oí la voz de Archie llamándome.

—¡Terrence! ¡Terry! ¡Candy está aquí!

Me volví, buscándola desesperadamente entre los asistentes, corría por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se detuvo justo antes de golpearse contra la jaula, golpeándose las manos contra la cadena para detenerse.

—¡Aquí estoy! Aquí estoy, Terry —suspiró con dificultad por el esfuerzo realizado.

Nos besamos a través del espacio entre las paredes de la jaula, tomó mi cara entre sus manos, con los pocos dedos que podía pasar a través del reducido espacio.

—Te amo —exclamó. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente—. No tienes que hacer esto, ya sabes.

Sonreí. —Sí tengo que hacerlo.

—Vamos, Romeo. Hagámoslo. No tengo toda la noche —se escuchó un susurro desagradable. Provenía de Brock, quien estaba en la esquina contraria del ring.

No me giré, sólo la miraba a ella. Pero Candy sí que miró por encima de mi hombro. Cuando vio a mi oponente, sus mejillas se encendieron por la ira. Su expresión se volvió fría. Menos de un segundo después, sus ojos volvieron a los míos, cálidos nuevamente. Sonrió con picardía. —Enséñale a ese imbécil algunos modales.

Guiñé un ojo en su dirección y sonreí. —Cualquier cosa por ti, nena.

Brock se reunió conmigo en el centro del ring, cara a cara.

—¡Pelea con inteligencia! —gritó Archie.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que soy un gran fan tuyo, aunque seas una basura, un tramposo. Así que no te tomes como algo personal cuando te golpee hasta dejarte inconsciente esta noche —susurré en el oído de mi contrincante, inclinándome levemente hacia él.

La mandíbula de Brock se tensó violentamente; sus ojos se encendieron, no con ira, sino con aturdida confusión.

—¡Sé inteligente, Terrence! —gritó mi primo nuevamente, observando la diversión fluir en mis ojos.

La campana sonó, y Brock atacó inmediatamente. Usando cada pedazo de fuerza que poseía, dejé salir la misma cantidad de furia que liberé sobre los hombres de Benny.

Brock se tambaleó un poco, retrocediendo mientras trataba de pararse correctamente para protegerse. O golpearme. No le di tiempo, usé los dos puños para dejarle en el suelo.

Resulta ser una sensación extraordinaria el no contenerse. Saboreando la adrenalina pura que fluía a través de mi cuerpo fallé. Y Brock logró esquivar mi golpe, me conectó con un gancho derecho. Sus lanzamientos resultaban mucho más efectivos que los de los aficionados con los que me enfrentaba en la universidad. Fue jodidamente increíble. La lucha contra Brock me trajo recuerdos de algunos de los desacuerdos más serios que había tenido con mis hermanos, cuando de las palabras pasábamos a un culo azotado.

Me sentí como en casa al intercambiar golpes con mi oponente. En este momento, mi rabia tenía un propósito y un lugar específicos.

Cada vez que los puños de Brock conectaron un golpe, sólo sirvió para amplificar la adrenalina en mi sistema, podía sentir mis golpes echar chispas.

Trató de arrastrarme por el suelo, pero planté mis pies. Me coloqué en posición de cuclillas, logrando estabilizarme contra cada uno de sus desesperados y erróneos movimientos, sólo para tratar de hacerme perder el equilibro. Mientras me acechaba, mi puño se puso en contacto con su cabeza, orejas, y sienes. Numerosas veces.

La cinta blanca alrededor de mis nudillos ahora era carmesí, pero no sentí ningún dolor, sólo placer al liberar todas las emociones negativas que me habían estado agobiando durante tanto tiempo. Recordé lo relajante que fue golpear a los hombres de Benny. Ganar o perder. Sentía ganas de conocer en qué tipo de persona me convertiría después de esta pelea.

El árbitro, Archie y el entrenador de Brock me rodearon, alejándome de mi oponente.

—¡La campana, Terry! ¡Para! —pedía Archie con desesperación.

Me arrastró a un rincón, Brock fue empujado hacia el otro. Me volví para mirar a Candy. Estaba retorciendo sus manos, más su amplia sonrisa me dijo que estaba bien. Le guiñé un ojo, ella me lanzó un beso. Ese simple gesto me revitalizó y volví a la jaula con renovada determinación.

Una vez que la campana sonó, ataqué de nuevo. Esta vez teniendo más cuidado al esquivar los golpes de Brock, las pocas veces que logró conectar un puñetazo. Una o dos veces, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, respirando con dificultad, mientras trataba de golpearme con las rodillas en las bolas.

Simplemente le empujaba y le golpeaba con más fuerza.

En la tercera ronda, Brock se tambaleó, me dio patadas y falló. Se estaba quedando rápidamente sin aliento. Sintiéndome cansado, comencé a tomar más descanso entre los giros. La adrenalina que había subido una vez a través de mi cuerpo se había agotado. Mi cabeza empezó a latir con fuerza.

Brock lanzó un puñetazo, y luego otro. Bloqueé un tercero, y luego para terminar, se lanzó a matar. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, esquivé la rodilla de Brock y giré, estrellando mi codo directamente con su nariz. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, su vista hacia arriba. Dio unos pasos sin coordinar y luego cayó al suelo.

El ruido de la multitud fue ensordecedor, sólo pude oír una voz.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, bebé! —gritó ella.

El árbitro comprobó que Brock estuviese bien, luego se acercó a mí. Levantó mi mano. Yo era el ganador. Archibalt, Annie y Candy estaban ya dentro de la jaula, rodeándome. Tomé a Candy por los hombros y planté mis labios en los de ella.

—Lo hiciste —dijo, ahuecando mi cara entre sus manos.

Nuestra celebración se vio interrumpida cuando Benny y un nuevo lote de guardaespaldas entraron en la jaula. La puse sobre sus pies, tomando una posición defensiva frente a ella.

Benny era todo sonrisas. —Bien hecho, Backer. Has salvado el día. Si tienes un minuto, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Miré de nuevo a Candy, tomó mi mano con fuerza. —Está bien. Nos encontraremos en la puerta —le contesté, asintiendo hacia la puerta más cercana—.En diez minutos.

—¿Diez? —preguntó Pidge con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Diez —dije, besándola en la frente. Miré a Achie—. Mantén tu vista en ellas.

—Creo que tal vez debería ir contigo.

Me apoyé en él, alcanzando su oído sin esfuerzo. —Si quieren matarnos no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Creo que Benny tiene algo más en mente. —Me incliné hacia atrás y le di una palmada en el brazo—. Te veré en diez minutos.

—Ni once. Ni quince. Diez minutos —dijo, empujando a una reacia Candy fuera del lugar.

Seguí a Benny a la misma habitación en la que había esperado antes de la pelea. Para mi sorpresa, hizo que sus hombres esperaran afuera.

Extendió las manos, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación. —Pensé que esto sería mejor. Así puedes ver que no soy siempre... el hombre malo que tal vez parezco.

Su lenguaje corporal y su tono eran relajados. Aun así mantuve mis ojos y oídos abiertos preparados por cualquier sorpresa.

Benny sonrió. —Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, hijo.

—No soy tu hijo.

—Eso es cierto —admitió—. Pero después de que te ofrezca ciento cincuenta mil dólares por pelea, creo que es posible que desees serlo.

—¿Qué peleas? —pregunté. Pensé que iba a decir algo cómo que Candy todavía le debía. No tenía ni idea de que trataba de ofrecerme trabajo.

—Se ve a la distancia que eres obviamente un joven victorioso y talentoso.

Perteneces a esa jaula. Puedo hacer que eso suceda... también puedo hacer que seas un hombre muy rico.

—Estoy escuchando.

Benny sonrió más, si es que era posible. —Voy a programar una lucha por mes.

—Todavía estoy en la universidad.

Se encogió de hombros. —Vamos a programar peleas en los alrededores. Te compraré vuelos, a ti y a Candy, en primera clase, si así lo quieres. Los fines de semana, si eso es lo que deseas. Sin embargo, haciendo tanto dinero, es posible que desees poner un alto en tu educación universitaria.

—¿Seis figuras por pelea? —Hice los cálculos mentalmente, tratando de no mostrar sorpresa—. ¿Por luchar y qué más?

—Eso es todo, chico. Sólo luchar. Hacerme aún más rico.

—Sólo luchar... y puedo salir cuando quiera.

Él sonrió. —Bueno, sí, pero no creo que eso suceda pronto. Te encanta. Te vi.

Estabas borracho, extasiado. Así te veías en esa jaula.

Me quedé allí por un momento, reflexionando sobre su oferta. —Voy a pensarlo. Déjame hablar con Candy.

—Supongo que es lo justo.

Dejé nuestras maletas en la cama y me derrumbé sobre ella. Le había hablado de la oferta de Benny a Candy, no se había mostrado receptiva con la noticia.

Luego en el avión, cuando veníamos de regreso, estuvo un poco tensa, por lo que decidí aplazar la conversación para cuando llegáramos a casa.

Ella estaba secando a Toto después de haberlo bañado. Había estado viviendo con Stear. Pidge se indignó por la forma en la que olía.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora hueles mucho mejor! —Rio mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, salpicando agua sobre ella y por todo el suelo. Toto se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, cubriéndole el rostro con pequeños besos, propios de un cachorro.

—Yo también te extrañé, hombrecito.

—¿Pigeon? —pregunté, cruzando mis dedos nerviosamente.

—¿Sí? —dijo, aun frotándolo con una toalla amarilla en sus manos.

—Quiero hacer esto. Quiero pelear en Las Vegas .

—No —dijo, sonriendo a la cara feliz de Toto.

—No me estás escuchando. Voy a hacerlo. Y en pocos meses verás que tomé la decisión correcta.

Ella me miró.

—Vas trabajar para Benny.

Asentí nerviosamente y luego sonreí. —Sólo quiero cuidarte, Pidge.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—No quiero nada comprado con ese dinero, Terry. No quiero tener nada que ver con Benny o Las Vegas. O cualquier cosa que vaya junto con él.

—No tienes ningún problema con la idea de comprar un coche con el dinero de mis peleas aquí.

—Eso es diferente, y lo sabes.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Vamos a estar bien, Pidge. Ya lo verás.

Me miró por un momento, y luego sus mejillas se encendieron. —¿Por qué me sigues preguntando, Terrence? Trabajarás para Benny sin importar lo que te diga.

—Quiero tu apoyo en esto, es demasiado dinero como para rechazarlo. Sería una locura decir que no.

Se detuvo por un tiempo, sus hombros cayeron derrotados. Luego asintió.

—Está bien, entonces. Has tomado tu decisión.

Mi boca se estiró en una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya verás, Pigeon. Será maravilloso.

Me empujé fuera de la cama, me acerqué a ella y le besé los dedos.

—Muero de hambre. ¿Y tú?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

La besé en la línea del cabello antes de ir a la cocina. Mis labios tararearon la alegre melodía de una canción al azar, mientras que cogía dos rebanadas de pan y un poco de salami y queso. _Hombre, ella hace que te pierdas_, pensé, echando mostaza picante entre las rebanadas de pan.

Me tomó cerca de tres bocados terminarlo, y luego lo bajé con una cerveza, preguntándome qué más había para comer. No me di cuenta de lo tenso que mi cuerpo se sentía hasta que habíamos llegado a casa. Aparte de la lucha, los nervios probablemente también tenían algo que ver con eso. Ahora que ella sabía de mis planes y que se había resuelto el problema, los nervios se fueron lo suficiente como para tener apetito de nuevo.

Candy caminó por el pasillo y luego dobló la esquina, maleta en mano. No me miró cuando cruzó de la sala de estar a la puerta.

—¿Pigeon? —llamé.

Me acerqué a la puerta aún abierta, viéndola acercarse al Honda de Annie.

Cuando no respondió, corrí por las escaleras y por la hierba hasta donde Archie, Annie y Candy formaban un círculo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, señalando la maleta.

Sonrió con torpeza. Fue inmediatamente obvio para mí saber que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Pidge?

—Estoy llevando mis cosas a Morgan. Tienen esas lavadoras y secadoras.

Tengo una enorme y ridícula cantidad de ropa que lavar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Ibas a irte sin decírmelo?

—Ella regresará, Terry. Eres tan malditamente paranoico a veces —dijo Annie con desaprobación en su voz.

—¡Oh! —dije, todavía sin estar seguro.

—¿Te quedas aquí esta noche?

—No lo sé. Supongo que depende del tiempo que tarde mi ropa en estar lista.

Aunque sabía que era probable que todavía estuviera incómoda con mi decisión acerca de Benny, lo dejé pasar. Sonreí y la atraje hacia mí.

—En tres semanas, voy a pagar a alguien para que se ocupe de ello. O podrías simplemente tirar la ropa sucia y comprar nueva.

—¿Lucharás para Benny otra vez? —me preguntó Ann, sorprendida.

—Me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar.

—Terrence… —comenzó mi primo.

—No empiecen nuevamente. Si no cambié de opinión por Pidge, no voy a cambiarla por ustedes.

Annie cruzó una mirada con Candy.

—Bueno, te llevaré de vuelta Candy. Ese montón de ropa te va a llevar mucho tiempo.

Me incliné para besar los labios de Candy. Me atrajo y me besó con fuerza, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor acerca de ella. Un poco menos inquieto.

—Hasta luego —dije, manteniendo la puerta abierta mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero—. Te amo.

Archie levantó la maleta de Candy y la metió por la ventana trasera del Honda. Annie se deslizó en su asiento, estirándose para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

Cerré la puerta de Candy, y luego crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

Archie estaba a mi lado.

—En realidad, no vas a luchar para Benny, ¿verdad?

—Es mucho dinero. Seis cifras por pelea.

—¿Seis cifras?

—¿Podrías decir que no?

—Lo haría si Annie me dejara por eso

Me reí una vez.

—Candy no me va a dejar.

Annie se retiró de la zona de estacionamiento y vi las lágrimas derramarse por las mejillas de Candy.

Corrí hacia la ventana, golpeando en el cristal.

—¿Qué pasa, Pidge?

—Adelante, Ann —articuló, secándose los ojos.

Corrí al lado del coche, golpeando mi mano contra el vidrio constantemente.

No me miraba, y un terror absoluto caló en mis huesos.

—¡Annie! ¡Detén el maldito auto! ¡Pigeon, no lo hagas!

Annie llegó a la carretera principal y presionó el acelerador.

Corrí detrás de ellas, pero cuando el Honda estaba casi fuera de mi vista, di la vuelta y corrí hacia la Harley. Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo, las saqué mientras corría y saltaba en el asiento.

—¡Terrence, no! —advirtió Archie.

—Joder, no ves que está dejándome, Archie —grité, apenas arrancando la moto antes de que las revoluciones del acelerador llegaran a 180, y volando por la calle.

Annie acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando llegué al estacionamiento de Morgan Hall. Casi me caí sobre la moto al detenerme y al no apoyar el pie en el primer intento. Corrí al Honda y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Los dientes de Annie estaban apretados, lista para lo que podría decirle.

Miré la pared de ladrillo y mortero de Morgan, sabiendo que Candy estaba en algún lugar del interior.

—Tienes que dejarme entrar, Ann —supliqué.

—Lo siento —dijo. Puso el coche en reversa y salió del estacionamiento.

Al mismo tiempo corrí escaleras arriba, tomando dos escalones a la vez, una chica que nunca había visto antes estaba saliendo. Agarré la puerta, pero ella me cerró el camino.

—No se puede entrar sin una escolta.

Saqué las llaves de mi moto y las agité en su rostro.

—Mi novia, Candice Ardley; dejó las llaves del coche en mi apartamento.

Estoy trayéndoselas.

La niña asintió, sin saber qué hacer y luego se apartó de mi camino.

Saltando varios pasos a la vez en el hueco de la escalera, por fin llegué al piso de Candy y a la puerta de su dormitorio. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmarme.

—¿Pidge? —dije, tratando de mantenerme tranquilo—. Tienes que dejarme entrar, cariño. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

No respondió.

—Pigeon por favor. Tienes razón. No escucho. Podemos sentarnos y hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Acabo... Por favor, abre la puerta. Estás asustándome hasta la muerte.

—Vete, Terrence. —La voz de Patricia se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Golpeé la puerta con mi puño.

—¿Pidge? ¡Abre la maldita puerta, maldita sea! ¡No me iré hasta que me hables! ¡Pigeon!

—¿_Qué_? —gruñó Patricia, abriendo la puerta. Empujó sus gafas sobre su nariz y me olisqueó. Para una pequeña chica, tenía una expresión muy severa.

Suspiré aliviado de que por lo menos vería a Candy. Miré por encima del hombro de Paty, ella no estaba en mi línea de visión. —Patricia —pedí, tratando de mantener la calma—. Dile a Candy que necesito verla. Por favor.

—Ella no está aquí.

—Ella está aquí —dije, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

Patricia cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—No la he visto esta noche. No la he visto en varios días, en realidad.

—¡Sé que ella está aquí! —grité—. ¿Pigeon?

—Ella no está... ¡_Oye_! —gritó cuando choqué mi hombro contra ella.

La puerta se estrelló contra la pared. Tiré del pomo y miré detrás de ella, y luego en los armarios, incluso debajo de la cama.

—¡Pigeon! ¿Dónde está?

—¡No la he visto! —gritó nuevamente.

Entré en la sala, mirando en ambas direcciones, Paty cerró la puerta detrás de mí, lo supe por el clic de la cerradura.

La pared estaba fría contra mi espalda, y de repente me di cuenta de que no tenía un abrigo. Poco a poco me deslicé por la pared de bloques de concreto. Me cubrí la cara con las manos. Podría odiarme por el momento, pero tendría que volver a casa algún día.

Después de veinte minutos, saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje de texto.

Pidge, por favor, vuelve, sé que estás enfadada pero todavía podemos hablar de esto.

Y luego otro.

Por favor vuelve a casa.

Y otro.

¿Por favor? Te amo.

Ella no respondió, esperé otra media hora y luego envié más.

Estoy en Morgan, ¿podrías al menos llamarme para saber si volverás a casa esta noche?

Pigeon estoy jodidamente arrepentido. Por favor vuelve a casa. Te necesito.

Sé que no he sido razonable. Podrías responderme al menos.

No me merezco esto, fui un imbécil por creer que el dinero resolvería todos los problemas pero al menos no huyas cada vez que tengamos uno.

Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

¿Qué quieres que haga? Haré lo que quieras que haga, ¿vale? Solo háblame.

Esto es una mierda.

Estoy enamorado de ti. No entiendo cómo puedes simplemente irte.

Justo antes del amanecer, cuando estaba seguro de haber hecho un ridículo total y de que estaría asustada, seguramente pensando que yo estaba verdaderamente loco y que no le convenía, me levanté del suelo. El hecho de que seguridad no se hubiera presentado durante la noche para echarme del edificio resultaba ser un hecho increíble en sí. Las chicas comenzaron a salir para dirigirse a clases y yo, todavía sentado en el pasillo, decidí no tentar la suerte.

Después de caminar penosamente por las escaleras, me senté en mi motocicleta. Aunque una camiseta era la única cosa entre mi piel y el aire gélido de invierno, lo ignoré. Con la esperanza de ver a Candy en la clase de historia, fui directamente a casa tratando de descongelar mi piel bajo una ducha de agua caliente.

Archie se situó en la puerta de mi dormitorio mientras me vestía.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—No.

—¿Para nada? ¿Mensajes de texto? ¿Nada?

—Dije que no —espeté.

—Terry —dijo, suspiró quedamente—. Ella probablemente no vaya a clases hoy. No quiero que Annie y yo estemos en medio de esto, pero eso es lo que ella dijo.

—Tal vez va a estar —le contradije, poniéndome el cinturón. Me puse la colonia favorita de Candy, y luego me puse la chaqueta antes de agarrar mi mochila.

—Espera, yo te llevo.

—No, voy a llevarme la moto.

—¿Por qué?

—En caso de que ella acepte regresar al apartamento conmigo para poder hablar.

—Terrence, no creo que sea hora de considerar el que ella vaya a…

—Cállate, Archie —dije mirándolo—. Sólo por una vez, no seas razonable. No trates de salvarme. Sólo compórtate como mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Archie asintió. —De acuerdo.

Annie salió de la habitación de Archie, todavía en pijama. —Terrence, es hora de que la dejes ir. Todo terminó para ella en el momento en que le dejaste claro que decidías trabajar para Benny.

Cuando no le respondí, continuó—: Terrene…

—No lo hagas. Sin ánimo de ofender, Ann; pero ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora mismo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. La ansiedad valía la pena para desahogar la emoción que sentía por ver a Candy. Mejor que ponerme de rodillas presa del pánico y rogarle en medio de la clase. No estaba seguro de no hacerlo si es que fuera necesario para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Caminando lentamente a clase, e incluso tomando las escaleras, no me impidió llegar media hora antes. Esperaba que Candy se presentara, y que tuviéramos tiempo para hablar, pero cuando la clase anterior salió, ella no estaba allí.

Me senté al lado de su asiento vacío y jugueteé con mi brazalete de cuero mientras los otros estudiantes entraban en el salón y tomaban asiento. Sólo era otro día para ellos. Mirando su mundo seguir adelante mientras que el mío estaba llegando a su final.

Excepto por algunos estudiantes entrando a escondidas detrás de Chaney, todos estaban presentes —menos Candy. El Sr. Chaney abrió su libro, saludó a la clase y comenzó la lectura. Sus palabras se borraron mientras mi corazón golpeteaba contra mi pecho, hinchándose con cada respiración. Apreté los dientes y mis ojos se humedecieron con pensamientos de Candy en otro lugar, aliviada de estar lejos de mí. Mi ira aumentó. Me puse de pie y miré el escritorio vacío de Candy.

—Mmm… ¿Sr. Backer? ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó el profesor.

Le di una patada a su escritorio y después al mío, apenas oyendo los jadeos y gritos de los otros estudiantes.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —grité, golpeando mi escritorio nuevamente.

—Sr. Backer —dijo Chaney, su voz extrañamente tranquila—. Creo que es mejor que tome un poco de aire fresco.

Me paré sobre los escritorios derribados, respirando con dificultad.

—Sal de mi salón de clases, Terrence. ¡Ahora! —repitió, su voz más firme esta vez.

Tiré mi mochila sobre un hombro y empujé la puerta, oyendo la madera estrellarse contra la pared detrás de ella.

—¡Terrence!

El único detalle que registré es que la voz era de mujer. Me di la vuelta, con la esperanza de que fuera Candy.

Megan caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose junto a mí. —¿Pensé que tenías clase? —Sonrió—. ¿Hiciste algo interesante este fin de semana?

—¿Qué necesitas?

Levantó una ceja, sus ojos brillantes con sabiduría. —Te conozco. Estás enojado. ¿Las cosas no funcionaron con la monja?

No le respondí.

—Podría habértelo dicho. —Se encogió de hombros, y luego avanzó un paso más en mi dirección; susurrando en mi oído. Tan cerca, que sus labios rozaron mi oreja

—. Somos iguales, Terrence. No somos buenos para nadie.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella, viajaron a sus labios y luego de regreso a ellos. Se inclinó con su sexy y pequeña sonrisa.

—Vete a la mierda, Megan.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Me alejé.


	23. RUEGO

La siguiente semana pareció no tener fin. Annie y yo decidimos que sería mejor si ella se quedaba en Morgan por un tiempo. Archie aceptó de mala gana. Candy se perdió las tres clases de historia y encontró otro lugar además de la cafetería para comer. Traté de alcanzarla a la salida de alguna de sus clases, pero o bien ella no había asistido o se había ido antes de que terminasen. No atendería su teléfono.

Mi primo me aseguró que ella estaba bien, y que nada le había pasado. Tan agonizante como era saber que estaba a dos grados de ella, hubiera sido peor ser separado de ella por completo y no tener ni idea de si estaba viva o muerta. A pesar de que parecía que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, no podía dejar de esperar que en algún momento, pronto, me perdonaría o que empezaría a extrañarme tanto como la extrañaba yo y aparecería en el departamento. Pensar en no volver a verla nunca de nuevo era demasiado doloroso, así que decidí seguir esperando.

El viernes Archie golpeó a mi puerta.

—Pasa —dije desde la cama, mirando el techo.

—¿Sales hoy, amigo?

—No.

—Tal vez deberías llamar a Trent. Ir a tomar un par de tragos y despejar tu mente por un rato.

—No.

Suspiró. —Escucha, Annie vendrá, pero… y odio hacerte esto… pero no puedes molestarla sobre Candy. Apenas pude convencerla de venir. Ella sólo quiere quedarse en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Llama a Trent. Y necesitas comer algo y tomar una ducha. Te ves como la mierda.

Con eso, cerró la puerta. Todavía no cerraba bien desde aquella vez que la eché abajo. Cada vez que alguien la cerraba, el momento en que destruí el departamento porque Candy se había ido, venía a mi mente, y el hecho de que volvió a mí no mucho después, conduciéndonos a nuestra primera vez.

Cerré mis ojos, pero como cada una de las otras noches de la semana, no podía dormir. Cómo gente como Archie pasaban por este tormento una y otra vez con diferentes chicas era una locura. Conocer a alguien después de Candy, incluso si esa chica de alguna forma valía algo, no podía imaginar sacar mi corazón ahí de nuevo. No para que pudiera sentirme de esta forma de nuevo. Como en una muerte lenta. Resulta que había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

Veinte minutos después pude escuchar la voz de Annie en la sala de estar.

Los sonidos de ellos hablando en voz baja en la habitación de Archie como si me ocultaran algo resonaron en todo el apartamento.

Incluso la voz de Annie era demasiado para soportar. Saber que probablemente había hablado con Candy era insoportable.

Me obligué a mí mismo a levantarme y hacer mi camino hasta el baño para ocuparme de darme un baño y otras rutinas básicas de higiene que había descuidado la última semana. La voz de Annie fue ahogada por el agua, pero al segundo que giré la palanca, podía escucharla de nuevo.

Me vestí y agarré las llaves de mi moto, preparándome para un largo viaje.

Probablemente terminaría en donde papá para contarle las noticias.

Justo cuando pasé por la puerta de la habitación de mi primo, el teléfono de

Annie sonó. Era el tono de llamada que le había asignado a Candy. Mi estómago se apretó.

—Puedo pasar a recogerte y llevarte a algún lugar a comer —dijo ella. Candy tenía hambre. Tal vez iría a la cafetería.

Corrí hasta la Harley y salí del estacionamiento, excediendo la velocidad y pasándome las luces rojas y las señales de alto de todo el camino hasta el campus.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería, Candy no estaba ahí. Esperé unos minutos, pero nunca apareció. Mis hombros se hundieron y caminé en la oscuridad a través del estacionamiento. Era una noche tranquila. Fría. Opuesta a la noche que caminé con ella hasta Morgan después de que ganara nuestra apuesta, recordándome lo vacío que me sentía sin ella a mi lado.

Una pequeña figura a algunos metros de distancia apareció, caminando sola hacia la cafetería. Era Candy.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, y cuando estuvo más cerca, noté que no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho, no tenía puesto un abrigo, solamente un grueso suéter gris para protegerse del frío.

—¿Pigeon? —dije, caminando hacia la luz de entre las sombras.

Se detuvo con una sacudida, y luego se relajó un poco cuando me reconoció.

—¡Jesús, Terrence! ¡Asustaste el infierno fuera de mí!

—Si contestaras tu teléfono cuando llamo no tendría que andar a escondidas en la oscuridad.

—Te ves como el infierno —dijo.

—He estado atravesándolo una o dos veces esta semana.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor suyo y tuve que detenerme para no abrazarla y mantenerla caliente.

Ella suspiró. —En realidad estoy de camino para conseguir algo para comer. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Terry…

—Rechacé a Benny. Lo llamé el miércoles y le dije que no.

Estaba esperando que sonriera, o al menos que me mostrara alguna señal de que lo aprobaba.

Su rostro permaneció en blanco. —No sé qué quieres que te diga, Terrence.

—Di que me perdonas. Di que regresarás conmigo.

—No puedo.

Mi rostro se desplomó.

Intentó pasarme. Instintivamente, me paré frente a ella. Si se alejaba esta vez, la perdería. —No he dormido, ni comido… no me puedo concentrar. _Sé_que me amas. Todo será como solía ser si simplemente vuelves conmigo.

Cerró sus ojos. —Somos disfuncionales, Terrence. Creo que simplemente estás obsesionado con la idea de tenerme más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso no es cierto. Te amo más que a mi vida, Pigeon.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Esto es una conversación loca.

—No es una locura. Es la verdad.

—De acuerdo… ¿Así que cuál, exactamente, es el orden para ti? ¿Es el dinero, yo, tu vida… o hay algo que vaya antes del dinero?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Veo que podrías pensar eso, pero si hubiera sabido que ibas a dejarme, nunca habría… Simplemente quería cuidar de ti.

—Ya has dicho eso.

—Por favor, no hagas esto. No puedo soportar sentirme así… está… está matándome —dije al borde del pánico. La pared que ella mantenía a su alrededor cuando sólo éramos amigos estaba de vuelta, más fuerte que antes. No estaba escuchándome. No podía llegar a ella.

—Terminé con esto, Terrence.

Hice una mueca. —No digas eso.

—Ha _terminado_. Vuelve a tu hogar.

Mis cejas se juntaron. —_Tú eres _mi hogar.

Candy hizo una pausa, y por un momento sentí que realmente había llegado a ella, pero sus ojos perdieron el enfoque, y la pared estaba levantada de nuevo. —Hiciste una elección, Terry. Yo hice la mía.

—Me voy a quedar fuera del infierno de Las Vegas, y alejado de Benny…voy a terminar la universidad. Pero te necesito. Te _necesito_. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Por primera vez desde que era un niño, lágrimas calientes quemaban mis ojos y cayeron por una de mis mejillas. Incapaz de contenerme a mí mismo, la alcancé, envolví su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, y planté mis labios sobre los suyos. Su boca estaba fría y rígida, así que acuné su rostro entre mis manos, besándola más duro, desesperado por obtener una reacción.

—Bésame —le rogué.

Mantuvo su boca apretada, pero su cuerpo estaba sin vida. Si la dejaba ir, ella caería. —¡Bésame! —supliqué—. ¡Por favor, Pigeon! ¡Le dije que _no_!

Se alejó. —¡Déjame _tranquila_, Terrence!

Su hombro chocó conmigo cuando me pasó, pero tomé su muñeca. Mantuvo su brazo recto, extendido detrás de ella, pero no se giró.

—Te estoy _rogando_. —Caí sobre mis rodillas, su mano aún en la mía. Mi respiración se evaporó mientras hablaba, recordándome el frío—. Te estoy rogando, Candy. No hagas esto.

Me miró otra vez, y luego sus ojos recorrieron desde su brazo hacia el mío, viendo el tatuaje en mi muñeca. El tatuaje que enseñaba su nombre.

Miró lejos, hacia la cafetería. —Déjame ir, Terrence.

El aire salió de mí, y con toda la esperanza enterrada, mis manos cayeron en la acera. Ella no iba a volver. Ya no me quería más, y no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para cambiar eso.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que recuperara las fuerzas para ponerme de pie. Mis pies no querían moverse, pero de alguna manera los obligué a cooperar lo suficiente para que me llevaran a la Harley. Me senté en el asiento y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran. La pérdida era algo que sólo había experimentado una vez en mi vida, pero esto se sentía más real. Perderla no era una historia que recordaba de una niñez temprana; estaba en mi cara, debilitándome como una enfermedad, robándome mis sentidos y, físicamente, siendo extremadamente doloroso.

Las palabras de mi madre hicieron eco en mis oídos. Candy era la chica por la que tenía que luchar, y caí luchando. Nada de eso alguna vez iba a ser suficiente.

Un Dodge Intrepid rojo se estacionó a un lado de mi moto. No tenía que levantar la mirada para ver quién era.

Trenton apagó el motor, descansando un brazo fuera de la ventana abierta.

—Hola.

—Hola —dije, limpiándome los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta.

—¿Noche difícil?

—Sí —asentí, observando el tanque de combustible de la Harley.

—Acabo de salir del trabajo. Necesito un maldito trago. Ve conmigo hasta

Dutch.

Tomé un largo y entrecortado suspiro. Trenton, como papá y el resto de mis hermanos, siempre sabían cómo manejarme. Ambos sabíamos que no debía conducir en mi condición.

—Está bien.

—¿Sí? —dijo Trenton con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de sorpresa.

Pasé la pierna hacia atrás sobre el asiento, y luego caminé hasta el lado de pasajero del auto de Trent. El calor de la ventilación quemó mi piel, y por primera vez en esa noche sentí lo frío que estaba el aire, y reconocí que no tenía suficiente ropa para la temperatura que hacía afuera.

—¿Archibalt te llamó?

—Síp. —Se retiró de la plaza de aparcamiento y lentamente maniobró a través del estacionamiento, encontrando la calle a paso de tortuga. Se giró a mirarme

—. ¿Supongo que un tipo llamado Finch llamó a su chica? Dijo que tú y Candy estaban peleando afuera de la cafetería.

—No estábamos peleando. Sólo estaba... intentando recuperarla.

Trenton asintió una vez, estacionando en la calle. —Eso es lo que pensé.

No hablamos de vuelta hasta que tomamos nuestros lugares en el bar de Dutch. Había demasiada gente, pero Bill, el dueño y barman, conocía a papá desde que nosotros éramos niños, y la mayoría de los clientes habituales nos vieron crecer.

—Me alegro de verlos chicos. Ha pasado bastante tiempo —dijo Bill, limpiando el mostrador antes de colocar unas cervezas y un chupito en la barra delante de cada uno de nosotros.

—Hola, Bill —dijo Trenton, inmediatamente arrojándose devuelta a su chupito.

—¿Te sientes bien, Terry? —preguntó Bill.

Trenton respondió por mí. —Se va a sentir mejor después de unas cuantas rondas.

Estaba agradecido. En ese momento, si hablaba, me podría haber roto.

Trenton continuó comprándome whisky hasta que mis dientes estaban entumecidos y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Debí haberlo hecho en algún momento entre el bar y el apartamento, porque me desperté a la mañana siguiente en el sofá, en mi ropa, sin saber cómo demonios había llegado allí.

Archie cerró la puerta, y oí el sonido familiar del Honda de Annie acelerar y alejarse.

Me senté y cerré un ojo. —¿Chicos, tuvieron una buena noche?

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Has oído quien me trajo?

—Sí, Trent te trajo con el culo arriba y te tiró en el sofá. Estaban riendo, así que no me digas que fue una noche exitosa.

—Trent puede ser un idiota, pero es un buen hermano.

—Lo es. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Joder, no —gemí.

—Correcto, luego. Me voy a hacer un poco de cereal.

Me senté en el sofá, repasando la noche anterior en mi mente. Las últimas horas fueron confusas, pero cuando me volví a acordar de ver a Candy en la escuela, di un respingo.

—Le dije a Ann que teníamos planes hoy. Pensé que podríamos ir a la maderería para reemplazar tu chirriante puerta de mierda.

—No hace falta que me cuides, Archie.

—No lo hago. Nos vamos en una media hora. Primero lávate, apestas —dijo, sentado en el sillón reclinable con su cuenco de Trigos Mini—. Y luego volvemos a casa y estudiamos. Finales.

—Joder —dije con un suspiro.

—Voy a pedir una pizza para el almuerzo, y nos podemos comer las sobras de la cena.

—Acción de Gracias se acerca, ¿recuerdas? Voy a estar comiendo pizzas en las tres comidas del día durante dos días seguidos. No, gracias.

—Está bien, comida china, entonces.

—Eres un controlador excesivo —dije.

—Lo sé. Confía en mí, te ayudará.

Asentí lentamente, esperando que tuviera razón.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Pero quedarse hasta tarde para estudiar con Archie y Annie, ayudaba a acortar las noches de insomnio. Trenton prometió no decirle a papá o el resto de los chicos Backer sobre Candy hasta después de Acción de Gracias, pero todavía lo temía, saber que ya les había dicho que ella iría. Preguntarían por ella, y luego verían a través de mí cuando les mintiera.

Después de mi última clase del viernes, llamé a Archie. —Hola, ya sé que se supone que está fuera de los límites, pero necesito saber a dónde va Candy en las vacaciones.

—Bueno, eso es fácil. Va a estar con nosotros. Va a pasar las vacaciones en casa de los papás de Annie.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Por nada —dije, y de pronto colgué el teléfono.

Caminé por el campus bajo la lluvia, esperando a que la clase de Candy la dejara salir. Fuera del edificio Hoover, vi como algunas personas de la clase de cálculo de ella se congregaron afuera. La nuca de Anthonie apareció a la vista, y después Candy.

Estaba acurrucada en el interior de su abrigo de invierno, parecía incómoda con el balbuceo de Anthonie.

Me quité la gorra roja de béisbol y fui corriendo en su dirección. Los ojos de Candy se desviaron a los míos, el reconocimiento hizo que levantara sus cejas mínimamente.

Me repetía el mismo mantra en mi cabeza. _No importa el comentario que el imbécil de Anthonie haga, juega en frío. No arruines más esto. No Jodas Más Esto._

Para mi sorpresa, él se fue sin decirme una palabra.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera con capucha. —Archie dijo que vas a ir con él y Ann a Wichita mañana.

—¿Sí?

—¿Pasarás todas tus vacaciones en lo de Annie?

Se encogió de hombros, esforzándose con demasiada fuerza para no ser afectada por mi presencia. —Soy realmente cercana con sus padres.

—¿Qué pasa con tu mamá?

—Ella es una alcohólica, Terrence. No sabe que es Acción de gracias.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco, sabiendo que la respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta iba a ser mi última oportunidad. Un trueno rodó por encima de nosotros y miré hacia arriba, entrecerré mis ojos cuando las grandes gotas cayeron sobre mi cara.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —dije, esquivando la dura lluvia—. Ven aquí.

—Empujé a Candy bajo el techo más cercano para que no se empapara con el repentino aguacero.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —preguntó, claramente sospechando. Era difícil escucharla a través de la lluvia.

—Mi uh... —Cambié mi peso, mis nervios tratando de obtener lo mejor de mí. ¡Mi mente gritaba _abortar_!, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo, por lo menos—.Papá y los chicos todavía están esperándote el jueves.

—Terrence —gimió.

Miré a mis pies. —Dijiste que ibas a venir.

—Lo sé, pero... es un poco inapropiado ahora, ¿no te parece?

—Dijiste que ibas a venir —dije, tratando de mantener la voz calmada.

—Todavía estábamos juntos cuando estuve de acuerdo en ir a casa contigo.

_Sabías _que no iba a ir.

—_No _lo sabía, y ya es demasiado tarde, de todos modos. Thomas está volando, y Tyler dejó el trabajo. Todo el mundo está deseando verte.

Se encogió, haciendo girar un mechón de su cabello húmedo alrededor de su dedo. —Ellos iban a venir de todos modos, ¿no es así?

—No todos. No hemos estado todos nosotros ahí para Acción de Gracias en años. Todos hicieron un esfuerzo por estar ahí, ya que les prometí una comida real.

No hemos tenido una mujer en la cocina desde que murió mamá y…

—Eso no es sexista ni nada.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge, vamos. Todos te queremos ahí. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

—No les has dicho sobre de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Papá preguntaría por qué, y no estoy dispuesto a hablar con él sobre eso.

Nunca podré sacarme de la cabeza lo estúpido que soy. Por favor, ven, Pidge.

—Tengo que poner el pavo a las seis de la mañana. Tendríamos que salir de aquí a las cinco...

—O podríamos quedarnos allí.

Sus cejas se alzaron. —¡De ninguna manera! Ya es bastante malo que vaya a tener que mentirle a tu familia y fingir que todavía estamos juntos.

Su reacción, a pesar de lo previsto, aún picó un poco en mi ego. —Actúas como si te estuviera pidiendo prenderte fuego.

—¡Deberías haberles dicho!

—Lo haré. Después de Acción de Gracias... les diré.

Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Esperar por su respuesta fue como arrancarme las uñas una por una.

—Si me prometes que este no es un truco para tratar de volver a estar juntos, lo haré.

Asentí, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso. —Te lo prometo.

Sus labios formaron una dura línea, pero no había el más mínimo atisbo de una sonrisa en sus ojos. —Nos vemos a las cinco.

Me incliné para besarla en su mejilla. Sólo había querido darle un beso rápido, pero mis labios se habían perdido en su piel, y era difícil separarse. —Gracias, Pigeon.

Después de que Archie se dirigieran a Wichita en el Honda, limpié el apartamento, doblé la última carga de ropa, fumé medio paquete de cigarrillos, llené una bolsa de viaje, y luego discutí con el reloj por ser tan lento.

Cuando finalmente dieron las cuatro y media, corrí escaleras abajo al auto de Archie, tratando de no acelerar todo el camino hasta Morgan.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de Candy, su expresión confusa me tomó por sorpresa.

—Terrence —suspiró.

—¿Estás lista?

Levantó una ceja. —¿Lista para qué?

—Dijiste que te recogiera a las cinco.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —¡Quise decir cinco de la _mañana_!

—Oh. Creo que debería llamar a papá y hacerle saber que no vamos a estar ahí después de todo.

—¡Terrence! —se lamentó.

—Traje el coche de Archie, así no teníamos que lidiar con las maletas en la moto. Hay un dormitorio disponible en el que puedes dormir. Podemos ver una película o…

—¡_No _me voy a quedar en casa de tu padre!

Mi rostro se ensombreció. —Está bien. Te uh... Te veré por la mañana.

Di un paso atrás, y ella cerró la puerta. Aún vendría, pero mi familia definitivamente sabría que algo pasaba si ella no se presenta esta noche como yo había dicho que haría. Caminé por el pasillo lentamente a medida que marcaba el número de mi padre. Iba a preguntar por qué, y no quería mentirle abiertamente.

—Terrence, espera.

Me volteé para verla de pie en el pasillo.

—Dame un minuto para empacar algunas cosas.

Sonreí, casi abrumado por el alivio. Caminamos juntos de regreso a su habitación, y esperé en la puerta mientras metía un par de cosas en una bolsa. La escena me recordó a la noche que había ganado la apuesta, y me di cuenta que no cambiaría ni un solo segundo del tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—Todavía te amo, Pidge.

No levantó la vista. —No lo hagas. No estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire, el dolor físico tirando en todas las direcciones sobre mi pecho. —Lo sé.

* * *

**SIMPLEMENTE QUISE CONSOLARLO...**


	24. ACCION DE GRACIAS

Las fáciles conversaciones que solíamos tener se perdieron en mí. Nada de lo que venía a mi mente parecía apropiado, y estaba preocupado de molestarla antes de llegar a la casa de mi padre.

El plan era que interpretara su parte, empezara a echarme de menos, y entonces tal vez tendría otra oportunidad para suplicar que regresara. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero lo único que tenía a mi favor.

Entré en el húmedo camino de grava y subí nuestros equipajes hasta el porche frontal.

Papá abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte, hijo. —Sonrió ampliamente cuando miró a la empapada pero hermosa chica junto a mí—. Candice Ardley. Estamos deseando la cena de mañana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que… Bueno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

En casa, papá descansó la mano sobre su protuberante estómago y sonrió.

—Los puse en la habitación de invitados, Terry. No me imaginé que quisieran pelearse con la cama simple de tu habitación.

Candy me miró. —Candy uh… va a uh… tomar la habitación de invitados. Yo dormiré en la mía.

Trenton se acercó, su rostro crispado en disgusto. —¿_Por qué_? Ha estado quedándose en tu apartamento, ¿no?

—Últimamente no —dije, intentando no arremeter en su contra. Él sabía exactamente por qué.

Papá y Trenton intercambiaron miradas.

—La habitación de Thomas ha servido de almacenamiento durante años, así que iba a dejarle que tomara tu habitación. Supongo que puede dormir en el sofá —dijo papá, mirando sus andrajosos, descoloridos cojines.

—No te preocupes por eso, Richard. Sólo intentábamos ser respetuosos —dijo Candy, tocando mi brazo.

La risa de papá rugió por toda la casa, y le acarició la mano. —Ya has conocido a mis hijos, Candy. Deberías saber que es casi malditamente imposible ofenderme.

Señalé hacia las escaleras, y ella me siguió. Empujé gentilmente la puerta con mi pie y deposité nuestras maletas en el suelo, mirando la cama y luego a Candy. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron mientras escaneaba la habitación, deteniéndose en una foto de mis padres que colgaba en la pared.

—Lo siento, Pidge. Dormiré en el suelo.

—Malditamente seguro que lo harás —dijo, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta—. No puedo creer que te dejara meterme en esto.

Me senté en la cama, dándome cuenta de lo infeliz que la hacía la situación.

Supongo que parte de mí esperaba que estuviera tan aliviada como yo de estar juntos. —Esto va a ser un jodido desastre. No sé en qué pensaba.

—Sé exactamente en lo que pensabas. No soy estúpida, Terrence

Alcé la vista y la ofrecí una cansada sonrisa. —Pero aun así viniste.

—Tengo que prepararlo todo para mañana —dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Me levanté. —Te ayudaré.

Mientras ella preparaba las patatas, los pasteles, y el pavo, estuve ocupado llevando y entregándole las cosas, y completando las pequeñas tareas de cocina que me asignaba. La primera hora fue incómoda, pero cuando los gemelos llegaron, todo el mundo pareció congregarse en la cocina, ayudando a Candy a relajarse. Papá le contó a historias sobre sus chicos, y todos nos reímos de las historietas sobre las anteriores y desastrosas cenas de Acción de Gracias, cuando habíamos intentado hacer algo más que pedir una pizza.

—Eleonor era un infierno de cocinera —reflexionó papá—. Terry no lo recuerda, pero no tenía sentido intentarlo después de su muerte.

—Sin presiones, Candy —dijo Trenton. Se rio entre dientes, y luego agarró una cerveza de la nevera—. Juguemos a las cartas. Quiero intentar recuperar parte de mi dinero que Candy tomó.

Papá agitó el dedo. —Sin póker este fin de semana, Trent. He traído el dominó; ve a prepararlo. Sin apuestas, maldita sea. Lo digo en serio. Trenton negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, viejo, está bien. —Mis hermanos salieron serpenteando de la cocina, y Trenton los siguió, deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás—. Vamos, Terry.

—Voy a ayudar a Pidge.

—No hay mucho más que hacer, bebé —dijo Candy—. Adelante.

Sabía que lo había dicho para el show, pero no cambió la forma en la que me hizo sentir. Alcancé su cadera. —¿Estás segura?

Asintió y me incliné para besarla en la mejilla, apretando su cadera con mis dedos antes de seguir a Trenton a la sala de juegos.

Nos sentamos en la habitación de las cartas, preparándonos para una partida amistosa de dominó.

Trenton reventó la caja, maldiciendo al cartón por cortarle debajo de su uña antes de negociar las normas.

Taylor soltó un bufido. —Eres un puto bebé, Trent, sólo acéptalo.

—No puedes contar de todos modos, imbécil. ¿De qué estás tan ansioso?

Me reí por la contestación de Trenton, atrayendo su atención hacia mí.

—Tú y Candy se llevan bien —dijo—. ¿Cómo funciona todo esto?

Sabía a qué se refería, y le disparé una mirada por abordar el tema en frente de los gemelos. —Con mucha persuasión.

Papá llegó y se sentó. —Es una buena chica, Terrence. Me alegro por ti, hijo.

—Lo es —dije, intentando no dejar que la tristeza se mostrara en mi cara.

Candy estaba ocupada limpiando en la cocina, y parecía como si pasase cada segundo luchando contra la urgencia de unirme a ella. Podrían ser unas vacaciones familiares, pero quería pasar cada momento libre con ella tanto como pudiera.

Media hora después, ruidos de roce me alertaron sobre el hecho de que el lavavajillas se había iniciado. Candy se acercó a despedirse antes de hacer su camino hacia las escaleras. Me levanté de un salto y tomé su mano.

—Es pronto, Pidge. No te estás yendo a la cama, ¿lo estás?

—Ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansada.

—Estábamos a punto de ver una película. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí abajo y pasas el rato?

Miró hacia las escaleras y luego a mí. —Está bien.

La llevé de la mano hacia el sofá, y nos sentamos juntos mientras los créditos iniciales aparecían.

—Apaga esa luz, Taylor —ordenó papá.

Llegué por detrás de Candy, apoyando el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Luché contra la urgencia de envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella. Tenía dudas sobre su reacción, y no quería aprovecharme de la situación cuando estaba haciéndome un favor.

A mitad de la película, la puerta frontal se abrió de golpe, y Thomas dio vuelta a la esquina, maletas en mano.

—¡Feliz Acción de Gracias! —dijo, dejando su equipaje en el suelo.

Papá se levantó y le abrazó, y todo el mundo hizo lo mismo excepto yo.

—¿No vas a saludar a Thomas? —murmuró Candy.

Observé a mi padre y hermanos abrazarle y reírse. —Tengo una sola noche contigo. No voy desperdiciar ni un segundo de ella.

—Hola, Candy. Es bueno verte de nuevo. —Thomas sonrió.

Toqué la rodilla de Candy. Bajó la vista, y luego me miró. Notando su expresión, aparté la mano de su pierna y entrelacé los dedos en mi regazo.

—Uh-oh. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Thomas.

—Cállate, Tommy —me quejé.

El ambiente en la sala cambió, y todos los ojos se posaron en Candy, esperando una explicación. Sonrío nerviosamente, y luego tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

—Simplemente estamos cansados —dijo, sonriendo—. Hemos trabajado toda la tarde en la comida. —Su mejilla se presionó contra mi hombro.

Miré nuestras manos y luego las apreté, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de poder decir entonces cuánto apreciaba lo que había hecho.

—Hablando de cansancio, estoy agotada —suspiró—. Me voy de cabeza a la cama, bebé. —Miró a los demás—. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, hermanita —dijo papá.

Todos mis hermanos dieron las buenas noches, y observaron a Candy hacer su camino por las escaleras.

—Me voy, también —dije.

—Apuesto a que lo haces —bromeó Trenton.

—Bastardo afortunado —murmuró Tyler.

—Oye. No hablaremos de tu hermana de esa forma —advirtió papá.

Ignorando a mis hermanos corrí por las escaleras, agarrando la puerta de la habitación justo antes de que se cerrara. Dándome cuenta de que podría querer desvestirse, y de que ya no estaría cómoda haciéndolo delante de mí, me congelé.

—¿Quieres que espere en la sala mientras te pones el pijama?

—Voy a meterme en la ducha. Me vestiré en el baño.

Me froté la nuca. —Está bien. Me haré una cama, entonces.

Sus grandes ojos eran de acero sólido mientras asentía, su pared obviamente impenetrable. Tomó algunas cosas de su bolsa antes de dirigirse al baño.

Excavando en el armario por sábanas y una manta, extendí las fundas en el suelo junto a la cama, agradecido de que al menos tuviéramos un tiempo a solas para hablar. Salió del baño, dejé caer una almohada en el suelo sobre la cabecera de las mantas, y luego tomé mi turno para la ducha.

No perdí el tiempo, rápidamente frotando el jabón por todo mi cuerpo, dejando que el agua enjuagara la espuma tan pronto como se formaba. En menos de diez minutos, estaba seco y vestido, caminando hacia la habitación.

Ella estaba en la cama cuando regresé, las sábanas tan arriba de su pecho como podían. La cama improvisada no era ni de cerca tan atractiva como una con Candy acurrucada en su interior. Me di cuenta de que mi última noche a su lado la pasaría despierto, escuchando su respiración a escasos centímetros de distancia, sin poder tocarla.

Apagué la luz, y me situé en el suelo. —Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, ¿verdad?

—No quiero pelear, Terry. Sólo duérmete.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi mano. Candy se giró, también, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Te amo.

Me observó por un momento. —Lo prometiste.

—Prometí que esto no era un truco para volver a estar juntos. No lo fue. —Estiré una mano para tocar la suya—. Pero si hubiera significado estar contigo de nuevo, no puedo decir que no lo habría considerado.

—Me preocupo por ti. No quiero hacerte daño, pero debería haber seguido mi instinto en primer lugar. Nunca hubiera funcionado.

—Pero me amaste, sin embargo, ¿cierto?

Apretó los labios. —Aún lo hago.

Cada emoción se apoderó de mí en oleadas, tan fuertemente que no pude distinguir una de otra. —¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Estoy en parte en el medio de la última cosa que me pediste que hiciera —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si realmente esto es todo… si de verdad has acabado conmigo… ¿me dejarías sostenerte esta noche?

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Terry.

Mi mano apretó más la suya. —¿Por favor? No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás a centímetros de distancia, y que nunca tendré la oportunidad de nuevo.

Candy me miró durante unos segundos, y luego frunció el ceño. —No voy a acostarme contigo.

—Eso no es lo que estoy pidiendo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el suelo por un rato mientras contemplaba su respuesta. Finalmente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se deslizó del borde de la cama, y apartó las sábanas.

Me metí en la cama a su lado, estrechándola entre mis brazos apresuradamente. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien el acoplamiento con toda la tensión en la habitación, que me esforcé por no derrumbarme.

—Voy a echar de menos esto —dije.

Besé su pelo y la acerqué más, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Descansó su mano en mi espalda, y tomé otra bocanada, intentando respirarla, para que este momento en el tiempo se grabara en mi cerebro.

—No… no creo que pueda hacer esto, Terrence —dijo tratando de liberarse.

No quería restringirla, pero si resistirme significaba evitar el dolor ardiente que había sentido por días, tenía sentido aferrarse.

—No puedo hacer esto —volvió a decir.

Sabía lo que quería decir. Estar juntos así era desgarrador, pero no quería que terminara.

—Entonces no lo hagas —dije contra su piel—, dame otra oportunidad.

Luego de un último intento de liberarse, Candy cubrió su cara con ambas manos y lloró en mis brazos. La miré, con lágrimas quemándome los ojos.

Tiré gentilmente de una de sus manos y besé su palma. Ella respiró escalonadamente mientras miraba sus labios, y de vuelta a sus ojos. —Nunca amaré a nadie de la forma que te amo, Pigeon.

Resopló y tocó mi rostro, ofreciéndome un gesto de disculpa. —No puedo.

—Lo sé —dije, mi voz quebrándose—. Nunca me convencí de que yo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Su cara se arrugó y sacudió la cabeza. —No eres sólo tú, Terry. No somos buenos el uno para el otro.

Sacudí la cabeza, queriendo estar en desacuerdo, pero tenía en parte razón.

Merecía algo mejor, lo que ella siempre había querido. ¿Quién mierda era yo para arrebatarle eso?

Con ese reconocimiento, respiré profundo, y descansé la cabeza en su pecho.

Me desperté, escuchando conmoción en el piso de abajo.

—¡Ay! —gritó desde de la cocina.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, poniéndome una playera por la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien Pidge? —El suelo frío envió ondas expansivas por mi cuerpo, empezando en los pies—. ¡Mierda! ¡El suelo está jodidamente congelado! —Salté de un pie al otro, haciendo que ella sofocara una risa.

Todavía era temprano, quizás cinco o seis, y todos estaban dormidos. Candy se inclinó para empujar el pavo en el horno, y mi erección mañanera tuvo incluso una razón más para sobresalir a través de mis pantaloncillos cortos

—Puedes volver a la cama. Sólo tengo que poner el pavo dentro —dijo.

—¿Vienes?

—Sí.

—Muéstrame el camino —dije, barriendo mi mano hacia las escaleras.

Me arranqué la camisa mientras metíamos nuestras piernas bajo las sabanas, tirando de la manta hacia el cuello. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor mientras temblábamos, esperando a que nuestro calor corporal calentara el espacio entre nuestra piel y las mantas.

Miré por la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve caer del cielo gris. Besé su pelo y pareció derretirse contra mí. En ese abrazo, se sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Mira, Pidge. Está nevando.

Giró para enfrentar la ventana. —Se siente como navidad —dijo, presionando ligeramente su mejilla contra mi piel. Un suspiro desde mi garganta hizo que me mirara.

—¿Qué?

—No estarás aquí para navidad.

—Estoy aquí, ahora.

Tiré mi boca en una media sonrisa, y me incliné para besar sus labios. Se echó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

—Terry…

La sostuve fuerte y bajé el mentón. —Me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas contigo, Pidge. Te voy a besar. Te voy a besar un montón hoy. Todo el día.

Cada vez que pueda. Si quieres que pare, sólo di la palabra, pero hasta entonces, voy a hacer que cada segundo de mi último día contigo cuente.

—Terrence… —empezó, pero después de unos segundos de pensarlo, su línea de visión bajó de mis ojos a mis labios.

No queriendo dudar, inmediatamente me acerqué y la besé. Me besó de vuelta, y aunque sólo quería que fuera corto y dulce, mis labios se abrieron, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, y cada parte de mí me gritó que fuera a toda máquina. La empujé contra mí, y dejó caer una pierna al costado, acogiendo mis caderas para que encajaran firmemente entre sus muslos.

En cuestión de segundos, estaba desnuda debajo de mí y sólo me tomó dos movimientos para sacarme la ropa. Presionando mi boca contra la suya, duro, agarré las vigas de hierro de la cabecera de la cama con ambas manos, y en un rápido movimiento, me empujé dentro de ella. Mi cuerpo se sintió inmediatamente caliente, y no pude dejar de moverme contra ella, incapaz de controlarme. Gemí contra su boca cuando arqueó la espalda para mover sus caderas contra las mías. En un punto apretó los pies contra el colchón para poder levantarse y dejarme penetrarla completamente.

Con una mano en el hierro, y la otra en su nuca, me mecí dentro de ella una y otra vez, todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, todo el dolor que había sentido, olvidado. La luz de la ventana se derramó mientras perlas de sudor empezaron a formarse en nuestra piel, facilitando el poder deslizarme.

Estaba a punto de acabar cuando las piernas de Candy comenzaron a estremecerse, y clavó las uñas en mi espalda. Sostuve mi aliento y me empujé en su interior por última vez, gimiendo por los intensos espasmos que recorrían mi cuerpo.

Candy se relajó contra el colchón, su línea de pelo empapada, y sus extremidades flácidas.

Respiraba como si hubiera terminado una maratón, mi sudor cayéndome por el pelo, bajando por mi oído y por el costado de mi rostro.

Los ojos de Candy se enfocaron cuando escuchó voces murmurando abajo.

Me di la vuelta, escaneando su cara con pura adoración.

—Dijiste que sólo me ibas a besar. —Me miró como lo hacía antes, haciendo que fuera sencillo pretender.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos todo el día en la cama?

—¿Vine aquí a cocinar, recuerdas?

—No, viniste a _ayudarme _a cocinar, y no me presentaré a trabajar durante ocho horas.

Tocó mi rostro, su expresión preparándome para lo que podría decir.

—Terrence, creo que…

—No lo digas ¿está bien? No quiero pensar en eso hasta que tenga que hacerlo. —Me paré y me puse los calzoncillos, caminando hacia su mochila. Arrojé su ropa a la cama, y tiré de mi camisa por mi cabeza—. Quiero recordar este como un buen día.

Pareció que no mucho después de despertarnos, ya era hora de almorzar, el día pasó demasiado jodidamente rápido. Temía cada minuto, maldiciendo el reloj cuando se acercaba la noche.

Ciertamente, había terminado conmigo. Ni siquiera importaba que estuviera fingiendo, me negué a considerar la verdad mientras estuviera a mi lado.

Cuando nos sentamos para la cena, papá insistió en que cortara el pavo, y ella sonrió orgullosa mientras hacía los honores.

El clan Backer aniquiló el duro trabajo de Candy, y la llenó de cumplidos.

—¿Hice suficiente? —rio.

Papá sonrió, llevando su tenedor a la boca para limpiarlo para el postre. —Hiciste suficiente, Candy. Sólo queríamos abastecernos hasta el próximo año… A menos que quieras hacer esto de nuevo en Navidad. Eres una Backer, ahora.

Espero que estés con nosotros en cada día de fiesta, y no para cocinar.

Con las palabras de papá, la verdad se infiltró y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Gracias, Richard.

—No le digas eso, papá —dijo Trenton—. Tiene que cocinar. ¡No he tenido una comida decente desde que tenía cinco años! —Se metió media porción de tarta de nuez en la boca, gimiendo con satisfacción.

Mientras mis hermanos limpiaban la mesa y lavaban los platos, me senté con ella en el sillón, tratando de no sostenerla muy fuerte. Papá ya se había acostado, su estómago lleno, dejándolo muy cansado para tratar de estar despierto.

Puse los pies de Candy en mi regazo, y le saqué los zapatos, masajeando las plantas de sus pies con mis pulgares. Ella amaba eso, y lo sabía. Puede ser que hubiera estado tratando de recordarle sutilmente lo bueno que éramos juntos, aunque en el fondo supiera que era tiempo para que siguiera adelante.

Ella me amaba, pero también le importaba demasiado como para enviarme a empacar cuando debía. Aunque antes le había dicho que no podía alejarme de ella, finalmente me daba cuenta de que la amaba demasiado como para joder su vida quedándome, o para perderla completamente obligándonos a ambos a aguantar hasta que nos odiáramos.

—Esta ha sido la mejor Acción de Gracias que hemos tenido desde que mamá murió —dije.

—Me alegro de haber estado aquí para verlo.

Tomé aire. —Soy diferente —dije, en conflicto con lo que diría después—no sé lo que me pasó en Las Vegas. Ése no era yo. Estaba pensando en todo lo que podría comprar con ese dinero, y eso fue en todo lo que pensé. No vi lo mucho que te dolía que te hiciera volver allí, pero en el fondo, creo que lo sabía. Merezco que me dejes. Merecía todas las noches sin dormir y todo el dolor que he sentido. Necesitaba eso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para mantenerte en mi vida. Has dicho que has terminado conmigo, y lo acepto. Soy una persona diferente desde que te conocí. He cambiado… para bien. Pero no importa cuánto lo intente, parece que no puedo hacer las cosas bien contigo. Fuimos amigos primero, y no te puedo perder, Pigeon. Siempre te amaré, pero si no puedo hacerte feliz, no tiene sentido tratar de recuperarte. No puedo imaginarme estar con alguien más, pero voy a ser feliz siempre y cuando seamos amigos.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

—Quiero que seas feliz. Sin importar qué.

Sonrió, rompiendo la parte de mi corazón que quería retirar lo que había dicho. Parte de mí esperaba que me dijera que me callara la boca porque nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

—Cincuenta dólares a que me lo agradecerás cuando conozcas a tu futura esposa.

—Esa es una apuesta fácil —dije. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella, y ella ya pensaba en nuestros futuros separados—. La única mujer con la cual deseo casarme acaba de romperme el corazón.

Candy limpió sus ojos y se levantó. —Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa.

—Vamos, Pigeon. Lo siento, eso no fue gracioso.

—No es eso, Terry. Estoy cansada, y estoy lista para ir a casa.

Contuve el aliento y asentí, parándome. Candy se despidió de mis hermanos con un abrazo, y le pidió a Trenton que saludara a papá. Me paré en la puerta con nuestras maletas, mirándolos ponerse de acuerdo para volver en navidad.

Cuando frené para detenerme en Morgan Hall, tuve un pequeño sentimiento de cierre, pero no evitó que mi corazón se rompiera. Me incliné para besar su mejilla, y sostuve la puerta abierta, mirándola mientras entraba. —Gracias por lo de hoy. No sabes lo feliz que hiciste a mi familia.

Candy se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. —Les dirás mañana, ¿no?

Miré al Charger, tratando de contener las lágrimas. —Estoy seguro de que ya lo saben. No eres la única con una cara de póker, Pidge.

La dejé sola en los escalones, negándome a mirar atrás. Desde ahora, el amor de mi vida era sólo una conocida. No estaba seguro de qué expresión tenía mi rostro, pero no quería que la viera.

El Charger se quejó mientras manejaba más allá del límite a la casa de mi padre. Me tambaleé en la sala, y Thomas me entregó una botella de whiskey.

Todos tenían un poco en un vaso.

—¿Les dijiste? —le pregunté a Trenton, mi voz estaba rota. Trent asintió.

Caí de rodillas, y mis hermanos me rodearon, poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza y hombros como apoyo.


	25. MEGAN

Trent está llamando otra vez! ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! —gritó Archie desde la sala de estar.

Mi móvil seguía en la parte superior de la televisión. El punto más lejano de mi dormitorio en el apartamento.

Los primeros días de tortura sin ella lo encerré en la guantera del Charger. Archie lo trajo de nuevo, argumentando que debería estar en el apartamento en caso de que mi padre llamara. No me pude negar a lo lógico, estaba de acuerdo, pero sólo si lo dejaba en el televisor.

La necesidad de cogerlo y llamarla me estaba enloqueciendo, por el contrario.

—¡Terrence! ¡El teléfono!

Me quedé mirando el techo blanco, agradecido de que mis otros hermanos hubieran cogido la indirecta, y me sentí molesto porque Trenton no lo hubiera hecho. Él me había mantenido ocupado o borracho por la noche, pero tenía la impresión de que también tenía que llamar en cada pausa mientras él estaba en el trabajo. Sentí que estaba en algún tipo de vigilancia de suicidio Backer.

Dos semanas y media de vacaciones de invierno, y el impulso de llamar a Candy se había convertido en necesidad. Cualquier acceso a mi teléfono me parecía una mala idea.

Archie abrió la puerta y arrojó el pequeño rectángulo negro al aire. Se posó sobre mi pecho.

—Jesús, Archie. Te lo dije…

—Sé lo que dijiste. Tienes dieciocho llamadas perdidas.

—¿Todas de Trent?

—Una es de Portadores de Pantis Anónimos.

Cogí el teléfono de mi estómago, apreté mi brazo, y luego abrí mi mano, dejando caer el plástico duro al suelo. —Necesito un trago.

—Necesitas una ducha. Hueles a mierda. También es necesario que te cepilles los malditos dientes, te afeites, y te pongas desodorante.

Me senté. —Tú dices mucha mierda, Archie, pero me parece recordar que hice la colada y la sopa durante tres meses enteros después de Anya.

Se burló. —Por lo menos me lavaba los dientes.

—Necesito que programes otra pelea —dije, cayendo de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—Tuviste una sólo hace dos noches, y la otra semana una antes de eso. Los números se redujeron debido a la ruptura. Albert no programará otra hasta reanudar las clases.

—Entonces, trae a la gente al lugar.

—Demasiado arriesgado.

—Llama a Alabert, Archie.

Se acercó a mi cama, cogió mi celular, hizo clic en algunos botones, y luego lanzó de nuevo el teléfono a mi estómago. —Llámalo tú mismo.

Puse el teléfono en mi oreja.

—¡Capullo! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no has contestado a tu teléfono? ¡Quiero salir esta noche! —dijo Trenton.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de mi primo, pero salió de mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

—No me da la gana, Trent. Llama a Cami.

—Ella es una camarera. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo. ¡Podemos ir a verla, sin embargo! A menos que tengas otros planes…

—No. No tengo otros planes.

—¿Sólo quieres sentarte allí y morir?

—Más o menos —suspiré.

—Terrence, te amo, hermanito, pero estás siendo un enorme cobarde. Ella era el amor de tu vida. Lo entiendo. Es una mierda. Lo sé. Pero nos guste o no, la vida tiene que seguir.

—Gracias, Sr. Rogers.

—No eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber quién es.

—Thomas nos hizo verlo un montón de veces, ¿recuerdas?

—No. Escucha. Salgo a las nueve. Voy a recogerte a las diez. Si no estás vestido y listo, y me refiero a _duchado y afeitado_, voy a llamar a un montón de gente y a decirles que estás teniendo una fiesta en tu casa con seis barriles y prostitutas gratis.

—Maldita sea, Trenton, no lo hagas.

—Sabes que lo haré. Última advertencia. A las diez o a las once tendrás invitados.

Me quejé. —Joder, te odio.

—No, no lo haces. Nos vemos en unos noventa minutos.

El teléfono rechinó en mi oído antes de que colgara. Conociendo a Trenton, probablemente estaba llamando desde la oficina de su jefe, dando una patada hacia atrás con los pies sobre el escritorio.

Me senté, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Las paredes estaban vacías, carentes de las fotos de Candy que una vez habían llenado la pintura blanca. El sombrero colgado encima de mi cama, se veía orgulloso después de la vergüenza de ser sustituido por la fotografía en blanco y negro enmarcada de nosotros.

Trenton realmente iba a obligarme a hacer esto. Me imaginaba a mí mismo sentado en el bar, todo el mundo pasándoselo bien a mí alrededor, ignorando el hecho de que me sentía miserable y —de acuerdo con Archie y Trenton— siendo un cobarde.

El año pasado bailé con Megan y termine llevándola a casa de Kassie Beck, lo que hubiera sido una buena idea para mantener en la lista si ella no hubiera vomitado en el armario del pasillo.

Me pregunté qué planes tenía Candy para esta noche, pero traté de no permitir que mi mente divagara demasiado en el ámbito de lo que ella podría hacer. Archie no había mencionado si Annie tenía planes. No estaba seguro de si me lo ocultaba a propósito. Hablar sobre eso parecía demasiado masoquista, incluso para mí.

El cajón de la mesita de noche crujió cuando lo abrí. Mis dedos tocaron el fondo y se detuvieron en las esquinas de una caja pequeña. Con cuidado, la saqué, sosteniéndola en mis manos contra mi pecho. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con un suspiro, y luego abrí la caja, haciendo una mueca al ver el anillo de diamantes brillante en el interior. Sólo había un dedo que pertenecía a ese círculo de oro blanco, y con cada día que pasaba, ese sueño parecía cada vez menos posible.

Sabía, cuando compré el anillo, que pasarían años antes de que se lo diera a Candy, pero tenía sentido mantenerlo por si acaso surgía el momento perfecto.

Saber que estaba allí me daba algo por lo que esperar, incluso ahora. Dentro de esa caja estaba la poca esperanza que me quedaba.

Después de guardar el diamante, y darme una larga charla mental, caminé por fin por el pasillo hasta el baño, intencionalmente manteniendo los ojos en mi reflejo del espejo. La ducha y el afeitado no mejoraron mi estado de ánimo, y tampoco (más tarde me gustaría señalarle eso a Archie) el cepillarme los dientes.

Me puse una camisa negra abotonada y pantalones de mezclilla, y luego me puse mis botas negras.

Mi primo llamó a mi puerta y entró, vestido y listo para irse también.

—¿vienes? —le pregunté, poniéndome mi cinturón. No estoy seguro de por qué me sorprendió. Sin Annie aquí, no tendría planes con nadie más que con nosotros.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sí, yo sólo... Supongo que tú y Trent trabajaron en esto antes.

—Bueno, sí —dijo, escéptico y tal vez un poco divertido porque acababa de descubrirlo.

El bocinazo del Intrepid sonó afuera y Archie señaló el pasillo con el pulgar. —Vamos, andando.

Asentí una vez y lo seguí. El coche de Trenton olía a colonia y a cigarrillos.

Puse un Marlboro en mi boca y alcé mi culo para poder coger un encendedor de mi bolsillo.

—The Red está lleno, pero Cami habló con el tipo de la puerta para que nos dejara entrar. Tienen una banda en vivo, supongo, y casi todo el mundo está en casa. Parece ser una buena idea.

—Salir con nuestros compañeros borrachos y perdedores de la secundaria en una ciudad universitaria muerta. Genial —me quejé.

Trenton sonrió. —Viene un amigo mío. Ya verás.

Mis cejas se alzaron. —Dime que no lo hiciste.

Unas pocas personas se apiñaban en la puerta, la gente estaba esperando a que los dejaran entrar. Nos deslizamos por delante de ellos, ignorando sus quejas, mientras que pagamos y entramos directamente.

Había una mesa junto a la entrada, llena de sombreros de fiesta de Año Nuevo, gafas, palos luminosos y kazoos. Los regalos habían sido en su mayoría escogidos, pero no pude evitar que Trenton encontrara un par de gafas ridículas que estaban formadas por los números del nuevo año. El suelo estaba lleno de brillantina, y la banda estaba tocando "Hungry Like the Wolf".

Fulminé a Trenton, quien fingió no darse cuenta. Archie y yo seguimos a mi hermano mayor hasta la barra, donde Cami abría las botellas y repartía las bebidas a toda velocidad, deteniéndose sólo un momento para escribir números en el registro o escribir una adición a la pestaña de alguien. Sus botes de propina se desbordaban, y ella tuvo que empujar hacia abajo los billetes verdes en el vaso cada vez que alguien agregaba una propina.

Cuando vio a Trenton, sus ojos se iluminaron. —¡Lo hiciste! —Cami cogió tres botellas de cerveza, hizo estallar la parte superior, y las puso en la barra delante de él.

—Dije que lo haría —sonrió él, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para besar sus labios.

Ese fue el final de la conversación, ya que rápidamente volvió a deslizar otra botella de cerveza por el bar y se esforzó por escuchar otra orden.

—Ella está bien —dijo Archie, observándola.

Trenton sonrió. —Absolutamente lo está.

—¿Tú estás…? —Comencé.

—No —dijo Trent, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Todavía no. Estoy trabajando en ello. Ella tiene un chico universitario imbécil en Cali. Sólo tiene que enojarla por última vez y va a averiguar lo imbécil que es.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo Archie, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Trenton y yo intimidamos a un grupo lo suficientemente pequeño para que dejaran su mesa, así que tranquilamente empezó nuestra noche de beber y observar a la gente.

Cami se encargó de Trenton desde lejos, ella envío a más de una camarera regularmente con vasitos llenos de tequila y botellas de cerveza. Me alegré de que fuera mi cuarto trago de Cuervo cuando comenzó la segunda balada de la década de 1980 de la noche.

—Esta banda es una mierda, Trent —le grité por encima del ruido.

—¡Tú no aprecias el legado de las bandas de pelo largo! —gritó de nuevo—Oye. Mira allí —dijo, señalando a la pista de baile.

Una pelirroja se paseó por el espacio lleno de gente, una sonrisa brillante iluminando su rostro pálido.

Trenton se levantó para abrazarla, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. —¡Hola, T! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Bien! ¡Genial! Trabajando. ¿Y tú?

—¡Genial! Estoy viviendo en Dallas ahora. Trabajo en una empresa de relaciones públicas. —Sus ojos recorrieron la mesa, a Archie y luego a mí—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Este es tu hermanito? ¡Yo solía cuidar de él!

Mis cejas se juntaron. Tenía grandes tetas y curvas como una modelo de 1940. Estaba seguro de que si había pasado algún tiempo con ella en mis años de formación, lo recordaría.

Trent sonrió. —Terrence, te acuerdas de Carissa, ¿verdad? Se graduó con Tyler y Taylor.

Carissa tendió la mano y la estreché una vez. Puse el extremo del filtro de un cigarrillo entre mis dientes delanteros, y encendí el encendedor. —Creo que no lo hago —le dije, sacando el paquete casi vacío de mi bolsillo delantero.

—Tú no eras tan viejo —sonrió ella.

Trenton señaló hacia Carissa. —Ella acaba de pasar por un mal divorcio con Seth Jacobs. ¿Te acuerdas de Seth?

Negué con la cabeza, ya cansado del juego al que Trenton jugaba.

Carissa tomó el vaso lleno que estaba delante de mí y lo bebió entero, y luego se hizo a un lado hasta que estuvo a mi lado. —He oído que has pasado por un momento difícil últimamente, también. ¿Tal vez podríamos hacernos compañía esta noche?

Por la expresión de sus ojos, pude ver que estaba ebria... y solitaria. —No necesito una niñera —le dije, dando una calada.

—Bueno, ¿tal vez sólo una amiga? Ha sido una larga noche. Vine aquí sola porque todas mis amigas están casadas ahora, ¿sabes? —Ella se rio nerviosamente.

—En realidad no.

Carissa bajó la mirada, y sentí un poco de culpa. Yo estaba siendo un idiota, y ella no había hecho nada para merecer eso de mí.

—Oye, lo siento —le dije—. Realmente no quiero estar aquí.

Carissa se encogió de hombros. —Yo tampoco. Pero no quería estar sola.

La banda dejó de tocar, y el cantante comenzó la cuenta regresiva desde diez. Carissa miró a su alrededor, y luego de nuevo a mí, sus ojos pasando por alto.

Su línea de visión se redujo a mis labios, y luego al unísono la multitud gritó

—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

La banda tocó una versión aproximada de "Auld Lang Syne", y luego los labios de Carissa se estrellaron contra los míos. Mi boca se movió contra la de ella por un momento, pero sus labios eran tan extraños, tan diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrado, sólo hizo el recuerdo de Candy más vivo, y la constatación de que ella se había ido de la forma más dolorosa.

Me aparté y me limpié la boca con la manga.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Carissa, viendo que me iba de la mesa.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud hacia el baño de hombres y me encerré en el único puesto. Saqué mi teléfono y lo sostuve en mis manos, mi visión borrosa y el sabor podrido de tequila en mi lengua.

_Candy probablemente está borracha, también, _pensé. _A ella no le importará si la llamo. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo. Incluso podría estar esperando mi llamada._

Busqué entre los nombres en mi libreta de direcciones, deteniéndome en Pigeon. Giré mi muñeca, viendo la misma tinta en mi piel. Si Candy hubiese querido hablar conmigo, me hubiese llamado. Mi oportunidad llegó y se fue, y le dije a papá que la iba a dejar seguir adelante. Borracho o no, llamarla era egoísta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del puesto. —¿Terrence? —preguntó Archie—¿Estás bien?

Abrí la puerta y salí, mi teléfono todavía en la mano.

—¿La has llamado?

Negué con la cabeza y luego miré la pared de azulejos de la habitación. Me eche hacia atrás, y luego lancé mi teléfono, viendo cómo se rompía en mil pedazos y se dispersaban en el suelo. Un pobre desgraciado de pie en el urinario saltó, sus hombros volaron hasta sus orejas.

—No —dije—. Y no voy a hacerlo.

Archie me siguió hasta la mesa sin decir palabra. Carissa había desaparecido, y tres nuevos tragos estaban esperándonos.

—Pensé que podría conseguir despejar tu mente, Terry, lo siento. Siempre me hace sentir mejor estar con una chica muy caliente cuando he estado en donde tú estás ahora —dijo Trenton.

—Entonces no has estado donde estoy yo —le dije, tomándome el tequila de un trago. Me levanté rápidamente, agarrando el borde de la mesa para estabilizarme—. Es hora de que me vaya a casa y me desmaye, chicos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Trenton, viéndose un poco decepcionado.

Después de que Trenton llamara la atención de Cami el tiempo suficiente para despedirse, nos dirigimos a la Intrepid. Antes de arrancar el vehículo, él me miró.

—¿Crees que alguna vez ella regrese?

—No.

—Entonces tal vez es hora de aceptar eso. A menos que no la quieras en tu vida para nada.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—Me refiero a cuando las clases comiencen. Compórtate como hacías antes de verla desnuda.

—Cállate, Trent.

Trenton arrancó el motor y dio marcha atrás con el coche. —Estaba pensando —dijo, girando la rueda, y luego empujó la palanca de cambios—, que ustedes eran felices cuando eran amigos, también. Tal vez podrías volver a eso.

Quizás piensas que no puedes y por eso estás tan miserable.

—Tal vez —le dije, mirando por la ventana.

El primer día del semestre de primavera por fin llegó, no había dormido en toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama temiendo y esperando con impaciencia verla de nuevo. Independientemente de mi noche sin dormir, estaba decidido a ser todo sonrisas, sin dejar ver cuánto había sufrido, ni a Candy ni a nadie más.

En el almuerzo, mi corazón casi estalló en mi pecho cuando la vi. Parecía diferente, pero era la misma, la diferencia es que lucía como una extraña. No podía acercarme a ella para besarla y tocarla como antes. Sus grandes ojos parpadearon una vez cuando me vio, le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, sentándome al final de nuestra mesa habitual. Los jugadores de fútbol estaban ocupados discutiendo acerca de la pérdida de su condición, así que traté de aliviar su angustia contándoles algunas de mis experiencias más interesantes sobre estas vacaciones, como ver a Trenton babear por Cami y cuando su Intrepid se descompuso y casi terminamos arrestados por intoxicación pública mientras caminábamos a casa.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Finch abrazar a Candy a su lado, y por un momento me pregunté si quería que me fuera, o si ella podría estar molesta.

De cualquier manera, odiaba no saberlo.

Metiendo el último mordisco de algo frito y empanizado y que sabía desagradable dentro de mi boca, recogí mi bandeja y caminé detrás de ella, apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué tal las clases, Archie? —le pregunté, esperando que mi voz sonará casual.

El rostro de Archie se apretó. —El primer día apesta, horas de planes de estudio y clases de normas. No sé ni siquiera por qué vengo la primera semana, ¿y tú?

—Eh… todo es parte del juego, ¿Qué hay de ti, Pidge? —Traté de que la tensión de sus hombros no afectara a mis manos.

—Lo mismo. —Su voz era pequeña y distante.

—¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones? —le pregunté juguetonamente, balanceándome de lado a lado.

—Muy bien.

Sí, esto era extraño como la mierda.

—Genial. Tengo otra clase. Nos vemos después. —Salí rápidamente de la cafetería, alcanzando la cajetilla de Marlboro que tenía en el bolsillo antes de que atravesará la puerta de metal.

Las siguientes dos clases fueron una tortura, el único lugar que se sentía como un refugio seguro era mi habitación, lejos de la escuela, lejos de todo lo que me recordaba que estaba solo, y lejos del resto del mundo que seguía adelante, que no se daba cuenta de que sentía tanto dolor que era palpable. Archie me decía que no sería tan malo después de un tiempo, pero no parecía disminuir.

Me encontré a mi primo en el estacionamiento enfrente del Morgan Hall, tratando de no mirar la entrada. Archie parecía al borde y no habló mucho en el camino al departamento.

Cuando se estacionó en su lugar en el estacionamiento, suspiró. Me debatí si preguntarle o no, si él y Annie tenían problemas pero no creía que pudiera manejar su mierda _y _la mía. Agarré mi mochila del asiento trasero y abrí la puerta, deteniéndome solo lo suficiente para quitar el seguro.

—Oye —dijo Archie, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le dije desde el pasillo sin darme vuelta.

—Fue un poco raro lo de la cafetería.

—Supongo —dije dando un paso más.

—Entonces, eh… debería probablemente decirte algo que oí, quiero decir… demonios Terry, no sé si debo decirte o no, no sé si esto te hará sentir mejor o peor.

Me di la vuelta. —¿De quién lo escuchaste?

—Ann y Candy estaban hablando, acerca… mencionaron que Candy había estado triste en las vacaciones.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de mantener mi respiración.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —me interrogó juntando sus cejas.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté, levantando mis manos—. ¿Ella ha sido desdichada sin mí? ¿Por qué ya no somos amigos? ¿Qué?

Archie asintió. —Definitivamente fue una mala idea.

—Dime —grité sintiéndome derrotado—. No puedo… ¡no puedo seguir sintiéndome de esta manera! —Lancé las llaves al pasillo, escuchando un fuerte crujido cuando hicieron contacto contra la pared—. Ella apenas me reconoció hoy y, ¿me estás diciendo que me quiere de vuelta? ¿Cómo amigo? ¿De la forma que estábamos antes de Las Vegas? ¿O simplemente es miserable en general?

—No lo sé.

Dejé caer mi mochila en el piso y la pateé hacia donde estaba Archie. — ¿Po… por qué me estás haciendo esto, hombre? Crees que no estoy sufriendo bastante, porque te lo prometo, es demasiado.

—Lo siento, Terry. Sólo pensé que sería algo que yo quisiera saber... si estuviera en tu lugar.

—¡Tú no eres yo! Sólo, joder… Sólo déjalo, Archie. Deja esa mierda. —Cerré mi puerta y me senté en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en mis manos.

Abrió la puerta. —No estoy tratando de hacerlo más difícil por si es lo que piensas. Pero sé que si lo supieras después, me patearías el trasero por no decírtelo. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

Asentí una vez. —Está bien.

—Piensas… ¿piensas que si tal vez te centraras en toda la mierda que tenías que aguantar con ella lo haría más fácil?

Suspiré. —Lo he intentado, insistiendo en el mismo pensamiento.

—¿Qué es?

—Ahora que ha terminado, me gustaría poder quitar todas las cosas malas… sólo para tener las buenas.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuarto, tratando de pensar en algo reconfortante que decirme, pero él estaba claramente fuera de su elemento. Su celular sonó.

—Es Trent —dijo leyendo la pantalla. Sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Quieres tomar algunos tragos en el Red? Se desocupa a las cinco hoy. Su coche se descompuso y quiere que lo lleves a ver a Cami. Deberías ir, hombre. Toma mi carro.

—Está bien, hazle saber que estoy yendo. —Me limpié la nariz antes de levantarme.

En algún momento entre mi salida del departamento y al llegar al estacionamiento de grava de la tienda de tatuajes en la que trabaja Trenton, Archie debió alertar a Trenton de mi día de mierda. Trenton insistió en ir directamente a Red Door tan pronto como se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del Charger, en lugar de ir a casa primero para que se cambiara.

Cuando llegamos, nos quedamos solos con excepción de Cami, el dueño y algún tipo del bar, pero era mitad de semana—la hora preferida por los universitarios y noche de cerveza barata. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el lugar se llenara de gente.

Estaba iluminado por el tiempo con Lexi y algunos de sus amigos que habían hecho el viaje, pero no fue hasta que Megan se detuvo que me moleste en mirar hacia arriba.

—Luces bastante descuidado, Backer.

—No —dije tratando de que mis labios entumecidos formaran la palabra.

—Vamos a bailar —se quejó tirándome del brazo.

—No creo que pueda —le dije balanceándome.

—Creo que no deberías —dijo divertido Trenton.

Megan me compró una cerveza y se sentó en el taburete al lado del mío. A los diez minutos ya estaba manoseando mi camisa, y no sutilmente, tocando mis brazos y luego mis manos. Antes del cierre había abandonado su taburete y se paró al lado mío—o mejor dicho sobre mi muslo.

—Así que no vi la moto afuera. ¿Te trajo Trenton?

—No, traje el carro de Archie.

—Amo ese carro —susurró—. Debes dejar que te lleve a casa.

—¿Quieres conducir el Charger? —le pregunté.

Miré por encima a Trenton, que sofocaba una risa. —Probablemente no sea una mala idea, hermanito. Se cuidadoso… en todos los sentidos.

Megan me levantó del taburete y me llevó al estacionamiento. Ella llevaba un ajustado top de lentejuelas con una falda de mezclilla y botas, pero parecía no importarle el frío si es que lo había. No podría decirte.

Se rio cuando puse un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para ayudarme a no perder equilibrio mientras caminaba. Cuando llegamos al lado del copiloto del auto dejó de reír.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh, Terrence?

—Supongo que no —le dije mirando fijamente sus labios.

Megan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tiró de mí hacia ellos, ni siquiera dudó en meter su lengua en mi boca. Estaba húmeda, suave y vagamente familiar.

Después de unos minutos de apretar su trasero, subió sus piernas a mi cintura y la sostuve agarrando sus muslos, apreté mi pelvis contra la suya. Su trasero chocó contra el carro y gimió en mi boca.

A Megan siempre le gustaba lo rudo.

Su lengua hizo un camino por mi cuello y fue cuando me di cuenta del frío, sintiendo el calor que iba dejando con su boca.

La mano de Megan se puso entre nosotros y agarró mi polla, sonrió porque me encontraba justo dónde ella quería que estuviera.

—Mmmmmmm, Terrence — murmuró mordiendo mi labio.

—Pigeon. —La palabra se escapó de mi boca mientras estrellaba mis labios contra los de ella. En ese momento de la noche, era bastante fácil fingir.

Megan se rio. —¿Qué? —Al estilo Megan, no exigió una explicación cuando no respondí—. Vamos a tu departamento —dijo agarrando las llaves de mi mano—. Mi compañera está enferma.

—¿En serio? —pregunté abriendo la puerta—. ¿De verdad quieres manejar el Charger?

—Mejor yo que tú —me contestó, besándome por última vez antes de dejarme del lado del copiloto.

Mientras Megan conducía, se rio y me contó acerca de sus vacaciones a la vez que abría mis jeans y buscaba en su interior. Era una buena cosa que estuviera borracho porque no me había puesto así desde el día de Acción de Gracias. De lo contrario en el momento que llegáramos al departamento, Megan habría tenido que agarrar un taxi y terminaría así la noche.

A mitad de camino la pecera vacía brilló en mi mente. —Espera un segundo.

Espera un segundo —dije señalando la calle—. Para en el Swift Mart, tenemos que recoger algo…

Megan buscó en su bolsa y sacó una pequeña caja de condones. —Lo tengo cubierto.

Me recosté y sonreí, ella realmente era mi tipo de chica.

Megan se detuvo en el lugar de estacionamiento de Archie, había estado en el departamento suficientes veces para reconocerlo. Corrió con pequeños pasos, tratando de llegar rápido con esos tacones de aguja.

Me apoyé en ella para subir las escaleras y se rio contra mi boca cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada y la empujamos para pasar a través de ella.

A mitad del beso me quedé congelado, Candy estaba de pie en la sala sosteniendo a Toto.

—Pigeon —dije aturdido.

—¡Lo encontré! —dijo Annie saliendo corriendo de la habitación de mi primo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La expresión de Candy se transformó de sorpresa a ira. —Es bueno ver que te sientes como tu viejo yo, Terry.

—Ya nos íbamos —gruñó Annie, tomó la mano de Candy mientras pasaban frente a Megan y a mí.

Me tomó un momento reaccionar, pero bajé las escaleras notando por primera vez el Honda de Annie. Una serie de improperios corrieron por mi mente.

Sin pensarlo, tomé con un puño el abrigo de Candy. —¿A dónde vas?

—A casa —espetó tirando de su abrigo enojada.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

La nieve acumulada crujía bajo los pies de Annie mientras caminaba para ponerse detrás de ella, y de repente Archie estaba a mi lado, mirando cautelosamente a su novia.

Candy levantó su barbilla. —Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí no habría venido.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. —Puedes venir cuando quieras, Pidge. Nunca quise que te alejaras.

—No quiero _interrumpir _—dijo mirando a lo alto de las escaleras, donde Megan estaba viendo el espectáculo—. Disfruta de la velada —dijo dándose la vuelta.

La agarré del brazo. —Espera, ¿estás _enfadada_?

Ella tiró de su abrigo para zafarse de mi agarre. —Sabes —se río una vez—, ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende.

Se podría haber reído, pero tenía odio en los ojos. No importaba lo que hacía. Seguir adelante sin ella o estar en mi cama agonizando sobre ella me habría odiado de todas maneras.

—No puedo ganar contigo. ¡Nunca hago _nada _bien contigo! Me dices que lo has superado… ¡Me siento malditamente miserable con esto! Tuve que romper mi teléfono en mil pedazos para evitar llamarte a cada minuto de cada maldito día.

He tenido que aparentar que todo estaba bien en la escuela para que puedas ser feliz… y ¿estás jodidamente _enojada _conmigo? Me _rompiste _el _jodido _corazón —grité.

—Terrence, estás borracho, deja que se vaya a casa —dijo Archie.

La agarré de sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí mirándola a los ojos. —¿Me quieres o no? ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, Pidge!

—No vine aquí para verte.

—No la quiero a ella —dije mirando sus labios—. Sólo estoy tan jodidamente triste, Pigeon. —Me incliné para besarla, pero agarró mi barbilla y me sostuvo lejos.

—Tienes su lápiz labial en tu boca, Terrence—dijo disgustada.

Di un paso atrás y levanté mi camisa limpiándome la boca. Manchas rojas hicieron imposible que lo negara. —Sólo quería olvidar. Sólo por una maldita noche.

Una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de Candy, pero rápidamente la limpió.

—Entonces no dejes que te lo impida.

Se volteó para irse, pero la sostuve del brazo nuevamente.

Anni de repente estaba en mi cara, atacando y golpeándome con pequeños pero rabiosos puños.

—¡Déjala en paz, bastardo!

Archie la agarró, pero lo quitó de su camino, dándome una bofetada. El sonido de su mano contra mi mejilla fue rápido y fuerte, me estremecí.

Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sorprendidos por la repentina rabia de Annie

Archie agarró de nuevo a su novia, sosteniendo sus muñecas y metiéndola en el Honda.

Ella luchó contra él violentamente, su pelo negro volaba mientras trataba de escapar.

—¿Cómo _pudiste_? Ella se merece alguien mejor que tú, Terrence.

—Annie, ¡PARA! —gritó Archie, más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había escuchado.

Sus brazos cayeron a su lado mientras miraba a Archie con disgusto. — ¿Estás _defendiéndolo_?

Aunque estaba asustado como el infierno, se mantuvo firme. —Candy terminó con _él_. Sólo está tratando de seguir adelante.

Los ojos de Annie se estrecharon y sacó el brazo de su agarre. —Bueno, entonces por qué no vas a encontrar una PUTA cualquiera—miró a Megan—, del Red y la traes a casa para follar, y luego me haces saber si te ayudó a olvidarte de mí.

—Ann —Archie trató de agarrarla, pero lo esquivó cerrando la puerta mientras se sentaba detrás del volante. Candy abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

—Bebé, no te vayas —suplicó Archie inclinándose en la ventana.

Annie arrancó el coche. —Hay un lado correcto y uno incorrecto aquí, Archie. Y _estás _en el lado _equivocado_.

—Estoy en tu lado —dijo con los ojos desesperados.

—Ya no, no lo estás —contestó retrocediendo.

—¿Annie? ¡Annie! —gritó.

Cuando el Honda se perdió de vista, Archie se dio vuelta respirando con dificultad.

—Archie yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Toqué mi cara y luego asentí, me lo merecía.

—¿Terrence? —me llamó Megan desde las escaleras.

—La llevaré a casa —dijo Archie.

Vi las luces del Honda hacerse más pequeñas, como si Candy estuviera cada vez más lejos de mí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. —Gracias.

* * *

**GRAX POR SEGUIR LA PUBLICACIÓN.**

**;)**


	26. YO TE PERTENEZCO

_Ella va a estar allí._

_Aparecer sería un error._

_Sería difícil._

_Ella va a estar allí._

_¿Qué pasa si alguien le pide bailar?_

_¿Y si conoce a su futuro esposo y estoy ahí para presenciarlo?_

_No quiere verme._

_Podría emborracharme y hacerla enfadar._

_No debería ir._

_Tenía que ir. Ella estaría allí._

Hice una lista mental de los pros y los contras de ir a la fiesta de San Valentín, pero siempre regresaba a la misma conclusión: tenía que ver a Candy, y ahí era donde ella iba a estar.

Archie se preparaba en su cuarto, apenas me hablaba desde que él y Annie habían regresado nuevamente. En parte debido a que permanecieron encerrados en su habitación para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y todavía me culpaba por las cinco semanas que habían pasado separados.

Annie no perdió ningún momento para hacerme saber que me odiaba hasta las entrañas, sobre todo después de que la última vez le había roto el corazón a Candy. Había hablado con Candy cuando había abandonado su cita con Anthonie para venir conmigo a la pelea. Por supuesto que la quería allí, pero cometí el error de admitir que era también principalmente porque quería demostrar que aún era mía. Quería saber que Anthonie no tenía control sobre ella. Ella sentía que había tomado ventajas de sus sentimientos hacia mí, y tenía razón.

Todas esas cosas fueron suficientes como para hacerme sentir culpable, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido atacada en el lugar donde la había llevado hacía que se me hiciera casi imposible mirarla a los ojos. Nuestro cercano encuentro con la ley, sumado a todo esto, me hacía sentir como un gran pedazo de mierda.

A pesar de mis constantes disculpas, Annie pasó sus días en el apartamento disparando sucias miradas en mi dirección, haciendo injustificados comentarios de mierda. Incluso después de todo eso, me alegré de que Archie y Annie se hubieran reconciliado. Si ella nunca hubiera regresado con él, mi primo nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

—Me voy —dijo Archie. Entró en mi habitación, donde estaba sentado en bóxer, aún en conflicto sobre qué hacer—. Recogeré a Ann en su dormitorio.

Asentí una vez. —¿Candy todavía irá?

—Sí. Con Finch.

Logré una media sonrisa. —¿Eso debería hacer que me sienta mejor?

Archie se encogió de hombros. —Lo haría. —Miró alrededor, a mis paredes y asintió

— Pusiste las fotos de nuevo.

Miré a mí alrededor, asintiendo otra vez. —No lo sé. No se sentía bien tenerlas sólo encerradas en un cajón.

—Supongo que te veré más tarde.

—Oye, ¿Archie?

—¿Sí? —dijo, sin voltearse.

—Realmente lo siento, primo.

Archie suspiró. —Lo sé.

En el segundo que se fue, entré en la cocina para servirme un último trago de whisky. El líquido ambarino permaneció en el vaso, esperando a ofrecer consuelo.

Lo lancé en mi garganta y cerré los ojos, pensando en hacer un viaje a la tienda de licores. Pero no había suficiente whisky en el universo para ayudarme a tomar una decisión.

—A la mierda —dije, cogiendo las llaves de la moto.

Después de una parada en Ugly Liquor Fixer, llevé mi Harley por encima del bordillo y aparqué en el patio delantero de la casa de la fraternidad, abriendo la botella de un cuarto de litro que acababa de comprar.

Encontrando valor en la botella, entré en Sig Tau. Toda la casa estaba cubierta de rosa y rojo, adornos baratos colgando del techo, el brillo cubriendo el suelo. El bajo de los altavoces en la planta baja zumbaba por toda la casa, amortiguando el constante sonido de risas y conversaciones.

De pie solo en la habitación, tuve que girar y maniobrar a través de la multitud de parejas, buscando a Archie, Annie, Finch o Candy. Especialmente a ella. No estaba en la cocina, o en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones.

Tampoco estaba en el balcón, así que bajé. Mi respiración se cortó cuando la vi.

El ritmo de la música era más lento, y la angelical sonrisa era perceptible incluso en el oscuro sótano. Sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Finch, mientras él se movía torpemente con ella en la música.

Mis pies me impulsaron hacia delante, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, o deteniéndome a pensar en las consecuencias, me encontraba a centímetros de ellos.

—¿Te importa si interrumpo, Finch?

Candy se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos brillando con reconocimiento.

Los ojos de Finch rebotaron en mí y en ella. —Por supuesto.

—Finch —susurró ella mientras se retiraba.

La apreté contra mí y di un paso.

Candy siguió bailando, pero mantuvo el mayor espacio posible entre nosotros.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—No iba a venir, pero sabía que estabas aquí. Tuve que venir.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, esperaba que se alejase, y con cada minuto que permaneció en mis brazos, se sintió como un milagro. —Estás hermosa, Pidge.

—_No_.

—¿No qué? ¿Qué no te diga que eres hermosa?

—Sólo… no.

—No quise decir eso.

—_Gracias _—espetó.

—No… tú luces hermosa, eso es verdad. Estaba hablando de lo que dije en mi habitación. No voy a mentir. Disfruté alejándote de tu cita con Anthonie…

—No era una cita, Terrence. Solo estábamos comiendo. Él ahora no me habla, gracias a ti.

—Lo escuché. Lo siento.

—No, no lo haces.

—T-Tienes razón —dije, tartamudeando cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba enfadando—. Pero yo… Esa no era la única razón por la que te llevé a la pelea. Te quería allí conmigo, Pidge. Eres mi amuleto de la suerte.

—No soy tu nada.

Mis cejas se alzaron y me detuve en medio. —Tú eres mi _todo_.

Sus labios formaron una fina línea, pero sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Realmente no me odias… ¿verdad?

Candy se dio la vuelta, poniendo más distancia entre nosotros. —A veces desearía hacerlo, haría todo este infierno más sencillo.

Una pequeña sonrisa cautelosa tiró de mis labios. —Entonces, ¿qué te molesta más? ¿Lo que hice para que quisieras odiarme? ¿O saber que no puedes?

En un instante, la ira de Candy regresó. Se apartó de mí, corriendo por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Me quedé solo en medio de la pista, un tanto estupefacto e indignado de que de alguna manera había logrado reavivar su odio hacía mí de nuevo. Tratar de hablar con ella parecía inútil ahora. Toda interacción sólo se añadía a la creciente bola de confusión que era nuestra relación.

Subí las escaleras y caminé directamente hacia el barril de cerveza, maldiciendo mi codicia, la vacía botella de whisky yaciendo en algún sitio en el patio delantero de Sig Tau.

Después de una hora de cervezas, conversaciones aburridas y borrachas con mis hermanos de fraternidad y sus citas, le eché una ojeada a Candy, intentando atrapar su mirada. Estaba mirándome, pero desvió la mirada. Annie parecía estar en medio de un intento de animarla, y luego Finch tocó su brazo. Era evidente que estaba listo para irse.

Se bebió el resto de su cerveza en un rápido trago, y luego tomó la mano de Finch. Caminó dos pasos, y luego se congeló cuando la misma canción que habíamos bailado en su fiesta de cumpleaños flotó por las escaleras. Ella extendió la mano y agarró la botella de Finch, tomando otro trago.

No estaba seguro de si era el whisky hablando, pero algo en la expresión de sus ojos me dijo que los recuerdos de la canción desencadenados eran tan dolorosos para ella como lo eran para mí.

Todavía se preocupaba por mí. Tenía que hacerlo.

Uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad se apoyó en el mostrador junto a Candy y sonrió. —¿Quieres bailar?

Era Brad, y aunque sabía que él probablemente sólo notó la mirada triste en su rostro y trataba de alegrarla, los pelos en mi nuca se erizaron. Mientras que negaba con la cabeza para decir que no, estaba a su lado, y mi jodidamente estúpida boca se movió antes de que mi cerebro pudiera decirle que parara.

—Baila conmigo.

Annie, Archie y Finch la miraban, esperando su respuesta tan ansiosamente como yo.

—Déjame en paz, Terrence —dijo, cruzando los brazos.

—Esta es nuestra canción, Pidge.

—No tenemos una canción.

—Pigeon…

—_No_.

Ella miró a Brad y forzó una sonrisa. —Me encantaría bailar, Brad.

Las pecas de Brad se extendieron por sus mejillas cuando sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano para guiar a Candy hacia las escaleras.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás, sintiendo como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Una combinación de ira, celos y tristeza hirvió en mi sangre.

—¡Un brindis! —grité, subiendo a una silla. En mi camino a la cima le robé la cerveza a alguien y la puse delante de mí—. ¡Por los idiotas! —dije, señalando a Brad—. Y por las chicas que rompen tú corazón. —Hice una reverencia a Candy.

Tenía la garganta apretada—. Y por el absoluto y horrible horror de perder a tu mejor amiga porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarte de ella.

Incliné hacia atrás la cerveza, terminando lo que quedaba, y luego la tiré al suelo. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la música que se reproducía en el sótano, y todo el mundo me miró con masiva confusión.

Un rápido movimiento de Candy llamó mi atención cuando agarró la mano de Brad, llevándolo abajo, hacia la pista de baile.

Salté de la silla, dirigiéndome hacia el sótano, pero Archie puso su puño en el lado derecho de mi pecho, inclinándose hacia mí. —Necesitas detenerte —dijo en voz baja—. Esto sólo va a terminar mal.

—Si termina, ¿qué importa? —lo empujé, pasándolo y bajé las escaleras hasta donde ella bailaba con Brad. La bola de nieve era demasiado grande para detenerla, por lo tanto decidí sólo rodar con ella. Allí no había vergüenza en lanzar balones fuera. No podríamos volver a ser amigos, así que odiarnos el uno al otro parecía una buena idea.

Me abrí paso entre las parejas en la pista de baile, deteniéndome junto a ellos —¿Los interrumpo?

—No, no lo harás. ¡Jesús! —dijo Candy, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Brad. —Si no te alejas de mi chica, te cortaré la garganta. Aquí mismo, en la pista de baile.

Brad parecía en conflicto, con los ojos nerviosamente saltando de mí a su pareja de baile. —Lo siento, Candy —dijo, lentamente apartando los brazos de ella.

Se retiró hacia las escaleras.

—Cómo me siento hacia ti esta noche, Terrence… está muy cerca del odio.

—Baila conmigo —le supliqué, balanceándome para mantener el equilibrio.

La canción terminó y Candy suspiró. —Ve a beber otra botella de whisky, Terry—Se volvió a bailar con el único hombre solo en la pista de baile.

El ritmo era más rápido, y con cada nota que sonaba, ella se acercaba más y más a su nueva pareja de baile. David, mi hermano Sig Tau menos favorito, bailaba detrás de ella, agarrando sus caderas. Sonrieron, mientras un par de manos la tomaron, poniendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo. David agarró sus caderas y clavó la pelvis en su trasero. Todo el mundo miraba. En lugar de sentirme celoso, la culpa se apoderó de mí. Esto es a lo que la había reducido.

En dos pasos, me agaché y envolví mis brazos alrededor de las piernas de Candy, tirándola sobre mi hombro, empujando a David contra el suelo por ser tan oportunista.

—¡Bájame! —dijo, golpeándome con sus puños en la espalda.

—No voy a dejar que te avergüences por mí —gruñí, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cada par de ojos que pasamos la miró patearme y gritarme mientras la llevaba a través de la habitación. —¿Tú no crees —dijo, mientras luchaba—, que esto es vergonzoso? ¡Terrence!

—¡Archie! ¿Está Donnie fuera? —grité, esquivando sus piernas agitándose.

—Uh… ¿sí? —dijo.

—¡Bájala! —dijo Annie, acercándose a nosotros.

—Annie —dijo Candy, retorciéndose—, ¡no te quedes ahí! _¡Ayúdame!_

La boca de Annie se alzó y se echó a reír de una vez. —Ustedes dos se ven ridículos.

—¡Muchas gracias, _amiga_! —dijo ella, incrédula. Una vez que estuvimos fuera, Candy sólo protestaba más—. ¡Bájame, maldición!

Me acerqué al coche donde esperaba Donnie, abrí la puerta de atrás, y la arrojé en el interior. —Donnie, ¿tú eres el conductor designado esta noche?

Donnie se dio la vuelta, mirando nerviosamente nuestra lucha desde el asiento del conductor. —Sí.

—Necesito que nos lleves a mi apartamento —le dije cuando me senté junto a Candy.

—Terrence… No creo…

—Hazlo, Donnie, o te juro que golpearé la parte de atrás de tu cabeza con mi puño, lo juro por el amor de Dios.

Donnie inmediatamente puso el coche en marcha y se alejó de la acera.

Candy se abalanzó sobre la manija de la puerta. —¡No voy a ir a tu apartamento!

Cogí una de sus muñecas, y luego la otra. Se inclinó hacia abajo, hundiendo sus dientes en mi antebrazo. Dolió como el infierno, pero sólo cerré los ojos.

Cuando estaba seguro de que había roto mi piel y se sentía como fuego siendo disparado en mi brazo, gruñí para contrarrestar el dolor.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas, Pidge. Estoy cansado de tu mierda.

Me soltó y luego se retorció, tratando de golpearme, más por ser insultada que para tratar de escapar. —¿_Mi _mierda? ¡Déjame salir de este maldito auto!

Tiré de sus muñecas cerca de mi rostro. —¡Te amo, maldición! ¡No irás a ningún sitio hasta que estés sobria y arreglemos esto!

—¡Tú eres el único que no ha arreglado esto, Terrence!

Solté sus muñecas, y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo mala cara el resto del camino hasta el apartamento.

Cuando el auto desaceleró para detenerse, Candy se inclinó hacia delante. — ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Donnie?

Abrí la puerta, y luego la saqué por el brazo, levantándola sobre mi hombro de nuevo. —Buenas noches, Donnie —le dije, llevándola por las escaleras.

—¡Llamaré a Richard! —gritó Candy.

No podía dejar de reír. —¡Y él probablemente me golpeará en el hombro y me dirá que ya era hora!

Su cuerpo se retorcía mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo. — Detente, Pidge, ¡o caeremos por las escaleras! —Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entré directamente a la habitación de Archie.

—¡_BÁJAME_! —gritó.

—Está bien —le dije, dejándola caer sobre la cama—. Duerme. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Me imaginé lo enojada que ella debía de estar, pero a pesar de que tenía la espalda palpitante de ser embestida por los puños de Candy durante los últimos veinte minutos, fue un alivio tenerla en el apartamento de nuevo.

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer, Terrence! _¡No te pertenezco!_

Sus palabras encendieron una profunda ira dentro de mí. Me acerqué a la cama, planté mis manos en el colchón a cada lado de sus piernas, y me incliné sobre su rostro.

—¡BUENO, YO TE PERTENEZCO! —grité. Puse tanta fuerza detrás de mis palabras que podía sentir toda la sangre en mi rostro. Candy se encontró con mi mirada, negándose igualmente a retroceder. Miré sus labios, jadeante—. Te pertenezco —le susurré, mi ira iba desapareciendo así como el deseo iba creciendo.

Se acercó, pero en vez de golpearme el rostro, tomó cada una de mis mejillas y estrelló su boca contra la mía. Sin dudarlo, la levanté en mis brazos y la llevé a mi dormitorio, dejándonos caer a ambos en el colchón.

Agarró mi ropa, desesperada por quitármela. Le desabroché el vestido con un movimiento suave, y luego observé mientras lo tiraba rápidamente por encima de su cabeza, arrojándolo al suelo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y luego la besé, gimiendo en su boca cuando me besó también.

Antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de pensar, ambos estábamos desnudos. Ella agarró mi trasero, ansiosa por tenerme dentro de ella, pero me resistí, la adrenalina quemándome a través del whisky y la cerveza. Mis sentidos regresaron, y los pensamientos de consecuencias permanentes comenzaron a parpadear en mi mente. Había sido un imbécil, la había cabreado, pero no quería que se preguntara si había tomado ventaja de este momento.

—Los dos estamos borrachos —le dije, respirando con dificultad.

—Por favor. —Sus piernas se apretaron en mis caderas, y podía sentir los músculos bajo su piel suave temblar en anticipación.

—Esto no está bien. —Luché contra la neblina de alcohol que me decía que las próximas horas con ella valían la pena todo lo que pasara después de este momento.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Por mucho que la quisiera, el pensamiento doloroso de hacer que se avergonzara en la mañana fue más fuerte que lo que mis hormonas me decían que hiciera. Si realmente quería seguir adelante con esto, necesitaba una prueba contundente.

—Te quiero —susurró contra mi boca.

—Necesito que lo digas.

—Diré lo que quieras que diga.

—Entonces di que me perteneces. Di que me tomas de vuelta. No haré esto a menos que estemos juntos.

—Nunca hemos estado separados, ¿cierto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, deslizando mis labios sobre los suyos. No era suficiente.

—Necesito escuchar que lo digas. Necesito saber que eres mía.

—He sido tuya desde el momento en que nos conocimos —dijo, suplicando.

La miré a los ojos durante unos segundos, y luego sentí en mi boca formarse una media sonrisa, esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas y no sólo hablara en el momento. Me incliné y la besé con ternura, y luego poco a poco me hundí en ella. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si se derritiera en su interior.

—Dilo de nuevo. —Una parte de mí no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente.

—Soy tuya —respiró—. No quiero estar separada de ti nunca más.

—Prométemelo —le dije, gimiendo con otro empuje.

—Te amo. Te amaré por siempre. —Me miró directamente a los ojos cuando habló, y esto finalmente me hizo entender que sus palabras no eran sólo una promesa vacía.

Cerré mi boca sobre la de ella, el ritmo de nuestros movimientos mejorando el momento. No había nada más que decir, y por primera vez en meses, mi mundo no estaba al revés. Candy arqueó la espalda y sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura, enganchada en los tobillos. Saboreé todas las partes de su piel a las que pude llegar como si hubiera estado muriendo de hambre por ella. La otra parte de mí estaba aquí. Pasó una hora, y luego otra. Incluso cuando estaba agotado, seguí adelante, temeroso de que si nos deteníamos, me iba a despertar, y todo esto sería sólo un sueño.

Entrecerré los ojos a la luz que se vertía en la habitación. No pude dormir en toda la noche, sabiendo que cuando saliera el sol, todo habría terminado. Candy se movió, y apreté los dientes. Las pocas horas que pasamos juntos no eran suficientes. No estaba listo.

Rozó su mejilla contra mi pecho. Besé su pelo, luego su frente, y luego sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros, y luego llevé su mano a mi boca y tiernamente besé su muñeca, su palma y sus dedos. Quería estrecharla, pero me contuve. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes por tercera vez desde que la había traído a mi apartamento. Cuando se despertara, iba a estar mortificada, enojada, y luego me dejaría para siempre.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de ver las diferentes sombras verdes en su iris.

Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, pero sonrió, y llevé mi boca de nuevo a la de ella, aterrado de que me golpeara.

—Buenos días —dijo contra mi boca.

Me moví un poco sobre ella y luego continué posando mis labios por varias partes en su piel. Mis brazos penetraron debajo de ella, entre su espalda y el colchón, envolviéndola y enterré mi cara en su cuello, disfrutando de su olor antes de que saliera disparada por la puerta.

—Estás callado esta mañana —dijo, pasando sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Deslizó sus manos por encima de mi trasero, y luego enganchó su pierna sobre mi cadera.

Negué con la cabeza. —Sólo quiero estar así.

—¿Me perdí algo?

—No quería despertarte. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?

Se recostó contra la almohada, levantando mi barbilla para que la mirara.

—¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? —preguntó, su cuerpo de repente tenso.

—Sólo vuelve a dormir, Pidge. ¿Por favor?

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Es Annie? —Con la última pregunta, se sentó.

Me senté con ella, restregándome los ojos.

—No…ella está bien. Ellos llegaron alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Aún están durmiendo. Es temprano, sólo vayamos a dormir.

Sus ojos saltaban en torno a diferentes puntos de mi habitación al recordar la noche anterior. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento recordaría el hecho de que la saqué de la fiesta y que hice un espectáculo, puse ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y la besé por última vez.

—¿Has dormido? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor.

—Yo… no podía. No quería…

Me besó en la frente. —Lo que sea que pase, lo superaremos juntos. ¿Por qué no duermes? Veremos qué hacer cuando despiertes.

Eso no era lo que esperaba. Mi cabeza se levantó y escaneé su rostro. —¿Qué quieres decir con: _veremos _qué hacer?

Sus cejas se juntaron. —No sé qué está pasando, pero estoy aquí.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Cómo, te estás quedando? ¿Conmigo?

Su expresión se dispersó en diferentes direcciones. —Sí. ¿Pensé que habíamos hablado anoche de eso?

—Lo hicimos. —Probablemente parecía un tonto, pero asentí enfáticamente.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Pensaste que despertaría enfadada contigo, ¿cierto? ¿Pensaste que me iría?

—Eso _es _por lo que eres famosa.

—¿Es por eso que estás tan enfadado? ¿Estabas preocupado por lo que pasaría cuando despertara?

Me moví. —No quería que anoche sucediera de esa forma, estaba un poco borracho, te seguí en la fiesta como un maldito acosador, y luego te traje aquí en contra de tu voluntad… y luego nosotros… —Sacudí la cabeza, disgustado conmigo mismo.

—¿Tuvimos el mejor sexo de mi vida? —dijo, sonriendo y apretando mi mano.

Sonreí una vez, asombrado de lo bien que iba la conversación. —Entonces ¿_estamos bien_?

Tomó mi rostro y me besó tiernamente. —Sí, tontito. Lo prometí, ¿no?

Te dije todo lo que querías escuchar, estamos juntos, ¿y todavía no eres feliz?

Mi respiración vaciló, y contuve las lágrimas. Todavía no parecía real.

—Terry, basta. Te amo —dijo, usando sus dedos para suavizar las líneas alrededor de mis ojos—. Este enfrentamiento absurdo pudo haber terminado el día de Acción de Gracias, pero…

—Espera… ¿qué? —la interrumpí, inclinándome sobre ella.

—Estaba completamente preparada para rendirme en Acción de Gracias, pero tú dijiste que habías terminado de hacerme feliz, y yo era muy orgullosa para decirte que te quería de vuelta.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Intentaba hacerlo fácil para ti! ¿Sabes cuán miserable he sido?

Frunció el ceño. —Parecías bien después de las vacaciones.

—¡Eso era por ti! Tenía miedo de perderte si no pretendía estar bien con lo de ser amigos. ¿Pude estar contigo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué diablos, Pidge?

—Yo… Yo… Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? Casi bebí hasta la muerte, casi no podía salir de la cama, destruí mi teléfono en millones de piezas en la víspera de Año Nuevo para evitar llamarte y me dices que… _¿lo sientes?_

Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, avergonzada. —Lo siento… Mucho, mucho.

—Estás perdonada —le dije sin dudarlo—. No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo como un idiota. —Te amo, maldita sea.

* * *

**AMO LAS RECONCILIACIONES EN DONDE EXISTEN POCAS PALABRAS Y MUCHA ACCIÓN =)**

**JAJAJA **

**QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA **

**ABBY**


	27. MI ÚLTIMA PELEA

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad, tal vez más para Candy que para mí. A simple vista estábamos felices, pero podía sentir una muralla de precaución construyéndose a mi alrededor. Ni un segundo con ella era dado por sentado. Si la miraba y quería tocarla, lo hacía. Si ella no estaba en el departamento y la extrañaba, iba a Morgan. Si estábamos en el apartamento, estaba en mis brazos.

Regresar a la escuela como una pareja por primera vez desde el otoño, tuvo el efecto esperado. Cuando caminábamos juntos, tomados de la mano, riendo y ocasionalmente besándonos —de acuerdo, más que ocasionalmente— los chismes se dispararon a una altura histórica. Como siempre en la escuela, los susurros y las historias dignas del tabloide continuaban hasta que otro escándalo sacudía al campus.

En la cima de la inquietud que ya sentía por mi relación con Candy, Archie estaba cada vez más irritado por la última pelea del año. Yo no estaba muy lejos. Ambos dependíamos de las ganancias de esa pelea para financiar nuestros gastos para el verano, sin mencionar parte del otoño. Desde que había decidido que la última pelea del año era también mi última pelea para bien, la necesitaríamos.

Las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban, pero todavía no había oído palabra de Albert. Archie había finalmente escuchado a través de múltiples líneas de comunicación que Albert estaba manteniendo un perfil bajo, después de los arrestos a raíz de la pelea más reciente.

El viernes antes de las vacaciones, el ambiente del campus se sentía más ligero, incluso con el fresco montón de nieve que había sido arrojada en el estado durante la noche. En nuestro camino hacia la cafetería para el almuerzo, Candy y yo apenas habíamos escapado de una pelea pública de bolas de nieve; Annie, no tanto.

Todos charlábamos y reíamos, esperando en la línea por bandejas de comida de Diossabe-qué, y luego nos sentamos en nuestros asientos regulares. Archie consoló a

Annie mientras yo divertía a Stear con la historia de cómo Candy aguijoneó a mis hermanos en la noche de póker. Mi teléfono vibró, pero no lo registré hasta que Candy lo señaló.

—¿Terry? —dijo.

Me volví, descartando todo en el momento en que dijo mi nombre.

—Tal vez quieras contestar eso.

Miré el celular y suspiré. —Oh! no. —Parte de mí necesitaba esa última pelea, pero parte de mí sabía que sería tiempo lejos de Candy. Después de que fuera atacada en la última, no había forma que pudiera concentrarme si ella venía a esta sin protección, y no podía concentrarme por completo si no estaba ahí, tampoco.

La última pelea del año siempre era la más grande y no podía permitirme el lujo de tener mi cabeza en cualquier otra parte.

—Podría ser importante —dijo Candy.

Sostuve el teléfono en mi oreja. —¿Qué pasa, Albert?

—¡Perro Rabioso! Te va a encantar esto!. Está hecho. ¡Tengo a John jodido Savage!

¡Está planeando entrar a los profesionales el próximo año! ¡La oportunidad de una maldita vida! Cinco figuras. Serás fijado por un tiempo.

—Esta será mi última pelea, Albert.

El otro extremo de la línea se quedó en silencio. Podía imaginar su mandíbula trabajando bajo su piel. Más de una vez, había acusado a Candy de amenazar su movimiento de fondos, y estaba seguro que la culparía de mi decisión.

—¿La vas a traer?

—No estoy seguro todavía.

—Probablemente deberías dejarla en casa, Terrence. Si ésta es realmente tu última pelea, te necesito completo.

—No iré sin ella, y Archie se va de la ciudad.

—No lo jodas esta vez. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé. Te escuché.

Albert suspiró. —Si realmente no considerarás dejarla en casa, tal vez podrías llamar a Trent. Eso probablemente dejaría tu mente en paz, y entonces podrías concentrarte.

—Hmmm… en realidad esa no es una mala idea —dije.

—Piensa en ello. Déjame saber —dijo Albert, colgando el teléfono.

Ella me miraba expectante.

—Es suficiente para pagar la renta por los próximos seis meses. Albert consiguió a John Savage, él trata de llegar a las profesionales.

—Yo no lo he visto luchar, ¿tú lo has hecho? —preguntó Archie, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Sólo una vez en Springfield. Él es bueno.

—No lo suficiente —dijo Candy. Me incliné y besé su frente—. Puedo quedarme en casa, Terry.

—No —dije, negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero que te golpeen como la última vez porque estás preocupado de mí.

—No, Pidge.

—Esperaré por ti. —Sonrió, pero era obviamente forzada, haciéndome incluso más determinado.

—Le pediré a Trent que venga. Él es el único en el que confió para poder concentrarme en la pelea.

—Muchas gracias, idiota —se quejó Archie.

—Oye, tuviste tu oportunidad —dije, sólo medio bromeando.

La boca de Archie tiró de un lado. Podía hacer pucheros todo el día, pero había cometido un error en Hellerton, dejando que Candy se alejara de él así. Si hubiera estado prestando atención, eso nunca habría pasado, y todos lo sabíamos.

Annie y Candy juraban que fue un accidente lamentable, pero no dudaba decirle lo contrario. Se encontraba mirando la pelea en vez de a ella y si Ethan hubiera terminado lo que comenzó, yo estaría en la cárcel por asesinato. Archie le pidió a Candy disculpas por semanas, pero luego lo llevé aparte y le dije que acabara. A ninguno de nosotros le gustaba revivirlo cada vez que su culpa sacaba lo mejor de él.

—Archie, no fue tu culpa. Tú lo alejaste de mí, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Candy, estirándose alrededor de Annie para palmear su brazo. Ella se giró hacia mí—. ¿Cuándo es la pelea?

—En algún momento la próxima semana. Te quiero ahí. Te necesito ahí. —Si hubiera sido menos que un idiota, habría insistido que se quedara en casa, pero ya había establecido en numerosas ocasiones que no lo era. Mi necesidad de estar alrededor de Candice Ardley anulaba cualquier pensamiento racional. Siempre ha sido de esa forma, e imaginaba que siempre lo sería.

Sonrió, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. —Entonces, estaré ahí.

La dejé en su última clase, besándola para despedirme antes de encontrarme con Archie y Annnie en Morgan. El campus estaba vaciándose rápidamente, y finalmente recurrí a fumar mis cigarrillos cerca de la esquina, así no tendría que esquivar a alguna alumna acarreando su equipaje o la lavanderíacada tres minutos.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Trenton, escuchando cada tono con creciente impaciencia. Al final, su correo de voz saltó. —Trent, soy yo. Necesito un gran favor. Es con límite de tiempo, así que llámame de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible. Nos vemos.

Colgué, viendo a Archie y Ann saliendo por las puertas de vidrio de los dormitorios, cada uno sosteniendo dos de sus bolsos.

—Parece que ya tienes todo listo.

Archie sonrió; Annie no.

—Realmente no son tan malos —dije, dándole un codazo. Su ceño fruncido no desapareció.

—Se sentirá mejor una vez que estemos allí —dijo Archie, más que nada para alentar a su novia que para convencerme a mí.

Los ayudé a poner los bolsos en el baúl del Charger, luego esperamos a que Candy terminara su medio periodo, y nos encontrara en el estacionamiento.

Ceñí mi gorra a mi orejas y encendí un cigarrillo, esperando. Trenton todavía no me había regresado la llamada, y estaba poniéndome nervioso acerca de que no sería capaz de venir. Los gemelos estaban a mitad de camino a Colorado con algunos de sus compañeros Sig Tau, y no confiaba en nadie más para mantener a Candy a salvo.

Tomé varias caladas, pensando en diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza si Trenton no me devolvía la llamada, y cuán jodidamente egoísta estaba siendo, requiriendo su presencia en un lugar donde sabía que ella estaría en peligro. La completa concentración era necesaria para ganar esta pelea, y eso dependía de dos cosas: la presencia de mi novia, y su seguridad. Si Trenton tenía que trabajar o no me llamaba de regreso, tendría que cancelar la pelea. Era la única opción.

Tomé una última calada del último cigarrillo en el paquete. Había estado tan absorto en mis preocupaciones que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado fumando. Miré mi reloj. Candy ya debería haber salido de clases.

En ese momento, dijo mi nombre.

—Hola, Pigeon.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Lo está ahora —dije, tirándola a mis brazos.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando?

—Sólo tengo bastante en mi mente. —Suspiré. Cuando hizo saber que mi respuesta no fue suficiente buena, continué—: Esta semana, la pelea, tú estando ahí…

—Te dije que me quedaría en casa.

—Te necesito ahí, Pidge —dije, tirando mi cigarrillo al suelo. Lo miré desaparecer en una profunda huella en la nieve, y entonces la tomé de la mano.

—¿Has hablado con Trent? —preguntó.

—Estoy esperando que él me llame de vuelta.

Annie bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza del Charger — ¡Dense prisa! ¡Está haciendo demasiado frío!

Sonreí y abrí la puerta para Candy. Mientras miraba por la ventaba, Archie y Annie repetían la misma conversación que habían tenido desde que se enteró que se reuniría con sus padres. Justo cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento, mi teléfono sonó.

—¿Qué diablos, Trent? —pregunté, viendo su nombre en la pantalla—. Te llamé hace horas. No es como si fueras productivo en el trabajo o algo así.

—No han sido _horas_, y lo siento. He estado donde Cami.

—Como sea. Escucha, necesito un favor. Tengo una pelea la próxima semana. Necesito que vayas. No sé cuándo es, pero cuando te llame, necesito que estés allí en una hora. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué hay para mí? —bromeó.

—¿Puedes hacerlo o no, idiota? Porque necesito que mantengas un ojo en Pigeon. Un idiota puso sus manos en ella la última vez y…

—¿Qué mierda, Chuck? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó Trenton, su tono inmediatamente grave.

—Me encargué de eso. Entonces, ¿si llamo…?

—Sí. Quiero decir, por supuesto hermanito, estaré ahí.

—Gracias, Trent. —Apagué mi teléfono e incliné mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Aliviado? —preguntó Archie, mirando mi ansiedad desaparecer a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Sí. No estaba seguro de qué haría sin él allí.

—Te dije… —comenzó Candy, pero la detuve.

—Pidge, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

Negó con la cabeza ante mi tono impaciente. —No lo entiendo. No me necesitabas antes.

Me giré en su dirección, mis dedos tocando su mejilla. Claramente no tenía idea de los profundos sentimientos que me recorrían. —No te conocía antes.

Cuando no estás allí, no puedo concentrarme. Me pregunto dónde estás, qué estás haciendo… si estás ahí y puedo verte, puedo concentrarme. Sé que suena loco, pero así es como es.

—Y loco es exactamente como me gusta —dijo, inclinándose para besar mis labios.

—Obviamente —murmuró Annie bajo su aliento.

Antes de que llegara el ocaso, Annie y Archie condujeron el Charger hacia el sur.

Candy sacudió las llaves del Honda y sonrió. —Al menos no tenemos que congelarnos en la Harley.

Sonreí.

Candy se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez deberíamos, no sé, ¿considerar conseguir nuestro propio auto?

—Después de la pelea, iremos a comprar uno. ¿Qué te parece?

Saltó, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor mío, y cubrió mis mejillas, mi boca y mi cuello con besos.

Subí las escaleras hasta el departamento, haciendo una línea recta hacia el dormitorio.

Pasamos los siguientes cuatro días acurrucados ya sea en la cama, o en el sofá con Toto, mirando viejas películas. Hizo la espera de la llamada de Albert tolerable.

Finalmente, la noche del martes, entre las repeticiones de _Boy Meets World _el número de Albert encendió la pantalla de mi celular. Mis ojos encontraron los de Candy.

—¿Sí?

—Perro Rabioso. Tienes una hora. Residencia Keaton. Trae tu cara de juego, cariño, él es "_Hulk Hogan_" con esteroides.

—Te veo entonces. —Me puse de pie, trayendo a Candy conmigo— Cámbiate a algo cálido, bebé. Keaton es un edificio viejo, y probablemente han apagado los calefactores por las vacaciones.

Hizo un pequeño baile feliz antes de correr por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Las esquinas de mi boca se elevaron. ¿Qué otra mujer estaría tan emocionada por ver a su novio negociar golpes? No me extrañaba que estuviera enamorado de ella.

Me puse una sudadera con capucha y mis botas, y la esperé en la puerta principal.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó, pavoneándose alrededor de la esquina. Se agarró a cada lado del marco de la puerta y movió su cadera hacia el lado.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, haciendo un mohín con sus labios, tratando de imitar a una modelo… o un pato. No estaba seguro de cual.

Mis ojos viajaron desde su largo suéter gris jaspeado, camiseta blanca y vaqueros ajustados de color azul metidos dentro de altas botas negras. Lo dijo como una broma, pensando que lucía desaliñada, pero mi respiración se atascó al mirarla.

Su cuerpo se relajó, y dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus muslos. —¿Eso está mal?

—No —dije, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. No está mal en absoluto.

Con una mano abrí la puerta, y le tendí la otra. Brincando, Candy cruzó la sala y entrelazó sus de dedos con los míos.

El Honda era lento al empezar, pero llegamos hacia Keaton en tiempo suficiente. Llamé a Trenton en el camino, pidiendo a Dios que pudiera venir por mí como lo había prometido.

Candy estuvo a mi lado, esperando por Trenton junto a la pared alta, y reparada de Keaton. Las paredes este y oeste estaban protegidas con andamios de acero. La universidad estaba preparándose para darle un refrescamiento a su edificio más antiguo.

Encendí un cigarrillo y le di una calada, soplando el humo por mi nariz. Ella apretó mi mano. —Él va a estar aquí.

La gente ya se filtraba desde todas las direcciones, parqueando a cuadras de distancia en diferentes lotes. Cuanto más cerca era la hora de la pelea, una gran cantidad de gente podía ser vista escalando la escalera sur de incendios.

Fruncí el ceño. La elección del edificio no había sido pensada. La última pelea del año siempre traía los apostadores más serios, y siempre llegaban temprano para que pudieran hacer sus apuestas y asegurar una buena vista. El tamaño del bote también traía a los espectadores con menos experiencia, quienes se presentaban tarde y terminaban aplastados contra las paredes. Ese año era excepcionalmente grande. Keaton estaba en las afueras del campus, el cual era preferido, pero su sótano era uno de los más pequeños.

—Esta es una de las peores ideas que Albert ha tenido hasta ahora—me quejé.

—Es muy tarde para cambiarlo —dijo Candy, sus ojos viajando por los bloques de hormigón.

Abrí mi celular, disparé un sexto mensaje de texto a Trenton, y luego cerré el teléfono.

—Pareces nervioso esta noche —susurró Candy.

—Me sentiré mejor cuando Trent traiga su trasero punk aquí.

—Estoy aquí, niña quejumbrosa —dijo Trenton en voz baja. - Suspiré con alivio.

—¿Cómo has estado, hermanita? —preguntó Candy, abrazándola con un brazo, y luego juguetonamente empujándome con el otro.

—Estoy bien, Trent —dijo, divertida.

Dirigí a Candy de la mano a la parte posterior del edificio, mirando hacia atrás a Trenton mientras caminábamos. —Si los policías aparecen y nos separamos, veámonos en la residencia Morgan ¿de acuerdo?

Trenton asintió justo cuando me detuve junto a la ventana abierta cerca del suelo.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —dijo Trenton, mirando abajo hacia la ventana—. Candy apenas va a pasar por allí.

—Vas a pasar —le aseguré, arrastrándome hacia la oscuridad interior.

Ahora, acostumbrada al allanamiento de morada, Candy no dudó en arrastrarse en el suelo helado, moviéndose con lentitud hacia atrás a través de la ventana, cayendo en mis brazos.

Esperamos por unos momentos, luego Trenton gruñó mientras se empujaba fuera de la cornisa y aterrizaba en el suelo, a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando sus pies tocaron el hormigón.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame, Candy. Yo no haría esta mierda

por nadie más —gruñó, sacudiéndose la camisa.

Salté, cerrando la ventana con tirón rápido. —Por aquí —les dije, dirigiéndolos a través de la oscuridad.

Zigzagueamos más lejos dentro del edificio hasta que se pudo ver una pequeña llama de luz. Un murmullo de voces venía desde el mismo punto, mientras nuestros tres pares de pies rayaban contra el concreto suelto del suelo.

Trenton suspiró luego del tercer giro. —Nunca encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí.

—Sólo sígueme al salir. Estarás bien —dije.

Era fácil de discernir cuán cerca estábamos por el creciente volumen de la multitud esperando en el salón principal. La voz de Albert venía sobre el megáfono, gritando nombres y números.

Me detuve en la habitación del lado, mirando alrededor a las mesas y sillas cubiertas con sábanas blancas. Una sensación de malestar vino a mí. El lugar era un error. Casi tan grande como traer a Candy a un lugar tan peligroso. Si se desataba una pelea, Candy estaría protegida por Trenton, pero el refugio habitual estaría lejos de la multitud, y estaba lleno de muebles y equipos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vas a jugar esto? —preguntó Trenton.

—Divide y vencerás.

—¿Divide qué?

—Su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

Trenton asintió rápidamente. —Buen plan.

—Pigeon, quiero que te pares en esta puerta, ¿de acuerdo? —Candy miró hacia la sala principal, sus ojos se abrieron mientras tomaba el caos—. Pigeon,

¿me escuchaste? —pregunté, tocándole su brazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, parpadeando.

—Quiero que te pares cerca de esta puerta, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente agarrada del brazo de Trent todo el tiempo.

—No me moveré —dijo—. Lo prometo.

Le sonreí a su dulce y abrumada expresión. —Ahora _tú _pareces nerviosa.

Miró hacia la puerta, y luego a mí. —No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, Terry. No acerca de la pelea, pero… algo. Este lugar me asusta.

No podía disentir. —No estaremos mucho tiempo.

La voz de Albert vino sobre la bocina, empezando su anuncio de apertura.

Toqué cada lado del rostro de Candy, y la miré a los ojos. —Te amo. —El fantasma de una sonrisa tocó sus labios, y la atraje hacia mí, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra mi pecho.

—… ¡Así que no usen sus putas para estafar el sistema, muchachos! —dijo la voz de Albert, amplificado por el megáfono.

Enganché el brazo de Candy alrededor del de Trenton. —No quites tus ojos de ella. Ni siquiera por un segundo. Este lugar se volverá loco una vez que la pelea comience.

—… así que démosle la bienvenida al contrincante de hoy, ¡JOHN SAVAGE!

—La protegeré con mi vida, hermanito —dijo Trent, tirando ligeramente del brazo de Candy para darle énfasis—. Ahora patéale el trasero a este tipo, y vámonos de aquí.

—¡Sacúdanse en sus botas, muchachos, y tiren sus bragas, señoritas! Les doy a: ¡TERRENCE"PERRO RABIOSO" BACKER!

En la introducción de Albert, entré a la habitación principal. Brazos se agitaban, y las voces de muchos se disparaban al unísono. El mar de gente se abrió ante mí, y poco a poco hice mi camino hacia el Círculo.

La habitación estaba iluminada sólo con faroles colgando del cuello. Aún tratando de mantener un bajo perfil debido a casi ser arrestados antes, Albert no quería que las luces brillantes se descubrieran por alguien afuera.

Incluso en la penumbra, podía ver la expresión de severidad de John Savage. Se alzaba sobre mí, sus ojos salvajes e impacientes. Rebotó de un pie al otro un par de veces, y luego se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí con el asesinato en su mente.

Savage no era un aficionado, pero sólo había tres maneras de ganar: knockout, sumisión y decisión. La razón de la ventaja que siempre había tenido a mi favor era porque yo tenía cuatro hermanos, quienes peleaban de diferentes maneras.

Si John Savage peleaba como Trenton, se basaría en la ofensiva, velocidad y ataques sorpresa, los cuales había entrenado durante toda mi vida.

Si él peleaba como los gemelos, con combinaciones de puños y patadas, o cambiando sus tácticas a golpes de tierra, había entrenado para eso toda mi vida.

Thomas era el más letal. Si Savage luchaba inteligentemente, y él probablemente lo hacía, juzgando por la manera en que me evaluaba, lucharía con el perfecto balance de fuerza, velocidad y estrategia. Yo sólo había intercambiado golpes con mi hermano mayor un puñado de veces en mi vida, pero para el momento en que yo tenía dieciséis años, no podía derrotarme sin la ayuda de mis otros hermanos.

No importaba lo mucho que John Savage había entrenado, o qué ventaja pensó que tenía, había peleado con él antes. Había luchado con todo el mundo que podía valer una maldita pelea antes… y yo había ganado.

Albert hizo sonar el megáfono, y Savage tomó un corto paso hacia atrás antes de energizar un golpe en mi dirección.

Lo esquivé. Sin duda pelearía como Thomas.

Savage se acercó demasiado, así que jalé mi bota y lo lancé de nuevo a la multitud. Lo empujaron de nuevo hacia el círculo, y se acercó con un renovado propósito.

Tiró dos golpes consecutivos, y luego lo agarré, empujando su cara hacia mi rodilla. John se tambaleó hacia atrás, puso su cordura sobre él, y luego volvió a la carga.

Me giré y perdí, y luego trató de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Ya sudado, era fácil deslizarse de sus manos. Cuando me di la vuelta, su codo se reunió con mi mandíbula, y el mundo se detuvo por menos de un segundo antes que me lo quitara de encima y le respondiera con un gancho de izquierda y derecha, aterrizando uno detrás del otro.

El labio inferior de Savage se dividió y salpicó. Dibujando la primera línea de sangre, y aumentaba el volumen de la sala a un decibel ensordecedor.

Mi codo se echó hacia atrás, y mi puño lo siguió hacia el final, haciendo una parada corta en la nariz de Savage. No lo sostuve, contundentemente a propósito, así tendría tiempo para mirar hacia atrás y chequear a Candy. Se había quedado donde yo le había pedido, su brazo seguía enganchado alrededor del de Trenton.

Satisfecho de que estaba bien, me concentré en la pelea de nuevo, esquivando rápidamente cuando Savage lanzó un puñetazo tambaleante, y luego tiró sus brazos alrededor de mí, arrojándonos al suelo.

John aterrizó debajo de mí, y sin siquiera intentarlo, mi codo se estrelló contra su cara. Puso mi cuerpo en una tenaza con sus piernas, encerrándolas juntas en los tobillos.

—Voy a acabar contigo, ¡maldito idiota! —gruñó John.

Sonreí, y luego lo empujé fuera del suelo, levantándonos a ambos. Savage luchó para sacarme de balance, pero era hora de llevar a Candy a casa.

La voz de Trenton estalló sobre el resto de la multitud. —¡Golpea su trasero, Terrence!

Caí hacia adelante y hacia un lado ligeramente, golpeando la espalda de John y su cabeza contra el concreto, en un golpe devastador. Con mi oponente ahora aturdido, eché hacia atrás mi codo y empujé mis puños en su rostro y a los lados de su cabeza, una y otra vez, hasta que un par de brazos se engancharon bajo los míos y me apartaron.

Albert lanzó el lienzo rojo en el pecho de Savage, y la sala explotó mientras Albert agarraba mi muñeca y levantaba mi mano en el aíre.

Miré hacia Candy, quien estaba subiendo y bajando cabezas por encima del resto de la multitud, sostenida por mi hermano.

Trenton estaba gritando algo, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo cuando la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, vi una mirada de horror en el rostro de Candy, y segundos después, un llanto colectivo de la multitud provocó pánico. Una linterna colgante en la esquina de la sala principal se había caído, envolviendo una sábana blanca en fuego. El incendio se extendió rápidamente a la sábana de lado, comenzando una reacción en cadena.

La multitud gritando corrió hacia la boca de las escaleras mientras el humo rápidamente llenaba la habitación. Rostros asustados, tanto hombres como mujeres, estaban destacados por las llamas.

—¡Candy! —grité, dándome cuenta cuán lejos se encontraba, y cuantas personas estaban entre nosotros. Si no podía llegar a su lado, ella y Trenton tendrían que encontrar su camino de regreso a la ventana a través del laberinto de pasillos oscuros. El terror se clavó en mi interior, estimulándome violentamente a empujar a través de quienquiera que se pusiera en mi camino.

La habitación se oscureció, y un ruido fuerte sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Los otros faroles estaban encendiéndose y añadiéndose a la hoguera en pequeñas explosiones. Atrapé un vistazo de Trenton, quien agarraba el brazo de Candy, jalándola a su espalda, tratando de abrirse paso a través de la multitud.

Candy sacudió su cabeza, tirando hacia atrás.

Trenton miró alrededor, formando un plan de escape mientras se pararon en medio de la confusión. Si trataban de salir por la escalera de incendios, serían los últimos en salir. El fuego crecía rápidamente. No lograrían llegar a tiempo a la salida a través de la multitud.

Cualquier intento que hice para llegar a ellos fue frustrado por la multitud que surgía y me empujaba más lejos. La emocionada excitación que llenaba la habitación antes, fue reemplazada por gritos horrorizados de miedo y desesperación mientras todos luchaban por alcanzar las salidas.

Trenton la jaló por la puerta del pasillo, pero ella luchó contra él para mirar hacia atrás. —¡Terrence! —gritó, extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Tomé una respiración para gritar de nuevo, pero el humo llenó mis pulmones. Tosí, agitando el humo lejos.

—¡Por este lado, Terry! —gritó Trenton.

—¡Sólo sácala de aquí, Trent! ¡Saca a Pigeon!

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron, y negó con la cabeza. —¡Terrence!

—¡Sólo váyanse! —dije—. ¡Los alcanzaré más adelante!

Candy se detuvo un momento antes que sus labios formaran una línea dura.

Alivio vino sobre mí. Candice Ardley tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, y lo había pateado justamente. Agarró la manga de Trenton y lo jaló de nuevo hacia la oscuridad, lejos del fuego.

Me giré, buscando mi propia forma de salir. Docenas de espectadores estaban arañando su propia manera hacia el estrecho acceso de las escaleras, gritando y peleando entre sí para llegar a la salida.

La habitación estaba casi negra de humo, y sentí mis pulmones luchando por aíre. Me arrodillé en el suelo, tratando de recordar las diferentes puertas que se alineaban en la habitación principal. Me volví hacia la escalera. Ese era el camino al que quería ir, lejos del fuego, pero me negué a entrar en pánico. Había una segunda salida que conducía a las escaleras de incendios, unas cuantas personas pensarían ir por allí. Me agaché y corrí hacia donde recordaba que estaba, pero me detuve.

Pensamientos de Candy y Trenton perdiéndose destellaron en mi mente, jalándome lejos de la salida.

Escuché mi nombre, y miré hacia el sonido.

—¡Terrence! ¡Terrence! ¡Por aquí! —Albert estaba en la puerta, agitándome su mano hacia él.

Negué con la cabeza. —¡Voy a alcanzar a Pigeon!

El camino hacia el cuarto pequeño por donde Trenton y Candy escaparon estaba casi limpio, así que salí corriendo, cruzando la habitación, golpeando a alguien de frente. Era una chica, una estudiante de primer año por su aspecto, su rostro cubierto con rayas negras. Lucía atemorizada y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡A-ayúdame! ¡No puedo… no sé el camino de salida! —dijo, tosiendo.

—¡Albert! —grité. Empujándola hacia la dirección de la salida—. ¡Ayúdala a salir de aquí!

La chica corrió hacia él, y él le agarró la mano antes de desaparecer a través de la salida que el humo oscurecía totalmente.

Me empujé del piso y corrí hacia Candy. Otros corrían alrededor de los laberintos oscuros también, llorando y jadeando mientras trataban de encontrar una salida.

—¡Candy! —grité en la oscuridad. Me sentía aterrorizado, habían tomado un giro equivocado.

Un grupo pequeño de chicas paradas al final del pasillo lloraban. —¿Han visto a un chico y una chica pasar por aquí? Trenton es así de alto, parecido a mí —dije, sosteniendo una mano en mi frente.

Negaron con sus cabezas.

Mi estómago se hundió. Candy y Trenton habían tomado el camino equivocado.

Señalé al grupo asustado. —Sigan ese pasillo hasta que lleguen al final. Hay un hueco en la escalera con una puerta en la parte superior. Tómenla, y luego giren hacia la izquierda. Hay una ventana por la que pueden salir.

En lugar de dar marcha atrás a los pasillos donde veníamos, giré a la izquierda, corriendo a través de la oscuridad, con la esperanza de que iba a tener suerte y correr hacia ellos de alguna manera.

Pude escuchar los gritos de la habitación principal mientras empujaba hacia delante, decidido a asegurarme que Candy y Trenton habían encontrado la manera de salir. No me iría hasta que lo supiera con certeza.

Después de correr a través de varios pasillos, sentí el peso del pánico bajando por mi pecho. El olor del humo me había alcanzado, y sabía que con la construcción, el edificio viejo, los muebles, y las sábanas que los cubrían alimentando el fuego, todo el sótano sería tragado por las llamas en minutos.

—¡Candy! —grité de nuevo—. ¡Trent!

Nada.


	28. DE REGRESO A LAS VEGAS

El humo se había vuelto ineludible. Sin importar la habitación en la que me hallara, cada respiración era poco profunda y caliente, quemando mis pulmones.

Me incliné y agarré mis rodillas, jadeando. Mi sentido de orientación estaba debilitado, tanto por la oscuridad, como por la real posibilidad de no ser capaz de encontrar a mi novia o a mi hermano antes de que fuera tarde. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría encontrar mi camino de vuelta.

Entre los ataques de tos, escuché un sonido de golpeteo viniendo de la habilitación continua.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Era Candy. Determinación renovada vino a mí y me arrastré hacia su voz, avanzando a tientas a través de la oscuridad. Mis manos tocaron una pared, y luego me detuve cuando sentí una puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. —¿Pidge? — grité, jalando la puerta.

La voz de Candy se volvió más aguda, incentivándome para dar un paso hacia atrás y patear la puerta hasta que se abrió.

Estaba parada sobre un escritorio justo debajo de la ventana, golpeando sus manos contra el vidrio tan desesperadamente, que no se dio cuenta que yo había irrumpido en la habitación.

—¿Pigeon? —dije, tosiendo.

—¡Terry! —gritó, lanzándose del escritorio y contra mis brazos.

Ahuequé sus mejillas. —¿Dónde está Trent?

—¡Él los siguió! —gritó, lágrimas corrían por su rostro—. ¡Intenté que viniese conmigo, pero él no venía!

Miré hacia debajo del salón. El fuego se disparaba hacia nosotros, alimentándose de los muebles cubiertos que estaban alineados en las paredes.

Candy miró boquiabierta la horrible vista y después tosió. Mis cejas se fruncieron, preguntándome dónde demonios estaba mi hermano. Si estaba en el final del corredor, no tendría oportunidad. Un sollozo brotó de mi garganta, pero la mirada de terror en los ojos de Candy lo forzó a apartarse.

—Vamos, voy a sacarnos de aquí, Pidgeon. —Presioné mis labios contra los de ella en un rápido y firme movimiento, luego subí a la cima de su improvisada escalera.

Empujé la ventana, los músculos de mis brazos temblando mientras empleaba toda mi fuerza restante contra el vidrio.

—¡Aléjate, Candy! ¡Voy a romper el vidrio!

Se apartó un paso de mí, su cuerpo entero temblando. Levanté el brazo con el codo doblado y mi puño en alto, y dejé salir un gruñido mientras lo clavaba con fuerza en la ventana. Vidrios se hicieron añicos, y estiré mi mano.

—¡Vamos! —grité.

El calor del fuego se apoderó de la habitación. Motivado por terror puro, la levanté del suelo con un brazo, y la empujé hacia afuera.

Me esperó arrodillada mientras yo salía trepando, y luego me ayudó a levantarme. Sirenas sonaban desde el otro lado del edificio. Luces rojas y azules de camiones de bomberos y carros de policías bailaban a lo largo de los ladrillos en los edificios continuos.

Tiré a Candy conmigo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde un montón de gente estaba parada en frente del edificio. Hojeamos las caras cubiertas de hollín buscando a Trenton mientras gritaba su nombre. Cada vez que llamaba a gritos, mi voz se quebraba más. No estaba allí. Revisé mi teléfono, esperando que él hubiera llamado. Viendo que no lo había hecho, lo cerré de un golpe.

Acercándome a la desesperanza, cubrí mi boca, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación. Mi hermano se había perdido en el ardiente edificio. No estaba afuera, conduciendo a una sola conclusión.

—¡TRENT! —grité, estirando mi cuello mientras buscaba entre la multitud.

Aquellos que habían escapado estaban abrazándose y lloriqueando detrás de los vehículos de emergencia, observando con horror como los camiones de bomberos disparaban agua por las ventanas. Bomberos corrían dentro, jalando las mangueras detrás de ellos.

—Él no salió —susurré—. Él no salió, Pidge. —Lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, y caí sobre mis rodillas.

Candy me siguió al suelo, sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

—Trent es inteligente, Terry. Él salió. Tuvo que haber encontrado otra forma.

Me desmoroné dentro del regazo de ella sujetando su camisa con los dos puños.

Una hora pasó. Los llantos y lamentos de los sobrevivientes y espectadores afuera del edificio se habían suavizado a un inquietante silencio. Los bomberos sacaron sólo dos sobrevivientes, y luego continuamente salieron con las manos vacías. Cada vez que alguien salía del edificio, contenía mi respiración, una parte de mí esperando que fuera Trenton, la otra temiendo que no lo fuese.

Una hora y media después, los cuerpos que regresaban estaban sin vida. En vez de realizarles RCP, simplemente los ponían junto a las otras víctimas, cubriendo sus cuerpos. El suelo estaba plagado de víctimas, superando en número a los que habíamos escapado.

—¿Terrence?

Albert estaba de pie junto a nosotros. Me levanté, jalando a Candy conmigo.

—Estoy feliz de que ustedes chicos lo lograran —dijo, luciendo atónito y desconcertado—. ¿Dónde está Trent?

No contesté.

Nuestros ojos regresaron hacia los restos carbonizados de las residencias de Keaton, el humo negro y denso aún salía de las ventanas. Candy enterró su rostro en mi pecho y agarró mi camisa con sus pequeños puños.

Era una escena horripilante, y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar.

—Tengo que eh… tengo que llamar a mi papá —dije, arrugando mi frente.

—Quizás deberías esperar Terrence. No sabemos nada aún —dijo Candy.

Mis pulmones ardían, justo como mis ojos. —Mierda, esto no está bien. Nunca debió

—Fue un accidente, Terrence. Tú nunca hubieses podido saber que esto pasaría —dijo, tocando mi mejilla.

Mi rostro se comprimió, y cerré fuerte mis ojos. Iba a tener que llamar a mi papá y decirle que Trenton aún estaba adentro de un edificio en llamas, y que era mi culpa. No sabía si mi familia podría soportar otra perdida. Trenton había vivido con mi papá mientras trataba de ayudarlo a recuperarse, y eran un poco más cercanos que el resto de nosotros.

Contuve mi respiración mientras marcaba duro los números, imaginando la reacción de mi padre. El teléfono se sentía frío en mi mano, por lo tanto jalé a Candy contra mí. Incluso si ella no lo sabía aún, estaba helada.

Los números se transformaron en un nombre, y mis ojos se ampliaron.

Estaba recibiendo otra llamada.

—¿Trent?

—¿Estás bien? —gritó Trent en mi oído, su voz llena de pánico.

Una risa de sorpresa se escapó de mis labios mientras miraba a Candy. —¡Es

Trent!

Candy sollozó y apretó mi brazo.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté, desesperado por encontrarlo.

—¡Estoy en las residencias de Morgan, idiota de mierda! ¡Donde me dijiste que nos encontráramos! ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás en Morgan? Estaré allí en un segundo, ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!

Despegué a toda velocidad, arrastrando a Candy detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos a Morgan, ambos estábamos tosiendo y jadeando por aire. Trenton bajó corriendo las escaleras, estrellándose contra nosotros.

—¡Dios mío, hermanito! ¡Pensé que estabas tostado! —dijo Trenton, apretándonos fuerte.

—¡Idiota! —grité, empujándolo—. ¡Pensé que estabas malditamente muerto!

¡He estado esperando a que los bomberos carguen con tu cuerpo carbonizado desde Keaton!

Le fruncí el ceño a Trenton por un instante, y luego lo atraje de nuevo en un abrazo. Mi mano se extendió rápidamente, hurgando hasta que sentí el suéter de Candy, y después la atraje en un abrazo también. Después de varios instantes, solté a Trenton.

Trenton miró a Candy con gesto de disculpa. —Lo siento. Entré en pánico.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo me alegra que estés bien.

—_¿Yo? _Hubiera sido mejor estar muerto si Terrence me hubiera visto salir de ese edificio sin ti. Traté de encontrarte después de que saliste corriendo, pero luego me perdí y tuve que encontrar otra manera. Caminé alrededor del edificio para encontrar esa ventana, pero me encontré con unos policías y me obligaron a salir.

¡Me he estado volviendo loco por aquí! —dijo él, pasando su mano por su cabeza.

Limpié las mejillas de Candy con mis pulgares, y luego levanté mi camisa, usándola para limpiar el hollín de mi cara. —Salgamos de aquí. Los policías van a estar arrastrándose por aquí pronto.

Después de abrazar a mi hermano de nuevo, se dirigió hacia su carro y nosotros caminamos hacia el Honda de Annie. Observé la hebilla del cinturón de Candy, y luego fruncí el ceño cuando tosió.

—Tal vez, debería llevarte al hospital y conseguir que te revisen.

—Estoy bien —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Bajó la mirada, viendo una profunda cortada a lo largo de mis nudillos—. ¿Eso es de la pelea o de la ventana?

—La ventana —contesté, frunciendo el ceño hacia sus uñas ensangrentadas.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. —Salvaste mi vida, ¿sabes?

Mis cejas se juntaron. —No me hubiera ido sin ti.

—Sabía que vendrías.

Sostuve su mano dentro de la mía hasta que llegamos al apartamento. Tomó un largo baño y con manos temblorosas nos serví a los dos un vaso con whisky.

Caminó por el pasillo silenciosamente, y luego se derrumbó aturdida en la cama.

—Aquí —dije, entregándole un vaso llego de líquido ámbar—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—No estoy cansada.

Le tendí el vaso de nuevo. Podía ser que ella hubiera crecido alrededor de mafiosos en las Vegas, pero apenas habíamos visto la muerte, mucho de ella, y habíamos escapado por poco. —Sólo trata de descansar un poco, Pidge.

—Estoy casi asustada de cerrar los ojos —dijo, tomando el vaso y bebiéndose de un trago el líquido.

Tomé el vaso vacío y lo coloqué sobre la mesita de noche, luego me senté a su lado en la cama. Estuvimos en silencio, reflexionando sobre las últimas horas.

No parecía real.

—Una gran cantidad de gente murió esta noche —dije.

—Lo sé.

—No sabremos precisamente cuántos hasta mañana.

—Trent y yo pasamos a un grupo de chicos en el camino. Me pregunto si lo lograron. Se veían muy asustados…

Las manos de Candy comenzaron a temblar, así que la consolé de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. La sostuve entre mis brazos.

Se relajó contra mi pecho y suspiró. Su respiración se niveló, y apretó su mejilla contra mi piel, acurrucándose. Por primera vez desde que habíamos vuelto juntos, me sentí completamente cómodo con ella, como si hubiéramos regresado las cosas a cómo iban antes de Las Vegas.

—¿Terrence?

Bajé mi barbilla y susurré contra su cabello— ¿Qué, nena?

Nuestros teléfonos sonaron al unísono, y ella simultáneamente contestó el suyo mientras me pasaba el mío.

—¿Hola?

—¿Terrence? ¿Están bien, hombre?

—Sí, amigo. Estamos bien.

—Estoy bien, Ann. Estamos todos bien —dijo Candy, tranquilizando a Annie en la otra línea.

—Mamá y papá están con los pelos de puntas. Lo estamos viendo en las noticias justo ahora. No les dije que estarías allí… ¿Qué? —Archie alejó su rostro del teléfono para contestarle a sus padres— No, mamá. Sí, ¡estoy hablando con él! ¡Está bien! ¡Están en el apartamento! Entonces —continuó—, ¿qué demonios sucedió?

—Las malditas linternas. Albert no quería ninguna luz fuerte llamando la atención y que nos atraparan. Una prendió fuego todo el maldito lugar… Estuvo mal, Archie, Muchas personas murieron.

Él respiró profundamente. —¿Alguien que conozcamos?

—No lo sé, todavía.

—Me alegra que estés bien, hermano. Estoy… Jesús!, estoy feliz de que estés bien.

Candy describió los horribles momentos cuando tropezaba a través de la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar su camino de salida.

Hice un gesto de dolor cuando relató cómo clavó sus dedos en la ventana cuando trataba de abrirla.

—Ann, no te vayas tan pronto. Estamos bien —dijo—Estamos bien—dijo de nuevo, esta vez enfatizando—. Puedes abrazarme el viernes. También te amo. Diviértete.

Apreté mi teléfono celular un poco contra mi oreja. —Mejor abraza a tu chica, Archie. Sonaba molesta.

Él suspiró. —Yo sólo… —Volvió a suspirar.

—Lo sé, hombre.

—Te quiero. Eres mucho más hermano de lo que nunca podría tener.

—Yo, también. Nos vemos pronto.

Volví con Candy y colgamos nuestros teléfonos, nos sentamos en silencio, aún procesando lo que había sucedido. Me recosté contra la almohada, y luego empujé a Candy contra mi pecho.

—¿Annie está bien?

—Está molesta, pero está bien.

—Estoy feliz de que no estuvieran allí.

Podía sentir su mandíbula trabajando en contra de mi piel y maldije interiormente por haberle dado ideas más espantosas.

—Yo también —dijo con un escalofrío.

—Lo siento. Has pasado por mucho esta noche, no debería añadir nada más a tu plato.

—Tú estabas allí también, Terry.

Pensé acerca de cómo fue. Buscarla en la oscuridad, sin saber si la encontraría y finalmente, dar patadas a la puerta al ver su rostro.

—No me asusto muy a menudo —le dije—. Me asusté la primera mañana en que desperté y tú no estabas allí. Estaba asustado cuando me dejaste después de Las Vegas. Estaba asustado cuando pensé que iba a tener que decirle a mi papá que Trent había muerto en esa construcción. Pero cuando te vi a través de las llamas en ese sótano… me sentía aterrorizado. Llegué a la puerta, estaba a pocos metros de la salida y no pude irme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás _loco_? —preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

—Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida. Me di la vuelta, hice mi camino a ese cuarto, y allí estabas. Nada más importaba. Ni siquiera sabía si lo lograríamos o no, sólo quería estar donde tú estuvieras, donde sea que eso signifique. De la única cosa de la que estoy asustado… es de una vida sin ti, Pigeon.

Candy se inclinó, besándome suavemente en los labios. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, sonrió. —Entonces no tienes nada de qué estar asustado.

Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Suspiré. —Lo pasaría todo otra vez, ¿sabes?. No cambiaría ni un segundo si eso significara que estaríamos aquí, en este momento.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y besé suavemente su frente.

—Esto es —susurré.

—¿Qué?

—El momento. Cuando te veo dormir… ¿esa paz en tu rostro? Eso es. No lo he tenido desde que mi madre murió, pero lo puedo sentir nuevamente. —Tomé otra respiración profunda y la atraje hacia mí—Supe en el momento en que te conocí que había algo en ti que yo necesitaba. Resultó que no era algo de ti. Eras sólo tú.

Candy me dio una sonrisa cansada mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho

—Somos _nosotros_, Terry. Nada tiene sentido a menos que estemos juntos.

¿No has notado eso?

—_¿Notarlo? _¡Te he estado diciendo eso todo el año! —bromeé—. Es oficial.

Peleas, rompimientos, Anthonie, Las Vegas… incluso incendios… nuestra relación puede soportar cualquier cosa.

Levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Pude ver un plan formándose detrás de su iris. Por primera vez, no me preocupaba cuál sería su próximo paso, porque sabía en mi corazón que cualquier camino que eligiera, sería un sendero que caminaríamos juntos.

—¿Las Vegas? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño, formando una línea entre mis cejas. —¿Sí?

—¿Has pensado en volver?

Mis cejas se alzaron con incredulidad. —No creo que sea una buena idea para mí.

—¿Y si fuéramos sólo por una noche?

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación oscura, confuso. —¿Una noche?

—Cásate conmigo! —soltó. Oí las palabras, pero me tomó un segundo registrarlas.

Mi boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa ridícula. Ella estaba llena de mierda, pero si eso era lo que la ayudaba a olvidarse de lo que acabábamos de pasar, yo estaba feliz de hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo?

Se encogió de hombros. —Podemos fijar un vuelo para mañana. Son las vacaciones de primavera. No tengo nada para mañana. ¿Y tú?

—Yo me encargaré de todo —le dije, tratando de alcanzar mi teléfono. Candy levantó la barbilla, haciendo gala de su lado terco—. Américan Airlines—dije, observando su reacción de cerca. Ni se inmutó.

—Américan Airlines ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito dos boletos para Las Vegas, por favor. Mañana.

La mujer buscó el tiempo de vuelo y luego preguntó cuánto tiempo íbamos a quedarnos.

—Mmmmm… —Esperé a que Candy cediera, pero no lo hizo—Dos días. Ida y vuelta. Lo que tenga.

Apoyó su barbilla en mi pecho con una gran sonrisa, esperando a que yo terminara la llamada

La mujer preguntó por mi información de pago. Así que le pedí a Candy mi billetera.

Ese fue el momento en que pensé que se reiría y me diría que cuelgue el teléfono, pero felizmente sacó la tarjeta de mi billetera y me la entregó.

Le di los números de mi tarjeta al agente, mirándola después de cada serie.

Ella se limitó a escuchar, divertida. Dije la fecha de vencimiento y se me pasó por la mente que estaba a punto de pagar por dos boletos de avión que probablemente no usaría. Candy tenía una maldita cara de póker, después de todo.

—Er, sí señorita. Los recogeremos en el mostrador. Gracias.

Le pasé el teléfono a Candy y lo colocó en la mesita de noche.

—Me acabas de pedir que me case contigo —le dije, todavía esperando que admitiera que no iba enserio.

—Lo sé.

—Ese es un asunto serio, ¿sabes? Sólo pedí dos boletos para mañana temprano. Entonces eso significa que nos casaremos mañana en la noche.

—Gracias.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. —Vas a ser la señora Backer cuando empieces las clases el lunes.

—Oh! —dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Tienes dudas?

—Tendré que cambiar serios papeles la próxima semana.

Asentí lentamente, con cautela. —¿Te vas a casar conmigo mañana?

Sonrió. —Ajá.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sip.

—¡Te _amo_, maldita sea! —Agarré cada lado de su cara, golpeando mis labios contra los de ella—. Te amo demasiado, Pigeon —le dije, besándola una y otra vez.

Sus labios tenían problemas para seguirme.

—Sólo recuerda, que dentro de cincuenta años, todavía estaré pateando tu trasero en el póker. —Soltó una risita.

—Si significan sesenta o setenta años o una eternidad contigo, nena… tienes todo mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras.

Levantó una ceja. —Tú no quisiste decir eso.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Su dulce sonrisa se convirtió en la expresión de la confiada Candice Ardley que vi presionar como una profesional en la mesa de póker en Las Vegas. —¿Estás lo suficientemente confiado como para apostar la brillante moto que está afuera?

—Pondría todo lo que tengo en tus manos. No me arrepiento de ningún segundo contigo, Pidge y nunca lo haré.

Tendió una mano y la tomé sin titubear, agitándola una vez y luego llevándomela a la boca, presionando mis labios tiernamente contra sus nudillos.

—Candy Backer… —dije, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Me abrazó, tensando sus hombros mientras los apretaba. —Terrence y Candice Backer. Tendremos un bonito anillo para ello.

—¿Anillo? —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nos preocuparemos de los anillos después, bebé. En cierto modo te arrojé a esto encima…

—Uh… —interrumpí, recordando la caja en el cajón. Me pregunté si dársela era una buena idea. Hace unas semanas, tal vez incluso algunos días atrás, Candy podría haberse asustado, pero ya hemos pasado por eso. Esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—No te enojes —le dije—. Yo… como que ya me hice cargo de esa parte.

—¿Qué parte?

Me quedé mirando el techo y suspiré, dándome cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. —Vas a enloquecer.

—Terrence…

Busqué en el cajón de la mesita de noche y tanteé alrededor por un momento.

Frunció el ceño y luego sopló el pelo húmedo de sus ojos. —¿Qué? ¿Compraste más condones?

Me reí una vez. —No, Pidge —le dije, llegando más lejos en el cajón. Mi mano finalmente tocó los rincones familiares, y vi la expresión de Candy mientras sacaba la cajita de su escondite.

Ella bajó la mirada mientras colocaba el cuadrado de terciopelo en mi pecho, llegando detrás para descansar mi cabeza en mi brazo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué es lo que parece?

—Está bien, déjame reformular la pregunta: ¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?

Inhalé. —Hace un tiempo.

—Terry…

—Sólo lo vi un día… y supe que sólo había un lugar al que podía pertenecer… en tu perfecto dedo del corazón.

—¿Un día, cuándo?

—¿Importa?

—¿Puedo verlo? —Sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando.

Su inesperada reacción provocó otra ancha sonrisa a través de mi cara. — Ábrelo.

Tocó ligeramente la caja con un dedo y luego agarró el sello de oro con las dos manos, tirando lentamente para abrir la tapa. Sus ojos se ensancharon y luego cerró la tapa.

—¡Terrence! —se lamentó.

—Sabía que ibas a enloquecer —le dije, sentándome y ahuecando mis manos sobre las suyas.

—¿Es que estás _loco_?

—Lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era único. ¡Y tenía razón! No he visto uno así que sea tan perfecto como este. —Me encogí por dentro, esperando que se recuperara del hecho de que yo había admitido la frecuencia con la que veía los anillos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y luego despacio deslizó sus manos por la caja.

Intentando otra vez, abrió la tapa y luego sacó el anillo de la abertura que lo mantenía en su lugar.

—Es… Dios mío, es increíble! —susurró mientras yo tomaba su mano izquierda en la mía.

—¿Puedo? —le pregunté, mirándola. Cuando asintió, apreté mis labios y luego deslicé la banda de oro blanco sobre su nudillo, manteniéndola en su lugar por un segundo o dos antes de soltarla.

—_Ahora _es increíble.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando su mano por un momento. Se encontraba finalmente donde pertenecía.

—Pudiste haber pagado la cuota inicial de un auto con esto —dijo en voz baja, como si tuviera que susurrar en presencia del anillo.

Toqué su dedo anular con mis labios, besando su piel justo por delante de su nudillo. —Me había imaginado cómo se vería en tu mano un millón de veces. Ahora que está ahí…

—¿Qué? —Sonrió, esperando a que yo terminara.

—Pensé que iba a tener que sudar cinco años antes de sentirme de esta manera.

—Lo quería tanto como tú. He tenido un infierno con la cara de póker. —dijo presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Por mucho que quería desnudarla hasta que lo único que tuviera fuera el anillo. Me ubiqué en la almohada y dejé descansar su cuerpo contra el mío. Si había una manera de centrarse en algo más que en el horror de esa noche, lo habíamos conseguido.

* * *

**AMO A ESTE HOMBRE Y ME ENCANTA COMO ES... **

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA ADAPTACIÓN... YA MERITO LLEGAMOS AL FINAL...**

**LUISA 1113 DE NUEVO TU MAIL PLISSSS. PERO SEPARADO Y SIN EL ARROBA PORQUE NO LOGRO VERLO :)**

**LINDO JUEVES**

**=) ABBY**


	29. SR Y SRA BACKER

Candy se detuvo en el borde, su mano sostenía los únicos dos dedos que tengo libres. El resto los tenía ocupados con bolsas o tratando de hacerle señas a Annie.

Habíamos manejado el Honda al aeropuerto dos días antes, así que Archie tuvo que dejar a su novia tomar el control del carro. Annie había insistido en recogernos y todo el mundo sabía por qué. Cuando ella se detuvo junto a la acera, miró hacia al frente, ni siquiera salió a ayudarnos con las bolsas.

Cojeando, Candy se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, cuidando el lado donde se había tatuado mi apellido.

Lancé las bolsas por la ventana trasera y traté de abrir la puerta. —Eh… — dije tratando de abrirla nuevamente—. Abre la puerta, Ann.

—No creo que lo haga —me contestó volteando a verme.

Aceleró un poco, y Candy se tensó. —Detente Ann.

Pisó el freno y alzó una ceja. —Casi haces que muera mi mejor amiga en una de tus estúpidas peleas, después la traes a Las Vegas y te casas con ella cuando estoy fuera de la ciudad, por lo que no sólo no puedo ser la dama de honor, sino que ni siquiera puedo ser _testigo _de ello.

Traté de abrir la puerta nuevamente. —Vamos Ann, desearía poder decir que lo siento, pero estoy casado con el amor de mi vida.

—¡El amor de tu vida es una Harley! —gritó, y avanzó nuevamente.

—¡Ya no! —le rogué.

—Annie Britter… —dijo Candy, tratando de sonar intimidante pero Annie le lanzó una mirada demasiado severa que dejó a mi esposa encogida contra la puerta.

Los coches de atrás nos tocaban la bocina, pero Ann estaba demasiado enojada para prestar atención a eso.

—De acuerdo —dije levantando una mano—. Está bien ¿y qué tal si nosotros uh… tuviéramos otra boda este verano? Con vestido, invitaciones, flores y con todas esas cosas. Podrías ayudar a Candy a planear la boda, podrías pararte a su lado, hacerle una despedida de soltera, todo lo que quieras.

—¡No es lo mismo! —gruñó Annie, pero la tensión en su rostro se relajó un poco

—Pero es un comienzo. —Se estiró hacia atrás y quitó el seguro, jalé la manejilla y entré al carro, cuidando de no hablar hasta que llegamos al apartamento.

Archie estaba limpiando su Charger cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento.

—Hola. —Me sonrió y abrazó a mí primero, y luego a Candy—Felicidades a los dos.

—Gracias —contestó Candy que aún se sentía incomoda por la rabieta de Annie.

—Supongo que es una buena cosa que Ann y yo hayamos estado hablando sobre conseguir nuestro propio departamento.

—Lo harán?!—dijo Candy inclinando la cabeza hacia su amiga—. Parece que nosotros no somos los únicos que toman sus propias decisiones.

—Íbamos hablar de ello contigo —contestó Annie a la defensiva.

—No hay prisa —le dije—, pero me gustaría algo de ayuda hoy, para traer el resto de las cosas de mi esposa aquí.

—Sí, claro. Stear acaba de regresar a casa. Le dije que necesitábamos su camioneta.

Los ojos de Candy se movían entre nosotros tres. —¿Vamos a decírselo?

Annie no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Va ser difícil esconderlo con ese gran diamante en tu dedo.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿No quieres que nadie sepa?

—Bueno, no, no es eso. Pero nosotros nos fugamos, bebé. La gente enloquecerá.

—Ahora eres la señora Backer, que se jodan —dije sin dudarlo.

Me sonrió y luego miró su anillo. —Esa soy yo, supongo que debo hablar en nombre de la familia apropiadamente.

—¡Oh mierda! —dije—. Tenemos que decirle a papá.

Su cara se puso blanda. —¿Tenemos?

Annie comenzó a reírse. —De seguro estás esperando mucho de ella, pasos de bebé, Terry, por Dios.

Le hice una mueca, aún irritado porque no me dejó subir al carro en el aeropuerto.

Candy esperaba por una respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo tenemos que hacer hoy, pero lo haremos pronto, ¿está bien? No quiero que se entere por alguien más.

Asintió. —Lo entiendo, sólo tomémonos el fin de semana y disfrutemos nuestros primeros días como recién casados, sin invitar a nadie a nuestro matrimonio por el momento.

Sonreí sacando nuestro equipaje por la ventana trasera del Honda. —Trato, excepto por una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Podemos pasar los primeros días buscando un carro? Estoy bastante seguro que te prometí un carro.

—¿En serio? —me dijo sonriendo.

—Escoge un color, bebé.

Saltó sobre mí de nuevo, envolviéndome con sus brazos y piernas y cubriendo mi cara de besos.

—Oh, deténganse ahí ustedes dos —dijo Annie.

Candy cayó en sus pies y Annie la agarró de la muñeca. —Vamos adentro, quiero ver tu tatuaje.

Las chicas corrieron escaleras arriba, dejándonos a Archie y a mí con el equipaje, lo ayudé con las numerosas y pesadas bolsas de Annie, agarrando la de Candy , y también la mía.

Subimos el pesado equipaje y estuvimos agradecidos que la puerta se hubiera quedado abierta.

Candy estaba tumbada en el sillón, con sus jeans desabrochados y doblados, bajando la mirada mientras Annie inspeccionaba las delicadas curvas negras en la piel de Candy.

Ann miró a su novio, que tenía la cara roja y sudaba. —Estoy tan feliz de que nosotros no estemos locos, nene.

—Yo también —le dijo—. Espero que quieras estar aquí porque no las llevaré de vuelta al carro.

—Así está bien, gracias. —le sonrió con ternura, regresando su atención al tatuaje.

Archie resopló mientras desaparecía en su habitación, regresando con una botella de vino en cada mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Candy.

—Tu recepción —contestó mi primo con una gran sonrisa.

Candy estacionó lentamente en un espacio vacío del estacionamiento, chequeando cuidadosamente cada lado. Ella había escogido un nuevo Toyota Camry plateado un día antes, y las pocas veces que pude lograr que se pusiera tras el volante, condujo como si estuviera secretamente tomando prestado el Lamborghini de alguien.

Después de dos paradas, finalmente puso el coche en reversa y apagó el motor.

—Vamos a tener que obtener una etiqueta para el estacionamiento —dijo comprobando el espacio de su lado nuevamente.

—Sí Pidge, me ocuparé de eso —le dije por cuarta vez.

Me preguntaba si debí esperar una semana más o menos antes de añadir el estrés de un nuevo carro. Los dos sabíamos que al final del día se extendería por toda la escuela el rumor de nuestro matrimonio, junto con algún chisme o dos. Apropósito, Candy se puso unos jeans y un suéter ajustados para ahorrarse la inevitable pregunta de si estaba embarazada. Podíamos habernos casado, pero los niños era un nivel completamente nuevo y los dos estábamos dispuestos a esperar.

Algunas gotas cayeron del cielo gris mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras clases a través del campus, me puse mi gorra roja y ella abrió su paraguas. Los dos nos quedamos viendo la residencia de Keaton mientras pasábamos, notando la cinta amarilla y los ennegrecidos ladrillos alrededor de cada ventana. Agarró mi abrigo y la abracé, tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Archie había escuchado que Albert había sido detenido. No le había dicho nada a Candy, por miedo a ser el siguiente y que eso le causara preocupación.

Una parte de mí pensaba que las noticias del incendio mantendrían alejada la atención no deseada del anillo en el dedo de Candy, pero sabía que la noticia acerca de nuestro matrimonio sería una distracción bienvenida para la cruda realidad de la pérdida de compañeros, de esa manera tan horrible.

Como esperaba, cuando llegamos a la cafetería mis compañeros de fraternidad y el equipo de futbol nos felicitaron por nuestra boda y nuestro inminente hijo.

—No estoy embarazada —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero… ustedes están casados ¿cierto? —dijo Lexi dudosa.

—Sí —contestó simplemente.

Lexi levantó una ceja. —Supongo que averiguaremos la verdad muy pronto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado. —Supera eso Lex.

Me ignoró. —Supongo que se enteraron acerca del incendio.

—Sólo un poco —dijo Candy claramente incómoda.

—Escuché que algunos estudiantes estaban teniendo una fiesta ahí abajo, que habían sido furtivas durante todo el año.

—¿Es así? —le pregunté. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Candy mirándome, pero traté de no verme demasiado aliviado. Si eso era cierto, estaría fuera de problemas.

El resto del día lo pasamos o siendo observados, o felicitados. Por primera vez, no fui detenido entre clases por diferentes chicas queriendo saber cuáles eran mis planes para el fin de semana. Sólo me miraban mientras caminaba, vacilantes de acercarse al esposo de alguien más. Eso realmente fue agradable.

Mi día iba bastante bien, me preguntaba si Candy podía decir lo mismo.

Incluso mi profesora de psicología me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento cuando me preguntó sobre si el rumor era cierto.

Después de nuestra última clase, me encontré con Candy en el Camry y metí nuestras mochilas en el asiento trasero. —¿Fue tan malo como te lo imaginabas?

—Sí —dijo suspirando.

—Supongo que hoy no sería un buen día para ir a visitar a mi papá, entonces, ¿eh?

—No, pero sería lo mejor. Tienes razón, no quiero que se entere por alguien más.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, pero no la cuestioné. Candy trató de convencerme de que manejara, pero me negué, insistiendo que tenía que sentirse cómoda frente al volante.

El viaje desde la escuela hacia la casa de mi padre no fue largo, pero hubiera sido más corto si yo hubiera manejado. Ella obedeció todas las leyes de tránsito, sobre todo porque estaba nerviosa acerca de verse involucrada en algún accidente y entregar a un oficial los documentos falsos.

Nuestro pequeño pueblo parecía diferente mientras pasaba por ahí, o tal vez yo no era el mismo. No estaba seguro si ser un hombre casado me hacía sentir un poco más relajado, o si por fin me había asentado en mi piel. Estaba en una situación donde no tenía que probarme a mí mismo porque la persona que me aceptó completamente, mi mejor amiga, era parte permanente en mi vida.

Parecía como si hubiera terminado una misión, superando un obstáculo.

Pensé en mi madre, y las palabras que me dijo, hacía casi toda una vida. Fue entonces cuando hice click. Me había pedido que no me conformara, que peleara por la persona que amaba, y por primera vez hice lo que esperaba de mí.

Finalmente había vivido como ella quería que lo hiciera.

Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé que mi mano descansara sobre su rodilla

—¿Qué es? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué es qué?

—La mirada en tu rostro.

Sus ojos se movieron entre mí y la carretera, extremadamente curiosa. Me imaginé que era una nueva expresión, pero no podía explicar que era lo que me hacía hacer sentir así.

—Sólo estoy feliz, nena.

Medio tarareando, medio riendo dijo—: Yo también.

Admitía que estaba un poco nervioso por decirle a papá acerca de nuestra escapada a las Vegas, no porque se enojara, pero las mariposas en mi estómago revoloteaban más rápido y fuerte con cada cuadra que nos encontrábamos más cerca de llegar a la casa de papá.

Se detuvo en el camino de grava empapada por la lluvia, y se paró junto a la casa.

—¿Qué crees que va a decir? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero va a estar feliz. Eso lo sé.

Apreté sus dedos entre los míos. —Lo sé.

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la puerta de la casa, papá salió al porche.

—Bueno, hola chicos —dijo sonriendo. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron mientras que sus mejillas hacían subir las bolsas bajo sus ojos—. No estaba seguro de quién estaba aquí afuera. ¿Conseguiste un nuevo carro, Candy? Es bonito.

—Hola, Richard —sonrío—. Terrence me lo regaló.

—Es nuestro —dije quitándome la gorra—. Pensé que sería lo mejor.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hicieran… feliz de que lo hicieras. Está lloviendo bastante, supongo.

—Supongo —dije. Mis nervios bloquearon cualquier habilidad que tuviera para hacer una pequeña charla. Lo que pensaba que eran nervios, realmente era emoción por compartir la noticia con mi padre.

Papá sabía que algo andaba mal. —¿Tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones de primavera?

—Fueron… interesantes —contestó Candy.

—Oh.

—Hicimos un viaje papá, nos escapamos unos días a Las Vegas, y decidimos eh… decidimos casarnos.

Papá hizo una pausa por unos segundos, y luego sus ojos buscaron la mano derecha de Candy. Cuando encontró la validación que buscaba, miró a Candy y luego a mí.

—¿Papá? —dije sorprendido por la expresión en blanco de su rostro.

Los ojos de mi padre brillaron un poco y luego las comisuras de sus labios lentamente se levantaron. Extendió sus brazos y nos abrazó a ambos con ellos.

Sonriendo, Candy me miró. Le guiñé un ojo.

—Me pregunto qué diría mamá si estuviera aquí —dije.

Papá dio un paso atrás con los ojos húmedos por lágrimas de felicidad. —Diría que lo hiciste bien, hijo. —Miró a Candy —.Te diría gracias por traer de vuelta al hijo que dejó cuando se fue.

—No sé nada acerca de eso —dijo Candy, secándose los ojos. Era claro que estaba abrumada por los comentarios de papá.

Él nos abrazó de nuevo, riendo y apretándonos al mismo tiempo. — ¿Quieres apostar?

* * *

**¿CÓMO NO ENAMORARSE DE UN HOMBRE ASÍ? **

**SOLO FALTA EL EPÍLOGO**

**ABBY**

**PARA LAS QUE VIVIMOS EN MÉXICO... FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA LAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGOOOOOOOOOOOOO DISFRUTEN ESTE FIN DE SEMANA QUE CELEBRAMOS NUESTRA INDEPENDENCIA ¡VIVA MÉXICO!**


	30. FAMILIA BACKER

Las paredes goteaban con el agua de la lluvia. Las gotas cayendo en charcos, como si estuvieran llorando por él, el bastardo mentiroso en el centro del sótano en un charco de su propia sangre.

Respiré con fuerza, mirándolo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Mis dos Glocks (Tipo de arma de fuego) estaban señalando en direcciones opuestas, ambas apuntando a los hombres de Benny hasta que el resto del equipo llegó.

El auricular enterrado profundamente en mi oído zumbó. —ETA en diez segundos, Backer. Buen trabajo. —El jefe del equipo, Henry Givens, habló en voz baja, sabiendo tan bien como yo que con Benny muerto, todo había terminado.

Una docena de hombres armados con rifles automáticos, y vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, se precipitaron por la puerta, y bajé mis armas. —No son más que hombres de bolsa. Sáquenlos de aquí.

Tras guardar mis pistolas, quité la cinta restante de mis muñecas y me encaminé a las escaleras del sótano. Thomas estaba esperándome al final de éstas, su chaqueta color caqui y su pelo empapados por la tormenta.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo, siguiéndome hasta el coche

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, estirando su mano para tocar el corte en mi ceja.

Había estado sentado en esa silla de madera durante dos horas, mi culo siendo pateado por Benny mientras me interrogaba. Se habían dado cuenta de todo esta mañana, todo parte del plan, por supuesto, pero al final el interrogatorio debía de terminar con su arresto, no su muerte.

Apreté la mandíbula. Había recorrido un largo camino sin perder los estribos y golpear a cualquiera que despertara mi ira. Sin embargo, tomó segundos para que todo mi entrenamiento saliera por la ventana, y todo sucedió cuando Benny pronunció su nombre.

—Tengo que ir a casa, Tommy. He estado fuera durante semanas, y es nuestro aniversario… O lo que queda de él.

Abrí la puerta del coche, pero Thomas agarró mi muñeca. —Tienes que rendir tu declaración. Has pasado años en este caso.

—Perdido. He perdido años.

Thomas suspiró. —No quieres llevar esto a casa contigo, ¿o sí?

Ahora fue mi turno para suspirar. —No, pero tengo que ir. Se lo prometí.

—Voy a llamarla. Se lo explicaré.

—Mentirás.

—Es lo que hacemos.

La verdad siempre era fea. Thomas tenía razón. Él prácticamente me crió, pero realmente nunca lo conocí hasta que fui reclutado por el FBI. Cuando Thomas fue a la universidad, pensé que estudiaba publicidad, y más tarde nos dijo que era un ejecutivo de publicidad en California. Él estaba lejos de casa, para él era fácil mantener su mentira.

Recordando, ahora tenía sentido por qué Thomas había decidido volver a casa sin necesidad de una ocasión en especial, la noche en que conoció a Candy. En aquel entonces, apenas había comenzado a investigar a Benny y sus numerosas actividades ilegales, fue simplemente suerte ciega que su hermano menor conociera y se enamorara de la hija de uno de los deudores de Benny. Incluso mucho mejor que termináramos enredados en su negocio.

En el segundo en que me gradué con el título en justicia criminal, tuvo sentido que el FBI se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Nunca se me ocurrió, o a Candy, que ellos tuvieran miles de solicitudes al año, y que no solían hacer reclutamiento.

Pero yo ya era un agente encubierto, alguien que ya tenía conexiones con Benny.

Años de entrenamiento y tiempo fuera de casa habían culminado con Benny en el suelo, con sus ojos muertos mirando hacia el techo del subterráneo. La bala entera de mi Glock enterrada profundamente en su torso.

Encendí un cigarrillo. —Llama a Sarah en la oficina. Dile que me reserve un boleto en el siguiente vuelo. Quiero estar en casa antes de la medianoche.

—Amenazó a tu familia, Terrence. Todos sabemos de lo que Benny es capaz. Nadie te culpa.

—Sabía que estaba atrapado, Tommy. Sabía que no tenía adónde ir. Fui su carnada. Me cebó y caí en su trampa.

—Puede ser. Pero detallando la tortura y la muerte de la esposa de su conocido más letal no era precisamente un buen negocio. Tenía que saber que no podía intimidarte.

—Sí —dije entre dientes, recordando la vívida imagen que Benny había pintado de secuestrar a Candy para después pelar la piel de su carne pieza a pieza hasta los huesos

—Y aun queda William. Él es el siguiente en la lista.

—Te lo dije, Tommy. No puedo consultar en eso. No es una buena idea que yo participe.

Thomas se limitó a sonreír, dispuesto a esperar otro momento para tener esa discusión.

Me deslicé en el asiento trasero del coche que estaba esperando para llevarme al aeropuerto. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, y el conductor se alejó de la acera, marqué el número de Candy.

—Hola, cariño —me dijo.

Inmediatamente, tomé una respiración profunda. Su voz era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Feliz aniversario, Pigeon. Estoy de camino a casa.

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó, alzando la voz una octava—. Es el mejor regalo.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Estamos en casa de Richard. James acaba de ganar otra mano de póker.

Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

—Es tu hijo, Pidge. ¿Te sorprende que sea bueno en el juego?

—Me ganó, Terry. Es muy bueno.

Hice una pausa. —¿Te ganó?

—Sí.

—Pensé que tenías una regla sobre eso.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró—. Lo sé. Ya no juego, pero tuvo un mal día, y era una buena manera de hacerlo hablar sobre ello.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Hay un niño en la escuela. Hoy hizo un comentario sobre mí.

—No es la primera vez que un niño hace un comentario a la caliente maestra de matemáticas.

—No, pero supongo que fue especialmente crudo. Jess le dijo que se callara.

Hubo una pelea.

—¿Jess pateó su trasero?

—¡Terrence!

Me eché a reír. —¡Sólo era una pregunta!

—Lo vi desde mi salón. Ella pudo… haber humillado a su hermano. Un poco. No a propósito.

Cerré los ojos. Jessica, con sus grandes ojos color azules, cabello largo y castaño oscuro, y sus cuarenta kilos de tacaña, era mi mini-yo. Tenía mi mal humor y nunca perdía su tiempo con palabras. Su primera pelea fue en el jardín de niños, defendiendo a su hermano gemelo, James, contra una pobre e inocente niña que le estaba tomando el pelo. Tratamos de explicarle que la niña probablemente sólo estaba enamorada, pero Jess no aceptó nada de eso. No importaba cuántas veces

James le rogaba para que le permitiera pelear sus propias batallas, ella era ferozmente protectora con él, aun cuando él era ocho minutos mayor que ella.

—Déjame hablar con ella.

—¡Jess! ¡Papá está en el teléfono!

Una pequeña y dulce voz llenó la línea. Era increíble para mí que ella pudiera ser tan salvaje como lo era, y aun así sonar, y verse, como un ángel.

—Hola, papi.

—Cariño… ¿te metiste en algún problema hoy?

—No fue mi culpa, papi.

—Nunca lo es.

—James estaba sangrando. No podía moverse.

Mi sangre hirvió, pero dirigir a mis hijos en la dirección correcta siempre venía primero. —¿Qué dijo Richard?

—Me dijo: "Ya era hora de que alguien humillara a Steven Matese."

Me alegré de que no pudiera verme sonreír ante su perfecta imitación de Richard Backer.

—No te culpo de querer defender a tu hermano, Jess, pero tienes que dejarlo pelear algunas de sus batallas por su cuenta.

—Lo haré. Pero no cuando él esté en el suelo.

Contuve otra oleada de risas. —Déjame hablar con mamá. Estaré en casa en unas horas. Te quiero mucho, bebé.

—¡Yo también te quiero, papi!

El teléfono trastabilló un poco cuando Jessica puso a Candy en el teléfono, y la suave voz de mi esposa estuvo de vuelta en la línea.

—No ayudaste para nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Probablemente no. Tuvo un buen argumento.

—Siempre lo tiene.

—Eso es cierto. Escucha, estamos entrando en el aeropuerto. Nos vemos pronto. Te amo.

Cuando el conductor aparcó junto a la acera en la terminal, me apresuré para tomar mi bolsa del maletero. Sarah, la asistente de Thomas, acababa de enviar el itinerario a través de un correo electrónico, y mi vuelo salía en media hora. Corrí a través de la entrada y seguridad, llegué a la puerta justo cuando llamaban al primer grupo.

El vuelo de regreso pareció durar una eternidad, como siempre lo hacía. A pesar de que duré quince minutos refrescándome y cambiándome de ropa en el baño, lo que siempre era un desafío, el tiempo aún parecía que gateaba.

Saber que mi familia me esperaba era brutal, pero el hecho de que era nuestro onceavo aniversario era peor. Sólo quería sostener a mi esposa. Era todo lo que quería hacer para siempre. Estaba tan enamorado de ella, tanto como lo estaba en el primero.

Cada aniversario era una victoria, el dedo medio para todos los que pensaron que no íbamos a durar. Candy me domó, el matrimonio me asentó, y cuando me convertí en padre, toda mi perspectiva cambió.

Miré hacia mi muñeca y aparté el puño de la camisa. El apodo de Candy estaba allí, y todavía me hacía sentir mejor.

El avión aterrizó y tuve que contenerme para no correr a través de la terminal. Una vez que llegué a mi coche, mi paciencia había terminado. Por primera vez en años, pasé luces rojas en los semáforos. En realidad, fue bastante divertido, me recordó a mis días en la universidad.

Estacioné en la entrada y apagué las luces. La luz del porche se encendió cuando me acerqué a la puerta.

Candy abrió la puerta, con su cabello color rubio apenas rozándole los hombros, y sus grandes ojos verdes, aunque un poco cansados, mostraron lo aliviada que estaba de verme. La atraje a mis brazos, tratando de no apretarla con demasiada fuerza.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Suspiré, enterrando mi rostro en su pelo—. Te extrañé mucho.

Se apartó, tocando la cortada en mi ceja. —¿Te caíste?

—Ha sido un día difícil en el trabajo. Puede que me haya topado contra la puerta de un coche mientras salía del aeropuerto.

Me abrazó otra vez, clavando sus dedos en mi espalda. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa. Los niños están en cama, pero se negaron a ir a dormir hasta que llegaras.

Me aparté y asentí, luego me incliné hacia su cintura, ahuecando el redondo estómago de Candy. —¿Y tú? —le pregunté a mi tercer hijo. Besé el ombligo

sobresaliente luego me puse de pie.

Candy se frotó su estómago con movimientos circulares. —Él todavía se está cocinando.

—Bien. —Saqué una caja pequeña de mi equipaje de mano y la sostuve frente a mí—. Hoy, hace once años, estábamos en Las Vegas. Y ese aún es el mejor día de mi vida.

Candy tomó la caja y luego tiró de mi mano hasta que estuvimos en la entrada. Olía a una combinación de limpieza, velas y niños. Olía como un hogar.

—También tengo algo para ti.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí. —Sonrió. Me dejó por un momento, desapareciendo por la oficina, y luego salió con un sobre manila—. Ábrelo.

—¿Correspondencia? La mejor esposa del mundo —bromeé.

Candy sólo sonrió.

Abrí el sobre y saqué la pequeña pila de papeles. Fechas, horas, transacciones, incluso correos electrónicos. De y hacia Benny por el padre de Candy, William. Él había estado trabajando durante años para Benny. Le pidió prestado dinero y luego tuvo que trabajar para pagar su deuda, para que no lo mataran cuando Candy se negó a pagar.

Sólo había un problema: Candy sabía que trabajaba con Thomas… pero por lo que sabía, ella pensaba que yo trabajaba en publicidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté, fingiendo confusión.

Ella todavía tenía una cara de póker perfecta. —Es la conexión que necesitas para atar a Will con Benny. Esto de aquí —dijo, tirando del segundo documento de la pila— es el clavo en el ataúd.

—Está bien… ¿pero qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos?

Su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa dudosa. —Lo que sea que hagas con estas cosas, cariño. Sólo pensé que si hacía un poco de investigación, podrías quedarte en casa un poco más esta vez.

Mi mente se aceleró, tratando de encontrar una salida. De alguna manera, se dio cuenta. —¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—¿Importa?

—¿Estás molesta?

Se encogió de hombros. —Estaba un poco dolida al principio. Tienes algunas cuantas mentiras blancas bajo el cinturón.

La abracé, los papeles y el sobre todavía en mi mano. —Lo siento, Pidge. Lo siento de verdad. —Me alejé—. No le has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad? —Negó con la cabeza

— ¿Ni siquiera a Annie o Archie? ¿Ni a papá o a los niños?

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. —Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo. ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente lista como para guardarlo para mí misma? Tu seguridad está en juego.

Ahuequé sus mejillas en mi mano. —¿Qué significa esto?

Sonrió. —Esto significa que puedes dejar de decir que tienes que ir a otra convención. Algunas de tus historias para cubrirte son francamente insultantes.

La besé otra vez, tiernamente tocando mis labios con los suyos. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Besa a los niños y dales las buenas noches, luego tú y yo podemos celebrar once años de "lo logramos en sus caras." ¿Qué tal eso?

Mi boca se estiró en una amplia sonrisa, y luego miré hacia los papeles. —¿Vas a estar bien con esto? ¿Ayudar a acabar con tu padre?

Frunció el ceño. —Él lo ha dicho muchas veces. Yo fui su fin. Por lo menos puedo hacerlo sentirse orgulloso por tener razón. Y los niños están más seguros de esta manera.

Puse los papeles en el extremo de la mesa de la entrada. —Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Caminé por el pasillo, tirando de Candy de la mano y llevándola detrás de mí. La habitación de Jessica era la más cercana, por lo que entré y besé su mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla, y luego crucé el pasillo hasta la habitación de James. Todavía estaba despierto, acostado en silencio.

—Hola, pequeño.

—Hola, papá.

—Escuché que tuviste un día difícil. ¿Estás bien? —Asintió—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Steven Matese es un idiota.

Asentí. —Tienes razón, pero probablemente podrías encontrar una forma más adecuada para describirlo. —James torció su boca hacia un lado—. Así que, ¿le ganaste a mamá en el póker hoy, eh?

James sonrió. —Dos veces.

—Ella no me dijo esa parte —le dije, girándome hacia Candy. Su oscura y curvilínea silueta apareció en la puerta iluminada—. Puedes darme jugada- por jugada mañana.

—Sí, señor.

—Te quiero hijo.

—Yo también te quiero, papá.

Besé la nariz de mi hijo y luego seguí a su madre por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Las paredes estaban llenas de retratos familiares, de la escuela, y obras de arte enmarcadas.

Candy estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, con su vientre lleno de nuestro tercer hijo, vertiginosamente bella y feliz de verme, incluso después de haberse enterado de lo que le había estado ocultando la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio.

Nunca había estado enamorado, antes de ella, y nadie despertó mi interés desde entonces. Mi vida era la mujer que estaba delante de mí y la familia que habíamos hecho juntos.

Candy abrió la caja, y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. —Siempre sabes que regalarme. Es perfecto —dijo, sus gráciles dedos tocando las tres piedras de nacimiento de nuestros hijos. Lo deslizó en el dedo anular derecho, extendiendo la mano para admirar su nuevo adorno.

—No tan bueno como tú consiguiéndome un ascenso. Sabrán lo que hiciste, ya sabes, y las cosas se complicarán.

—Parece que siempre pasa eso con nosotros —dijo, inafectada.

Tomé una respiración profunda y cerré la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí. A pesar de que nos poníamos en medio del infierno el uno al otro, siempre encontrábamos el cielo. Tal vez eso era más de lo que un par de pecadores se merecían, pero no iba a quejarme.

* * *

PUES BIEN CHICAS HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, AMO A TRAVIS MADDOX Y QUISE DÁRSELOS A CONOCER A TRAVÉS DE NUESTRA AMADA PAREJA TERRY Y CANDY. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SUS ÁNIMOS...

NOS VEMOS EN OTRAS PUBLICACIONES... PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

DIOS... ALGUIEN MÁS, APARTE DE MI, SE OBSESIONA CON ESTO? CREO QUE SÍ YA QUE YO MISMA HE "ENVICIADO" A MI COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO JAJAJAJA LO SÉ, I'M SORRY PERO ESTO ES ADICTIVO =)

LINDA NOCHE

ABBY MADDOX


End file.
